A Nova Era
by Bru B.M
Summary: Depois da guerra contra Voldemort Harry e seus amigos seguiram seus caminhos, as histórias deles terminaram, mas seus filhos ainda tem muito o que nos contar. É A Nova Era de aventuras, brigas, confusão e muita paixão ;D
1. Personagens!

James Potter (Tom Welling)

James é o filho mais velho de Gina e Harry, ele tem os cabelos escuros do pai assim como seus olhos verdes. Ele é um rapaz muito bonito e um dos mais populares de Hogwarts, ele é apanhador e capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinoria e está no 6º ano, normalmente é calmo e quase sempre cavalheiro e praticamente ninguém consegue tirar ele do serio, exceto Leslie Malfoy. Desde que James conheceu a menina dos Malfoy e sua paciência foi para o espaço, a menina consegue fazer o garoto bonzinho, que jamais gritaria com uma garota, sentir vontade de matar a loirinha. James costuma sair com Daphne, nada serio, mas ele acha a garota doce, meiga e delicada, o tipo de garota perfeita para ele, no momento ele tem a Daphne apenas como amiga, mas as vezes se pega pensando na opção de transformar essa amizade em algo mais, afinal, quem não ia querer alguém como ela? James possui um rival, alguém que ele odeia desde o seu primeiro ano, Jason Tucker, o Soncerino mais metido e nojento do mundo, na opinião do jovem Potter, mas por algum motivo seu ódio pelo Tucker aumenta depois da chegada da caçula dos Malfoy.

Lílian Potter(Lindsay Lohan)

Lílian é a filha mais nova de Harry e Gina, tem os cabelos ruivos da mãe, mas os olhos verdes do pai. Ela está no 5º ano e é da Grifinoria, a menina é a artilheira do time de quadribol. Lílian é uma menina doce e delicada, ela é apaixonada por Teddy Lupin desde sempre, mas acha que o garoto nem chega à nota-lá. Lílian como toda boa Grifinoria não tem uma relação muito agradável com os Soncerinos, e, por sua vez, também não tem uma relação muito amigável com Leslie Malfoy. Ela é uma menina cabeça dura e defende com unhas e dentes sua família, amigos e ideais, quando a ruiva coloca uma coisa na cabeça é praticamente impossível tirar. Lílian apesar de doce e delicada, não é do tipo que leva desaforo para casa, ela tem o típico gênio explosivo dos Weasleys, coisa que herdou da mãe, ela não sabe esconder seus sentimentos e é muito insegura em relação a eles. Ela não gosta muito de Daphne, acha a garota falsa, mas como ela sempre a tratou bem, a ruiva não tem nenhuma implicância muito seria com a fã numero um de seu irmão.

Teddy Lupin (Jared Padalecki)

Teddy é o filho de Remo e Tonks, ele tem os cabelos e os olhos do pai, mas o mesmo espírito divertido de Tonks, o garoto foi criado por Harry e Gina, já que seus pais haviam morrido na batalha contra Voldemort, e sempre foi muito agradecido ao casal Potter por isso. Ele sempre teve a James e a Lílian como irmãos, porem de uns tempos para cá ele começou a reparar na garota de um modo diferente de como irmão. Teddy é do 6º ano da Grifinoria e é batedor do time de quadribol, apesar do garoto está começando a criar um sentimento diferente por Lílian, não consegue evitar notar a beleza da caçula dos Malfoy, que para piorar adora provocar o garoto dando em cima dele. Teddy é o tipo de pessoa que sempre fala o que pensa e adora provocar os amigos com seus comentários indiscretos, mas esse jeito de criança parece dar a ele um charme a mais e fazer muitas garotas suspirarem desesperadas por apenas um sorriso do galã.

David Malfoy (Chad Murray)

David é o filho mais velho de Draco e Luna, ele é um minuto mais velho que sua irmã gêmea, Leslie, mas os dois são bem diferentes, apesar dos mesmos cabelos loiros, herança genética tanto do pai quanto da mãe, ele tem os olhos azuis piscina iguais os de Luna, e, diferente do pai e da irmã, é um garoto doce que se esforça para se dar bem com todo mundo, ele se torna muito amigo de James, Teddy e Hugo, coisa que irrita muito sua irmã. Ele vai vir transferido de Durmstrang e vai cursar o 6º ano em Hogwarts, seu jeito meigo e cavalheiro vai sacudir bastante muitas garotas da escola, mas seu coração vai bater mais forte por uma certa Weasley. David na maioria das vezes se irrita com o jeito irônico e cruel de sua irmã, mas não consegue não gostar dela, ele parece achar que ela sabe se virar sozinha, mas sempre está preocupado com ela, e parece não gostar muito do interesse de Jason Tucker em Leslie.

Leslie Malfoy (Avril Lavigne)

Leslie é a filha mais nova de Luna e Draco, ela é irmã gêmea de David, a menina tem os cabos loiros platinados e os olhos cinzas assim como os do pai, ela é uma garota magra, mas com um corpo muito bem feito, e apesar de magrinha e da aparência delicada, ela não é nada indefesa. Diferente de seu irmão e de sua mãe, Leslie é uma garota muito fria, porem inegavelmente linda, a garota será transferida de Beauxbatons e vai arrasar o coração da ala masculina de Hogwarts, principalmente de um certo soncerino, Jason Tucker. Leslie tem o mesmo gênio de Draco, o mesmo ar superior e a pose aristocrática da do pai. A menina vai cursar o 6º ano em Hogwarts, e tem uma pequena paixão por irritar James, a típica rivalidade Potter X Malfoy volta à tona com eles dois, Leslie não é uma das pessoas mais adoradas de Hogwarts, principalmente pelas garotas, e não tem muita amizade com os irmãos Potter nem com os Weasleys, mas não pode evitar notar o charme do jovem Lupin, e assim que nota o fato de Lílian Potter gostar dele é que Leslie adora provocar o garoto com sua beleza e deixar a caçula dos Potters vermelha de raiva. Leslie não tem muitos amigos, tirando seu irmão, David, seu pai e sua mãe, essa com quem ela não tem a maior das amizades por serem tão diferentes, a única amiga da garota é Ruki Zabine, que parece ter o mesmo prazer por irritar e humilhar os outros que ela.

Hugo Weasley (Penn Badgley)

Hugo é filho de Hermione e Rony, está no 6º ano e na Grifinoria, ele tem os cabelos castanhos claros, uma mistura dos cabelos de Hermione com os de Rony, e os olhos cor de mel. Hugo tem o jeitão distraído e explosivo de Rony, é um garoto alto e forte, e é o Goleiro do time da Grifinoria. Assim como todos de Hogwarts, Hugo irá notar a beleza fascinante da caçula dos Malfoy, mas seu olhar vai estar mais voltado na amiga dela, Ruki Zabine, que apesar de ser a pessoa com que Hugo mais brigou na vida, está desapertando nele sentimentos que ele desconhecia. Hugo é bastante ciumento e apesar do jeito bobo, ele é muito bonito e tem um charme que encanta muitas garotas da escola. Hugo é muito ciumento e super protetor quando o assunto é quem ele ama, e na maioria das vezes quem sofre por isso é sua irmã mais nova, Milana.

Milana Weasley (Alexis Bledel)

Milana Weasley é a caçula de Hermione e Rony, a garota está no 5º ano e na Grifinoria, ela tem os cabelos castanhos e os olhos claros, a menina é doce e meiga, uma das poucas pessoas que tem paciência com a caçula dos Malfoy, mesmo não gostando muito da garota. Ela, apesar da rivalidade familiar e de não se dar bem com Leslie, não pode evitar notar o irmão da menina, David, que pareceu encantá-la com seu jeito doce e cavalheiro. Milana é na maioria das vezes calma e doce, mas nem por isso ela é fraca, a garota mostra que tem potencial. Ela herdou a inteligência da mãe, é muito estudiosa e neurótica quando o assunto é prova, mas nem por isso deixa de se divertir com sua melhor amiga Lílian. Milana é muito bonita e faz muitos garotos suspirarem som seu jeito doce e angelical, mas ela desde que conheceu o primogênito dos Malfoy, não consegue pensar em outro garoto, ela realmente se encantou com o jeito tímido e doce do garoto.

Ruki Zabine (Ami Yiumi)

Ruki Zabine é a única filha de Blase e Cho, ela tem os traços orientais da mãe, mas o mesmo ar de superioridade do pai. Os pais de Ruki viajam muito por isso na maioria das vezes ela fica na casa dos Malfoy, ela vai ser transferida de Beauxbatons junto com Leslie Malfoy, que é sua melhor amiga, e a única pessoa que consegue agüentar ela, e visse versa. Ruki é uma menina mimada e exagerada, é a típica patricinha escandalosa, não aceita "não" como resposta e sempre está linda para tudo, não que ela precise se arrumar muito para isso, já que Ruki é simplesmente linda. Ela vai cursar seu 6º ano junto com os Malfoy em Hogwarts, e como seus pais vão continuar em Paris ela vai ficar morando com Draco, já que Blase e Draco sempre foram grandes amigos e ela gosta muito de lá. Ruki vai despertar o interesse de muitos garotos em Hogwarts, por conta de sua beleza e sensualidade, mas vai acabar por chamar a atenção de um certo Weasley, que ela costuma brigar com freqüência.

Daphne Sinclair (Mary Elizabeth Winstead)

Daphne Sinclair é do 6º ano da Cornival, ela tem os olhos negros e os cabelos da mesma cor, é uma garota falsa que faz de tudo para conquistar seus objetivos, e seu maior objetivo tem nome e sobrenome: James Potter. A garota se faz de boazinha e tenta ser amiga de todos os próximos de James, como por exemplo, a irmã dele, Lílian. Daphne não costuma entrar em uma briga para perder, e ela está decidida a ganhar o coração de James, custe o que custar. Mesmo com sua cara de anjinha, de santa ela não tem nada, mas James é muito ingênuo e não nota que é a verdadeira Daphne. Logo de entrada ela e Leslie Malfoy não vão se dar muito bem, na verdade ela não vão se suportar, Daphne tem muita inveja da beleza de Leslie, e tem medo que ela roube James dela, ela e a caçula do Malfoy vão bater de frente uma com a outra, e nenhuma das duas parece aceitar a possibilidade de um relacionamento pacifico, com elas é tudo ou nada.

Jason Tucker (Jesse Metcalfe)

Jason Tucker está no 6º ano da Soncerina, ele tem os cabelos negros e os olhos castanhos esverdeados, tem um belo porte físico por ser capitão e apanhador do time de quadribol, alto, moreno, olhos claros, um belo corpo, o garoto perfeito? Nem de longe! O Soncerino é o tipo de pessoa que não se confia para nada, ele e James Potter se odeiam desde o primeiro dia em que se conheceram. Jason é o tipo de garoto que fica com todas e a maioria da garotas daria tudo para ter passado pela "lista" do garoto, mas desde a chegada da caçula dos Malfoy, Jason não vai ter olhos para nenhuma garota, o gênio explosivo e a alma soncerina da garota parecem ter conquistado o maior galinha de Hogwarts, e ele fará de tudo para conquistá-la, mas parece que esse seu novo objetivo vai aumentar a sua rivalidade com James, e ele não vai pensar duas vezes antes de passar por cima de tudo e de todos para conseguir o que quer.

**Na:/ Bem, garotinhos e garotinhas do nosso Brasil aqui estão os personagens da nossa nova serie, A Nova Era, espero que vocês acompanhem e adorem ;) amo vocês! **


	2. Uma carta inesperada

Uma carta inesperada (Cap 1)

Mansão Potter, Londres, oito horas da manhã. Lá um casal, uma ruiva e um moreno, dormiam tranqüilamente, até que escutam um grito e acordam assustados.

Harry Potter, alto, forte, olhos verde esmeralda, coloca rapidamente os óculos, enquanto sua esposa, Virginia Potter, alta, magra bem feita e muito bonita, coloca um robe por cima da camisola, e os dois começas a descer as escadas da mansão em direção à sala, que era de onde vinha o grito.

- O que está acontecendo? – Virginia perguntou assustado do alto da escada.

Lá em baixo estavam: seu filho, James Potter, um garoto alto, muito forte, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes esmeralda, James tinha 16 anos, Lílian Potter, sua filha mais nova que tinha 15 anos, com seus cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, a menina possuía leves sardas no rosto, e seu filho "agregado" Teddy Lupin, um garoto alto, forte e de cabelos castanhos claros, o jovem Lupin havia ido morar com eles desde a morte de seus pais.

- Vamos, eu quero explicações – disse Virginia irritada descendo as escadas ao lado de seu marido.

- Relaxa, Gina, - disse Harry calmamente – o que aconteceu, crianças?

- Pai, - começou Lílian nervosa – desde quando o senhor recebe cartas de Paris? – Lílian parecia indignada e seus pais bastante surpresos – E pior, de um Malfoy!

- Malfoy?! – Gina e Harry perguntaram em uníssono.

- É, - disse James serio – Na verdade a carta está endereçada a vocês dois, mas agente sempre soube que não era para se meter com pessoas da laia dos Malfoys, quero dizer, Draco Malfoy foi um quase Comersal da Morte, não foi?

- Foi sim, -disse Harry serio – mas ele nos ajudou na guerra contra Voldemort e merece respeito por isso e alem do mais...

- Ahhhhhh! – Gina gritou histérica – A carta é da Luna.

- E alem do mais, a esposa do Malfoy, Luna, sempre foi nossa amiga, melhor, ela era melhor amiga da sua mãe, – disse Harry rindo – mas o que a Luna diz na carta, Gina?

- Cof, cof – Gina tossiu e começou a ler – _Gina, Harry, como vocês estão? Bem eu só estou escrevendo para dizer que estou morrendo de saudades e louca para saber como estão as crianças, ai ai, que saudade de Londres, mas_ agora vem a boa nova...

- Qual é a boa nova? – Harry perguntou ao ver Gina parar de ler e olhar fixamente para a carta.

- _Eu estou voltando para Londres, convenci Draco, nós e as crianças estaremos em breve ai, e nossos filhos vão para Hogwarts! – _Gina parou de ler e olhou fixamente para o marido sorridente – A Luna vai voltar, isso não é o Maximo?

- É sim – disse Harry sorridente.

- Mas eu achei... – Lílian começou.

- Lílian, minha cara, é melhor você e o James se acostumarem com a idéia de se dar bem com os Malfoy – disse Teddy sorrindo.

- Tanto faz, desde que eles não se metam a "bruxos das trevas" – disse Lílian assustadoramente.

- Lílian Potter, - disse Gina irritada – Luna sempre foi minha amiga e o Draco se mostrou muito útil e confiável na batalha contra Voldemort, espero que vocês os tratem muito bem, eles e os filhos deles.

- Certo, mamãe – disse Lílian irritada.

- Relaxa, Lílian, talvez eles sejam legais – disse James tentando se convencer disso.

- Ou não – disse Lílian irritada.

Enquanto Harry e Gina estavam animados com a volta de Luna, seus filhos não pareciam nada animados, e cabia a Teddy a missão de tentar deixar aqueles dois mais calmos.

Na mansão Weasley, que era vizinha da Potter, o clima ao saber da noticia da chagada dos Malfoy não era tão "agradável". Rony jamais se dera bem com Draco, mas Hermione, devido à amizade que possuía com Luna, acabou se aproximando do ex-soncerino e até gostando dele, mas Rony parecia decidido a voltar seus filhos contra os Malfoy, exceto Luna, coisa que ele sempre deixava claro.

- Lembrem-se, crianças, eles não são boa gente, jamais confiam em um Malfoy – disse Rony para seus dois filhos.

Rony e Hermione tiveram dois filhos, Hugo e Milana, Hugo era alto e forte, seus cabelos eram castanhos e seus olhos cor de mel, ele tinha 16 anos e era muito amigo de Teddy e James, enquanto Milana tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos claros, a menina tinha 15 anos e era melhor amiga de Lílian.

- Ronald Weasley – disse Hermione irritada.

- O que? – Rony perguntou irritado – Eu estou preparando eles para o perigo eminente.

- Não me venha com essa, Draco e Luna são boa gente e seus filhos também devem ser – disse Hermione seria.

- Escute bem, Milana, não seja amiga deles, não anda sozinha com eles, não sabemos do que eles são capazes, Ah, e isso se aplica também para você Hugo – disse Rony serio.

- Rony! – Hermione berrou impaciente.

- Papai, se acalme, eles não devem ser tão maus assim – disse Milana calmamente.

- Maus? Há, você não faz idéia do quanto, se tiverem puxado ao pai... – disse Rony cético.

- RONALD! – Hermione berrou impaciente.

- Relaxa, papai, eu duvido que algum deles vá se meter com agente... – disse Hugo animado.

- HUGO WEASLEY! – Hermione berrou irritada – Não dê cabimento ao que seu pai fala, criatura.

- Mas mãe... – Hugo começou.

- NÃO! – disse Hermione decidida.

- Eu fico de olhos nele, mãe – disse Milana rindo.

- Eu que tenho que ficar de olho em você, se o Malfoy inventar de dar em cima de você – disse Hugo nervoso.

- Isso não é uma possibilidade – disse Rony irritado.

- Eu mereço – disse Milana rindo de leve.

- AHHHHH! – berrou Hermione desesperada.

- Se acalma, mamãe – disse Milana calmamente.

- Eu não sei de onde tirei a bendita idéia de me casar com o Rony – disse Hermione nervosa.

- HEY! – disse Rony surpreso – Não fale isso na frente das crianças.

- Calma, papai, - disse Hugo rindo – nós entendemos o arrependimento da mamãe.

Na mansão Potter, James estava no seu quarto olhando pela janela, a vista de sua janela dava de cara com um quarto, o quarto da mansão vizinha, não era a mansão Weasley, era a do outro lado, uma mansão abandonada a um bom tempo, pelo menos, desde que James nascerá ele morava naquela casa e a mansão vizinha sempre foi abandonada, era uma casa tão grande quanto à dele, mas o jardim mal cuidado e as plantas que cobriam certa parte da casa, lhe davam uma aparência assustadora. Seu quarto dava de cara para um quarto naquela casa, um quarto com uma bela sacada, James olhava atentamente para dentro daquele quarto, que estava em pedaços, ele costumava ficar no seu quarto, olhando aquela casa, quando precisava pensar.

James olhava fixamente para o quarto, se ele quisesse, e com um pouco de impulso, poderia pular para dentro daquele quarto. O jovem Potter não sabia porque estava tão distraído, ele se sentia perdido e não tinha vontade de sair daquele quarto, coisa que era muito estranha, justo ele que era sempre elétrico, estava naquele estado cansado e sem vontade de fazer nada. James sentia falta de algo, mas do que era? Ele tinha tudo que poderia querer, era popular, bonito e tinha grandes amigos, o que estaria lhe faltando?

- Hei, James? – Teddy acabará de entrar no seu quarto e se aproximar dele – O que faz aqui sozinho?

- Nada, só pensando – disse ele perdido.

- Ah, não venha me dizer que ainda está irritado com aquele historia dos Malfoy? – Teddy perguntou indignado – A Lílian ainda está de cara amarrado por causa dessa historia, mas sinceramente eu achei isso a maior besteira e...

- Não é nada disso, eu nem lembrava mais dessa historia – disse James dando de ombros.

- Então o que houve? – Teddy perguntou sentando-se ao lado do amigo – Sabe, eu não entendo porque você olha tanto para essa casa.

- Na verdade, - disse James calmamente – nem eu sei direito.

- Cara, às vezes você é estranho – disse Teddy rindo.

- Mas, e a Líli? Como está? Já superou aquela historia dos Malfoy? – James perguntou.

- Bem, mais ou menos, eu acho que ela ainda está naquela fase "os Malfoy são do mal", mesmo depois do que sua mãe disse – falou Teddy.

- A Lílian é muito cabeça dura, mesmo – disse James balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas, me diz, como anda com a Daphne? – perguntou Teddy com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Não me venha com essa cara, - disse James balançando a cabeça – eu e a Daph somos apenas amigos a um bom tempo, e só isso.

- Mas você sabe que pela nossa queridíssima, _Daph_, vocês dois seriam mais que amigos – disse Teddy sorrindo.

- Não sei de onde você tira essas idéias, - disse James balançando a cabeça – quero dizer, a Daph é linda, simpática, amável... Bem, ela é perfeita e tudo que qualquer cara normal poderia querer.

- Mas você não é um cara normal, não é mesmo? – Teddy perguntou rindo.

- Não me venha com essa, - disse James – eu só não quero me envolver com a Daphne, quero dizer, um namoro é um relacionamento serio e...

- Oh meu Merlin, ta para nascer cara mais politicamente correto – provocou Teddy.

- Não enche, Lupin – disse James sem conseguir impedir um sorriso.

- James, - disse Lílian entrando no quarto do irmão – dá para sair daqui logo, o Hugo está lá em baixo esperando você e o Teddy.

Os três desceram as escadas e encontraram, na sala, os irmãos Weasley, os esperando. Eles puderam ver que Hugo ajeitava freneticamente a sair da irmã, e parecia falar alguma coisa sobre o tamanho da mesma, Milana por sua vez não estava prestando atenção, a menina lia distraidamente seu livro e ignorava os comentários do irmão.

- Hei Hugo, - disse Teddy se aproximando junto com os dois Potters – Não censure a saia da Mila, nunca ouviu falar que o que é bonito é para se ver?

- Se eu fosse você calaria a boca, Lupin! – rosnou Hugo, Milana apenas prendia a gargalhada e tentava se concentrar no seu livro.

- Qual é, Milana? Você veio aqui para ficar lendo? – Lílian perguntou indignada.

- É uma opção? – a garota perguntou.

- Não - disse Lílian irritada.

- O que houve, ainda está irritada com aquela historio dos Malfoy? – Milana perguntou calmamente.

Lílian fechou a cara, assim como Hugo, Milana apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e Teddy e James riram de leve.

- Sabe, talvez eles sejam legais – disse Milana com sua eterna calma.

- Pouco provável – disse Lílian irritada.

- Coitados, você nunca ouviu falar que não se julga o livro pela capa? – Milana perguntou.

- Mas Milana, ela ainda nem pôde ver o livro para julgar pela capa – brincou Teddy fazendo Lílian corar e os outros rirem.

- Vocês sabem algo sobre eles? – Milana perguntou.

- Eu só espero que sejam garotas, – disse Hugo – menos mal, mesmo sendo Malfoys, se forem garotas já subiram muito no meu conceito.

- E eu sou obrigada a ouvir isso? – Milana perguntou rindo.

- E alem do mais se forem garotas, elas não vão dar em cima da minha irmã – disse Hugo sorrindo.

- Ai meu Merlin – disse Milana rindo, assim como os outros.

**Na:/ Está no ar o primeiro capitulo da Nova Era, pessoas, (: vamos que vamos. Lloiza, é sempre bom ter sua loucura presente nas fics ;) Lina, querida, aqui está você, firme e forte como sempre, ah, vamos lá, a irmã gêmea do mal acabou, infelizmente, mas eu sou um gênio do mal, afinal, você sabe que eu não sou de deixar minhas leitoras tranqüilas :D Mary, como assim a fic é a minha cara? Eu tenho cara de fic é? Uaeiueaoiaeouae! Ah, querida, mas que bom que você vai acompanhar e a capa já ta no profile, benhê, é só ir lá e ver a cara dos personagens, não tem trailer nem coisa assim, é da apresentação dos personagens ao capitulo ;) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EU TENHO UMA NOVA LEITORA! Bruna, minha querida, é ótimo tê-la no meio dessa fic, espero que acompanhe e aprove. Bem, meninas, até o próximo cap. Beijo, me liga, me chama de Diva ;)**


	3. A chegada dos Malfoys

A chegada dos Malfoys (cap 2)

O tempo foi passando, até que mais ou menos uma semana depois os Potters estavam reunidos na mansão Weasley, todos conversando e se divertindo muito.

- Certo, mas esse ano o Hugo larga do pé da Milana – disse Teddy decidido.

- Nunca! – disse Hugo irritado fazendo todos rirem.

Hugo, Teddy, James, Lílian e Milana estavam reunidos em um sofá próximos de onde seus pais conversavam, até que alguém bateu na porta.

- Quem será? – Hermione se questionou.

A essa altura todos olhavam curiosos para a porta se perguntando quem seria. Hermione abriu a porta e soltou um grito fino. Rony, Harry e Gina correram até ela, e os seus filhos se puseram de pé. Mas não foi preciso fazer nada, logo viram que Hermione abraçava com força a pessoa que entrava dentro da casa com ela.

Era uma mulher, muito bonita, deveria ter mais ou menos a idade de Gina. Ela tinha cabelos muito loiros e compridos, os olhos eram azul piscina e ela possuía um belo sorriso nos lábios.

- LUNA! – Gina berrou e foi abraçar a amiga.

Luna Malfoy havia mudado muito desde a sua época de escola, os cabelos agora eram sedosos e ela não tinha mais aquele ar assustado e neurótico, parecia bem mais normal e menos aluada.

- Gina – disse Luna abraçando a amiga.

- É bom te ver, Lu – disse Harry abraçando a loira.

- Igualmente, Harry! – disse ela sorridente – Oi Ron!

- Olá Luna – cumprimentou Rony olhando para a porta.

- Rony – cochichou Hermione dando um beliscão no marido.

- Não se preocupe, Ron, o Draco e meus filhos foram para casa, pouco provável que ele apareça tão cedo – disse Luna sorrido.

- Ainda bem – disse Rony.

- RONALD! – gritou Hermione indignada, Luna apenas riu.

- Não liga, Mione, eu já me acostumei com as inconveniências do Rony e até senti falta – assumiu Luna.

- Vem, Lu, eu quero te apresentar meus filhos – disse Gina puxando a amiga.

Luna foi andando com os Gina até os filhos, Lílian não pode evitar pensar que ela realmente não parecia uma bruxa das trevas assassina, realmente ela não era exatamente o que esperava de uma Malfoy.

- Esses são meus filhos: James e Lílian – disse Gina animada.

- Prazer – disse Luna apertando a mão de James animadamente e dando dois beijinhos em Lílian.

- Igualmente – disse James sorrindo.

- Eu digo o mesmo – falou Lílian surpresa.

- _"Ela não é nada má" – _pensou Lílian.

- São uma graça, - falou Luna sorridente – a menina é sua cara.

- Eu sei – disse Gina sorrindo orgulhosa. – Ah e esse é Teddy Lupin.

- Lembra muito o seu pai – disse Luna apertando a mão do garoto.

- Obrigado – disse Teddy sorrindo.

- Bem, e esses são meus filhos: Hugo e Milana – disse Hermione mostrando os dois filhos.

- É um prazer Sra. Malfoy, a mamãe falou muito da senhora – disse Milana educada.

- O prazer é meu – disse Luna sorrindo abertamente.

- Prazer em conhecê-la – falou Hugo sorrindo de leve.

- O prazer é totalmente meu – disse Luna alegre.

- Bem, Lu, - disse Gina animada – e seus filhos, como são?

- Eu tive uma menina e um menino, são gêmeos – disse Luna sorrindo.

Hugo se preparou para falar algo para Milana sobre o menino Malfoy, mas recebeu um beliscão da irmã antes de falar qualquer coisa.

- Dois Malfoys? – Rony perguntou nada feliz.

- RONALD WEASLEY – Hermione brigou.

- Não se estresse, Mione, - disse Luna ainda sorrindo – e são dois Malfoys sim, Ron, mas não são clones do Draco, pelo menos não os dois.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Luna? – Harry perguntou.

- Vocês vão descobrir – disse Luna mexendo nervosa no cabelo.

- Mas me conta Luna, só veio você o Draco e seus filhos? Quero dizer, você disse que viria com sua família e uma acompanhante – disse Gina.

- Ah, claro, é a Ruki. – disse Luna – Ela é melhor amiga de minha filha, e é filha do Blase e da Cho.

- Blase Zabine se casou com Cho Chang? – disseram Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois é, - disse Luna calma – Cho e Blase deixaram Ruki conosco, eles viajam muito e ela veio junto com minha filha, transferida de Beauxbatons.

- E seu filho estudava em Durmstrang? – Gina perguntou.

- Isso mesmo, - disse Luna sorrindo – ai eu insisti muito com o Draco para voltássemos para Londres, ai às crianças vão estudar em Hogwarts.

- E onde você está morando, Lu? – Mione perguntou.

- Aqui perto, – disse Luna calmamente – na verdade somos quase seus vizinhos.

- A senhora está querendo dizer que comprou a mansão abandonada aqui do lado? – James perguntou.

- Essa mesma – disse Luna sorridente.

- Por que a senhora compraria aquele lixo? – Hugo perguntou.

- Hugo Weasley – Milana e Hermione censuraram.

- Não tem problema, - disse Luna rindo – ele obviamente é filho do Rony. Mas, bem, eu comprei aquela casa exatamente para ajeitá-la, qual seria a graça comprar uma casa arrumada?

- Luna, você continua estranha – disse Harry rindo.

- Obrigada – disse Luna fazendo uma breve reverencia.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa a porta bateu novamente, todos olharam para Luna e ela apenas sorriu, Rony fez uma cara feia como quem pede explicação.

- Não é o Draco, isso eu tenho certeza! – disse Luna sorrindo e indo até a porta – deve ser um dos meus filhos, se acalme, Ron, eles não mordem, pelo menos não um deles.

Luna caminhou até a porta e a abriu, de lá surgiu um loiro alto, forte, de olhos azuis piscina e um leve sorriso. Milana olhou fixamente para aquele loiro na porta, aquele sorriso tão doce, a menina sentiu seu coração disparar como jamais havia sentido.

- Vem, David – disse Luna puxando o filho.

O garoto estava levemente vermelho por ter tantas pessoas olhando tão fixamente para ele.

- Esse é David Malfoy, meu filho – disse Luna orgulhosa.

- Prazer – disse David mexendo no cabelo nervoso.

- O prazer é nosso, - disse Gina quebrando o silencio – eu sou Virginia Potter, esse é meu marido...

- O famoso Harry Potter? – David perguntou – É um prazer lhe conhecer.

- O prazer é todo meu – disse Harry sorrindo e apertando a mão do garoto.

- Sou Hermione Weasley, e o simpático é meu marido, Ronald – disse Mione rindo da cara emburrado de Rony.

- É um prazer – disse David inseguro.

- Bem, - disse Gina sorridente – esses são Lílian e James, meus filhos, esse é Teddy Lupin e esses são Hugo e Milana Weasley.

David não pode evitar olhar para a menina Weasley, ela tinha um sorriso doce e os olhos brilhavam em pura inocência. Ela tinha um charme diferente e o Malfoy estava se prendendo para não babar.

- Então, Luna, acha que David e sua filha vão para a sonserina? – perguntou Rony inconveniente, recebendo dois olhares mortíferos de Hermione e de Milana.

- Para falar a verdade, Ron, não sei. – disse Luna calma – Acho que David vai para Cornival ou Grifinoria...

- Serio? – Rony perguntou surpreso – Um Malfoy na Grifinoria?

- Bem capaz, é pouco provável que ele vá para a Sonserina, – disse Luna calma – Eu te disse, Ron, apenas um dos meus filhos se parece com Draco.

- E põe parece nisso – murmurou David.

- Grifinoria? – James perguntou – Que ano?

- Vou para o 6º - disse David calmo.

- Nosso ano, - disse Teddy sorrindo – bem, mas a pergunta é: Joga Quadribol?

- Bem... – David começou inseguro.

- Que posição? – James perguntou rápido.

- Eu... – David tentou.

- James, você e o Teddy estão colocando o coitado contra a parede – disse Gina.

- Ele joga quadribol sim, é batedor – disse Luna rápida.

- Mãe... – censurou David.

- Batedor, é? – James perguntou interessado. – Então é bom que vá para a Grifinoria, porque estamos precisando de um batedor no time.

- Eu não sou tão bom – disse David nervoso.

- A modéstia eu não sei de quem ele herdou – disse Luna rindo e fazendo David corar de leve.

- Bem, podemos fazer um teste do campo de quadribol aqui de trás – disse James animado.

- Apoiado – disse Teddy sorridente.

- Eu não sei – disse David inseguro.

- Com medo, Malfoy? – Hugo se pronunciou pela primeira vez agora.

- Não enche o saco, Hugo – disse Milana batendo no irmão.

- Eu não estou a fim de jogar quadribol – disse Lílian entediada, ela era artilheira do time da Grifinoria.

- Não tem problema maninha, nós vamos fazer um teste básico, o Teddy joga de batedor com ele e eu e o Hugo servimos de alvo – disse James decidido.

- O que acha, Malfoy? – Teddy perguntou.

- Pode ser – disse ele nervoso.

- Eu só lamento, mas não vou assistir – disse Lílian cansada.

- A vamos Lílian, – disse Milana olhando para David – eu quero assistir.

- Desde quando você gosta tanto de quadribol? – Lílian perguntou sendo puxada pela amiga para o campo, junto com os garotos.

Lílian e Milana sentaram nas arquibancadas enquanto os garotos pegavam as vassouras, James entregou uma para David e soltou os balanços.

O campo de quadribol era cercado por um campo de força invisível, que impedia que os trouxas os visses e que os balanços fugissem demais do alcance e rodassem apenas na área do campo e das arquibancadas.

David engoliu em seco, estava muito nervoso, ele queria fazer novos amigos, afinal, não conhecia ninguém em Londres. E para piorar seu nervosismo a caçula dos Weasleys tinha os olhos pregados nele e uma expressão de quem deseja sorte. A garota havia balançado com ele.

- Bem, é melhor se preparar, Malfoy – disse James subindo na vassoura.

Logo eles estavam no alto, Hugo e James serviram de alvo para David, e Teddy tentava tirar o balanço do alcance do garoto e acertá-lo. David se saiu muito bem, no começo quase que o balanço arranca sua cabeça, mas ele fez James e Hugo se esforçarem muito para não caírem das vassouras. No fim, eles desceram das vassouras e James tinha uma expressão pensativa.

- E então James, o que achou do Malfoy? – Teddy perguntou sorridente, Lílian e Milana haviam descido das arquibancadas para ouvir o "veredicto" final daquele treino.

- Bem, - disse James assanhando os cabelos – para mim você já ta no time, é só entrar na Grifinoria, - David não pode conter um leve sorriso – mas o time não é só meu, e como uma grande parcela está aqui, se eles aceitarem você está dentro.

- Para mim o cara mandou muito bem – disse Teddy sorridente.

- Bem, - Lílian começou observadora – prestei atenção no treino, ele realmente é bom, por mim ele entra.

- E você, Hugo? – James perguntou por fim.

Todos se calaram, Milana sentiu um enorme pena de David, o garoto havia se saído muito bem, mas por causa do seu irmão ele não entraria no time.

- Sabe, - Hugo começou serio – não podemos negar que você se saiu bem, está dentro, Malfoy.

- Esse é o meu garoto – disse Teddy abraçando o amigo.

- Obrigado, Weasley – disse David sorrindo.

- Pode me chamar de Hugo, Malfoy – disse Hugo apertando a mão de David.

- David, meu nome pe David – disse o loiro sorrindo.

- Ai que lindo, - disse James dramático – assim eu choro de emoção.

Todos riram e Milana não pode evitar sorrir orgulhosa para o irmão, ele a havia surpreendido, jamais imaginaria que Hugo Weasley voltaria atrás com suas palavras, cabeça dura como ele era, aquilo era quase um milagre.

- Bem, - disse Teddy feliz – se o David entrar na Grifinoria, nós já teremos o nosso batedor.

- É, agora só falta um artilheiro – disse James animado.

- E se eu for para a Cornival? – David perguntou.

- Agente mata o chapéu seletor – disse James.

- Eu mereço – lamentou-se Lílian.

- Mas, e sua irmã, David? – Milana perguntou.

- Bem, - disse David corando de leve – é bem capaz que ela vá para a Sonserina, segundo minha mãe.

- Estranho, - disse Lílian calma – não há nem possibilidade de você ir para a Sonserina, e a sua irmã gêmea vai? Que diferença.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto – disse David nervoso.

- Não se ofenda, mas, - Teddy começou – ela é bonitinha? E a amiga dela?

- TEDDY LUPIN – Lílian brigou irritada.

Para a surpresa de todos David apenas gargalhou muito com a pergunta, depois de rir para caramba ele se controlou e respondeu.

- Bem, bonitinha não é uma palavra adequada para Leslie Malfoy, nem para Ruki Zabine, mas eu acho melhor você conhecê-la antes.

- Cá entre nós, David, ela é legal? – Lílian perguntou – Quero dizer, Sonserina não é uma casa de pessoas "simpáticas".

- Eu vou tentar te explicar, Lílian, - disse David calmo – A Leslie é que nem matemática, você ou ama ou odeia, e a maioria das pessoas odeia, ou talvez como uma verdura, sabe, aquela que sua mãe sempre diz "Você aprende a gostar".

Todos riram da comparação que David fez, mas só ele sabia o quanto estava certo, e logo os outros também descobririam.

**Na:/ Barb, sorry, mas o epílogo não virá, eu não consegui fazer, sinto muito. Lelix, sinto muito, mas se eu puder mandar o James para alguém mando é para mim, hehe, posso pensar em mandar o David para a senhorita, mas acho que já sabe a quem ele pertence na fic e ela pode ser bem ciumenta :P, Ah, gostaria de acrescentar que Lloiza está assim por sua culpa! Lloiza, respira e conta até dez, você ta ficando cada vez mais pirada, amiga, fato! Toma ai seu cap e respira fundo! Lina, querida, chuchu da minha salada, você é genial, a fic que me recomendou é incrível e vou até fazer propaganda aqui ;) já sabe quem vai ser os casais? ATENÇÃO minhas leitoras loucas, Lina me mandou uma fica exelente de A little Writer, o nome é "a nova geração bruxa" ou algo assim, vão no meus favoritos se quiserem ler, tou recomendando porque realmente adorei (: Obs: Mary, cadê tu? **


	4. Um demônio de saia

Um demônio de saia (cap 3)

James foi para seu quarto, já era noite e eles haviam passado a tarde conversando com David, ele estava cansado, mas havia ganhado um novo amigo, o Malfoy realmente era boa gente.

Ele foi até a janela e vislumbrou a mansão, o quarto onde ele normalmente perdia tardes observando estava coberto por uma tenda preta, obviamente estavam pintando e consertando o lugar, pode ver que o resto da casa também estava melhorando, eles haviam tirado grande parte da grama que cobria os jardins, mas ainda havia muito.

O garoto ficou olhando para aquela tenda negra, com a esperança de que alguém aparecesse, mas se passou um bom tempo e ele sabia que se houvesse alguém ali, obviamente estaria dormindo e foi isso que o garoto foi fazer.

O jovem Potter dormiu, e dormiu, dormiu até mais do que o normal, ele estava perdido em seus sonhos, sonhos nublados e estranhamente cinzas, até que sentiu alguém em cima dele, algo que o empurrava para baixo, ao abrir os olhos deu de cara com uma cascata de cabelos ruivos, sua irmã pulava compulsivamente em cima dele.

- Até que em fim, bela adormecida, – disse ela rindo – vai dormir o dia todo, é?

- Sai, Líli, - disse ele empurrando a irmã da cama – eu vou me trocar.

- Certo, mas vê se vai rápido, agente até já tomou o desjejum – disse Lílian saindo do quarto.

James foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho quente, saiu de lá e foi se trocas, colocou uma calça jeans simples e uma camisa verde azulada, básica, quando pensou em sair do quarto tomou um surto.

A casa estava totalmente reformada, o quarto ainda tinha a tenta preta, mas o resto da casa estava simplesmente perfeito. Ela tinha uma pintura nova, branca, os jardins totalmente reconstruídos e floridos, e o aspecto assustador daquele lugar havia sumido, era impressionante o que se podia fazer com um pouco de magia e bom gosto.

- JAMES! – ele ouviu a voz de sua mãe o chamando.

O garoto desceu até a sala e encontrou lá os Weasleys, Luna e David, sorriu de leve e foi andando até eles.

- Hoje você dormiu demais – disse Gina.

- Demais? – Luna perguntou – Há, você não sabe o que é dormir demais, Gina.

- Oi Sra. Malfoy, a casa ficou muito boa – disse James educado.

- Você viu? Ah, obrigada, querido – disse Luna feliz.

James foi se sentar junto com David, Teddy, Lílian, Milana e Hugo, que estavam conversando animados sobre Hogwarts, passando as informações para David.

- Ah, não sei as garotas da sua outra escola, mas as de Hogwarts não são nada más – disse Teddy fazendo Lílian bater a mão na testa e balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Não tem garotas em Durmstrang, - disse David deixando Teddy pasmo – mas todo fim de semana nós íamos para Beauxbatons ou as garotas de lá iam para Durmstrang.

- Ah, sim, - disse Teddy mais calmo – mas me fala, as garotas de Beauxbatons são tão lindas como dizem ou é exagero?

- TEDDY LUPIN – Lílian reclamou.

- Que foi? Custa perguntar? – ele fez cara de inocente.

- Cala a boca, Teddy, se não a Lílian te mata – disse Milana rindo.

- Minha irmãzinha postiça é muito ciumenta – disse ele apertando as bochechas da garota e a fazendo fechar a cara.

Lílian era louca por Teddy desde sempre, mas o garoto só a via como irmãzinha, e isso a irritava muito, mas muito mesmo.

- Mas e sua irmã e seu pai, David? Não vem? – James perguntou curioso, realmente todos estavam curiosos para conhecer a caçula dos Malfoy, afinal, nem a mãe nem o irmão deram muitas informações sobre a menina.

- Eu espero, para o bem de vocês, que não – disse ele rindo de leve.

- Não entendo o porque... – Milana ia começar a falar, mas alguém bateu na porta.

Rony fechou a cara instantaneamente, Gina, Hermione e Harry, assim como os outros da sala,m olhavam para Luna como se esperancem que ela dissesse.

- São eles – disse Luna sorridente indo em direção a porta.

Luna foi até a porta e a abriu, de lá surgiu um homem alto, loiro, forte e de olhos cinzas, ele tinha uma pose aristocrática e o nariz em pé, aquele obviamente era Draco Malfoy, ele ao observar a mulher deu um leve sorrido e entrou na casa, atrás dele vinham duas garotas, a primeira tinha longos cabelos negros e muito lisos, os olho puxados, descendência oriental, davam a ela um charme a mais, ela era muito bonita e tinha a mesma pose do homem a sua frente, a garota usava uma blusa rosa choque coberta por uma jaqueta preta e uma calça jeans preta que ia até o tornozelo, nós pés ela usava um sapato de salto muito alto e fino, a outra garota era simplesmente...

- "Uau!" – Foi à única coisa que Teddy e James puderam pensar assim que ela entrou.

Aquela, obviamente, era a caçula dos Malfoy, os olhos tão cinzas quanto os do pai e os cabelos loiros muito compridos e platinados deixavam claro que era uma Malfoy, ela tinha o rosto fino e delicado, a pele muito branca e era dona de um corpo simplesmente perfeito, assim como todo o resto. A menina usava uma saia preta, mais ou menos um palmo acima do joelho, e uma blusa preta sem mangas e de gola alta. A Malfoy era, dos três que acabaram de entrar, a que tinha a pose mais aristocrática e o nariz mais em pé, ela olhava tudo com cuidado, mas não parecia possuir nenhuma expressão, isso ela herdará do pai, David por sua vez não tinha aquele "dom".

- Draco, – disse Gina indo até o homem o cumprimentando – é ótimo revê-lo.

- Igualmente, Virginia – disse Draco educado.

- Olá, Malfoy – disse Harry sorrindo de leve.

- Como vai, Potter? – disse Draco usando o mesmo sorriso que Harry.

- Draco, quanto tempo – disse Hermione se aproximando e puxando Rony.

- Olá, Hermione, pelo visto ainda está com o Weasley, meus pêsames – disse ele presunçoso fazendo Rony inchar de raiva e Hermione prender a gargalhada.

- Olha aqui, Malfoy... – Rony estava pronto para pular no pescoço de Draco, mas Hermione o deu um beliscão e ele calou a boca.

- Gina, essa é minha filha, Leslie, e essa é a amiga dela, Ruki Zabine – disse Luna animada.

- É um prazer – disse Gina sorrindo.

- Igualmente – disse Leslie se esforçando muito para dar um leve sorriso, Ruki sorriu abertamente e concordou com a cabeça.

- Hermione, muito prazer – disse Mione olhando as duas.

- O prazer é nosso – disse Ruki notando o quanto à amiga estava detestando aquele momento apresentação.

- Harry Potter – disse Harry apertando a mão de Ruki e de Leslie, as duas apenas sorriram dessa vez.

- Por que não vão se sentar com os outros, meninas? – Gina perguntou animada.

- Claro – disse Ruki sorrindo e puxando Leslie, por sua vez com a expressão totalmente indecifrável, em direção aos outros.

As meninas seguiam calmamente em direção a eles, Ruki com um sorriso pretensioso e Leslie com sua cara de indiferença, David parecia ter ficado mais nervoso que o normal, ele olhava para todos com um olhar que implorava desculpa, mas os garotos nem o olhavam, apenas olhavam para as meninas que se aproximavam, e Lílian e Milana não entendiam o olhar do garoto.

- David, - disse Ruki com a voz arrastada – não vai nos apresentar seus novos amigos?

- Bem... – David começou inseguro – Pessoal, essas são Ruki Zabine e minha irmã, Leslie Malfoy.

Ruki sorriu para David que pareceu fuzilá-la com o olhar, Leslie deu um sorriso maligno e olhou fundo para o irmão.

- Como você é educado, maninho – disse Leslie ainda com um sorrido cruel.

- Certo, - disse David irritado – esses são James e Lílian Potter, Hugo e Milana Weasley e Teddy Lupin, satisfeitas?  
- Muitíssimo, obrigada – disse Ruki falsamente, fazendo David bufar.

- Cara, você sabia que a irmã do David era tão linda? – Teddy perguntou de um modo que apenas James ouvisse.

- Não, mas ela não é tão linda, - mentiu James, apesar de ter achado a menina simplesmente perfeita, não havia ido muito com a cara dela – parece ser metida, ela e a amiga.

- Bonita assim me surpreenderia se não fosse – disse Teddy.

- Vocês vão para Hogwarts, certo? – Milana perguntou.

- Sim, queridinha, - disse Ruki – infelizmente.

- Por que diz isso? – Lílian perguntou nada feliz, não havia ido com a cara de nenhuma das duas.

- Potter, você conhece Beauxbatons ou Paris? – Leslie perguntou, Lílian apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente – É por isso que não sabe porque não estamos nada satisfeitas de estarmos aqui.

- Então, não gostaram de Londres? – Milana perguntou olhando para David que parecia implorar para que ela não perguntasse mais nada.

- Não nos leve a mal, Weasley, - disse Ruki calmamente – o lugar é bonitinho, mas vocês não tem nada para fazer aqui? Qual foi, vocês só tomam chá ou o que?

- Se não estão gostando por que estão aqui? – Hugo perguntou mal humorado, Milana olhou para ele com ódio.

- Não provoca – sussurrou David desesperado, mas era tarde demais, Leslie e Ruki havia trocado olhares cúmplices e agora olhavam fixamente para Hugo.

- Porque, meu caro Weasley, infelizmente não podemos ir, - disse Leslie com um ar superior – seria um prazer sair desse lugarzinho adorável e nunca mais ver sua linda carinha, mas não podemos.

David bateu a mão na testa, nervoso, Hugo apenas deixou seu queixo cair, o garoto Weasley às vezes era inconveniente, mas ninguém havia lhe respondido como a Malfoy, ela havia falado com ele como se ele fosse o menor ser do universo.

- Finalmente alguém deu uma resposta para as inconveniências de Hugo, - disse Teddy se levantando e apertando a mãe de Leslie, que estava surpresa – você acaba de fazer o que todas as pessoas que conhecem o Weasley tem vontade de fazer, mas não fazem.

- Obrigada Lupin – disse Leslie sorrindo de leve para o garoto que se controlou para não corar, Lílian apenas olhou com ódio para a loira.

- Eu achei desnecessário – disse James desafiador.

- Leslie, o Potter fala – disse Ruki rindo.

- Pois é Ruki, - disse Leslie olhando para James com desprezo – Potter, você não tem noção do como sua opinião é importante para minha vida – disse ela com ironia.

- Leslie! – David falou irritado.

- Malfoy, já lhe disseram que você é insuportável? – James perguntou surpreendendo seus amigos que nunca viram ele falar assim com ninguém, muito menos com uma garota.

- Já sim, - disse Leslie sorrindo – afinal, Potter, diferente de você eu não estou concorrendo a Miss Universo, pois meu sonho não é a paz mundial e meu livro de cabeceira não é "o pequeno príncipe".

- Leslie! – David disse mais uma vez.

- Como é, Malfoy? – James perguntou irritado.

- Tadinho dele Ruki, alem de burro é surdo. - disse Leslie fazendo Ruki fazer uma cara de quem tem pena e James se levantar perigosamente – O que? O garotinho politicamente correto e defensor dos fracos e oprimidos vai me bater?

- Sua sorte, Malfoy, é que não bato em garotas – disse ele sentando-se irritado.

- E você bate em alguma coisa? – ela perguntou maldosamente.

- Leslie! – David chamou irritado.

- O que, maninho? Acho que todos sabem meu nome – disse ela com uma calma simplesmente irritante.

- Para de ser chata – David mandou.

- Não dá, é involuntário – disse Leslie dramaticamente.

- Ah, Less, - disse Ruki rindo – deixa eles para lá, vamos para sua casa?

- Fazer o que, não é? – Leslie perguntou dando de ombros – Esse lugar é tão divertido – disse ela ironicamente.

Leslie e Ruki foram até Draco e em seguida saíram da casa, David e os outros se mantinham em silencio até que Teddy o quebrou.

- Ela parece ser legal – disse ele bobamente.

- LEGAL? – James perguntou irritado – Não me leve a mal, David, mas sua irmã é um...

- Demônio de saia? – David perguntou – Não se preocupe já ouvi muito isso.

- Que garotinha nojenta – disse Hugo nervoso.

- Hugo, ela só não é muito sociável – disse Milana tentando amenizar a situação.

- Há, não seja educada, Milana, - disse David – Leslie é o ser mais insuportável que conheço, e junto com Ruki ela fica pior ainda, sinto muito por isso.

- Não se preocupe, a culpa não é sua se sua irmão é repugnante, - disse Lílian irritada – como você agüenta?

- É como eu disse, você aprende a gostar, – disse ele dando de ombros – às vezes.

- Duvido que eu consiga – disse Lílian.

- E eu, não gostei nem dela nem da Zabine – disse Hugo.

- Eu prefiro não comentar – disse James bufando.

- Eu adorei a sua irmã, ela me fez ver cenas inéditas, - disse Teddy rindo – nunca vi Hugo ouvir o que merece calado e nem James perder a calma.

- Cala a boca, Teddy – Lílian, Hugo e James disseram irritados, Milana e David se entreolharam e apenas riram.

James foi se deitar naquele dia bastante irritado, Teddy parecia realmente ter gostado da caçula dos Malfoy, mas ele a odiara e parecia que Lílian também, já que ela foi se deitar sem nem querer tocar no nome da menina. O garoto ao entrar no quarto e andar até a sua sacada pode ver que ao quarto que sempre olhava não estava mais destruído nem tinha mais uma tenda preta o cobrindo, ele agora possuía apenas uma cortina lilás clara com um tecido branco por baixo, para impedir a visão de quem olhasse de fora.

Ele se pegou pensando em quem estaria naquele quarto, mas a resposta se tornou obvia cinco segundos depois, na sacada da casa surgiu uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos cinzas, ela usava uma camisola de cetim preto coberta por um robe do mesmo tecido e também preto, ela ao notar a presença do garoto deu um sorriso debochado e se colocou de frente para ele na sacada.

- Potter, quanto tempo – disse a caçula dos Malfoy com seu tom de voz debochado.

-_ "É castigo demais, por que justamente esse quarto" _– James se perguntou mentalmente sem conseguir se impedir de notar o quanto o corpo da garota era bonito – _"Controle-se James, ela é o ser mais desprezível do mundo"._

- Por que você ficou justo com esse quarto? – James perguntou irritado.

- Não é obvio, Potter? – ela perguntou debochada – Foi só para ficar olhando para você – disse ela fazendo uma cara sonhadora.

- Você me mata de rir, Malfoy – disse ele irritado.

- Não chora Potter, - disse ela fazendo biquinho – eu não agüento ver marmanjo chorando.

- Cômico, - disse James irritado – por Merlin garota, como você pode ser tão diferente de seu irmão?

- Eu não sou o David, Potter, e nem quero ser como ele – disse ela seria.

- Pois deveria querer, já que você é simplesmente o ser mais odioso do mundo – disse ele irritado.

- Oh Potter, não fala isso que eu gamo – disse ela rindo.

- Ah garota, vá dormir – disse James saindo da sacada.

- Boa noite, Potter – disse ela sorrindo e também saindo da sacada.

James esperou a luz do quarto da menina se apagar para voltar para a sacada, no quarto dela a cortina estava fechada e a luz apagada, mas o que deixava James mais foras de si era o fato de Leslie Malfoy ter o poder de irritá-lo tanto, ele jamais havia aumentado a voz para uma garota, e aquela garota o fizera ter vontade de batê-la. Era impressionante como ela era irritante.

Ele decidiu ir dormir para esquecer a Malfoy, mas então veio a sua cabeça que a garota estudaria em Hogwarts e lá ele a veria todo santo dia, o garoto se viu implorando para que a menina fosse para a Soncerina, assim não a veria com freqüência.

James dormiu, e no dia seguinte acordou mais bem disposto, tentou esquecer que Leslie Malfoy existia e foi tomar seu banho, saiu de lá e não pode evitar olhar a sacada, pode ver que a cortina continuava fechada, obviamente ela ainda estava dormindo, decidiu descer logo para não ter que falar com ela novamente. Ao descer James viu que seus pais já haviam tomado café e que Lílian e Teddy comiam distraidamente.

- Bom dia – disse James se sentando ao lado da irmã.

- Você não está com cara de bom dia – disse Teddy.

- É, - disse James fazendo uma careta – adivinha quem está dormindo no quarto bem de frente pro meu?

- Leslie Malfoy? – Lílian perguntou irritada.

- Bingo! – disse James desanimado.

- Por que eu não tenho essa sorte? – lamentou-se Teddy fazendo Lílian levantar-se irritada da mesa.

- Eu acabei – ela rosnou e saiu.

- O que deu nela? – Teddy perguntou.

- Não sei, - disse James – desisto de entender as mulheres.

- Crianças, - disse Gina se aproximando – eu e seu pai vamos no Beco Diagonal comprar o livro de vocês, querem vir?

- Não, mãe, a preguiça é mais forte – disse James e Teddy confirmou com a cabeça.

- O.k, mas não se esqueçam que vocês voltam para Hogwarts daqui a menos de uma semana, comecem a separar suas coisas – avisou Gina, e ela e Harry apartaram.

- Mamãe tinha que me lembrar que íamos voltar para Hogwarts? Agüentar a Malfoy em tempo integral, deve ser castigo – lamentou-se James.

- Esse ano promete – disse Teddy rindo.

Teddy riu da cara desgostosa de James e foi abrir a porta, alguém havia batido, de lá surgiram David, Hugo e Milana.

- Onde está Lílian? – Milana perguntou entrando na casa.

- No quarto – disse James e a garota começou a subir as escadas à procura da amiga.

- Nós estávamos falando justamente da sua irmã – disse Teddy a David.

- Leslie tem o dom de fazer todos falarem dela, - disse David – na maioria das vezes mal.

- Onde ela está? – Teddy perguntou.

- Se tivermos sorte ela foi embora – disse Hugo olhando esperançoso para David.

- Ela está dormindo – disse James.

- Como sabe? – David perguntou desconfiado.

- O quarto dela é de frente para o meu, e ela fez questão de me perturbar ontem à noite – disse James irritado.

- Sinto muito – disse David envergonhado.

Logo Lílian e Milana desceram as escadas, e foram em direção aos garotos.

- Vamos lá para fora – pediu Milana.

- Certo, maninha, seu pedido é uma ordem – disse Hugo rindo.

Eles saíram de lá e foram em direção ao quintal, que era onde tinha o campo de quadribol, que cobria o quintal dos Potters e dos Weasleys com suas arquibancadas e tudo mais. Ao saírem deram de cara com as ultimas pessoas que queriam ver. Leslie e Ruki estavam sentadas no quintal dos Malfoy, Luna havia feito algo como uma varanda, elas estavam sentadas em duas cadeiras e no meio delas havia uma mesa redonda onde caberiam mais algumas cadeiras, as duas estavam sentadas juntas e conversando distraídas, mas pararam assim que viram os outros se aproximando.

Leslie sorriu maldosa, a menina usava um short jeans muito curto e escuro, e uma blusa preta muito justa, Ruki usava um short tão curto quanto o da outra só que com uma blusa rosa choque, as duas trocaram olhares cúmplices e andaram em direção ao grupo que em maioria fechou a cara, com exceção de Teddy.

- O que você e a Zabine querem, Malfoy? – perguntou Lílian com ódio notando o sorriso de Teddy.

- Ora, Potter, que grosseria, - disse Ruki rindo – nós não estamos aqui para brigar.

- Pelo menos não agora, - disse Leslie sorrindo para Teddy – eu só vim dar um recado para meu irmão favorito.

- Olá, Malfoy – disse Teddy.

- Pode me chamar de Leslie, Lupin – disse a garota charmosa.

- Teddy – corrigiu o garoto sorrindo de lado, Lílian estava vermelha de raiva.

- Fala, Less – disse David rindo de leve, ela podia ser chata, mas ele gostava da irmã.

- Papai e mamãe vão para o Beco não sei lá das quantas comprar o material, você quer ir? – ela perguntou.

- É Beco Diagonal – disse Lílian irritada.

- Ninguém falou com você, ruivinha – disse Ruki calmamente.

- Não, você vai? – David perguntou.

- Não mesmo – disse Leslie girando os olhos e voltando para sua cadeira com Ruki.

- Viram, ela foi legal – disse Teddy.

- Eu acho que estou entendendo esse seu "legal" – disse Milana rindo de leve.

- Legal? A Zabine me chamou de "ruivinha" – disse Lílian irritada.

- Mas você é ruiva – disse Teddy.

- Cala a boca, Lupin – disse Lílian irritada.

- E para de confraternizar com o inimigo – disse Hugo.

- A irmã do David e a amiga dela, são o inimigo? – Teddy perguntou.

- Pior que isso – disse James irritado.

- Vocês não deviam dizer isso dela – censurou Milana.

- Não tem problema, é normal – disse David calmo.

Eles foram sentaram na grama e começaram a conversar, mas não sabiam que de longe as duas garotas os observavam com cuidado.

- Cara o que foi aquilo? – Ruki perguntou pasma.

- Aquilo o que? – disse Leslie se fazendo de boba.

- "Pode me chamar de Leslie" – disse Ruki imitando a amiga.

- Ah, vamos falar de outra coisa, o.k? – disse Leslie sorrindo maliciosa.

- Veredicto – mandou Ruki.

- A Weasley é boa gente, só muito boazinha para meu gosto – começou Leslie.

- Concordo, - disse Ruki animada – e o irmão dela pode ser idiota, mas não da para negar que ele é uma gracinha.

- Por favor, Ruki, - censurou Leslie – uma gracinha é o seu panda de pelúcia, o Weasley não é uma gracinha.

- Gosto não se discuti, - disse Ruki calma – mas seu irmão está de quatro pela irmã dele.

- Notei, - disse Leslie calma – David é muito romântico, se ele não fosse meu irmão eu NÃO namoraria ele.

- Ele não é meu irmão e eu não namoraria ele – disse Ruki rindo.

- Mas cá entre nós, o Lupin é uma graça e ele ta doidinho por mim, normal, não é?– disse Leslie olhando o garoto com cuidado.

- Leslie Malfoy? – Ruki perguntou receosa – Está interessada no Lupin? Meu Merlin, já pensou a cena? Leslie namorando? – Ruki começou a rir.

- Não Ruki, nem pensar, - disse Leslie fazendo cara de nojo – ele é uma graça, mas não é para tanto. Só estou a fim de brincar um pouquinho com o alto controle dele, notei que a Potter é caidinha por ele, quero ver aquela ruiva apitando de raiva, o Lupin é bonitinho, mas não faz meu tipo.

- Essa é a Leslie que eu conheço e amo, - disse Ruki animada – pobre ruivinha, nem vai saber o que a acertou, ela entrou no caminho de Leslie Malfoy, coitadinha!

- Só lamento – disse Leslie sorrindo maldosa.

- Mas vamos aos fatos, o Potter é um pedaço de mau caminho, melhor, ele é o caminho INTEIRO – disse Ruki exagerada.

- Daí me paciência, Ruki, ele não é um mau caminho, ele é um caminho muito do bonzinho. – disse Leslie fazendo Ruki rir – E garotos bonzinhos não fazem meu tipo, muito menos os corajosos, valentes e honestos como o Potter.

- Você parece que gosta de caras... – Ruki começou mais foi interrompida.

- Caras de verdade, – disse Less decidida – o Potter é perfeitinho demais, não gosto da perfeição dos outros, só da minha.

- Você é linda, amiga, mas perfeita nem de longe, - disse Ruki decidida – afinal você não é nada da boazinha.

- Eu não posso ser uma perfeita diabinha? – Leslie perguntou fazendo Ruki rir.

- Com certeza – disse Ruki rindo.

- Minha cara Zabine, - disse Leslie decidida – acho melhor Hogwarts se preparar para o impacto, pois nós estamos chegando.

- Aquela escolinha parada não sabe o que está por vir – disse Ruki animada.

- Leslie Malfoy e Ruki Zabine vão mostrar para aquela escola o verdadeiro significado da palavra... – Leslie começou.

- Confusão! – concluiu Ruki animada.

- Hogwarts jamais será a mesma – disse Leslie com um sorriso debochado.

- Não se tiver eu e você lá para abalar aquele lugar – disse Ruki sorridente.

- Então, - disse Leslie – está pronta para as aulas?

- Não faz idéia o quanto – disse Ruki com o mesmo sorriso maldoso de Leslie.

**Na:/ Tudo bem, Lloiza, você está começando a me assustar, se controla mulher e eu tenho certeza que a culpa é da Leli, sempre é! Temos um novo leitor, meninas, por isso finjam ser normais, Murilo, muito obrigada pela review e pelo visto você deduz as coisas antes dessas antas das minhas amadas leitoras ;p Lina, concordo em gênero numero e grau com você, a fic era ótima, e agora essa aqui já mostrou a maioria dos personagens, já dá para declarar seu amor a alguém especifico, né? Leli, você é uma péssima influencia para a Lloiza, isso é a dura verdade, amiga, hehehe! Ah, côo o comentário da barb são muitas perguntas deixei por ultimo, quem quiser ler pode esclarecer muita coisa.**

**Barb: Bem, para começo de conversa agente é apenas da mesma região, sou de Recife, querida, pois é. Ah, e quanto a fic não está de acordo com o 7º livro o que tenho a dizer é que é porque ela já está feita antes do 7º livro, a única coisa mudada desde o 7º foi o nome de Teddy, que passou de Hank para Teddy, pois é, essa fic também não pode ser alterada pelo simples fato dela já estar pronta a séculos, A Nova Era é uma serie de 8 fics em minha cabeça, pelo menos, e eu tenho 5 festas e tou na metade da 6, sendo que os personagens da 7 e 8 já tão selecionados e com os perfis feitos, ela é uma fic totalmente independente do 7º livro, querida, como tantas que tem por ai. Quanto a Luna e Draco, desde que eu comecei a escrever essa fic que eu digo que farei uma fic dizendo como eles se conheceram, mas ai comecei a HNH e IGM e não tive tempo, eu tou a um ano do vestibular e a cada dia o tempo é menos, baby. Quanto a Dumbledore, é obvio, ele morreu. Ah, e quando a você ter lido essa fic em outro lugar isso é a mais pura verdade, você leu, você leu essa fic num perfil hoje chamado Duda J., eu tinha essa conta que uso agora só com meus primos e o outro era meu, postei essa fic até o terceiro cap lá uma cinqüenta vezes, mas não dava muita review e você sabe que isso desestimula, daí passei a conta para uma amiga minha, Bruna, que ficava comentando nas minhas fics, mas ela cansou e passou para uma amiga nossa, Duda, que nunca entra e só usa essa conta para ser bizarra mesmo. Bem, Barb, acho que expliquei tudo, hã? Satisfeita? AH, e sinto muito, mas a fic é assim mesmo, do meu ponto de visto, poxa, depois da Irmã Gêmea do Mal que eu mudei tudo e fiz até o merda do Severo ser menos merda, por que eu num posso mudar algumas coisas nessa fic? Bem, é assim! Espero que leia, mas se não fizer seu estilo, eu entendo. Beijos! **


	5. Hogwarts que se prepare

Hogwarts que se prepare (cap 4)

O tempo foi passando, e Leslie foi irritando cada vez mais os Potters e Hugo Weasley, ela começou a provocar Teddy com seu charme coisa que irritava Lílian, e o dia da ida para Hogwarts havia chegado. Os Potters e os Weasleys estavam reunidos na plataforma ½ se despedindo até que uma família de loiros e uma oriental se aproximam.

- Vocês duas, - disse Luna para Ruki e Leslie enquanto se aproximavam dos outros – não arrumem confusão dessa vez.

- Quem imagem é essa que a senhora faz de mim, mamãe – disse Leslie forçando a cara de inocente.

- Essa é minha garota, – disse Draco dando um beijo na bochecha da filha – cuida dela Ruki.

- Sim, Senhor Malfoy – disse Ruki animada.

- E vê se me escreve, David – disse Luna abraçando o filho.

- Certo, mãe – disse David calmo.

- Vão logo, estão atrasados, - disse Draco empurrando só três para dentro do trem, os outros já haviam entrado a um bom tempo – escrevam dizendo em que casa ficaram.

- Se o David for para a Lufa-Lufa eu posso dizer que ele não é meu irmão? – Leslie perguntou.

- Pode – disse Draco rindo.

- NÃO! – censurou Luna irritada.

Eles entraram no trem e logo em seguida o mesmo começou a se afastar da estação. Ruki, Leslie e David começaram a seguir a procura de cabines, até que...

- Potter! – disse Leslie animada abrindo a porta da cabine onde James, Hugo, Milana, Teddy e Lílian estavam.

- Some, Malfoy – disse James irritado.

- Maninho eles não gostam de você, – disse Leslie balançando a cabeça negativamente, David não pode evitar gargalhar – liga não, eu te amo.

- Leslie, você é doente – disse David entrando na cabine e sentando-se ao lado de Milana. Hugo estava do outro lado da garota.

- Leslie, chuchu, eu não sei se você notou, mas o ar aqui está contaminado – disse Ruki.

- Claro que está, dois Potters reunidos do mesmo lugar só pode dar nisso – disse Leslie rindo.

- SAI DAQUI, MALFOY – disse Lílian irritada.

- Ui, a ruivinha pegou ar – provocou Ruki.

- Não se preocupa, _Líli, - _disse Leslie ressaltando o apelido da menina – agente já ta saindo.

- Bom mesmo – rosnou Lílian.

- Tchau David, - disse ela acenando para o irmão – Tchau Teddy – disse ela no ouvido do garoto o que vez ele se arrepiar até a ultima encarnação.

- EU A ODEIO – gritou Lílian assim que as duas saíram da cabine.

Leslie e Ruki saíram procurando uma cabine vazia, por fim acharam uma mais afastada das outras e sem ninguém, as duas entraram e guardaram suas coisas, Ruki deitou com tudo em um dos bancos enquanto Leslie sentou no outro e riu da amiga esparramada no banco.

- Ai ai, Estamos chegando – disse Ruki animada.

- Está ansiosa? – Leslie perguntou.

- Não e você? – Ruki disse calmamente.

- Nem um pouco – disse Leslie dando de ombros.

- Já ficou ansiosa? – Ruki perguntou.

- Nunca – disse Leslie com indiferença.

- Nem eu – disse Ruki calmamente.

As duas permaneceram conversando calmamente, mas na cabine do outro Malfoy calma não era bem a palavra chave.

- COMO EU ODEIO AQUELA MENINA – disse Lílian irritada.

- Nós já entendemos, Lílian – disse Milana calmamente.

- Mas eu odeio muito ela. – disse Lílian bufando.

- Você já disse isso umas mil vezes – falou Teddy entediado.

- Maninha, eu também odeio ela, mas não adianta ficar assim – disse James sem paciência.

- Mas eu... – Lílian ia falar, mas foi interrompida.

- Ta bom Líli, eu odeio tanto a Malfoy quanto a Zabine, agora vê se relaxa – disse Hugo.

- Lílian, se acalma – disse David tranqüilo.

- Me empresta sua paciência, David, – disse Lílian – eu não sei como você agüenta.

- Já disse, você aprende a gostar – falou David dando de ombros.

- Jamais – disseram James e Lílian em uníssono.

- James – disse uma voz doce e muito enjoada na porta da cabine, era Daphne Sinclair.

Daphne Sinclair, era do 6º ano da Cornival, umas das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts e simplesmente era apaixonada por James, ela tinha os cabelos e os olhos muito pretos, os cabelos batiam bem abaixo do ombro e eram muito lisos.

- Oi Daph – disse James calmo e doce, Lílian bufou de leve e Milana girou os olhos, os outros garotos tinham os olhos pregados em Daphne, com exceção de David que a olhava incerto.

- Quem é seu amigo? – ela perguntou olhando para David.

- Esse é David Malfoy, veio transferido de Durmstrang e vai fazer o 6º ano aqui em Hogwarts – disse James calmo.

- Muito prazer, Daphne Sinclair – disse ela com seu sorriso cinicamente doce.

- O prazer é meu – disse David calmo.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir, mas agente se ver por ai, James – disse Daphne e saiu da cabine.

- Não entendo, fica logo com ela, a menina é doida por você – disse Teddy assim que Daphne saiu.

- Dá para parar com isso? – perguntou James.

- Mas ela é, - disse David calmo – e eu que achava que Leslie era atirada às vezes.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – James perguntou, mas apenas David e as meninas riram.

- Ah Sinclair não é atirada, ela só luta pelo que quer, isso é James – disse Teddy calmo.

- A Daphne não é atirada, ela é muito recatada – disse James calmo.

- Demais – disse Lílian ironicamente.

- Eu não entendo as garotas, porque ou elas são super amigas ou se odeiam até a morte? Ah, e às vezes elas ficam amigas das que odeiam só porque tem outra que odeiam mais, não entendo isso – Hugo perguntou.

- Eu posso responder isso, - disse David calmo – afinal eu moro com Leslie, o motivo é simples, loucura natural.

Milana e Lílian deram cada uma um tapa na cabeça de David enquanto os garotos riam compulsivamente.

- David, você não era assim – disse Lílian prendendo o riso.

- É para você ver como a convivência com o Teddy me afeta, - disse David rindo – e alem do mais, querendo ou não, Leslie é minha irmã.

- Isso explica muito – disse Milana calmamente.

- Mas eu ainda não entendi sobre a Daph ser atirada – disse James fazendo David e as meninas rirem muito.

- Por que só o David, alem das meninas, ri? – Hugo perguntou.

- Porque, meu caro Weasley, existe uma coisa boa em seu criado com Leslie e Ruki, você acaba aprendendo tudo que se pode aprender sobre garotas.

- Ainda não entendi – disse Hugo bobamente.

- Isso é normal, maninho – disse Milana fazendo todos menos Hugo rirem.

Todos riram compulsivamente, enquanto na cabine de Leslie e Ruki as duas ainda se mantinham calmas e sem muita animação.

- Tadinho do Lupin, Less, - disse Ruki calma – o coitado ta babando por você e a senhorita ai usando o coitadinho.

- Usando é uma palavra muito forte, - disse Leslie – eu diria que eu o peguei emprestado para irritar a Potter.

- Então ele é só uma arma? – Ruki perguntou.

- Uma arma linda, mas só uma arma – disse Leslie fazendo Ruki rir.

- Você não tem jeito – disse Ruki balançando a cabeça.

- Amada ou odiada, mas nunca ignorada – disse Leslie rindo.

- Esse é nosso lema – disse Ruki rindo mais ainda.

- Mas me diz, - Leslie falou olhando Ruki – vai ficar só nessa enrolada ou já providenciou sua vitima?

- Você sabe que eu achei o Weasley interessante, - disse Ruki fazendo a amiga bufar – Mas ele não é uma opção, não faz meu tipo, depois eu providencio o meu...

- Puxa saco da vez? – Leslie perguntou.

- Chame como quiser – disse Ruki dando de ombros.

- Não entendo como gosta desses caras, - disse Leslie – esses puxa sacos são úteis, mas só servem para aumentar o ego, nem para sair eles servem.

- Chuchu, tente me entender, você acha que eu não gosto de um cara que passa o dia todo dizendo que sou simplesmente linda? EU AMO ISSO – disse Ruki rindo.

- Eu não te entendo – disse Leslie balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Olha se não é o sujo falando do mal lavado, - disse Ruki – você não gosta de caras perfeitos e vem brigar comigo? A estranha aqui é você, Leslie.

Leslie apenas deu de ombros fazendo Ruki cair na gargalhada. Logo a imagem de Hogwarts começou a aparecer na janela das meninas.

- É estamos chegando – disse Ruki sorrindo.

- É, Hogwarts que se prepare, pois Leslie Malfoy e Ruki Zabine estão chegando para arrasar – disse Leslie trocando olhares cúmplices com Ruki.

O trem havia parado e os alunos estavam começando a descer do trem. David desceu junto com os amigos e eles ficaram parados na frente do castelo esperando saber para onde David deveria ir, até que...

- Obrigada por me esperar, maninho – disse Leslie largando as malas junto com Ruki.

- Oi Less – disse David rindo de leve ao ver a cara dos dois Potters.

- É lindo ver como eles dois te amam – disse Ruki apontando para Lílian e James.

- Eu sei, é comovente – disse Leslie rindo.

- Com licença – disse um homem se aproximando – vocês seriam os alunos transferidos?

O homem tinha os cabelos castanhos e uma aparência boba, os olhos eram castanhos e ele tinha o rosto muito redondo.

- Olá professor Longbottom, - disse Milana – eles são os alunos transferidos.

- Ah muito prazer – disse o professor – meu nome é Neville Longbottom, sou professor de herbologia.

- Oi, é um prazer, mas para onde devemos ir? – David perguntou.

- Ah claro, - disse Neville – Potters, Lupin, Weasleys, vão para o salão de entrada, enquanto a vocês vão fazer a seleção depois dos primeiranistas, a diretora Minerva Mcgonagall avisara da chegada de vocês depois da seleção deles.

Lílian, James, Hugo, Teddy e Milana se despediram de David e foram para o salão de entrada, que já estava cheio, eles se se sentaram à mesa da Grifinoria e começaram sobre a chance de David não ir para Grifinoria.

A seleção dos primeiranistas ocorreu como sempre, e então a diretora levantou-se para a surpresa da maioria e começou a falar.

- Meu alunos, – Minerva começou – esse ano teremos três alunos transferidos para nossa amada escola, duas garotas de Beauxbatons e um rapaz de Durmstrang, - os cochichos começaram – eles cursaram o 6º ano e espero que todos os tratem muito bem, vou chamá-los e começaremos a seleção... Srta. Ruki Zabine.

Ruki entrou no salão fazendo a maior parte da ala masculina de Hogwarts babar, a garota era realmente linda e seus traços orientais lhe davam um charme a mais, a diretora colocou o chapéu na cabeça da menina enquanto na maioria das mesas os garotos rezavam para ela ficar na mesma casa deles.

- Bem, - começou o chapéu – tem uma mente ardilosa, digna de uma boa soncerina, mas ainda assim é muito nobre e leal aos amigos, sendo assim não tenho escolha se não mandá-la para GRIFINORIA!

A mesa da Grifinoria explodia em vivas, Ruki tirou o chapéu e entregou-lhe a diretora, em seguida seguiu para a mesa da Grifinoria cumprimentando todos os garotos que se punham em sua frente. Ruki sentiu seu estomago pular ao saber que ia para Grifinoria, e se Leslie não ficasse na mesma casa que ela?

- David Malfoy – Minerva chamou.

David entrou e novamente uma ala de Hogwarts babou, mas precisamente a feminina, a maioria das garotas estava derretida pela beleza do jovem Malfoy, seus cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e sorriso doce pareciam ter conquistado muita gente, Minerva entregou a David o chapéu seletor.

- Difícil, - disse o chapéu – é um garoto inteligente e calmo, se daria muito bem na Cornival, mas como a menina que acabou de sair, ele é nobre e leal, apesar de não parecer tem muita coragem e potencial, se é assim GRIFINORIA.

Novamente a mesa da Grifinoria explodiu em vivas, David foi até os amigos que pulavam de alegria e milhares de meninas fizeram questão de se apresentar, mas ele pode prestar atenção no rostinho aflito de uma certa oriental.

- O que você tem? – ele perguntou a Ruki.

- E se a Leslie for para a Soncerina? – Ruki perguntou triste, David não se atreveu a responder, sabia que havia muitas chances da irmã ir para a Soncerina e não sabia o que dizer para Ruki.

- Leslie Malfoy – Minerva chamou.

Assim que a menina entrou todos deixaram seu queixo cair, as meninas ficaram simplesmente impressionadas com a classe e a beleza da jovem Malfoy, que entrou no salão parecendo flutuar de tão delicada, os garotos babaram com o corpo da menina e suas madeixas loiras, Minerva colocou o chapéu em Leslie.

- Estranho, - disse o chapéu – é obviamente uma típica Malfoy, ardilosa, irônica, às vezes chega até a ser dissimulada e cruel, mas algo me diz que a Soncerina não é seu lugar, tem muita coragem em você, e apesar do jeito frio, é leal, nobre e honrada, é uma menina de palavra, apesar de tudo não tenho duvidas em mandá-la para a GRIFINORIA!

A mesa da Grifinoria explodiu em aplausos, Leslie ignorou todos os que insistiam em lhe parar para lhe dar parabéns e seguiu até Ruki, a menina sorriu abertamente, Leslie sentou-se ao seu lado e Ruki a abraçou com força.

- Deixa disso, Zabine – disse Leslie afastando a amiga.

- Eu fiquei com medo que ficássemos separadas – disse Ruki sorridente.

- Amiga, nem que eu tivesse que matar aquele chapéu idiota eu não ia te deixar sozinha – disse Leslie sorrindo de leve.

- O que seria de mim sem você? – Ruki perguntou rindo.

- Uma nada – disse Leslie fazendo Ruki rir mais.

- É, maninha, quem diria... Grifinoria? – David provocou.

- Cala a boca – Leslie mandou.

- Eu não mereço isso – lamentou-se Lílian.

- Viu que lindo, Potter? Nós ficamos juntinhas – provocou Leslie.

- Calada Malfoy – Lílian mandou.

- Cuidado, risco de explosão – provocou Ruki.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Lílian lamentou-se, Ruki e Leslie trocaram olhares cúmplices e em seguida responderam.

- Nasceu! – disseram as duas juntas.

- Liga não maninha, é só ignorar – disse James.

- É impossível me ignorar, Potter – disse Leslie.

- Por que você simplesmente não tenta deixar sua presença o menos repugnante possível? – James perguntou irritado.

- Porque se não você fica com saudades, Potter – disse Leslie sorrindo docemente e fazendo Ruki gargalhar.

- Cala a boca... – James começou mais foi interrompido.

Uma figura alta de cabelos muito escuros e olhos castanhos esverdeados acabará de se aproximar deles, James sentiu seu sangue ferver mais que nunca.

- O que quer aqui Tucker? – James perguntou irritado, Hugo, Lílian, Milana e Teddy também fecharam a cara.

Jason Tucker era o soncerino mais lindo de Hogwarts, e o mais galinha também, ele era capitão e apanhador do time de quadribol e ele e James eram inimigos desde sempre.

- O que eu quero? – Jason perguntou – Com você nada Potter, meu assunto hoje é com outra pessoa.

- Posso saber com quem? – James perguntou irritado.

- Pode, - disse Jason rindo de leve – por que não me apresenta a sua amiga?

- Malfoy? – James perguntou incrédulo.

- Claro – disse Jason olhando fixamente para a menina que apenas o olhava com indiferença.

- Ela não é minha amiga – rugiu James.

- Então acabou de subir mais ainda no meu conceito, - disse Jason beijando as costas da mão de Leslie – meu nome é Jason Tucker.

- Leslie Malfoy – disse a menina puxando a mão.

- David Malfoy, o irmão dela – disse David olhando com ódio para o garoto.

- Muito prazer – ironizou Jason.

- Ruki Zabine, sou melhor amiga dela, e é realmente um prazer conhecê-lo – disse Ruki animada fazendo Leslie bater a mão na cabeça e prender a gargalhada e David olhar feio para a oriental.

- Certo, agora que já conhece todo mundo, some – disse Teddy irritado.

- Ninguém te chamou na conversa, Lupin – disse Jason irritado.

- Sai daqui, Tucker – disse James irritado.

- Você não manda em mim, Potter, eu vim aqui para falar com a srta. Malfoy, e não com vocês – disse Jason irritado.

- Leslie! – rosnou David irritado para a irmã que apenas bufou.

- Eu mereço, - lamentou-se Leslie – olha, é qual é mesmo o seu nome?

- Jason Tucker – disse Jason surpreso, nenhuma garota já havia falado com aquela indiferença com ele.

- Bem, Sr. Tucker, - disse Leslie ainda indiferente – eu acabei de chegar, a viajem foi cansativa e não estou afim de ouvir essa gritaria estúpida, você veio aqui, eu me apresentei, ótimo, agora será que poderia sair?

Jason deixou seu queixo cair, a menina ainda olhava friamente para ele, e os outros integrantes da mesa, com exceção de Ruki, sorriram pela primeira vez para Leslie Malfoy, Ruki a olhava como se ela fosse louca.

- Olha, eu tenho noção que sou linda, mas se for para ficar ai babando eu te dou uma foto – disse Leslie dando de ombros e fazendo James e os outros garotos rirem compulsivamente, mas para a surpresa da maioria Jason sorriu.

- Claro, - disse Jason galante – entendo que esteja cansada, então se possível depois conversamos, espero, sinceramente que goste de Hogwarts – assim que disse isso o garoto saiu.

- Vamos indo para o salão da Grifinoria, Ruki? – Leslie perguntou – Já me disseram onde é.

- Vamos – disse Ruki se levantando com a amiga.

- Eu odeio sua irmã, - disse Lílian – mas realmente ela subiu no meu conceito depois dessa.

- No meu ela só faz subir – disse Teddy vendo a garota se afastar.

David apenas riu, e James ainda tentava digerir o que aconteceu, esperava que a Malfoy pulasse em cima de Jason ou algo assim, achava que ela era uma atirada, mas, realmente isso ela não era.

Assim que chegaram no salão comunal da Grifinoria, Ruki e Leslie subiram para o quarto que a diretora lhes dissera, entraram lá e Leslie se jogou em uma cama próxima da janela e Ruki em uma do lado dela.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso – lamentou-se Ruki.

- O que? – Leslie perguntou curiosa.

- Como é que você dispensa um file daqueles sabendo que tem gente passando fome, tipo... EU –disse Ruki dramática.

- Traduz – Leslie mandou, rindo.

- Não acredito que deu um fora naquele gato – disse Ruki pasma.

- Eu não dei um fora nele – disse Leslie calma.

- Ai pai, uns com tantos outros com tão pouco... – Ruki parou de repente e fitou a amiga – Como assim você não deu um fora nele? O coitado ficou bobinho.

- Você não entende nada, Ruki, - disse Leslie balançando a cabeça – gosto de garotos que brigam pelo que querem, e o Tucker pareceu entender o recado, agora vamos ver o que ele faz para me conseguir.

- Nossa, - disse Ruki surpresa – um dia eu ainda consigo fazer isso, Less, você é a maior revolucionaria na arte da conquista, você consegue deixar qualquer garoto louco por você!

- É um dom, amiga, – disse Leslie rindo – talvez um dia você consiga.

- Leslie, eu sou tua fã, – disse Ruki animada – você é minha inspiração.

- Calma Ruki, um dia você consegue ser que nem eu – disse Leslie dramaticamente fazendo Ruki rir.

**Na:/ Tudo bem, LLoiza, de acalma, você ta ficando cada vez mais pirada, amiga, relaxa, mas vá lá, eu agüento, bem não se preocupe que o Hugo vai aparecer mais e você não esqueceu ninguém importante ;D. Barb, querida, está enganada, apesar de eu adorar sonserinos, aqui eles são do mal e os grifinorios são tudo, é, sabia que você ia gostar ¬¬ você é sem graça :P. Leli, leli, não vá criando planos do mal, sua cabecinha não agüenta, eu sou a malvada aqui, não inverte os papeis, hehe, pontinho rosa? Ta isso foi bizarro! Meu deus! Murilo, cara, eu adoro total os novos marotos, a melhor fic que eu li até hoje poow, muito boa mesmo (: Ah, sorry, não terá relíquias nem coisa assim, não que eu me lembre :P Mary, você também não era assim, era mais normal, o que houve com as minhas leitoras? Oh god, hehe, mas vá lá, o David é fofo e pá, mas ainda concordo com a Lloiza, fofo demais ¬¬ hehe! Beijos :***


	6. Primeiras confusões do ano

Primeiras confusões do ano (Cap 5)

Hugo, David, Milana, James e Teddy estavam seguindo animados para o salão comunal da Grifinoria, ao chegar lá se sentaram e puseram a conversar.

- Cara, agora é só você se preparar, você é o batedor do time de Quadribol da Grifinoria – disse Teddy animado.

- É, agora só precisamos de um artilheiro – disse James pensativo.

- Quem é o outro, artilheiro alem da Lílian? – David perguntou olhando para Milana.

- Não sou eu, - disse Milana ao notar o olhar de David – é Victoria Swan, uma menina do 3º ano.

- Ah, ta – disse David calmo.

- Bem, eu estou com sono, vamos dormir, Milana? – Lílian perguntou.

- Claro, amanhã tem aula, e vocês não demorem a subir – disse Milana.

As meninas subiram as escadas do dormitório feminino, os garotos esperaram um pouco e logo se levantaram para ir dormir também, até que...

- AHHHHH! – eles ouviram um grito vindo do dormitório feminino, era obviamente Lílian.

- Lílian! – disse Teddy correndo em direção ao dormitório feminino, mas ao dar a primeira passada para dentro das escadas do dormitório feminino, e ele havia se lembrado que os garotos não eram bem vindos lá, mas era tarde, havia sido jogado longe do dormitório.

- O que foi isso? – David perguntou pasmo.

- Garotos não podem entrar – disse Hugo.

- E como vamos saber o que houve com a Lílian? – David perguntou, mas logo sua resposta veio.

Lílian vinha bufando do dormitório feminino, atrás dela vinha Milana prendendo o riso, assim que a garota desceu a escada os meninos viram uma loira e uma oriental vindo logo atrás, Leslie e Ruki.

- O que houve? – Hugo perguntou a Lílian, mas olhando para Ruki e Leslie que estavam encostadas nas paredes da escada e rindo muito.

- ELAS... – Lílian começou irritada.

- Nós vamos dividir o dormitório com elas – disse Milana rindo de leve.

- AHHHHHH! – Lílian gritou desesperada.

David não conseguiu não rir da situação, Teddy gargalhava compulsivamente, mas Hugo e James lançavam olhares tristes para Lílian como quem sente pena.

- Não tem graça! – disse Lílian irritada.

- Ah Potter, assume que adorou – disse Leslie provocando.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy – Lílian rosnou.

- Ui, Less, ela está me dando medinho – provocou Ruki.

- Vamos subir, Ah, maninho, você infelizmente vai ter que dividir o dormitório com o outro Potter, meus pêsames – disse Leslie subindo com Ruki para o dormitório.

- Calma, Lílian – disse David assim que a irmã subia e Lílian bufou.

- CALMA? – Lílian perguntou cética – Eu vou ter que dividir o dormitório com ELAS!

- Ah, deixa de drama e vamos subir – Milana chamou e saiu puxando a amiga.

- E quanto a nós? – Hugo perguntou.

- Vamos subir também – disse James dando de ombros.

Todos foram dormir tranqüilamente, na verdade, nem todos, as meninas ainda discutiram muito ates de dormir, mas por fim acabaram caindo no sono. De manhã, Milana foi a primeira a acordar, e quando começou a se arrumar viu que Lílian estava acordando, mas Milana foi até Ruki tentar acordá-la.

- Zabine? – Milana chamou chacoalhando Ruki de leve.

- O que é, Weasley? – Ruki perguntou mal humorada.

- É, melhor ir se arrumar logo, temos aula hoje – disse Milana calmamente.

- Certo – disse Ruki preguiçosa indo para o banheiro.

Ruki demorou um bom tempo tomando banho, mas assim que colocou o pé para fora do mesmo, Lílian correu até o banheiro e fechou a porta. Ruki foi até o espelho e começou a pentear os cabelos negros.

- Não vai acordar ela? – Milana perguntou assim que viu que Ruki já estava pronta e preparada para sair.

- Tem certeza? – Ruki perguntou receosa.

- É claro – disse Milana como se fosse obvio, agora Lílian havia acabado de sair do banheiro.

- Ela não acorda fácil, tem o sono pesado, - disse Ruki olhando a amiga dormir tranqüila – bem, realiza seu sonho, Potter.

Lílian deu um sorriso maligno, correu até o banheiro e encheu um copo d'água, foi até Leslie e sem dó nem piedade jogou toda a água na menina.

- AH! – Leslie acordou respirando ofegante.

- Que dia feliz – disse Lílian sorrindo debochada ao ver a cara de ódio da loira molhada.

- Vai ter volta, Potter – disse Leslie levantando e indo para o banheiro.

- Eu vou descendo, - disse Lílian – você vem, Milana?

- Não, vou arrumar minha cama, não é certo deixar todo o trabalho para os elfos domésticos e... – Milana começou.

- Ta, tanto faz – disse Lílian girando os olhos e se preparando para sair do quarto.

- Me espera, eu vou Potter – disse Ruki terminando de se maquiar.

- Não vai esperar a Malfoy? – Lílian perguntou pasma.

- Ela ainda vai demorar e eu odeio esperar – disse Ruki calmamente.

- Certo, - disse Lílian incrédula – vamos então.

A oriental e a ruiva desceram as escadas do dormitório feminino e foram até o salão comunal onde os garotos já estavam lá, ao verem as duas vindo juntas os meninos deixaram os queixos caírem.

- O que houve? – David perguntou surpreso.

- Achei que se odiassem? – disse Hugo pasmo.

- Eu só não vou com a cara dela, odeio a Malfoy – disse Lílian calma.

- E eu não odeio a Potter, odeio você Weasley – disse Ruki provocando.

- Por que você não... – Hugo começou irritado, mas foi logo interrompido.

- E onde estão Leslie e Milana? – Teddy perguntou.

- A Less está se arrumando e a Weasley está forrando a cama, sabe-se lá porque – disse Ruki dando de ombros.

- Ela faz isso para dar menos trabalho para os elfos – disse Lílian.

- Serio? – David perguntou surpreso.

- Maluquinha, coitada – disse Ruki balançando a cabeça.

- Não fala da minha irmã – Hugo disse irritado.

Em quanto isso no dormitório feminino, Leslie estava saindo do banho quando notou o dormitório vazio com exceção de Milana que estava sentada na cama esperando a menina.

- O que faz aqui? – Leslie perguntou colocando os sapatos.

- A Zabine disse que não gosta de esperar, e eu ainda estava me arrumando então decidi te esperar – disse Milana observando a garota pentear os longos cabelos loiros.

- Ah, valeu, você é estranha, Weasley – disse Leslie passando uma maquiagem leve, com exceção do lápis de olho preto, que realçava a sua "farda" preta e pele muito branca.

- Por que? – Milana perguntou assim que a loira terminou de se arrumar.

- Ora, eu não sou sua amiga nem nada, nunca te tratei como flor, ta bem que não brigo com você como com a Potter, mas mesmo assim não somos amigas – disse Leslie como se fosse obvio.

- Bem, - disse Milana calma – realmente, amigas não somos, mas não tenho nada contra você, nunca fez nada para mim, e seu irmão é meu amigo e...

- Ah, pode deixar, já entendi – disse Leslie dando um sorrido maroto enquanto as duas desciam as escadas do dormitório.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – falou Milana nervosa.

- Relaxa, Weasley – disse Leslie sorrindo ainda com um ar maroto.

As duas foram descendo as escadas, e não se surpreenderam ao ver Ruki sentada ao lado de David e discutindo com Hugo.

- Bom dia – disse Milana calma.

- Oi maninha – disse Hugo fechando a cara.

- O que deu nele? – Milana perguntou.

- TPM! – disse Ruki rindo debochada.

- Calada, Zabine – disse Hugo irritado.

- Ruki, não enche – disse David rindo de leve, querendo ou não era inegável que a menina era engraçada.

- Bom dia, Leslie – disse Teddy fazendo Lílian bufar e Leslie sorrir triunfante.

- Oi Lupin – disse ela se sentando ao lado de James.

- Por que tem que sentar aqui? – James perguntou irritado.

- Por que eu sei que você estava morrendo de saudade – disse Leslie piscando os olhos docemente.

- Eu não posso nem tentar te ignorar? – James perguntou.

- É impossível – disse Leslie rindo debochada.

- Malfoy, você é insuportável – disse Lílian irritada.

- Mas olha só quem fala, - disse Leslie com ironia – a menina boazinha que tentou me afogar.

- Que exagero, Leslie – disse Ruki girando os olhos, Milana apenas riu de leve e Lílian fechou a cara.

- Não implica, Leslie – David mandou.

- Implicar? Eu? Jamais – ironizou Leslie fazendo Ruki prender o riso.

- Ah, vamos logo que eu estou com fome – disse Ruki se levantando, logo a loira fez o mesmo.

- Tchau, Potter – disse Leslie apertando a bochecha de James que fechou a cara.

- Eu vou com vocês, - disse Milana fazendo todos olharem para ela céticos – eu estou com fome.

- Claro, - disse Leslie sorrindo debochada – futura cunhada – isso ela falou baixinho para que só Milana ao seu lado ouvisse e ficasse vermelha.

- Eu não... – Milana começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Eu não deixar minha irmã sozinha com essas duas – disse Hugo se pondo de pé.

- Ah, vamos então – disse James girando os olhos.

- Admite, Potter, você estava louco para ir comigo – provocou Leslie fazendo o garoto olhar feio para ela.

- Não faz idéia o quanto – disse James sarcástico.

Eles saíram do salão comunal da Grifinoria, Leslie e Ruki bem na frente dos outros, e quando estavam se aproximando do salão de entrada Leslie parou de repente e vislumbrou uma cena nada agradável, uma garota da cornival, que deveria se do seu ano, gritava com uma garota baixinha que devia ser primeiro ano, Leslie respirou fundo e foi na direção delas, a loira esbarrou com força e de propósito na Cornival.

- Não olha por onde anda? – a cornival era Daphne Sinclair, e parecia bastante estressada, a menina do primeiro ano se afastou um pouco e olhou assustada a cena.

- Ora sua... – Leslie começou, mas ao ver o ar superior da garota e os olhar de medo da primeiranista, parou, e deu um sorriso falso – eu sinto muito, a culpa foi minha, mas me diz onde comprou esses sapados.

- Esses? – Daphne perguntou sorridente, Ruki olhou para a amiga como se pedisse explicações – Aqui em Londres mesmo...

- _Prada_? – Leslie perguntou.

- Não – disse a menina calma.

- Ah – disse Leslie fazendo cara de decepção.

- Por que? – Daphne perguntou olhando receosa para os sapatos.

- Sabe como é, eu estou acostumada com coisas legitimas, - disse Leslie fazendo Ruki rir de leve – e esses sapatos são da coleção passada da _Prada, _mas obviamente os seus são falsificados, também, tão mal acabados, deve ser para combinar com a dona.

- O QUE DISSE? – Daphne perguntou irritada, a essa altura Hugo, James, Teddy, Lílian, David e Milana já estavam lá ao lado das meninas.

- O que está acontecendo? – James perguntou ao ver a cara de ódio da Cornival.

- Essa garota... – Daphne começou fazendo cara de inocente.

- Ah, me perdoe, nem me apresente, Leslie Malfoy. – disse Leslie sorrindo falsamente e deixando Daphne com cara feia – Foi realmente um prazer conhecê-la, e cuidado com a chuva.

- Com o assim? – Daphne perguntou.

- Assim, seus sapatos não são originais, e ta na cara que seu cabelo também não – disse Leslie debochada fazendo Ruki rir, as duas saíram andando em direção ao salão de entrada até que alguém puxou a mão de Leslie.

- Com licença – a menina que Leslie viu a Cornival gritar falou, ela tinha os cabelos castanhos claros na altura da orelha, os olhos eram do mesmo tom do cabelo e ela devia com certeza era do primeiro ano, Leslie notou que ela era da grifinoria por causa do brasão no peito.

- O que? – Leslie perguntou desconfiada.

- Eu queria agradecer, - disse a menina sorrindo – eu havia esbarrado naquela garota e ela tinha gritado muito comigo, ai a senhorita foi lá e deu uma lição nela.

- Você tem uma fã – disse Ruki no ouvido de Leslie ao ver os olhinhos da menina que brilhavam.

- Qual é seu nome? – Leslie perguntou o mais doce que pode.

- Marina Telesco, – disse a menina sorridente – sou do primeiro ano.

- Bem, Marina, posso te chamar assim? – Leslie perguntou e a menina assentiu animada com a cabeça – Se precisar é só chamar, Leslie Malfoy.

- Obrigada, Senhorita Malfoy – disse Marina sorrindo.

- Senhorita, não, - disse Leslie rindo de leve – Leslie, ta bom?

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e correu para a mesa da Grifinoria, Leslie e Ruki também se sentaram e esperaram os outros, Ruki tinha um sorrido besta na cara.

- Por que está sorrindo assim? – Leslie perguntou mal humorada.

- A menina gostou de você, - disse Ruki sorrindo – e é a primeira vez que eu vejo você tratar uma pessoa bem logo.

- Não enche – disse Leslie mal humorada.

- Cara, você defendeu a menina, pegou uma briga só para defender a garotinha que você nem conhecia – disse Ruki impressionada.

- Aquela Cornival estúpida mereceu a lição que dei nela – disse Leslie fugindo do assunto.

- Você gostou dela, - disse Ruki sorrindo – você até foi legal com ela e tudo, a menina virou sua fã, e olha que eu sei que você não gosta de crianças, me diz, por que não deu um fora nela?

- Não tinha lógica eu brigar com ela, coitada, aquela Cornival que foi uma idiota – disse Leslie colocando uma pedra no assunto.

- Claro – disse Ruki sorrindo.

Elas caminharam silenciosamente até o salão principal, Leslie de cara fechada e Ruki com um sorriso debochado, permaneceram em silencio lá dentro até que...

- QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? – James perguntou para Leslie assim que ele e os outros chegaram no salão de entrada.

- Do que você está falando? – Leslie perguntou com indiferença.

- O que a Daphne te fez? – James perguntou.

- QUEM? – Leslie e Ruki perguntaram em uníssono.

- Daphne Sinclair, a garota que você deixou com cara de pastel – disse David calmamente.

- Ah, é esse o nome dela? Que Brega – disse Leslie rindo.

- O QUE ELA TE FEZ? – James perguntou irritado.

- Por que quer saber? – Leslie perguntou irritada – Sua namoradinha não já lhe disse?

- Disse sim, mas... – James começou, mas Leslie o interrompeu.

- Então, para que é que eu ia falar se nós dois sabemos que você vai acreditar na sua namorada? – Leslie perguntou calma.

- ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORDA – disse James sem paciência.

- Eu não dou a mínima, - disse Leslie com desinteresse – se quer saber o que aconteceu vá perguntar a Sinclair.

Leslie se levantou irritada e saiu puxando Ruki com ela, James bufava irritado e os outros não tiveram coragem de falar nada, até que...

- Ela está certa, você não ia ouvir nada, só queria mais um motivo para brigar – disse Milana fazendo todos olharem pasmos para ela.

- Olha, - David começou ao ver a cara da James ficar a mais contorcida possível – A Leslie pode ser chata, irritante, egoísta e tudo mais, mas ela não humilha alguém se não tiver escutado nada antes e...

- Olha, David, - disse James irritado – eu sei que ela é sua irmã, mas não venha defender ela não, ta? Eu conheço a Daphne e ela não faria mal a nem uma mosca.

- Há quanto tempo conhece ela? – David perguntou.

- Desde o primeiro ano – disse James surpreso pelo tom de indiferença que jamais havia escutado de David.

- Pois é, - disse David – e eu conheço a Leslie desde o dia que eu nasci e apesar de eu saber que ela não é flor que se cheire, eu também sei que ela não solta o veneno se não a provocarem.

O resto da refeição se passou em silencio, depois os garotos foram para a sala de poção e as meninas para a aula de cuidado com criaturas mágicas. Assim que chegaram a sala de poção encontraram Leslie e Ruki sentadas nas ultimas cadeiras conversando distraídas.

A sala estava lotada, então David e Hugo sentaram-se nas cadeiras na frente das duas e James e Teddy, o primeiro a muito contra gosto, sentaram-se atrás das meninas. Para a surpresa de James, Leslie não virou para provocá-lo ou irritá-lo e manteve-se em silencio até a chegada da professora.

A professora de porção não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a ex-namorada de Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkison, a mulher entrou na sala e olhou fixamente para Leslie e David, ela leu a lista de alunos e deu um sorriso triunfante.

- David Malfoy? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, ela possuía um incrível cara de buldogue.

- Eu – disse David inseguro.

- Transferido? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, senhora – disse David nervoso.

- Meu caro, tem certeza de que é um Malfoy? – ela perguntou debochada – Obviamente puxou ao lado lunático de sua mãe, que decepção, um Malfoy na Grifinoria, mas a culpa é do seu pai que se envolveu com aquela...

- Com licença – disse Leslie se levantando e olhando fixamente para a professora que foi até ela, as duas se fitaram com odeio, e David engoliu em seco.

- O que quer? – Pansy perguntou.

- Professora, - Leslie começou com sua voz mais falsamente doce – meu nome é Leslie Malfoy, também sou transferida e filha de Draco Malfoy e estou na Grifinoria...

- Pobre, Draco – disse Pansy balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Sinceramente professora, - Leslie começou com seu olhar e voz mais frios possíveis – eu não estou nem um pouco interessada em ouvir sobre sua dor de cotovelo por não ter ficado com meu pai, ou como tem inveja de minha mãe por ela ser uma "lunática", mas mesmo assim ter conseguido o que você queria, então, por favor, comece sua aula, pois assim talvez ela acabe mais rápido e eu não tenha que vê-la nem tão cedo.

Todos olhavam pasmos para a menina, tanto Soncerinos quanto Grifinorios e até a própria professora. Obviamente todos tinham vontade de dar um fora nela, mas nunca tiveram coragem, e aquela menina acabará de deixar Pansy Parkison sem palavras.

- Bem, - a professora falou insegura – vamos começar a aula...

A aula correu com naturalidade, e acabou logo, assim que a aula acabou Leslie e Ruki saíram da sala, mas alguém havia puxado Leslie, era David.

- Qual o seu problema? – David perguntou puxando a irmã – Não entende as palavras "não arrume confusão"?

- Entendo, mas e você não tem dignidade? – Leslie perguntou se soltando do irmão.

- Por que diz isso? – David perguntou.

- Por que ouviu calado? Qual o seu problema? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Talvez eu não queira que todos me odeiem - disse David irritado, Ruki olhou pasma para o garoto e os amigos dele fingiam não prestar atenção na conversa.

- É, pode ser, - disse Leslie irritada – mas você é um idiota que não sabe nem se defender sozinho, se não faz por você faça no mínimo pelo nome dos Malfoy, porque eu não vou estar o tempo todo para pegar SUAS brigas, David!

- Eu não lembro de ter pedido – disse David frio.

- Diferente de você, David, eu não preciso de permissão para fazer as coisas, agora eu não me importo com o que você fale, você, querendo ou não, é meu irmão e enquanto eu tiver dignidade e você continuar sendo um covarde eu vou continuar pegando suas brigas – disse Leslie irritada puxando Ruki para longe dos garotos e indo em direção a próxima aula, adivinhação.

Os garotos pensaram em dizer alguma coisa, mas ninguém conseguiu, o silencio estava se tornando insuportável até que alguém falou.

- Sabe, Malfoy, - disse Jason se aproximando – sua irmã está me impressionando, pena que seja irmã de um cara tão idiota.

- Cala a boca, Tucker – disse James irritado.

- Ela está certa, você não sabe nem se defender sozinho, - disse Jason rindo – mas não se preocupe com ela, é meu tipo de garota, vai ser ótimo quando eu...

Jason não teve tempo de terminar a frase, David havia lhe dado um murro na cara que o fez cair no chão, David olhou com ódio para o Soncerino.

- Só uma dica, Tucker, - disse David irritado – não se meta com a minha irmã, ou eu serei obrigado a te machucar de verdade.

James não pode evitar gargalhar da cara de susto de Jason, afinal, ninguém esperaria que o sempre calmo e doce David Malfoy fosse bater em alguém.

- Cara, isso foi incrível – disse Teddy orgulhoso enquanto eles seguiam para a sala de adivinhação.

- Impressionante – disse Hugo animado.

- Nem eu faria melhor – disse James rindo.

David apenas sorriu de leve, assim que entrou na sala de adivinhação deu de cara com Leslie e Ruki, as duas sentadas enquanto Ruki parecia fingir ter um acesso e olhar fixamente para a bola de cristal.

- Tenho que falar com ela – disse David olhando para a irmã que ria da cara da amiga.

- Tem mesmo, - disse Teddy – ela foi legal, te defendeu e você brigou com ela.

- Não acho que tenha que se desculpar – disse James irritado.

- Tenho sim – disse David rindo de leve.

Os garotos se aproximaram de Leslie e Ruki, antes que David pudesse falar alguma coisa Ruki disse:

- Para, vou ver o futuro do Weasley, ele vai ficar gordo, mais burro que o normal, sozinho, desempregado e pobre – disse Ruki fingindo ter um acesso e Hugo fez cara feia.

- Não vai mudar nada – disse Leslie se contorcendo de rir e escorregando do pufe em que estava sentada.

- Tem razão, - disse Ruki gargalhando – qualquer idiota sabe disso.

- Eu sou obrigado a agüentar elas? – Hugo perguntou irritado.

- É – disseram Leslie e Ruki em uníssono e depois voltando a rir.

James não pode evitar notar o quanto Leslie ficava bonita rindo daquele modo espontâneo e sem maldade, os cabelos loiros voavam delicadamente, os olhos meio fechados onde lagrimas de alegria saiam e o sorriso que parecia tão puro davam a ela um ar de anjo.

- Faz elas pararem – disse Hugo irritado fazendo as duas rirem mais que nunca.

- Less... – David censurou rindo de leve.

- Não liga, lombriga loira e lerda do meu coração, - disse Leslie rindo debochada – eu já te desculpei.

- Como sabia que... – David começou.

- Você sempre vem pedir desculpas depois que brigamos, - disse Leslie girando os olhos – mas me diz, o fato da cara do Tucker estar roxa não tem nada a ver com isso, não é?

- NÃO! – disse Teddy fingindo inocência sentando-se ao lado de Leslie e a puxando pela cintura – Não confia na gente?

- Nunca – disse Leslie sorrindo debochada.

- Certo, fui humilhado – disse Teddy se levantando e soltando a menina que ria compulsivamente.

- Para tudo, - disse Ruki sorrindo maldosa – David Malfoy bateu em alguém?

- Bem... – David começou ficando vermelho.

- Leslie é o apocalipse – disse Ruki dramática.

- Corre, Ruki, o mundo vai acabar – disse Leslie rindo.

- Cara, só falta agora você ficar amiguinha da Potter e ai eu digo que estou em um universo paralelo – disse Ruki rindo.

- É uma opção? – Leslie fez cara de pensativa – NÃO!

Leslie e Ruki começaram a rir mais ainda, James balançou a cabeça negativamente e puxou os amigos para longe delas.

A professora de adivinhação, que ainda era Sibila Trelawney, parecia impressionada com as previsões de catástrofe e desgraça ditar por Ruki, que continuava a fingir estar em transe, os meninos observavam a cena de longe, Teddy e David riam compulsivamente, em quanto James e Hugo balançavam a cabeça negativamente.

- A senhorita Zabine tem um dom – disse a professora Trelawney animada, fazendo James e Hugo bufarem mais que nunca e David e Teddy terem um acesso de risos.

- Com certeza – disse Leslie prendendo o riso.

- Nunca tivemos duvidas nisso – disse Ruki teatralmente.

- Essas duas não têm jeito – disse David observando Leslie e Ruki com cuidado.

- Já notei – disse Teddy rindo.

- Gente, é impressão minha ou o Tucker está olhando com mais raiva do que nunca para agente? – Hugo perguntou fingindo inocência.

- Por que será? – James perguntou debochado fazendo David corar de leve.

- Teddy? – James chamou ao ver que o amigo ainda olhava fixamente para Leslie.

- Eu... – disse ele saindo do transe.

- Eu vou te dar uma dica, Teddy, - disse David calmo – não se envolva com Leslie, é para seu próprio bem, adoro minha irmã, mas ela não é flor que se cheire, de anjinha aquela lá só tem a cara.

- Nem isso – disse James fazendo os outros rirem.

**Na:/ Em primeiro lugar tenho um aviso importante, dia 18 de agosto é meu aniversário e eu quero parabéns, uhuuu! Barb, você ta perdoada, mas só porque eu te amo ;) Leli, se controla, confia em mim guria, eu vou deixar o casal do mal sem ser casal, sorry, eu sinto que você vai me ameaçar hehe :P Murilo, não terá os artefatos que você se refere e acho que eles não chegam AOS MAROTOS, são meio bonzinhos para isso :S acontece e a fic tem continuação sim, essa fic já ta pronta, eu já fiz até a 5 pooow :P. Pati, você voltou, uhuuu, até que em fim, heim? Que bom que gostou ;) deixa de ser desorientada Lina, recife é capital de Pernambuco mesmo e Sergipe é aqui perto poow, já fui lá com o colégio e tudo, é tudo nordeste mulé, ouieaouieuoieiu, agente perdoa isso e o nome da principal é Anne? ;) tudo bem, Lu, controla o coração, a Leslie é ótima, eu adoro ela hehe, ah e não se estressa, o teddy vai voltar a ficar ótima, vai sim sim, relaxa. É Mary, você sabe, ele é meio lerdo sim, o Teddy, e o James me cansa com suas besteiras, mas não dá para não amá-lo hehe! Relaxa que a mamãe aqui sabe o que faz :D adoro vocês!**


	7. O Teste

O teste (cap 6)

As aulas correram normalmente, já era hora do almoço e eles não teria m aulas à tarde, Leslie e os outros estavam almoçando tranqüilamente, tranqüilamente até demais sendo que eles brigavam com freqüência.

- Eu já acabei, Ruki, vou para o salão comunal – disse Leslie e ela saiu em direção ao salão da Grifinoria.

- Bem, - disse James – nós temos que achar um artilheiro para o time de quadribol, já marquei o teste de alguns garotos para agora, vocês vão comigo?

- Claro – disse Milana, todos exceto Ruki haviam saído da mesa, a oriental terminou de comer e seguiu para o salão comunal.

Era estranho andar por aqueles corredores sem Leslie, normalmente ela não ia nem até o banheiro sem a amiga, mas mesmo assim continuou a seguir para o salão comunal, ao chegar lá estranhou o fato dele estar vazio, foi até o dormitório, Leslie só podia estar lá.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver que Leslie realmente estava lá, a menina estava sentada em sua cama que era de frente para a janela e tinha como vista o campo de quadribol, ela escrevia distraidamente em um caderno de capa preta.

- Oi, Less – disse Ruki se aproximando da amiga.

- Oi, Ruki – disse Leslie fechando o caderno rapidamente.

- Você precisa decorar esse caderno, é muito sem graça – disse Ruki olhando para o caderno de capa preta liso e sem nada.

- Eu não tenho paciência para isso – disse Leslie entediada.

- Estava escrevendo de novo? – Ruki perguntou.

- É – disse Leslie pensativa.

- Você gosta muito disse, não é? – Ruki perguntou e Leslie confirmou com a cabeça – Escreveu outra musica?

- É – disse Leslie olhando o campo de quadribol.

- Faz tempo que não te escuto cantando – disse Ruki.

- Ah, não me venha com essa Zabine, - disse Leslie rindo – se acha que eu vou bancar de palhaça para você está muito enganada.

- Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que sua voz é linda – falou Ruki decidida.

- Claro que é – ironizou Leslie.

- Ah, - bufou Ruki – não adianta tentar te convencer, não é? Mas sua voz é linda e as musicas também.

- É isso que dá ser amiga de uma Zabine – disse Leslie rindo de leve.

- Você me ama que eu sei, – disse Ruki rindo – e em nome do amor que você tem por mim, canta vai!

- Nem pensar, - disse Leslie decidida – já pensou se a Weasley ou a Potter entram aqui?

- Elas foram assistir o treino de quadribol, parece que querem um artilheiro – disse Ruki calma.

- Ah – disse Leslie desanimada.

- Espera, - disse Ruki correndo até a sua mala e pegando uma coisa.

A menina tirou a capa preta que protegia a coisa, o objeto devia ter mais ou menos um palmo, Ruki bateu a varinha nele e aumentou bastante de tamanho e se tornando uma bela guitarra rosa choque. A menina começou a tocar uma melodia conhecida pelas duas, Leslie olhou feio para a amiga.

- Isso é injusto – disse Leslie, Ruki apenas fez sinal para que ela calasse a boca e prestasse atenção.

Leslie esperou um pouco, prestando atenção na melodia, logo ela reconheceu a parte em que ela deveria começar a cantar.

Sometimes I get so weird

_(Às vezes eu fico tão estranha)  
_I even freak myself out

_(Eu até me emociono)_  
I laugh myself to sleep

_(__Eu rio sozinha na hora de dormir)_

It's my lullaby,

_(Essa é a minha canção de ninar)_

A loira começou a cantar, enquanto isso Ruki tocava a guitarra calmamente, a voz de Leslie era sem sombra de duvidas linda, e Ruki tocava muito bem. Em quanto isso no campo de quadribol James não estava tendo muita sorte com os voluntários a artilheiros.

Sometimes I drive so fast

_(Às vezes eu dirijo tão rápido)_  
Just to feel the danger

_(Só pra sentir o perigo)_  
I wanna scream

_(Eu quero gritar)_  
It makes me feel alive

_(Isso me faz sentir viva)_

- Eu vou me matar – disse James ao ver o garotinho que fazia o teste para artilheiro sair chorando depois de cair da vassoura e Victoria Swan, a artilheira terceiranista morrer de rir da cara do garoto.

- Ferrou? – Milana perguntou, assim que o próximo voluntário apareceu.

- Com certeza – disse James desesperado.

Is it enough to love?

_(__Amar é o bastante?)_  
Is it enough to breath?

_(Respirar é suficiente?)_  
Somebody rip my heart out

_(Alguém arranque meu coração)_  
And leave me here to bleed

_(E me deixe sagrar aqui)_

- Relaxa, James – disse Milana ao ver o olhar desesperado de James quando um garoto voava desesperado dos balanços e parecia ter esquecido a gole.

- Nós vamos perder a taça esse ano – disse James pasmo.

Is it enough to die?

_(__Basta morrer?)_  
Somebody save my life

_(__Alguém salve minha vida!)_  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

_(Eu prefiro ser tudo menos comum, por favor)_

- James, esses idiotas não sabem nem em que lado se senta na vassoura – disse Teddy irritado.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – James perguntou triste.

- A esperança é a ultima que morre – disse David animado.

- Mas morre – falou James em pânico.

To walk within the lines

_(Cumprir todas as regras)_  
Would make my life so boring

_(Tornaria minha vida tão chata)_  
I want to know that I have been to the extreme

_(Eu quero poder dizer que extrapolei)_  
So knock me off my feet

_(Então, me tirem os pés do chão)_  
Come on now give it to me

_(Vamos, agora me dêem)_  
Anything to make me feel alive  
_(Qualquer coisa que faça eu me sentir viva)_

- Eu vou matar esses pirralhos – disse Lílian estressada.

- Relaxa, Líli – disse Hugo.

- É, ainda tem muita gente – disse Teddy esperançoso.

- É, tem fé James – disse David ao ver o amigo rindo triste.

- Ferrou, nós vamos perder a taça – disse James desesperado puxando os cabelos.

Is it enough to love?

_(Amar é o bastante?)_  
Is it enough to breath?

_(Respirar é suficiente?)_  
Somebody rip my heart out

_(Alguém arranque meu coração)_  
And leave me here to bleed

_(E me deixe sangrar aqui)_

- EU VOU ME MATAR – disse James assim que mais um saiu desesperado do campo.

- PARA JAMES – disse Lílian desesperada ao ver o irmão querendo pular da arquibancada.

- James, deixa de ser infantil – disse Milana puxando James de volta para a arquibancada.

Is it enough to die?

_(Basta morrer?)  
_Somebody save my life

_(Alguém salve minha vida!)  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

_(Eu prefiro ser tudo menos comum, por favor)_

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

_(Eu prefiro ser tudo menos comum, por favor)_

- Eu estou vendo minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos – disse James dramático.

- James, sua vida foi horrível – disse Teddy rindo ao ver uma menina escorregar da vassoura na hora de atirar a gole.

- Você é tão sensível, Teddy – disse Milana irritada.

Let down your defenses

_(Largue suas defesas)_  
Use no common sense

_(Não use o bom senso)_  
If you look you will see

_(Se você prestar atenção, vai ver)_  
That this world is a beautiful, accident, turbulent, succulent,

_(Que esse mundo é um lindo acidente,)_

- Acabou, nada de artilheiro, nada de taça de quadribol, minha vida não tem mais sentido – disse James exagerado.

- Por acaso você só vive pelo quadribol? – Milana perguntou.

- SIM! – disse James decidido.

Opulent, permanent no way

_(Turbulento, suculento, farto, permanente e sem rumo)_  
I wanna taste it

_(Eu quero experimentá-lo,)_  
Don't wanna waste it away

_(__Não quero desperdiçá-lo)_

- Eu acho que vou entrar para um grupo de estudos, lá pelo menos ninguem vai lembrar do meu fracasso no quadribol – disse James.

- PARA COM ISSO – Hugo gritou irritado fazendo o menino que ia atirar a gole sair assustado.

- Boa ideia a do grupo de estudos – disse Milana entediada.

Sometimes I get so weird

_(Às vezes eu fico tão estranha)  
_I even freak myself out

_(Eu até me emociono)_  
I laugh myself to sleep

_(__Eu rio sozinha na hora de dormir)_

It's my lullaby,

_(Essa é a minha canção de ninar)_

- ACABOU, -disse James ao ver que não tinha mais nenhum aluno para o teste – não sobrou ninguém.

- Calma James – disse Teddy com pena do amigo.

- Calma? – James riu triste – Minha vida acabou, eu estou desesperado.

- Muito? – David perguntou fazendo todos olharem para ele.

Is it enough to love?

_(Amar é o bastante?)_  
Is it enough to breath?

_(Respirar é suficiente?)_  
Somebody rip my heart out

_(Alguém arranque meu coração)_  
And leave me here to bleed

_(E me deixe sagrar aqui)_  
Is it enough to die?

_(Basta morrer?)_  
Somebody save my life

_(Alguém salve minha vida!)_  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

_(Eu prefiro ser tudo menos comum, por favor)_

I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please

_(Eu prefiro ser tudo menos comum, por favor)_

Leslie acabou de cantar e Ruki foi parando o som devagar, Ruki sorriu para a amiga, Leslie apenas desviou o olhar.

- Você é ótima – disse Ruki sorrindo.

- Ta bom, Ruki, - disse Leslie olhando pela janela e vendo que não havia mais ninguém no campo – agora para de me encher o saco e vamos para o salão comunal.

- Não reprima seu talento – disse Ruki dramática.

- CALA A BOCA – Leslie mandou e as duas desceram para o salão comunal.

- Você tem talento – Ruki cantarolou.

- PARÁ – Leslie falou irritada.

As duas sentaram-se afastadas dos de mais, Ruki sorridente, Leslie com a cara emburrada.

- Minha amiga é uma pop star – disse Ruki animada.

- Eu vou fazer você calar essa sua boca, japonesa de uma figa – disse Leslie irritada.

- É chinesa, - corrigiu Ruki – na verdade é só descendência chinesa, afinal, nasci em Paris.

- Cala a boca, Ruki, – Leslie mandou – é por isso que eu não canto para você.

- Ui, magoei – disse Ruki fazendo biquinho e Leslie rir.

Leslie e Ruki estavam sentadas conversando, Ruki tentava convencer a amiga de que ela tinha talento enquanto Leslie ameaçava Ruki de morte por isso. David, Hugo, Lílian, James, Milana e Teddy estavam nos jardins e David estava dando a solução para o problema do artilheiro.

- NEM PENSAR – disse James decidido.

- Eu perguntei se você estava desesperado – disse David dando de ombros.

- Mas ela joga bem? – Teddy perguntou.

- Melhor que eu – assumiu David.

- NÃO! – disse Lílian decidida.

- É uma opção? – Hugo perguntou.

- NÃO! – James e Lílian disseram em uníssono.

- Escutem, - disse Milana irritada – vocês querem ganhar a taça? É a única chance que temos, é isso ou sermos humilhados por Jason e os amiguinhos dele, o que me dizer? Ah, e não em venham com a desculpa que tem que falar com Victoria Swan, porque ela aceita qualquer coisa.

- Para mim já ta feito – disse Teddy animado.

- Por mim tudo bem – disse Hugo entediado.

- Por mim também – disse David dando de ombros.

- Fazer o que, não é? Se for assim eu topo – disse Lílian irritada.

- Vamos logo então – disse James irritado.

James e os outros foram em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinoria, encontraram seu alvo e o cercaram.

- Precisamos conversar, Malfoy – disse James irritado.

- Eu nego tudo – disse Leslie levantando as mãos e fazendo Ruki, Teddy, Milana e David rirem.

- Morri de rir – disse Hugo girando os olhos.

- Você não tem senso de humor, Weasley – disse Ruki debochada.

- Fala logo, Potter, está gastando minha beleza, – disse Leslie calma – espera, minha beleza não gasta.

- Cala a boca e escuta, Malfoy – disse Lílian irritada.

- Ui, a ruivinha se enfezou – disse Ruki rindo.

- O David nos disse... - James começou – que...

- Fala logo, Potter – disse Leslie sem paciência.

- É o seguinte, - Teddy começou animado – o que você acha de fazer o teste para artilheira do time de quadribol?

- O QUE? – Leslie e Ruki perguntaram pasmas.

- É que precisamos de uma artilheira – disse Milana calma.

- E não achamos ninguém – ressaltou Lílian.

- Então David nos disse que você jogava – disse Hugo mal humorado.

- Só decidimos deixar você fazer o teste porque não queremos perder a taça para a Soncerina – disse James irritado.

- Entendi, - disse Leslie rindo – vocês estão muito desesperados mesmo, não é?  
- Pois é – disse Milana rindo de leve.

- Mas e ai, maninha, você é ótima jogadora e precisamos de você – disse David sorrindo pidão.

- Mas vai ter que fazer o teste – disse Lílian irritada.

- Potter, eu por acaso tenho cara de quem não passa em testes? – Leslie perguntou.

- Isso quer dizer que aceita? – Milana perguntou animada.

- Viram como sou boazinha? – Leslie perguntou piscando os olhos fazendo cara de inocente.

- Não! – James, Lílian e Hugo disseram irritados.

- Pode fazer o teste agora? – Milana perguntou – O campo já está reservado.

- Claro – disse Leslie se levantando.

- Ah, essa eu pago para vê – disse Ruki rindo.

Eles seguiram em silencio para o campo de quadribol, ao chegar lá James entregou uma vassoura reserva para Leslie que olhou feio para ele.

- Isso voa? – Ela perguntou.

- Um bom jogador voa em tudo – disse James fazendo Leslie o fuzilar com o olhar.

A menina subiu na vassoura enquanto James, Ruki e Milana estavam na arquibancada assistindo, logo uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos claros se aproximou dela.

- Sou Victoria Swan, - disse a menina – sou a outra artilheira, espero que faça um bom teste, você é nossa ultima esperança.

- Valeu – disse Leslie sorrindo de lado.

- Sabem o que fazer, - disse James alto – David e Teddy, quero que tentem acertar a Malfoy, Lílian e Victoria tirem a gole dela, e Hugo defende o gol.

- Moleza – sussurrou Leslie prendendo os longos cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo.

- VÃO! – James mandou.

James jogou a Goles para o campo e para a surpresa dele, Leslie voou o mais rápido que ele já vira e pegou a goles, Lílian e Victoria ficaram impressionadas, mas logo voaram atrás da garota, Leslie estava um pouco a frente das duas que estavam cada uma de um lado seu, ela sorriu maldosa e deu uma cambalhota com a vassoura ao ver o balanço que se aproximava e que quase acerto Victoria.

James gritava desesperado para que as meninas a impedissem ou para os batedores a acertarem, Ruki e Milana batiam palmas excitadas e Leslie voava com toda velocidade em direção aos aros, onde Hugo a olhava tenso.

Leslie sorriu novamente e começou a se aproximar de Hugo, voou para trás e viu Milana e Lílian passarem direto dela, assim que notou Hugo se distrair gritando com as meninas ela jogou a goles com toda a força e foi um gol certeiro.

- Leslie! – Ruki gritou animada.

- Ela é ótima – disse Milana impressionada.

- Merda – disse Lílian irritada descendo da vassoura.

- Incrível, – disse Victoria animada – com ela no time nós já ganhamos.

- Cala a boca, Swan – disse Hugo irritado.

- Por que tanta raiva? – Leslie perguntou sorrindo maldosa e sorrindo para Victoria – Adorei essa menina.

- Maninha, você foi ótima – disse David animado.

- Impressionante – disse Teddy batendo palma.

- Obrigada, - disse Leslie sorrindo debochada – mas não fui tão bem, essa vassoura é uma porcaria.

- Eu disse que ela era boa – disse David assim que James se aproximou com Milana e Ruki em seus calcanhares.

- Amiga, você foi ótima, o Potter ficou de queixo caído – disse Ruki animada.

- Foi muito boa mesmo – disse Milana sorrindo.

- E então, Potter? – Leslie perguntou cruzando os braços e sorrindo desafiadora para James.

- Você está no time – sussurrou ele.

- Repete, eu não ouvi – disse Leslie rindo.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ NO TIME – disse James rosnando.

- Por que isso não é novidade? – Leslie perguntou dando de ombros.

- Vai ter que arrumar uma vassoura – disse Hugo girando os olhos.

- Eu já mandei uma carta para papai e mamãe dizendo que estamos na Grifinoria e pedindo minha vassoura, aposta que ele vai mandar a sua para prevenir – disse David calmo.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – Leslie perguntou pasma – Papai vai ter uma parada cardíaca.

- Tio Draco vai matar alguém – cantarolou Ruki.

- Por que fez isso? – Leslie perguntou.

- Ele mandou – disse David dando de ombros.

- Idiota – disse Leslie batendo a mão na testa.

David apenas riu de leve, nem as chatices da irmã o tirariam do serio, ele estava no time de quadribol, Leslie também, e isso queria dizer que talvez ela se tornasse mais sociável, talvez as pessoas não odiassem tanto ela em Hogwarts, David não gostava do fato de tanta gente odiar sua irmã.

- Escuta, Malfoy, eu vou pedir seu uniforme e quando tiver treino mando alguém te avisar – James disse irritado.

- Sim, Senhor Capitão – disse Leslie rindo.

- Não enche – James mandou rosnando.

- Ui, fiquei com medo agora – disse Leslie irônica.

- Não liga, James – disse Lílian segurando o irmão.

- Vai ser bom treinar com você – disse Leslie no ouvido de Teddy fazendo o garoto se arrepiar ao ver o sorriso malicioso da menina.

- Concordo plenamente – foi à única coisa que Teddy conseguiu dizer.

- Se acalma, Lílian – disse Milana no ouvido da garota que estava vermelha de raiva.

- Eu mato ela – rosnou Lílian baixinho.

- O papo estar muito bom, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer, vamos Ruki? – Leslie perguntou.

- Só se for agora – disse Ruki e as duas saíram.

- Gostei dela, – disse Victoria fazendo James, Lílian e Hugo olharem feio para ela – que foi?

- Cala a boca, Victoria – Lílian mandou irritada.

Leslie e Ruki estavam andando para o salão comunal, ao entrarem lá foram direto para o dormitório e Leslie se jogou na cama, cansada.

- Foi um bom treino – disse Ruki sorridente.

- Valeu – disse Leslie sorrindo triunfante.

- Você devia ter visto a cara da ruivinha, nunca vi ela mais irritada, e depois você ainda fez aquela cena com o Lupin, cara, ela estava prestes a pular no teu pescoço – disse Ruki rindo.

- Eu vi, coitada, deu até pena – Leslie disse rindo.

- Deu? – Ruki perguntou.

- NÃO! – disseram as duas em uníssono e rindo em seguida.

- Você é uma menina malvada, Leslie Malfoy – disse Ruki deitando na cama da amiga ao lado dela.

- E você é muito da boazinha – ironizou Leslie.

- A culpa não é minha, foi influencia sua – disse Ruki rindo.

- É, acho que é por isso que somos amigas – disse Leslie mostrando um delicado bracelete prateado, no braço direito, que possuía uma parte mais justa no braço e outra mais folgada, dando um belo contraste, na mais folgada tinha um pequeno pingente com a letra "R" em preto.

- Pois é – disse mostrando um bracelete idêntico, só que no dela ao invés da letra "R", tinha um belo "L" rosa bebê.

- É, mesmo você sendo uma Paty, chata e metida... Eu te amo – disse Leslie piscando.

- Muito obrigada pelo apoio amiga, - disse Ruki rindo – e mesmo você sendo assim fria, esnobe e calculista, eu também te amo.

- Que momento bonito – ironizou Leslie limpando uma lagrima imaginaria.

- Emocionante, – disse Ruki abraçando a amiga, mas logo a soltando – eca você está suada.

- Como você é sensível – ironizou Leslie.

- Eu sou sensível a mau cheiro, vai logo tomar banho – Ruki mandou e Leslie saiu rindo em direção ao banheiro.

**Na/: A musica do capitulo é** "**Anything But Ordinary" de Avril Lavigne. Lluiza, querida, o David é um fofo e é fofo até batendo no povo, é bom você arrumar alguem para a mary, porque se ela ficar encalhada te mata. Pois é Pati, não posso fugir do fato que tenho uma tara por caras meio violentos :p uoiaeoiaeouiai, o David é fofo ao extremo e o James é simplesmente perfeito. Tudo bem, Leli, eu pretendo escrever mais até o dia 18, bora vê se eu vou fazer isso né? :p Mary, amiga ,relaxe, vilões psicopatas não caem de arvore, eles vem, se acalme ;) Murilo, querido, meu unico leitor do sexo masculino que está exigindo prioridades :P vai sonhando, baby, Ah, a lista dos melhores de Hogwarts, bem vamos assim... meninas: Leslie, Ruki, Lílian, Daphne, Milana. Garotos: James, Teddy, David, Jason e Hugo. Satisfeito? Hehe! Certo. Sr. Cavalheiro, se o fanfiction não pirar eu posto antes do meu niver, só que é semana de prova, mas vou tentar. NÃO ESQUEÇAM, DIA 18 MEU NIVER HEHE :P**


	8. Perguntas Indesejadas

Perguntas indesejadas (cap 7)

Leslie saiu do banho já pronta para o jantar, ao sar do banheiro foi praticamente atropelada por Lílian que assim que viu a menina sair a empurrou, entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta.

- O que deu nela? – Leslie perguntou se fazendo de boba.

- Não faço idéia – disse Ruki rindo.

Milana apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a olhar fixamente para seu livro, ela estava fazendo as tarefas.

- Nós temos tarefas? – Ruki perguntou.

- Temos, mas já fiz a sua e a minha, - disse Leslie calma, mas ao ver a cara de duvida de Ruki ela explicou – depois do almoço, quando vim para o dormitório, adiantei a minha e a sua.

- Você é o Maximo, Less – disse Ruki animada.

- Não deveria fazer a tarefa dela – censurou Milana.

- Nós já vimos esse assunto ano passado, eu sei que a Ruki sabe – disse Leslie dando de ombros.

- Mesmo assim – disse Milana.

- Relaxa, Weasley – disse Leslie rindo.

- Eu vou descer e esperar vocês lá embaixo, estou a fim de perturbar o Weasley, - disse Ruki e em seguida se corrigindo – o irmão dela.

- Vai lá – disse Leslie e a menina saiu do quarto.

- Vocês são amigas há muito tempo? – Milana perguntou assim que Ruki saiu.

- Desde sempre, por que? – Leslie perguntou desconfiada.

- Porque vocês sempre estão juntas, - disse Milana observadora – sempre concordam com tudo e eu nunca vi vocês brigarem.

- Nós não brigamos – corrigiu Leslie.

- Nunca brigaram? – Milana perguntou pasma.

- Não – disse Leslie calmamente.

- Fala serio? Até eu e Lílian já brigamos – disse Milana impressionada.

- Nós brigamos com todo mundo que acho que esquecemos de brigar, - disse Leslie sorrindo de leve – nós duas precisamos uma da outra, eu e Ruki sempre concordamos e quando não, respeitamos a opinião da outra.

- Impressionante – disse Milana sorrindo.

- Por que está me perguntando essas coisas? – Leslie questionou.

- Você não é o ser mais simpático do mundo, - disse Milana calma – mas não acho que seja esse mostro que as pessoas dizem, me fala, por que brigou com a Sinclair?

- Isso não importa – disse Leslie olhando para o outro lado.

- A culpa foi dela, não é? – Milana perguntou.

- O que te importa? – Leslie perguntou grossa descendo as escadas do dormitório, mal humorada.

- É, Malfoy, você com certeza não é nenhum mostro – disse Milana sorrindo de leve ao ver Leslie bater a porta do quarto e sair de lá bufando.

- Mila? – Lílian perguntou saindo do banho – Eu ouvi um barulho, aquela Malfoy fez algo com você?

- Não – disse Milana sorrindo.

- Aquela garota é um monstro, não fica sozinha com ela – disse Lílian seria.

- Você não sabe como está errada – disse Milana sorrindo.

- Eu às vezes não te entendo – disse Lílian balançando a cabeça.

Leslie desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino realmente irritada, não sabia porque havia se estressado tanto, mas havia, e isso era o que importava. Assim que desceu as escadas viu seu irmão e os amigos conversando animados, com exceção de Hugo que olhava com ódio para uma mesa afastada, ela viu que na mesa estava Ruki no centro, cercada de um grupo de garotos do 7º ano que pareciam não parar de elegia-la.

_- "Eu não entendo você, Ruki Zabine"_ – disse Leslie sorrindo e dando de ombros.

- Oi, Less – disse David assim que viu a irmã descer do dormitório.

- Oi – disse Leslie sem animo.

- Faz um favor, tira a Ruki dali se não o Hugo vai ter torcicolo – provocou Teddy, Leslie apenas riu de leve.

- Less, você está bem? – David perguntou desconfiado.

- Estou – disse ela sorrindo de leve e indo até Ruki.

- Ela está estranha – comentou David, assim que a irmã se afastou.

- Ela é estranha – disse James fingindo não notar que a caçula dos Malfoy estava realmente estranha demais.

Os garotos apenas riram de leve do comentário de James. Leslie andou até Ruki que conversava animada com seus puxa sacos.

- Você é linda – Leslie ouviu um garoto dizer para Ruki enquanto babava.

- Ela sabe, - disse Leslie mal humorada – agora se me dão licença, vamos Ruki?

- Claro, - disse Ruki sorridente – até mais, garotos!

- Tchau! – todos disseram e depois suspiraram.

- Como você agüenta? – Leslie perguntou em quanto elas se afastavam dos fãs de Ruki.

- Ah, vai, eles são uma graça – disse a oriental rindo.

- Se você diz – falou Leslie girando os olhos.

- Leslie! – a menina ouviu David chamar, ela e Ruki foram à direção do loiro.

- Que foi? – Leslie perguntou.

- Carta – disse ela surpreso com ela e entregando a irmã uma carta.

- Valeu – disse Leslie puxando a carta da mão de David e saindo com Ruki do salão comunal.

- Certo, o que você tem? – Ruki perguntou.

- Nada – disse Leslie calma.

- HÁ! Faz-me rir Malfoy, eu te conheço há muito tempo, desembucha – disse Ruki impaciente.

- É aquela enxerida da Weasley – disse Leslie irritada.

- O que ela fez? Achei que estavam se dando bem – disse Ruki surpresa.

- Nós não estamos nos dando bem, apenas não a odeio, melhor, não odiava, - disse Leslie irritada – ela fica me fazendo perguntas o tempo todo e sempre rindo com aquele sorriso "sabe tudo" dela.

- Ela te perguntou sobre a briga com aquela cornival, não é? – Ruki perguntou.

Era incrível que mesmo que a caçula dos Malfoy tivesse o dom de esconder seus sentimentos e pensamentos, sempre Ruki sabia o que se passava por sua cabecinha loira.

- Foi – assumiu Leslie.

- Por que não disse? – Ruki perguntou.

- Eu... Não sei – disse Leslie.

- Você não quer que ela fique achando que você é boazinha, não é? – Ruki perguntou – Não quer que ela tente ser sua amiga ou coisa do tipo, não quer que ela fale para o Potter isso e ele venha te pedir desculpas.

- É – confirmou Leslie.

- Por que? – Ruki perguntou.

- Porque eu não preciso de gente tentando ser simpática comigo, - disse Leslie irritada – Não preciso de gente se esforçando para sorrir para mim quando tem vontade de me bater, não preciso de gente falsa.

- Acha que a Weasley é assim? – Ruki perguntou.

- Ela não, - disse Leslie calmamente – mas não preciso que eles fiquem me taxando de heroína ou coisa do tipo, não preciso das desculpas do Potter, nem da amizade da irmã dele.

- Você é estranha, - disse Ruki – quando estamos só nos duas você é de um jeito, quando está sozinha é outro, quando está na frente do Potter é outro e tem horas que você...

- O que? – Leslie perguntou.

- Faz como fez com aquela garota, Marina Telesco, você a defendeu sem nem a conhecer, - disse Ruki – isso não é do seu feitio.

- Ultimamente não estou sendo eu mesma, não é? – Leslie perguntou insegura.

- Não muito, - disse Ruki rindo – mas gosto de você de qualquer jeito.

- Obrigada, Ruki, - disse Leslie sorrindo – obrigada por me agüentar quando ninguém mais agüenta.

- Eu estou aqui para isso, - disse Ruki fazendo Leslie rir – mas você não vai abrir a carta?

- Eita é, - disse Leslie – ferrou é do papai.

- Xiii! – disse Ruki.

- _Leslie Malfoy, - _Leslie começou a ler imitando a voz do pai – _COMO VOCÊ_ _PODE FAZER ISSO?_ _Eu esperava que o David fosse para a Cornival, então foi até bom ele ir para a Grifinoria, mas você? Você tinha um futuro brilhante na Sonserina, mas sua mãe está muito feliz, na verdade ela está pulando de alegria, diga a Ruki que a mãe dela também ficou contente, mas o pai está tão irritado quanto eu, mas, de qualquer modo, estou orgulhoso por ter entrado no time de quadribol, deve ter dado uma lição naquele Potter, não se preocupe, logo as vassouras do seu irmão e a sua estarão chegando. Beijos, papai._

_- _Que meigo – ironizou Ruki.

- Foi melhor do que eu imaginava – assumiu Leslie.

- Seu pai sempre me surpreende – disse Ruki sentando-se na mesa da Grifinoria ao lado de Leslie.

- Ele tem uma sutiliza incrível – brincou Leslie distraída.

- Ainda está mal por causa daquela historia da Weasley? – Ruki perguntou.

- Não, - disse Leslie ainda distraída – só que... Cala a boca eles estão vindo.

Ruki virou-se rapidamente para ver David, James, Hugo, Teddy, Lílian e Milana se aproximando. Ruki conhecia Leslie a tempo suficiente para saber que a amiga havia utilizado a chegada de David e seus amigos só para não falar mais sobre o assunto.

- Oi Less – disse David sentando-se do outro lado da irmã.

- Oi – disse Leslie sem emoção.

- O que deu nela? – Hugo murmurou para Lílian.

- Não sei, mas prefiro ela assim – disse Lílian.

- Leslie, você está bem? – Teddy fez a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

- Ótima – mentiu Leslie.

- Vamos subir? – Ruki perguntou mal humorada.

- Mas nós nem comemos – falou Leslie calmamente.

- Eu não entendo você – sussurrou Ruki.

- Você não é a única – disse Leslie sorrindo de leve para a amiga.

- Sabe Malfoy, eu prefiro você assim – disse James fazendo todos olharem para ele pasmos, Ruki olhar com ódio e Leslie surpresa, mas em seguida a cara de surpresa se transformou em um sorriso de lado.

- Mas as coisas nem sempre são como queremos, Potter, - disse Leslie debochada – eu, por exemplo, gosto mais de você morto e enterrado, mas meu sonho não se realizou... Ainda.

- Eu sabia que o que é bom dura pouco – disse James sorrindo de leve.

- Depende do seu ponto de vista – provocou Leslie.

- Certo, é ótimo ver que minha superirritante irmãzinha está de volta, mas dá para vocês dois pararem? – David perguntou.

Ruki sorriu de leve ao ver que Leslie havia voltado ao seu estado irritante natural, mas os outros não pareciam tão felizes com isso.

- Me diz, James, por que você teve que fazer a Malfoy sair do transe? – Lílian perguntou irritada.

- Porque você estava morrendo de saudades – provocou Leslie.

- Eu te odeio – disse Lílian mal humorada.

- Eu sei que você me ama, Potter, não precisa repetir – disse Leslie sorrindo debochada.

- Como alguém pode ser tão idiota? – Lílian perguntou.

- Me diz você – falou Leslie fazendo Lílian bufar.

- Ah, vamos Leslie, você já brincou demais – disse Ruki rindo.

- Ta bem – disse Leslie se levantando.

Quando ela e Ruki começaram a se afastar da mesa da Grifinoria, Leslie sentiu alguém puxar seu punho, quando virou deu de cara com Teddy que aproximou a boca da orelha dela e falou.

- Sabe, eu prefiro você assim, já estava com saudades.

- Eu já desconfiava – disse Leslie virando-se para o garoto e dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Ele está vermelho – disse Ruki quando Leslie chegou perto dela.

- Muito? – Leslie perguntou.

- Esta parecendo um tomate – comentou Ruki assim que saíram do salão.

- Fácil? – Leslie perguntou presunçosa.

- Mas fácil impossível, - comentou Ruki – esse está no papo, amiga.

- É triste ser linda – disse Leslie rindo.

- Coitadinho, - comentou Ruki – foi tentar conquistar você, mas quem acabou sem controle foi ele.

- Minha cara, - disse Leslie – ninguém conquista Leslie Malfoy, eu que conquisto o mundo.

Os dias foram passando calmamente, até que o primeiro jogo de quadribol foi marcado.

- Soncerina X Grifinoria – disse James irritado.

- Isso é ruim? – David perguntou.

- Não, é um clássico – disse Hugo serio.

- O problema é que nós ainda não treinamos – disse Teddy preocupado.

- E não é uma opção perder para a Soncerina – rosnou Lílian.

- Afinal, ninguém quer agüentar o idiota do Tucker – explicou Milana.

- Ah, claro, - disse David rindo de leve, ele podia ser novato, mas era obvia a rivalidade dos Grifinorios e Soncerinos - e quando começamos a treinar?

- Ontem, - disse James irritado – vou reservar o campo.

James saiu do salão comunal da Grifinoria em direção a sala da diretora Minerva, para reservar o campo de quadribol, não ficou nada feliz ao ver na frente da sala da diretora uma figura nada adorada.

- Tucker – rosnou James.

- Ah, olá Potter. - disse Jason com um sorriso falso – pelo visto já viu qual vai ser o próximo jogo.

- Pois é, - disse James grosso – e é melhor se preparar para perder.

- Faz me rir, Potter, - disse Jason gargalhando – vocês nem tem um artilheiro, porque pelo que eu saiba vocês só arrumaram um batedor, o idiota do Malfoy.

- O idiota do Malfoy bate forte, não acha, Tucker? – ironizou James fazendo Jason fechar a cara – Mas para a sua informação nós já temos artilheiro.

- Ah é? Quem? – Jason perguntou cético.

- A Malfoy – disse James com indiferença.

- QUEM? – Jason perguntou incrédulo – Malfoy? Leslie Malfoy?

- Ela mesma – disse James desanimado.

- Está brincando comigo, não é? – Jason perguntou ainda incrédulo – quero dizer, ela joga quadribol?

- Joga, e é muito boa – disse James irritado.

- Põem boa nisso, - disse Jason com um sorriso malicioso, James apenas girou os olhos – mas eu não sabia que ela era boa no quadribol também.

- Olha aqui, Tucker, eu não estou nem ai para o que você sabe ou deixa de saber sobre a Malfoy – rosnou James.

- O que é isso, Potter? – Jason perguntou olhado James com ódio – Tente entender uma coisa, essa você não ganha.

- Do que você está falando? – James perguntou.

- Sinto muito Potter, mas a Malfoy não é para você, - disse Jason calmo – ela é areia demais para seu caminhãozinho, e você é bonzinho demais para ela.

- Quem disse que eu a quero? – James perguntou.

- Não me importo com o que diz, Potter, - disse Jason decidido – o que me importa é que eu quero aquela garota, e nem que eu tenha que passar por cima de você para ter Leslie Malfoy, eu farei.

- Ora seu... – James estava se controlando para não pular no pescoço do Soncerino, mas sua paciência estava indo embora.

- Não se importa mesmo, não é Potter? – Jason provocou.

James contou até dez em pensamento, não sabia o porque de ter ficado tão nervoso, mas estava, e estava louco para meter a mão na cara daquele Soncerino de uma figa.

- Interrompo algo, meninos? – a diretora perguntou saindo da sala.

- Não Senhora – disseram os dois juntos.

- Ótimo, - disse ela com um olhar serio – no que posso ajudá-los?

- Quero reservar o campo de quadribol – disseram os dois mais uma vez juntos.

- Quem chegou primeiro? – a diretora perguntou.

- O Tucker – disse James desanimado, fazendo Jason sorrir triunfante.

- Certo, - disse a diretora calma – marcarei para a Soncerina treinar amanhã, e depois será o da Grifinoria, está bem?

- Ótimo – disseram os dois.

- Então, se me dão licença.

E assim a diretora fechou a porta de sua sala deixando os dois garotos do lado de fora se olhando com ódio.

- Prepare-se para perder, Potter – disse Jason confiante.

- Você que vai – disse James decidido.

- A Malfoy pode ser linda, mas quando vocês perderem eu dou aulas particulares de quadribol para ela – disse Jason sorrindo malicioso.

- ORA SEU... – James aumentou consideravelmente a voz e ia pular em cima do garoto, mas alguém o segurou.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a pessoa que segurou James.

Ele não precisou se virar para saber quem era, ele não fazia idéia de como uma mão tão delicada poderia estar lhe segurando com tanta força, James pode confirmar pelo olhar malicioso de Jason que quem o segurava era Leslie Malfoy.

- Ninguém te chamou, Malfoy? – rosnou James.

- Pode ter certeza que eu a chamaria – disse Jason sorrindo galante.

- Potter, educação não é uma de suas virtudes, - disse Leslie ignorando o comentário de Jason – mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Não sou obrigado a responder – disse James irritado.

- Pois eu respondo, - disse Jason fazendo todos olharem para ele – o Potter não tem controle, e sempre leva tudo para a ignorância.

- Ninguém lhe chamou na conversa, Tucker – rosnou James.

- Jason, - disse Leslie calma, Jason sorriu triunfante – ou seja lá qual for seu nome, - Jason deixou-se murchar consideravelmente e James sorriu superior – obrigada pelo aviso, mas eu tenho noção de que o Potter é um ignorante assim como a namoradinha Cornival dele...

- Não fala da Daphne – disse James irritado.

- Por que, você vai chorar, Potter? – Leslie provocou fazendo Jason rir de leve.

- Namoradinha Cornival? Daphne? Seria a Sinclair, Potter? – Jason perguntou.

- Não que seja da sua conta, Tucker, mas sim, é a Daphne Sinclair – disse James irritado.

- Essa é mais seu tipo, Potter – disse Jason fazendo James olhá-lo com ódio e Leslie curiosa.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Leslie perguntou.

- Não importo, - cortou James puxando Leslie pelo braço – vamos embora, Malfoy.

- Por que acha que eu vou com você? – Leslie perguntou.

- Boa pergunta – disse Jason puxando a menina pelo outro braço.

Quem visse aquela cena realmente acharia no mínimo estranho, James e Jason puxavam, cada um, um dos braços de Leslie, os dois se olhavam com ódio, em quanto à menina não se atreveu a falar nada.

- Malfoy, nós precisamos conversar – explicou James rosnado.

- Sobre? – Jason perguntou irritado.

- Quadribol – James respondeu triunfante, ele havia inventado isso de ultima hora, e por sorte realmente precisava falar com ela sobre o jogo.

- Bem, - disse Leslie se pronunciando em fim, fazendo os dois olharem para ela – vamos então, Potter.

- Certo – disse James sorrindo triunfante.

- Nos vemos depois, Leslie – disse Jason.

- Claro – disse Leslie insegura.

Jason soltou o braço da menina e James saiu puxando ela pelos corredores, Leslie não dizia uma palavra, apenas observava James irritado puxando ela com raiva.

- Potter, - disse Leslie por fim – pode me soltar, eu não vou fugir.

James pareceu sair do seu acesso de raiva, e notou que estava segurando o braço da menina com muita força e que o mesmo já estava vermelho, ele olhou para a cara incerta de Leslie e sentiu seu rosto corar com vontade.

- Desculpa – sussurrou ele saindo andando, a garota foi atrás dele.

- Você é estranho, Potter – disse Leslie calma.

- Por que? – James perguntou sem olhar a menina.

- O que te deu? Tudo bem odiar o Jason, afinal, você me odeia também, mas aquilo foi super estranho – disse Leslie desconfiada.

- O idiota provocou – disse ele irritado.

- Eu tenho certeza, - disse Leslie sincera fazendo James olhar para ela com curiosidade – você não faz mal nem a uma mosca Potter, com certeza foi o Jason que começou, você é bonzinho demais para começar uma briga, é estranho até se meter em uma.

James não respondeu, apenas voltou a andar, Leslie olhou desconfiada para o garoto e tornou a segui-lo, James, por sua vez, estava com a cabeça longe, Leslie acabará de confirmar o que Jason lhe dissera, não sabia porque, mas a frase de Jason rodava sua cabeça "você é bonzinho demais para ela".

- Potter? – Leslie chamou – O que te deu? Achei que gostasse de ser bonzinho.

- EU ADORO – disse James irritado.

Leslie não se atreveu a falar mais nada até chegarem ao salão comunal da Grifinoria, lá Hugo, David, Lílian, Milana, Teddy e Ruki os esperavam.

- Onde você estava? – Ruki perguntou irritada.

- Fui andar um pouco, – disse Leslie olhando desconfiada para James – mas o que você queria falar comigo, Potter?

- Ah, - disse James se lembrando – era para te avisar que teremos jogo contra a Soncerina daqui a um mês, e depois de amanhã temos treino.

- Conseguiu reservar o campo? – David perguntou animado.

- Sim, - disse James calmo – eu teria reservado para amanhã, mas o idiota do Tucker estava lá.

- _"Então era por isso que eles estavam brigando" – _pensou Leslie.

- E o que a Malfoy estava fazendo lá? – Lílian perguntou desconfiada.

- Não é obvio, Potter, eu estava agarrando seu irmão – ironizou Leslie fazendo Ruki rir.

- Por favor, Malfoy – Hugo falou sem paciência.

- Eu impedi que o idiota do irmão, dessa ai, quebrasse a cara do Jason – disse Leslie calma fazendo todos olharem incrédulos para James.

- Você ia bater nele? – Milana perguntou seria.

- Bem... – James começou.

- Por que impediu, Leslie? – Teddy perguntou decepcionado.

- James, você ia bater nele? – Milana perguntou irritada.

- Ah, qual foi, só quem pode bater nele agora é o David? – James perguntou irritado.

- VOCÊ BATEU NELE? – as meninas perguntaram incrédulas.

- Bem... – David começou inseguro, mas foi interrompido pelas gargalhadas de Leslie e Ruki.

- David? David Malfoy BATEU EM ALGUÉM? Eu achei que fosse brincadeira – Ruki perguntou rindo.

- Está falando serio? – Leslie perguntou rindo.

- É – disse David calmo.

- Ai que emoção – disse Ruki exagerada.

- Meu irmãozinho está crescendo, ele bateu em alguém sozinho – disse Leslie fingindo emoção e fazendo Teddy e Ruki rirem.

- Cala a boca, Less – disse David rindo de leve.

- E você leva isso na brincadeira? – Lílian perguntou incrédula.

- Meu amor, é um momento histórico, David Malfoy, aquele que não matava nem formiga, BATEU EM ALGUÉM – disse Leslie rindo.

- Eu não vejo graça – censurou Milana.

- Pois eu vejo, - disse Ruki animada – mas, espera, por que você bateu nele?

- Nada demais – disse David corando, as duas se olharam incrédulas.

- Sei – disseram as duas desconfiadas.

- Não devia ter batido nele – falou Milana fazendo David corar.

- Ah devia sim, ele mereceu – disse Teddy serio.

- Isso ai – concordou Hugo.

- Sinto muito – disse David doce, fazendo Milana corar, e Ruki e Leslie girarem os olhos.

- Meloso demais? – Ruki perguntou.

- Demais – concordou Leslie e as duas subiram as escadas do dormitório feminino.

**Na:/ Podem dar os parabéns, não vou postar por um pequeno tempo, minhas provas começam segunda e agora é só estudo, pois é, morram de inveja estarei estudando física no dia do meu niver ¬¬Mary, o primeiro casal mesmo é o David e a Milana, sim sim, ^^ e sinto lhe dizer vilões aqui não caem de arvores, eles vem devagar ;) Pti, querida, é ótimo ter seus comentários e o quão mais a Leslie é má mais eu gosto dela. Murilo, deixa eu pensar, vai demorar um pouquinho sim, é vai, mas vai vim eu juro ^^, bem o fato é que aqui onde eu moro não pararam as aulas, muito pelo contrario, no meu colégio as aulas vieram foi com tudo ¬¬ Leli, relaxa, baby, vê, fique com suas férias ai que as minhas de dezembro devem chegar antes, lá lá lááá :P curta enquanto pode, pois depois os professores correm com o assunto. Barb, pois eu quero um cap sim, meu niver é dia 18 e num é todo dia que a pessoa faz 16 anos, eu mereço isso ^^ Lina, querida, eu seria eu se meus personagens não sofressem? Há, faz-me rir, perua, pode ter certeza que a pobre vai sofrer ;) Lloiza, querida, você sabe como a Mary pode ser má, é melhor arrumar as coisas ou bye Fred weasley, você quer acabar com o neville? Bota o draco para ela ou joga alguém, e rápido :P beijos, e até eu acabar as provas :***


	9. Encontrando um Sonserino

Encontrando um Soncerino (Cap 8)

- Para onde vamos depois das aulas? – Ruki perguntou a Leslie assim que ela terminou de se arrumar.

- Você eu não sei, mas eu acho que um certo Soncerino vai me chamar para assistir o treino de quadribol dele – disse Leslie sorrindo debochada.

- Nossa, ele te chamou? – Ruki perguntou animada.

- Não, mas vai chamar – disse Leslie calma.

- Você vai? – Ruki perguntou entusiasmada.

- Depende, vai comigo? – Leslie perguntou.

- Claro que eu vou – disse Ruki sorridente.

- Então vamos para o salão de entrada para eu receber meu convite – disse Leslie presunçosa.

As meninas seguiram para o salão de entrada, lá David e os outros já estavam tomando o café, Leslie segurou Ruki de leve pelo braço e a oriental se virou logo em seguida um certo Soncerino apareceu.

- Oi – disse Jason sorrindo galante, Ruki apenas olhou para Leslie e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Oi – disse Leslie calma.

- Sabe, hoje é o treino de quadribol da Soncerina, gostaria de me ver jogar? – Jason perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Eu não sei, - disse Leslie indiferente – eu e Ruki já havíamos marcado de...

- Ela pode ir, - disse Jason rápido – gostaria de ir Zabine?

- Pode ser, – disse Ruki pensativa fazendo Jason olhar para ela pidão – claro, por que não?

- Certo, então acho que nos podemos aparecer lá – disse Leslie calma.

- Ótimo – disse Jason sorrindo agradecido para Ruki.

- Até lá – disse Leslie puxando Ruki para a mesa da Grifinoria.

Leslie e Ruki sentaram se na mesa da Grifinoria com olhares desconfiados pousados em cima delas.

- O que aquele idiota queria? – David perguntou irritado.

- Falar comigo – disse Leslie com indiferença.

- O que? – Teddy perguntou, fazendo Leslie e Ruki trocarem olhares cúmplices, ele estava com ciúme.

- O que te importa? – Lílian perguntou irritada.

- A mim importa – disse David irritado.

- Eu e Leslie temos compromisso à tarde – simplificou Ruki.

- Que compromisso? – Hugo perguntou desconfiado.

- Por que todo mundo resolveu se meter nas nossas vidas de uma hora para outra? – Leslie perguntou.

- Boa pergunta – disse Ruki sorrindo.

- Fala! – David mandou irritado.

- Eu mereço, - lamentou-se Leslie – eu e Ruki vamos assistir o treino da Soncerina.

- COMO É? – Teddy, Hugo e David perguntaram em uníssono.

- Por que se importam? – James perguntou calmo.

- Ela é minha irmã – disse David devagar.

- Certo, eu te disse, agora pode acabar com o escândalo? – Leslie perguntou calma.

- Espera, se o Tucker te chamou, por que a Zabine vai? – Hugo perguntou.

- Porque o time da Soncerina é bem grande e eu não quero que os outros tenham inveja do Jason – disse Ruki fazendo o queixo de Hugo cair, mas Milana e Leslie não conseguiram segurar a gargalhada.

- NÃO RIA, MILANA – Hugo mandou.

- Não dá – disse Milana rindo compulsivamente, Lílian prendia a gargalhada.

- Isso é coisa que se diga, Ruki? – David perguntou pasmo.

- A realidade dói? – Ruki perguntou sorrindo.

- Malfoy... – James falou fazendo todos olharem para ele.

- Que? – Leslie perguntou desconfiada.

- Faça algo útil, - mandou James – observe o time jogando e depois me diga como são.

- Ta – disse Leslie calma.

- Não se preocupe, Potter, eu vou observar bem eles – disse Ruki puxando Leslie pelo braço, mas a tempo de ouvir o grito irritado de Hugo.

As duas seguiram andando para a sala de historia de magia, sentaram nas ultimas, a aula de Binns era realmente irritante, e elas conversavam com freqüência nessa aula.

Logo a sala estava cheia e o professor começará a aula, Leslie e Ruki conversavam distraídas e não notaram que alguém as olhava com cuidado.

- O que tanto olha, Hugo? – David perguntou.

- É, cara, pede para a Zabine te dar uma foto, você vai acabar ficando com torcicolo – brincou Teddy.

- Calem a boca – Hugo falou corando de leve.

- Está assim só porque ela vai para o treino da Soncerina? – James perguntou.

- O problema não é ir para o treino na Soncerina, o problema é o que ela vai fazer lá – disse Teddy rindo da cara de ódio de Hugo.

- Por que você não cala a boca? – Hugo perguntou ainda olhando para Ruki.

Ele não sabia desde quando havia começado seu ciúme pela Zabine, mas sabia que estava começando a sentir bastantes ciúmes da oriental, e pensar que ela ia para o treino de quadribol ficar com aqueles Soncerinos idiotas, lhe dava muita raiva.

- O Weasley ficou com ciúmes – disse Leslie calma.

- Você acha? – Ruki perguntou animada.

- Te importa? – Leslie questionou.

- Não, claro que não – disse Ruki evitando olhar para a amiga.

A aula de Binns acabou, assim como todas as daquele dia, depois do almoço Leslie e Ruki foram para o dormitório se trocar para assistir o treino na Soncerina.

- Com que roupa se vai para um treino de quadribol? – Ruki perguntou.

- Qualquer uma, vamos logo – Leslie mandou, a menina estava com um salto alto que amarrava na perna, uma saia jeans escura e uma blusa preta bastante justa, a garota tinha os cabelos soltos e uma forte camada de lápis de olho.

- Seu guarda roupa é fascinante – ironizou Ruki.

- Obrigada – brincou Leslie.

Logo as duas desceram as escadas do dormitório, Ruki usava uma saia jeans clara e uma blusa rosa bebê, os longos cabelos negros estavam presos no alto da cabeça em um belo rabo de cavalo, a maquiagem era leve e ela estava linda, Leslie também estava linda, mas no seu estilo "viúva negra".

- Tchau, David – disse Leslie puxando Ruki rapidamente para não ouvir sermão do irmão.

- É impressão minha, ou meu irmão está babando? – disse Milana em um tom de brincadeira.

- Não enche – disse Hugo corando.

Hugo ficou fitando a passagem por onde Ruki havia passado com uma expressão nada Feliz. Em quanto isso as meninas seguiam para o campo de quadribol.

Lá, Jason parecia olhar inquieto para todos os lados, parecia achar que as meninas não apareceriam, mas ao ver Leslie ele sorriu compulsivamente, ele desceu da arquibancada que era de onde estava gritando as ordens para as pessoas de seu time e foi até as meninas.

- Oi, Leslie, Zabine – disse ele calmo.

- Pode me chamar de Ruki, ah e se me dão licença eu não vou ficar aqui sobrando – disse Ruki saindo de perto dos dois e indo em direção a arquibancada, onde muitos jogadores já haviam parado de treinar para cercá-la e Leslie tinha certeza de que eles estavam a elogiando.

- Adorei sua amiga – disse Jason sorrindo.

- Normal – disse Leslie com indiferença.

- Bem, eu acho que o treino não vai dar certo, - disse Jason olhando os jogadores que cercavam Ruki, Leslie apenas riu – quer dar uma volta?

- Claro – disse Leslie calma.

Jason estendeu-lhe o braço, mas Leslie balançou a cabeça negativamente e o garoto deu de ombros, eles seguiram andando pelos jardins de Hogwarts, Leslie não pode evitar notar que o garoto era realmente bonito, os cabelos castanhos e os olhos castanho-esverdeados davam a ele um charme incrível, que aumentava devido a um certo sorriso de lado, Ah e não tinha como não reparar no corpo escultural dele, que se tornava ainda mais visível devido a roupa de quadribol.

O Soncerino olhava fixamente para a menina, ela era simplesmente linda, e tinha um ar tão superior, tão aristocrático, ele ainda não entendia o porque dela ter ido para a Grifinoria, ela era claramente uma legitima Sonserina.

- Não entendo porque você foi para a Grifinoria – disse Jason.

- Porque o chapéu mandou – disse Leslie dando de ombros e fazendo Jason rir.

- Você me entendeu, – disse Jason calmo – você não é como o Potter e os amiguinhos idiotas dele, nem você nem a Ruki são assim, aquele chapéu deve estar ficando velho.

Leslie sorriu de leve e não pode evitar se lembrar das palavras do chapéu ao selecioná-la para a Grifinoria "É obviamente uma típica Malfoy, ardilosa, irônica, às vezes chega até az ser dissimulada e cruel, mas algo me diz que a Soncerina não é seu lugar, tem muita coragem em você, e apesar do jeito frio, é leal, nobre e honrada, é uma menina de palavra, apesar de tudo não tenho duvidas em mandá-la para a GRIFINORIA".

_- "O que ele quis dizer com isso?" – _Leslie se perguntou mentalmente.

- Deve ser isso mesmo, ele deve estar velho – disse Leslie calma.

- Bem capaz – disse Jason se aproximando da garota.

- Não sou surda, não precisa falar de perto – ironizou Leslie fazendo Jason rir de leve.

Em quanto isso no salão comunal da Grifinoria, Hugo ainda estava bastante nervoso e olhando fixamente para a saída.

- Quer ir lá, Hugo? – Milana perguntou.

- Por que eu ia querer ir lá? – Hugo perguntou.

- Ta legal, Hugo, - disse James mal humorado – que ir ao campo de quadribol?

- Por que? – Hugo perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- Para agente atrapalhar o treino – disse James irritado.

- Certo – disse Hugo mal humorado.

- Vocês vêm? – James mais pediu do que chamou.

- Nem pensar, – disse Milana calma – se vira.

- Eu vou, – disse David irritado – ah mais aquele idiota não toca na Leslie.

- Falou o irmão super protetor – brincou Teddy.

- Vamos logo – disse Hugo fazendo James bufar.

Hugo, James e David seguiram para o campo de quadribol, ao chegarem lá eles encontraram Ruki cercada por uma roda de soncerinos que olhavam para ela bobamente.

- Idiotas – rosnou Hugo.

- Quer ir lá perguntar a onde a Malfoy está? – provocou James.

- Agora mesmo – disse Hugo indo à direção de Ruki.

- O que faz aqui? – Ruki perguntou ao ver Hugo parado olhando para ela com ódio.

- Vocês, SUMAM – mandou Hugo.

- Você e que exercito vai nos obrigar a fazer isso? – um dos Soncerinos perguntou irritado.

- Serve agente? – David perguntou se aproximando com James.

- Seis contra três, vai ser interessante – brincou um outro Soncerino.

- Ah, dai me paciência, sumam vocês que o Weasley ta dando chilique e o David ta com raiva, - disse Ruki, mas ao notar que ninguém se mexeu ela gritou – SAIAM LOGO!

Os garotos da Soncerina não tiveram muito tempo para raciocinar, ao verem o olhar de raiva da oriental saíram de lá rapidamente.

- O que vocês querem? – Ruki perguntou mal humorada.

- Cadê a Less? – David perguntou.

- Ah, qual foi? Vocês me atrapalharam só para saber onde ela está? – Ruki perguntou pasma.

- FALA! – David mandou irritado.

- Sei lá, sumiu com o Jason – disse Ruki calmamente.

- E você deixou? – David perguntou pasmo.

- É – disse Ruki calmamente.

- Ruki, qual o seu problema? – David perguntou irritado.

- Se acalma, David, eu vou atrás da tua irmã e você relaxa, o.k? – disse James calmo.

- Mas... – David começou.

- Acorda, David, - disse Ruki calma – eu e a Leslie estudávamos em Beauxbatons sozinhas, acha mesmo que sua irmã nunca saiu com ninguém?

- Só tem garotas lá – disse David.

- É, mas agente não ficava só lá – disse Ruki calma.

- COMO É? – David perguntou irritado.

- Eu já vou – disse James se afastando.

O garoto começou a seguir pelos jardins a procura da caçula dos Malfoy, ele não pode evitar pensar no que ela e o Tucker estavam fazendo, sentiu seu animo sumir desastrosamente, não sabia porque, mas não gostava de pensar em Leslie e em Jason, talvez porque os dois juntos não dariam muito certo, era maldade demais junta, será que era isso mesmo?

Ele continuou seguindo pelos jardins, até que ele viu uma cascata de cabelos loiros andando tranqüila, e em seus calcanhares um garoto com a roupa do time da Soncerina. James não sabia porque, mas sentia-se feliz ao ver que, pela cara de Jason, o Soncerino e Leslie não havia feito mais nada alem de andar e conversar.

James sentiu todo o seu animo voltar de repente e começou a andar em direção ao casal, mas parou desastrosamente quando seus olhos se pousaram em Jason que havia puxado Leslie pelo braço com um sorriso malicioso e estava se aproximando perigosamente da menina, James sentiu seu sangue ferver consideravelmente, ele pode ver pela expressão de Leslie que ela estava indiferente com o que quer que fosse acontecer.

- Malfoy! – James gritou se aproximando dos dois antes que Jason pudesse se aproximar mais.

- Qual o seu problema, Potter? – Jason perguntou irritado.

- Meu problema é você, - disse James apontando para Jason – e essa Malfoy também, mas isso não vem ao caso, vamos Malfoy.

- E se ela não quiser ir? – Jason perguntou.

- Ela vai – rosnou James.

- Meu irmão, não é? – Leslie perguntou calma.

- É, seu irmão e o Hugo – disse James fitando Jason com ódio.

- Até mais Jason – disse Leslie com indiferença se afastando dos dois.

- Me espera, Malfoy – disse James correndo atrás de Leslie.

- Pode se preparar, Potter, - rosnou Jason ao ver os dois se afastarem – você entrou em uma briga que não tem volta, e eu vou ganhar.

James e Leslie seguiram para o campo de quadribol em silencio, ao chegarem lá encontraram Hugo e David gritando com Ruki que parecia mais interessada nas próprias unhas, Leslie não conseguiu evitar sorrir de leve e James não pode evitar admirar aquele sorrido.

- David, eu estou viva – ela gritou para o irmão.

- LESLIE NARCISA LOVEGOOD MALFOY! – David se aproximou irritado, com Hugo e Ruki em seus calcanhares.

- Fala – disse Leslie com indiferença.

- Você saiu com aquele idiota SOZINHA? – David perguntou irritado.

- Não, - disse Leslie com ironia – eu estava com ele, bobinho.

- Não tem graça, Less – disse David irritado.

- Vamos Ruki? – Leslie perguntou ignorando o irmão.

- Claro, eles estragaram minha festa – disse Ruki chateada.

As meninas saíram tranqüilamente em direção ao castelo, Hugo bufava irritado e David tinha um olhar de ódio, James olhava assustado para os amigos.

- Querem ouvir o lado bom? – James perguntou – A Zabine não ficou com ninguém e nem a Malfoy.

- Como assim? Leslie não ficou com aquele idiota? – David perguntou animado.

- Pois é, quando eu cheguei lá ele ia beijar ela, mas eu impedi e... – James começou.

- James, você é o melhor – disse David comemorando.

- Você é bem ciumento, não é? – Hugo perguntou.

- Até que não, é que depois do que aquele soncerino disse dela, eu não quero Leslie a menos de dez metros de distancia daquele nojento – disse David irritado.

- Tudo bem, relaxa – disse Hugo enquanto eles seguiam para o castelo.

- Sua irmã parece saber se defender muito bem – disse James calmo.

- Ela só tem cara de má, mas não é nenhum monstro – disse David.

- Claro, os monstros não são tão cruéis – disse James fazendo os dois amigos rirem.

Os garotos seguiram para o salão comunal da Grifinoria, lá eles encontraram Teddy e Lílian.

- Cadê a Milana? – Hugo perguntou.

- Acabou de subir atrás da Malfoy e da Zabine – disse Lílian mal humorada.

James, Hugo e David olharam para Teddy que apenas deu de ombros. No dormitório feminino Leslie e Ruki estavam sentadas conversando quando a porta do dormitório se abriu, e por ela Milana entrou.

- O que foi, Weasley? – Ruki perguntou.

- Eu só queria conversar – disse Milana calma.

- Sobre? – Ruki questionou curiosa.

- Sobre o porque de tanta briga, acho que não temos motivos para brigar – disse Milana calma.

- Por que? – Leslie perguntou.

- Porque eu não tenho nada contra vocês, e acho que tanta briga entre um grupo de Grifinorios que era para se dar bem, devido a nossa constante convivência, é ridícula – disse Milana seria.

- Nós não temos que agir como os Grifinorios agem – disse Ruki seria.

- Você só quer ser nossa amiguinha por causa do David, não é? – Leslie perguntou.

- Ah, qual é? – Milana perguntou irritada – Querem a verdade? Sim, eu gosto do David, e gostaria de me dar bem com a irmã dele, sim. Mas eu não quero só por causa do David, eu quero porque não gosto de brigas e acho que vocês duas não são esses monstros que todo mundo está dizendo, eu só quero ser amiga de vocês, o que acham?

- Amiga da gente? – Leslie e Ruki perguntaram desconfiadas.

- É, amiga de vocês, - disse Milana seria – eu não quero mais brigas.

- Bem... – Leslie perguntou olhando para Ruki.

- Podemos tentar – disse Ruki.

- Juram? – Milana perguntou entusiasmada.

- Nós dissemos TENTAR, cunhadinha – provocou Leslie fazendo Milana corar.

- Tem que me chamar assim? – Milana perguntou vermelha.

- Com certeza – disseram Ruki e Leslie em uníssono.

- Milana, você está bem? – Lílian perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Estou sim, - disse Milana sorrindo – estávamos só conversando.

- Não entendo o que você tem para conversar com a Malfoy – disse Lílian seria.

- É por isso que era ela quem estava falando comigo e não você, Potter – disse Leslie calma.

- Nós decidimos dar uma trégua, Lílian, ser amigas – disse Milana sorridente.

- Você... – Lílian começou – Você se juntou com o inimigo? Me apunhalou pelas costas?

- Não seja dramática, Potter, esse é meu trabalho – disse Ruki rindo.

- Lílian... Não é nada disso – falou Milana calma.

- Não? Então é o que? – Lílian perguntou, ninguém se atreveu a responder – Boa sorte com sua nova amiga, Milana.

Lílian saiu do quarto pisando fundo, ela obviamente estava com muita raiva, mas aquilo era exagero.

- Lílian é bastante sensível, – disse Milana – ela não gosta de você, mas ela não te conhece então não pode dizer que te odeia.

- Vai falar com ela – mandou Leslie.

- Certo – disse Milana saindo do quarto atrás de Lílian.

Ruki e Leslie ficaram em silencio por um tempo, Leslie começou a tirar seus sapatos e sentou-se em sua cama, Ruki foi até ela.

- O que houve? – Ruki perguntou – Por que está assim?

- Eu não sei, - disse Leslie calma – ultimamente eu não estou entendendo o que está havendo comigo.

- Estranho, você sempre tem resposta para tudo – disse Ruki seria.

- É, mas ultimamente eu tenho perguntas demais e respostas de menos – disse Leslie pensativa.

A noite no dormitório feminino passou rápida e sem grandes emoções, Ruki e Leslie foram dormir cedo e Lílian ainda estava sem falar com Milana, no dia seguinte as aulas passaram rápidas demais e logo já estava na hora do treino de quadribol, Leslie estava se arrumando para ir para o campo e Ruki estava prendendo o cabelo da loira enquanto Milana falava algo sobre as taças de quadribol que a Grifinoria já havia ganhado.

- Vai demorar muito, Malfoy? Temos treino – disse Lílian abrindo a porta do dormitório com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Já estou pronta – disse Leslie pegando a vassoura e descendo ao lado de Lílian e com Milana e Ruki em seus calcanhares.

O caminho para o campo de quadribol foi silêncios, Lílian e Leslie não chegavam nem a se encarar e Milana e Ruki trocavam olhares tensos, ao chegarem lá encontraram David, Hugo, Teddy, James e Victoria Swan os esperando.

- Estão prontas? – James perguntou olhando as duas que tinham caras de poucos amigos, Ruki e Milana foram se sentar nas arquibancadas.

- Claro – disse Lílian olhando nos olhos de Leslie.

- Eu já nasci pronta – disse Leslie retribuindo o olhar da ruiva.

- Então, vamos começar – disse James.

As duas subiram rápidas nas vassouras e logo os outros fizeram o mesmo, em pouco tempo estavam todos sobrevoando o campo, mas Leslie e Lílian ainda não se olhavam direito.

- Quero trabalho em equipe, - gritou James – David e Teddy vão tentar acertar os artilheiros e vocês meninas tem que fazer gols em Hugo, entendido?

Todos confirmaram com a cabeça e o treino deu inicio, Teddy e David faziam de tudo para derrubar as meninas da vassoura, Victoria era a que estava tendo mais dificuldade, pelo fato de só Lílian e Leslie tinham a posse da gole, e pareciam estar jogando uma contra a outra e não em equipe.

- Malfoy, Lílian, vocês são do mesmo time – gritou James irritado.

Leslie e Lílian pareciam não ouvir o que ele dizia, e Hugo só levava gol atrás de gol, as duas não pareciam dispostas a dar o braço a torcer e trabalhar em equipe.

- A Victoria é do time de vocês – disse James ao ver Victoria olhar para ele e dar de ombros.

Leslie e Lílian faziam os movimentos perfeitamente e Leslie acabará de fazer mais um gol em Hugo que parecia desesperado. Agora o posse da goles estava com Lílian, ela desviou de Leslie que ainda estava atrás dela e marcou mais um gol em Hugo.

- Elas duas vão se matar – disse Ruki.

- Matar é pouco – disse Milana seria.

- Desisto – disse James irritado.

David e Teddy pareciam decididos a acertar um bálano em Lílian ou em Leslie, para ver se elas paravam, mas o balanço nunca as acertava, na maioria das vezes passava raspando em Victoria.

Lílian estava com a gole, Leslie foi para cima dela, as duas voavam próximas e puxavam a goles com força uma da outra, mas aquela cena não durou muito, alguém passou voando muito rápido por elas e tirou a gole das meninas, voou até Hugo e fez um belo gol, Lílian e Leslie olhavam bobamente para a pessoa, assim como todos que treino o jogo, Victoria havia feito isso e lançava um olhar feio para as duas.

- Escutem aqui, - disse a menina irritada – se vocês duas estão a fim de brigar, tudo bem, mas eu quero ganhar o jogo e aposto que as duas também, então guardem essa rivalidade para outra coisa, sim?

James olhava admirado para a menina, Leslie e Lílian tinham os queixos caídos e estavam bastante surpresas.

- Falou e disse, Victoria, - apoiou James – é melhor começarem a trabalhar em equipe, por hoje o treino acabou.

Lílian e Leslie olharam uma para a outra com raiva e desceram das vassouras bufando, Milana e Ruki foram atrás das duas.

- Bem, - disse Teddy assim que elas se afastaram – pelo menos, gol elas fazem.

**Na:/ Dei uma fugida rápida dos estudos para postar esse cap, uhuuu! Valeu, meu povo, pelos parabéns de todo mundo. Pois é, Mary, eu li seu recado todo, valeu amiga *-*, podeixar que agente num deixa tu ficar encalhada ;) hehe. Leli, safada que joga na cara dos pobres mortais estudantes a sua farra. Nina, querida, você ta viva, uhuuuu, valeu pela review, amiga, serio, vê se aparece mais, né? Adoro saber que você ta lendo. Uhu, leitora nova, bem vinda a essa loucura Nat, vê Ruki e Hugo aparecem pouco, eu sei, e num tem muita coisas deles por enquanto, sorry, mas eles vão se juntas, só que vai demoraaaar, os outros vão participar mais, prometo ;). Murilo, querido, obrigada pelos parabéns, ah, também sinto muito pela Leslie e pelo James serem tão lentos, OH, que drama u.u! Pati, querida, parabéns, né? Fugi só para postar o cap para tu, gostou? Éé, em sua homenagem, amiga, né hoje? Uhuuuu! Barb, amiga, valeu, espero que tenha gostado do cap :* Lina querida o James é um tapado, sinto muito, hehe, vê, obrigada pelos parabéns (:! Lloiza, amiga, o Hugo e a Ruki são um caso super complicado, você vai entender com o tempo, juro. Bem, crianças, obrigada pelos parabéns, Ah, e como sabem minhas provas não acabaram, só acabam segunda, então não esperem um cap muito rápido, O.k? amo vocês! **


	10. Conselho de Amiga

Conselho de amiga (cap 9)

O mês passou rápido, logo o dia do jogo de quadribol havia chegado, Milana, Ruki, Leslie e o resto do time estavam tomando o café da manhã. O time de quadribol parecia bastante tenso.

- Vamos nos arrumar, meninas? – Victoria perguntou nervosa.

- Vamos – concordaram Leslie e Lílian.

- Nós vamos indo para o campo arrumar bons lugares – disseram Ruki e Milana.

- Nós encontramos lá meninas – disse David calmo.

Leslie, Victoria e Lílian foram para o salão comunal da Grifinoria e estavam se preparando para subir quando Victoria disse:

- Eu vou direto para o campo, nós vemos lá – disse Victoria subindo para seu dormitório se arrumar.

Lílian e Leslie se olharam por um instante e logo estavam indo para seu dormitório para terminarem de se arrumar, lá o clima não foi muito agradável, as duas não se falavam e nenhum som quebrava aquele silencio.

- Eu quero muito ganhar a taça, - disse Lílian – então vamos fazer uma trégua, certo?

- Por mim tudo bem – disse Leslie com indiferença.

As duas se olharam por um instante e logo desceram para o salão comunal, ao colocarem os pés para fora do salão viram uma menina que vinha correndo em direção delas, a menina tinha os cabelos castanhos na altura da orelha e era primeiro ano.

- Leslie, - a menina gritou animada, era Marina Telesco – eu soube que vai jogar, vim te desejar boa sorte.

- Obrigada, Marina – disse Leslie sorrindo de leve.

- Vou torcer por você – disse Marina correndo em direção ao campo.

Lílian fitou Leslie curiosa, as duas andavam rápido em direção ao campo de quadribol.

- Quem é ela? – Lílian perguntou.

- Alguém – disse Leslie como quem bota uma pedra no assunto.

A ruiva entendeu que a loira não queria falar sobre o assunto, mas não pode evitar ficar curiosa, ao chegarem ao campo foram direto para o vestiário da Grifinoria, onde James já ia começar a passar as informações.

- Bem, - disse James tenso – nós temos muitas chances de ganhar, melhor, é praticamente impossível perdermos, só precisamos de trabalho em equipe.

Todos olharam para Lílian e Leslie que pareciam fingir que aquilo não havia sido uma indireta bem direta para elas.

- Bem, vamos entrar – disse James nervoso.

- Atenção todos os torcedores, aqui é Nick Jackson, o seu locutor favorito – disse o garoto que Leslie sabia ser do 6º ano da Grifinoria – hoje nós vamos apresentar um clássico do quadribol de Hogwarts, Grifinoria X Soncerina.

As torcidas vibraram, o campo de quadribol estava lotado, na área da Grifinoria tinha os Grifinorios, Lufa Lufas e Cornivais, em quanto os soncerinos eram uma minoria, mas provocavam muito.

- Vamos apresentar o time da Cobrinha, - brincou Nick fazendo a diretora Minerva olhá-lo com ódio – brincadeira diretora, bem vamos lá, os dois batedores são Fabio Gandon e Adam Mackenzie, o goleiro é Theodor Olsen, nossos artilheiros são: Peter Stewart, Jack Sandler, Arthur Smith e o apanhador e capitão do time Jason Tucker.

A torcida verde e prata gritava e animava os jogadores que entravam sobre o olhar de raiva do resto do campo.

- Agora, os melhores do mundo, - disse Nick bem mais animado e recebendo outro olhar mortífero da diretora – como batedor teremos nosso insubstituível Teddy Lupin, e para ajudá-lo teremos o novato David Malfoy, o goleiro é um paredão, Hugo Weasley, nossas queridíssimas artilheiras são: a ruiva mais linda de todas, Lílian Potter, a caçula do time, Victoria Swan, e a mais nova artilheira é a nossa linda, loira, estupenda e... Bem eu diria mais, só que a diretora está me olhando com ódio, então, que entre Leslie Malfoy, Ah e não podemos esquecer o nosso capitão e apanhador, James Potter.

A torcida vibrou de alegria no momento em que o time da Grifinoria entrou, o time estava bastante nervoso, mas seguiu confiante até Madame Nolee, que era quem apitaria o jogo.

- Eu quero um jogo limpo, - disse ela olhando os Soncerinos – agora, Potter e Tucker, apertem as mãos.

Os dois apertaram as mãos bastante contragosto, em seguida, com a ordem de Madame Nolee, todos subiram nas vassouram e o jogo se deu inicio. O pomo havia sido solto, e James e Jason procuravam inutilmente a minúscula bolinha dourada.

- Smith com a posse da gole, - disse Nick – ele se aproxima do gol e... HÁ, a Malfoy pega a gole, alem de linda joga bem.

A diretora Minerva olhou feio para o locutor, mas Leslie não pode evitar rir de leve em quanto seguia para o gol da soncerina.

- Dois gorilas cercam a Malfoy, quero dizer Stewart e Sandler cercam a Malfoy, e não há ninguém para salva-lá, - disse Nick dramático – espera ai, PASSE PERFEITO, Malfoy passa para Potter, que trabalho de equipe.

James não pode evitar franzir o cenho ao ouvir isso, Leslie havia passado a gole para Lílian? Seria um milagre?

- Potter passa para Swan que... É GOL MINHA GENTE – gritou Nick animado.

- Gol – disse David.

- É, elas estão se acertando – disse Teddy sorrindo de leve.

- Dez a Zero para a Grifinoria, mas a Soncerina está partindo para o ataque, - disse Nick – Gandon atira o balanço na direção da Malfoy, mas o Lupin mandou para longe, muito bom, Grifinoria com a posse da bola, Potter manda para Malfoy, que manda para Swan, que devolve para Potter e... Stewart rouba a gole.

- Merda – disse Lílian irritada.

- Soncerina com a posse da gole, Stewart passa para Smith que atira para o gol e... HÁ, Weasley defende. – disse Nick confiante. – O Malfoy atira o balanço no Smith e a Grifinoria pega a gole, Leslie Malfoy pega e vai voando até o gol e... É PONTO!

- Isso – comemorou James.

- Agora a Soncerina pega a gole, Smith vai até o gol, passa para Mackenzie que atira e, MERDA! Foi gol! – disse Nick irritado fazendo a diretora olhá-lo seria – Vinte a Dez para a Grifinoria.

James bufou irritado, Jason sorriu debochado para ele, o garoto sentiu se sangue ferver e voltou a procurar o pomo, tinha que acabar com aquela partida, e ia ser de goleada. James não pode evitar olhar para Leslie, a menina tinha os cabelos dourados presos em um rabo de cavalo muito assanhado, suava muito, seus cabelos chegavam a colar na nuca, e respirava com força, os olhos cinzas brilhavam encantadoramente, James não pode evitar pensar que sem a maquiagem, o lápis de olhos, e aquelas roupas pretas ela ficava mais bonita e se parecia muito com um anjo.

De repente, James viu atrás de Leslie uma bolinha dourada se escondendo nas cascatas loiras na menina, era o pomo, James voou rápido em direção a ele, e logo Jason fez o mesmo, os dois voavam em direção de Leslie que acabará de notar isso, a menina saiu rapidamente da frente dos dois e viu eles mergulharem próximos dela para pegarem a minúscula bolinha dourada.

James e Jason estavam esticando o braço e empurravam um ao outro com força, estavam a centímetros do pomo de ouro.

- Não vai pegá-lo Potter, - disse Jason – não vai ganhar a taça e nem a Leslie.

James não soube porque, mas uma raiva o dominou, ele voou o mais rápido que pode, estava a centímetros do pomo e Jason também, James continuava a mergulhar para pegar o pomo, ele não soube o que lhe deu, mas soltou a vassoura e se deixou cair a uma altura de mais ou menos cinco metros.

- James Potter caiu, e o Pomo sumiu – disse Nick nervoso.

Mas antes que alguém pudesse entrar em pânico, James levantou o braço mostrando a bolinha dourada. O time da Grifinoria sorriu incrédulo e a torcida parecia não acreditar.

- Grifinoria vence por 180 a 10, foi de goleada minha gente – gritou Nick animado, fazendo a torcida incrédula comemorar e o time da Grifinoria descer da vassoura para falar com James.

- Foi incrível Potter – disse Victoria animada.

- Foi uma pegada e tanto – disse Teddy piscando para o amigo.

- Isso é que é apanhador – disse David ajudando ele a se levantar.

- GANHAMOS! – gritou Hugo animado.

- Estou tão orgulhosa, maninho – disse Lílian rindo.

- Parabéns Potter – disse Leslie sorrindo sincera.

- Valeu – disse James rindo.

- Não se acostume, Potter – disse Jason saindo do campo com o time da Soncerina.

- Então, vamos comemorar? – Victoria perguntou.

James e o time da Grifinoria foram levados para o Salão comunal por toda a torcida da casa, que gritava animada, Ruki abraçava Leslie com força e a loira parecia implorar por ar. Ao chegarem ao salão comunal Ruki ainda abraçava Leslie e a Grifinoria comemorava.

- Leslie, - disse Marina pulando no pescoço da loira e forçando Ruki a soltá-la – Você foi a melhor!

- E o gol foi para você – disse Leslie rindo.

- Jura? – a menina perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- É claro – disse Leslie confiante.

- E eu? – Ruki perguntou fazendo bico.

- Não se preocupe Ruki, vem muitos gols por ai, os próximos são só para você – disse Leslie fazendo Ruki sorrir triunfante e Marina gargalhar.

- Belo gol, Leslie – disse Teddy se aproximando.

Ruki e Marina se entreolharam e saíram de perto dos dois, Leslie se aproximou de Teddy.

- Obrigada pela defesa – disse Leslie.

- Disponha – disse Teddy sorrindo.

Leslie e Teddy ainda se fitaram, Leslie com um sorriso charmoso e Teddy prendendo para não corar, James viu aquela cena de longe, não soube o que lhe deu, sentiu seu peito apertar com força, e teve que sentar para não cair.

- Quem era a menina? – Teddy perguntou.

- É importante? – Leslie perguntou.

- Depende – disse Teddy sorrindo.

- Então não é importante – disse a menina depositando um beijo na bochecha de Teddy.

- Você maltrata o pobre – disse Ruki assim que Leslie se aproximou dela.

- A vida é assim – disse Leslie dando de ombros e fazendo Ruki rir.

- Less, - disse David sorrindo – nós ganhamos.

- Eu sei, eu joguei, esqueceu? – Leslie perguntou rindo de leve.

- Você é um saco, sabia?- David perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Sabia, mas você ainda me ama – brincou Leslie.

- VOCÊS GANHARAM! – disse Milana animada.

- Esse povo acha que eu não sei – disse Leslie rindo.

- Como alguém pode ser tão chata? – Milana perguntou rindo.

- Eu não sei – disse David contente.

- Bem, mas o que importa é que vocês ganharam, e isso quer dizer... - Ruki começou.

- Festa – Leslie disse animada.

No dia seguinte Leslie e Ruki teimaram para acordar, mas no final, com muito persistência, Milana conseguiu acordar as duas, era domingo, e isso queria dizer que não tinha aula, mas as meninas teriam seu primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmead e Milana insistia que elas duas deviam ir.

Por fim, Milana conseguiu convencer as duas de que seria legal ir para Hogsmead, e Ruki já estava penteando os cabelos quando Leslie saiu do banheiro com uma saia jeans clara e uma blusa preta tomara que caia que estava por cima de uma blusa cinza clara.

- Para variar de preto – comentou Ruki.

- E você de rosa – disse Leslie fitando a amiga.

Ruki usava uma saia jeans escura e uma blusa rosa choque de alça bem fina, as meninas, por fim, notaram a existência de Milana, que estava simplesmente o mais discreta impossível, a menina usava uma calça jeans e uma azul bebê, os cabelos castanhos estavam presos no alto da cabeça em um belo rabo de cavalo.

- Você é invisível – comentou Ruki.

- Valeu – disse Milana dando de ombros.

As meninas começaram a descer as escadas do dormitório para encontrarem uma Lílian bastante mal humorada, a ruiva estava muito bonita, os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes eram realçados pela blusa verde sem mangas e de gola alta, ela usava uma calça jeans escura que ia até a metade da perna e os cabelos soltos.

- Oi, Lílian – disse Milana desconfortável ao notar o olhar de ódio que Lílian lançava a Leslie.

- Oi Mila, - disse Lílian – vai com elas duas?

- Quero apresentar Hogsmead a elas – disse Milana, Lílian abriu a boca para falar, mas Ruki a interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe, Milana, eu e Leslie nos viramos, você pode ir com a Potter.

- Ótimo – disse Lílian estreitando os olhos.

- Mas... – Milana começou.

- Mas em quanto isso nos te fazemos companhia – disse Ruki sorrindo e fazendo Milana gargalhar e Lílian fechar a cara.

- Sinto muito, Milana, mas não estou em clima para agüentar a Potter, vou indo tomar café, encontro vocês lá – disse Leslie saindo do salão comunal.

Leslie começou a andar tranqüilamente pelos corredores vazios, quando de repente sentiu alguém lhe puxar pelo pulso e encostá-la contra a parede. A loira passou um tempo para identificar quem era, mas logo notou, os cabelos negros e os olhos da mesma cor, era Daphne Sinclair e ela tinha uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que você quer? – Leslie perguntou olhando a Cornival com ódio.

- Calma Malfoy, o que houve? Não é tão corajosa sem sua fiel escudeira? – Daphne perguntou se referindo a Ruki.

- Para a sua informação, Sinclair, eu não preciso da Ruki para acabar com você – rosnou Leslie.

- Tanto faz, - disse a Cornival indiferente – o caso é que eu estou aqui para lhe prestar um favor...

- Favor? – Leslie perguntou pasma.

- É, vou lhe dar um conselho de amiga – disse Daphne.

- Sinto muito, mas não sou sua amiga – falou Leslie tentando se soltar, mas Daphne a puxou com mais força.

- Mas vou dar o conselho do mesmo modo – rosnou Daphne.

- E se eu não quiser ouvir? – Leslie perguntou sorrindo debochada.

- Não sei se notou, mas você não está com muita condição de reivindicar algo – disse Daphne sorrindo.

- Querida, acha mesmo que se eu quisesse seria você que me impediria de sair? – Leslie perguntou debochada fazendo Daphne olhar com ódio para ela.

- Preste atenção, Malfoy, o que eu tenho a dizer é bem simples e eu espero que você me entenda, - disse Daphne irritada fazendo Leslie bufar – se afaste do James.

- Como é? – Leslie perguntou pasma.

- Você me entendeu, - disse Daphne irritada – eu gosto do James desde o meu primeiro ano, e não vai ser uma novata, como você, que vai tirar ele de mim.

- Ele por acaso já foi seu? – Leslie perguntou girando os olhos.

- Não, - disse Daphne calma – mas pode ter certeza que eu estou providenciando isso, então é melhor você se afastar dele, para seu próprio bem.

- Você está me ameaçando? – Leslie perguntou superior.

- Não, ainda não, - concluiu Daphne – mas se for preciso farei bem mais que ameaças, isso foi apenas um aviso, me entenda, Malfoy, eu te ódio, mas não tem nada haver, o assunto agora é o James, e ele é muito mais importante que qualquer ódio que eu tenha por uma coisinha como você.

- Ora sua... – Leslie começou, mas Daphne a interrompeu.

- Eu amo aquele garoto, - disse Daphne fazendo Leslie olhar para ela com cuidado – e eu o quero muito, e Daphne Sinclair consegue tudo o que quer, por isso eu estou te dizendo para se afastar do James, não adianta, você não vai conseguir tê-lo, pode ser bonita, Malfoy, mas James não vai nem olhar para você, porque ele me ama, entendeu?

- Ele sabe disso? – Leslie provocou.

- No momento não, - disse Daphne calma – mas ele vai descobrir rapidinho, e não vai ser você que vai se intrometer no meio do meu amor e do James, me entendeu? Se afaste dele, ele é meu, não ligo se você é bonita, inteligente ou o que for, o que eu ligo é que ninguém vai tirar o James de mim.

Leslie não conseguiu evitar engolir em seco, a Sinclair era louca, e pior, era louca por James, totalmente apaixonada pelo garoto e parecia ter posto naquela cabeça burra, que Leslie estava dando em cima dele, seria esse o maior absurdo do planeta?

- Me escute com atenção, - mandou Daphne – não vou repetir, se afaste dele, ou o meu ódio por você irá aumentar bastante, e você vai estar entrando em uma briga que não pode ganhar...

- Me escute você, Sinclair, - disse Leslie irritada – você não manda em mim, e não existe briga que uma Malfoy não vença, se eu quisesse eu teria o Potter ou qualquer garoto dessa escolinha ridícula, mas não quero, pelo menos não o Potter.

- Como assim? – Daphne perguntou.

- Leia meus lábios, - mandou Leslie – eu odeio o Potter, ele me odeia, nós não nos suportamos, não sei quem odeio mais, se é ele ou você, eu não gosto do Potter e não estou nem ai para vocês dois.

- Você não me engana, Malfoy, - disse Daphne rindo – acha que sou burra?  
- Acho – disse Leslie irritada.

- Você não vai me enganar, eu sou melhor que você, eu estou acima de você e de qualquer outra garota dessa escola, - disse Daphne irritada – você não vai conseguir, ele é meu, entendeu? MEU!

- Entende uma coisa, menina, eu não vou roubar o idiota do Potter de você, - disse Leslie mal humorada – até porque ele não é seu e porque eu NÃO quero.

- HÁ – disse Daphne e em seguida gargalhando.

Leslie sentiu uma raiva possuai-la, sentiu ódio daquela Cornival estúpida, a menina puxou o braço com força, surpreendendo Daphne, e em seguida saiu de lá pisando fundo.

A loira foi andando até o salão de entrada, ela bufava irritada e pisava fundo, ela sentou-se afastada na mesa da Grifinoria, a menina olhou para seu prato vazio e para a comida na mesa, não estava com fome, a Sinclair havia lhe feito perder a fome, apertou as mãos com força tentando controlar o ódio e fechou os olhos, quando os abriu deu de cara com ruki sentada ao seu lado.

- O que houve? – Ruki perguntou passando geléia em sua torrada.

- Sinclair – resumiu Leslie fazendo Ruki rir de leve.

- O que ela queria? – Ruki perguntou calma.

- Depois te falo – disse Leslie assim que Milana e Lílian sentam-se ao lado delas.

Leslie passou o desjejum calada e irritada, e quando James e os meninos chegaram parecia que sua raiva havia aumentado, não sabia de quem tinha mais ódio, se era de Daphne por ter feito ela ouvir aquelas besteiras ou se era de James por ser a causa da conversa com a Cornival, mas uma coisa Leslie não entendia, o porque de ter ficado tão irritada.

A loira ficava pensando em algo que Daphne havia dito "pode ser bonita, Malfoy, mas James não vai nem olhar para você, porque ele me ama, entendeu?", será mesmo? Será mesmo que, apesar de todas sua beleza, James jamais olharia para ela?

- _"O que te importa?" – _uma voz em sua cabeça perguntou-lhe irritada.

A voz tinha razão, o que lhe importava aquilo? O que lhe importava que o Potter jamais ficaria com ela, Leslie não ligava, achava James bonzinho demais para ela, a loira chegava a se bastante má, enquanto James parecia o tipo de garoto príncipe encantado, e nunca foi isso que Leslie quis, não era seu perfil, ele era perfeito demais para o gosto dela.

Leslie seguiu com Ruki para as carruagens que as levariam para Hogsmead, elas e os garotos seguiram em silencio para o vilarejo, ao chegarem lá, Milana saiu com Lílian e os meninos, enquanto Leslie e Ruki começaram a andar pela direção oposta.

- O lugar é bonitinho – comentou Leslie.

- Deixa de enrolar e desembucha o que a Vaca Cornival queria – disse Ruki rápida.

Leslie respirou fundo e começou a contar a Ruki dês do momento em que saiu do salão comunal até o momento em que deixou Daphne sozinha no corredor, Ruki fazia menção de falar, mas Leslie sempre a interrompia detalhando mais o fato.

- Eu estou bege – disse Ruki fresca.

- E eu? – disse Leslie irritada.

- Mas tem que admitir que é cômico, – disse Ruki surpreendendo a amiga – quero dizer, que ser em sã consciência acharia que você está a fim do Potter?

- A Sinclair, e ela estava jurando de pé junto sobre isso – disse Leslie irritada.

- Ai, amiga, relaxa, - disse Ruki rindo – ainda não entendi o porque de tanta raiva.

- Esse é o problema, Ruki, - disse Leslie fazendo Ruki olhá-la com cuidado – é por isso que estou tão irritada, eu não entendi o porque de ter perdido a paciência com a Sinclair, eu não entendi, e é isso que me irrita mais. Eu odeio não ter o controle dos meus sentimentos, odiei perder a calma, cara, isso nunca aconteceu em toda minha vida.

- É, Less, - disse Ruki calma – parece que Londres está mexendo com você. Quem poderia imaginar que logo você, Leslie Malfoy, você que tinha a habilidade de manter seu rosto ilegível, perderia a cabeça, você não era disso, sempre se manteve calma em qualquer situação.

- Eu odeio esse lugar – disse Leslie irritada.

- Hogsmead? – Ruki perguntou bobamente.

- Não, eu odeio Hogwarts, eu odeio Londres e principalmente, EU ODEIO O POTTER – disse Leslie irritada.

- Cá entre nos, eu notei – disse Ruki fazendo Leslie rir.

**Na:/ ACABARAM AS PROVAS, UHUUU! Bem, vamos as reviews... Nina, boa sorte com as provas, ah e a mila e o David logo vão ficas juntos, pelas minhas contas não vai demorar muito não, já a Less e o James você vai esperar um bocado. Mary, o problema da Mila e do David é timidez poow, muito morgados os dois :P ah, é não vá esperando a declaração do Hugo ou da Ruki, quando eu digo que vai demorar para eles assumirem isso eu digo que vai DEMORAR mesmo. Murilo, querido, tudo ótimo, e sim a fic tem continuação SIM, muitas por sinal :p é, bem provável que lílian e less fiquem amigas, será? :P Lloiza, amiga, boa sorte com as provas, hehe, ficou fã mesmo da milana né? Barb, você ta ficando mais psicopata a cada capitulo de fic que eu escrevo, se controla mulé, ah e deixa a Ruki em paz, ela é otema *-*! Bem, nat, querida, essa fic vai ter 18 caps EXATAMENTE! Que bom que ta gostando (: Lina, você sabe que eu adoro tortura, será que não entende isso?! Hehehe! Leli, querida, boa sorte com as provas e trabalhos, bem, devo dizer que agora quem ta de folga sou eu, uhuuuu, morra de inveja! Bem crianças, ta meio difícil de postar também porque dia 3 (quinta feira) eu tenho uma apresentação de dança e pá, ai tou ensaiando muito, mas vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível! Beijos! **


	11. Um quase beijo

Um quase beijo (cap 10)

Os dias e os meses foram se passando lentamente, por fim já era véspera de natal, Leslie e Ruki haviam decidido ficar em Hogwarts, não tinham o que fazer em casa, e David já havia dito que queria ficar na escola junto com os amigos que, pelo que Leslie havia descoberto, passavam sempre o natal na escola.

Para a alegria de Leslie, Daphne não estava passando o feriado na escola e, para alegria de James, Jason também não estava na escola. As coisas estavam correndo normalmente, Milana e Lílian estavam se falando como sempre, mas a ruiva ainda odiava Leslie, Ruki provocava e irritava o esquentado dos Weasley, Hugo, David e James apenas balançavam a cabeça negativamente ao ver a cena, o primogênito dos Potter brigava com freqüência com a caçula dos Malfoy, e Leslie, por sua vez, dava cada vez mais em cima de Teddy, que estava entrando em pânico com o charme da loira.

Na noite do jantar, Leslie e os outros seguiram para o salão de entrada que estava totalmente vazio, tirando os três alunos da Lufa Lufa e cinco meninas da cornival. Os garotos se sentaram e começaram a comer, Leslie assistia Ruki irritar Hugo, enquanto David e Milana conversavam animados, Lílian e Teddy também, e James voava perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Sabe Weasley, - falava Ruki – você é um verme, mas não se sinta triste, os vermes servem de alimentos para certos animais, como galinhas, que são essas Cornivais que estão olhando para cá.

- Está com ciúmes, Zabine? – Hugo provocou.

- Vai sonhando, Weasley, eu só acho que é o ponto mais baixo da vida de uma pessoa olhar para você, Ah, espera ai, elas podem estar olhando para o Potter – disse Ruki rindo de leve.

- Por acaso você está insinuando que...? – Hugo começou.

- Que é bem mais provável que alguém olhe para um trasgo do que para você – disse Ruki como se fosse obvio.

Hugo e Ruki continuaram a discutir, enquanto Leslie apenas ria dos dois, mas, por fim, a menina notou o quanto James estava distraído e perdido em pensamentos. Ela olhou o Potter com cuidado, o cotovelo na mesa, o punho fechando empurrando a bochecha, e os olhos verdes totalmente perdidos deixavam ele ainda mais bonito, Leslie jamais havia percebido o quanto James era bonito e bem feito, afinal, com o músculo pressionado era mais claro ver o braço forte do garoto.

- _"Meu Merlin, eu estava olhando o Potter?" – _Leslie se perguntou em pensamento.

- "_Chuchu, pode olhar, puts que corpo é esse?" – _a voz na cabeça de Leslie perguntava.

- "_Você não está colaborando"_ – rosnou Leslie para a voz.

Leslie notou estar olhando tão fixamente para James e desviou o olhar o colando em Hugo e Ruki, a menina tentava se concentrar na briga dos dois o Maximo que pode, mas era quase que impossível.

Em quanto isso James voava em seus pensamentos, e seus pensamentos estavam pousados em uma certa loira Malfoy.

- _"O que está acontecendo comigo?"_ – James se perguntava – _"Por que eu tenho ciúmes da Malfoy? Por que eu fico com ódio quando ela começa a dar em cima do Teddy? Por que tenho inveja do meu amigo, por ele conseguir ter a atenção dela? Por que eu estou com inveja do Tucker por ela se dar melhor com ele que comigo?"._

James tinha milhões de perguntas e nenhuma resposta, desde que conheceu Leslie Malfoy era assim que estava. Ele dizia que a odiava, mas não conseguia evitar olhá-la, dizia que a repugnava, mas morria de ciúmes dela, dizia que ela era nojenta, mas sentia algo, quando estava perto dela, que jamais sentiu por outra garota.

O primogênito dos Potter sentia-se diferente perto daquela loira, às vezes achava que ela era um monstro, alguém sem sentimentos nem coração, mas às vezes tinha a impressão que Leslie Malfoy era bem mais do que queria mostrar, tinha a impressão que a menina não era tão má quanto parecia, mas será que era isso? Será que seu interesse na caçula dos Malfoy era apenas curiosidade?

- _"Só pode ser isso"_ – pensou James decidido.

- Gente, vamos para o salão comunal? – David perguntou.

Eles seguiram em silencio para o salão comunal da Grifinoria, lá eles se sentaram juntos e continuaram o que estavam fazendo no salão de entrada. Ruki e Hugo continuavam brigando, enquanto Lílian, Teddy, Milana e David conversavam distraídos, e Leslie e James olhavam fixamente para a janela aperta.

- Eu vou subir, - disse Hugo – não agüento mais a Zabine.

- Tchau Weasley – disse Ruki sorrindo.

- Espera, eu vou com você – disse David.

- Você vai, Teddy? – James perguntou.

- Não estou com sono – disse o garoto calmo.

- Bem, se o Weasley vai, eu não tenho mais o que fazer, tchau meu povo – disse Ruki calma.

- Eu vou também, – disse Milana – você vem Lílian?

- Vou sim – disse Lílian se levantando.

- E você, Less? – Ruki perguntou.

Leslie balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem tirar os olhos da janela, Ruki bufou de leve e então ela e as meninas subiram, assim como David e Hugo.

James não pode evitar notar o quanto à menina ficava bonita com aqueles olhos perdidos, balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando afastar esses pensamentos, mas não deu certo, pois viu Leslie sair do transe e notar que só estavam eles dois e Teddy, a loira passou a pontinha da língua por um lábio que estava curvado em um sorriso cruel. James bufou e se levantou.

- Vou subir – rosnou ele.

James subiu as escadas pisando fundo, conhecia aquele sorriso, Leslie ia começar a dar em cima de Teddy, e ele não estava em seu melhor estado para agüentar isso. Leslie e Teddy se olharam e franziram o cenho assim que James subiu.

- O que deu nele? – Teddy perguntou distraído.

- Sabe, eu acho que o Potter é louco – comentou Leslie pensativa fazendo Teddy gargalhar.

Leslie sorriu de leve, Teddy era muito bonito, simplesmente lindo, mas de uns tempos para cá ela não tinha mais tanta vontade de ficar com ele, afinal, aquilo era fácil demais para ela, eles estavam sozinhos no salão comunal, dividindo um sofá de três pessoas, seria quase que tirar doce de criança, melhor, dar um doce a uma criança. Mas de uns tempos para cá Leslie estava mais interessada em um certo moreno de olhos verdes.

- _"Esquece isso"_ - disse para si mesma em pensamentos – _"fica com o Lupin, vai te ajudar a esquecer..."._

_- "Esquece o que?" – _a voz em sua cabeça provocou.

- Sabe, Teddy, - disse Leslie se aproximando consideravelmente do garoto, que a essa altura do campeonato já estava bastante vermelho – estamos sozinhos.

- Nunca ficamos sozinhos, não é? – Teddy perguntou engolindo em seco.

Leslie sorriu charmosa e praticamente derrubou Teddy deitado no sofá enquanto ela se debruçava no peito musculoso do garoto com um sorriso provocante. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e fez Teddy engolir em seco de novo. A loira pode notar que o garoto tinha um corpo bastante interessante.

- _"Merlin ilumine o criador do quadribol"_ – pensou Leslie.

Ao pensar isso Leslie não conseguiu evitar que a imagem de James Potter surgir em sua mente, ele tinha um corpo magnífico, também, ele era um apanhador e tanto, devia treinar muito, porque só assim ficaria com aquele corpo e...

- _"Esquece o Potter"_ – Leslie gritou em pensamento, e começou a aproximar sua boca da de Teddy.

Leslie estava acabando com todas as resistências de Teddy, que não eram muitas, a loira realmente era linda, mas ele não conseguia evitar pensar em Lílian, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Leslie era linda e estava dando em cima dele, então por que, naquele momento, a única coisa que vinha em sua mente era Lílian sorrindo para ele. Tinha que esquecer a ruiva, afinal, ela só o enxergava como irmão, e era assim que ele o vira por toda a vida, pelo menos era isso que ele achava.

- Ah! – Os dois olharam assustado para a escada.

Lílian Potter estava na escada do dormitório feminino da Grifinoria olhando para a cena abismada, os olhos da menina estavam esbugalhados assim como a boca entreaberta que havia soltado a exclamação que tirará a concentração dos dois. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, Lílian correu para o dormitório deixando Leslie e Teddy congelados.

Teddy deixou seu queixo cair, por que o fato de Lílian vê-lo naquela situação o deixará tão conturbado? Já tivera milhões de namoradas, mas nunca se importou com a opinião da ruiva sobre o assunto, por que agora era diferente? Por que ver aqueles olhos tão decepcionados lhe partia o coração?

Leslie não conseguia captar o que estava acontecendo, ela estava tentando ficar com Teddy para provocar Lílian, isso havia acontecido, mas ela não estava satisfeita com isso, por que? Leslie então olhou para a cara abobada de Teddy que olhava fixamente para a escada de onde Lílian surgirá, a menina sorriu debochada.

- O que foi? – Teddy perguntou ao ver Leslie se afastar um pouco dele, mas colocando os cotovelos no peito do menino e olhando debochada para ele.

- Você gosta da ruiva – disse Leslie sorrindo.

- Eu? Que idéia, Lílian é como minha irmã – disse Teddy desviando o olhar.

- Vamos ser sinceros, Teddy, você é louco por ela – disse Leslie rindo.

Teddy tirou a menina de cima dele, sentou-se, cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado da sala. Leslie riu da atitude do menino e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Admite que está caidinho pela Potter – disse Leslie.

- Eu não estou – disse Teddy como uma criança.

- Você mente muito mal, Lupin, mas não se preocupe, eu não digo nada a ela – disse Leslie.

- O que você diria? – desafiou Teddy.

- Quer mesmo que eu fale? – Leslie perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- NÃO! – disse Teddy emergente.

- Admite? – Leslie perguntou.

- Mais ou menos – disse Teddy tímido.

- Como é que eu fui para a Grifinoria? – Leslie perguntou – Vocês são todos tão babacas, não fazem nada para conseguirem o que querem.

- Quem liga se eu gosto ou não dela? – Teddy perguntou irritado – Ela só me vê como irmão.

- Como sabe? – Leslie perguntou.

- Eu sei – disse Teddy decidido.

Eles ficaram em silencio, Teddy olhava fixamente para os pés enquanto Leslie não tirava os olhos dele, a menina não soube o que lhe deu, aquilo foi espontâneo, nunca havia feito isso antes.

- Eu vou te ajudar – disse Leslie nervosa.

- Com o que? – Teddy perguntou.

- Com a Potter – explicou Leslie.

- HÃ? – Teddy perguntou pasmo.

- Não dificulta, não sou de fazer isso. – disse Leslie seria – Mas vou abrir uma exceção para você.

- Por que? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei, gosto de você. – disse Leslie rindo – Foi o único que foi meu amigo, mesmo eu sendo assim...

- Chata? – Teddy perguntou rindo.

- Eu diria que sou incompreendida – disse Leslie rindo.

- Mas o que vai fazer? – Teddy perguntou.

- Entenda uma coisa, Teddy, - disse Leslie se levantando – o que Leslie Malfoy quer, Leslie Malfoy consegue. E Leslie Malfoy vai juntar você e a cabeça de fogo.

- Mas... – Teddy começou, mas Leslie o cortou.

- Não adianta – disse Leslie subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Ela é louca – disse Teddy rindo ao ver a menina subir as escadas.

Leslie subiu as escadas do dormitório, animada, jamais havia feito isso, quer dizer, jamais havia dito que ajudaria alguém com os assuntos do coração. Afina, ela era um desastre nisso, só entendia de sedução, mas nada de amor. Mas faria o possível.

Ao entrar no dormitório feminino viu que Ruki e Milana dormiam tranqüilas, olhou para a cama de Lílian, a menina estava escondida em baixo do cobertor, obviamente fingindo dormir. Leslie não soube o porque, mas sentiu raiva de si mesma ao pensar que Lílian estava chorando.

Era Natal, mas precisamente sete horas da manhã, obviamente todos deveriam estar dormindo, mas por incrível que pareça, a pessoa que deveria estar dormindo profundamente e só acordar de dez horas da manhã sendo empurrada da cama, estava acordada.

Leslie estava de pé, sim, Leslie Malfoy estava acordada e de banho tomado, a menina havia perdido o sono, não havia nem se quer dormido direito, ela sentia um peso enorme na sua cabeça, mas não sabia o que era. Ela terminou de se arrumar e ao olhar para as camas de Ruki e Milana, viu as duas dormindo profundamente, mas não pode evitar olhar para a cama de Lílian que estava vazia.

A loira não soube o que lhe deu, mas sabia que Lílian estava no salão comunal, e então desceu diretamente para lá. Dito e feito, Lílian estava no salão comunal da Grifinoria, sozinha, em um canto escuro e afastado da sala, os cabelos ruivos estavam despenteados e ela abraçava as pernas, cobrindo os olhos, Leslie tinha certeza de que ela estava chorando.

Leslie começou a andar em direção a ruiva, não sabia porque, mas sabia que era o fato de Lílian estar chorando e triste que lhe tirava o sono e lhe dava esse peso na consciência. Leslie já havia magoado muita gente, e feito a mesma coisa que fez com Lílian com outras milhões de meninas, mas por que ela se sentia um monstro por ter feito isso com a ruiva? Por que estava tão arrependida, se ela nunca havia se arrependido de nada? O que estava acontecendo com ela?

- Oi – disse Leslie baixinho.

Lílian ergueu os olhos, olhos esses que estavam vermelhos e cheios de lagrimas, a menina tinha um enorme par de olheiras, que deixava bem claro que não havia dormido, o rosto branco estava marcado pelas lagrimas. A ruiva parecia cética no que via, mas em seguida gargalhou triste.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou irritada – Veio ver se seu plano deu certo? Veio ver o final de sua obra de arte? Veio me ver derrotada, Malfoy? Pois é, você ganhou, deve estar muito satisfeita, não é?

- Não – disse Leslie seria.

- Não? – Lílian perguntou cética – Não é o suficiente para você? O que queria? Queria que eu tivesse cortado os meus pulsos ou algo do tipo? Queria me ver pior? Pois pode ter certeza, você proporcionou o pior momento de minha vida, deve estar orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Não – disse Leslie em murmúrio.

- Mas é claro que não, - disse Lílian irritada – nunca é o suficiente para você, não é? Você não tem coração garota? Nunca amou ninguém?

- Não – assumiu Leslie baixinho.

- Não me venha com essa cara de santa, - disse Lílian irritada - queria me derrubar? Queria me ver no lixo? Pois é, conseguiu, meus parabéns, foi um trabalho de mestre Malfoy.

- Não – murmurou Leslie.

- Deve ter adorado ter o Teddy, não é? – Lílian perguntou – Eu luto por ele a um tempão, e você chega do nada e destrói tudo, adorou isso, não é? Adorou roubar o único garoto que eu gostei, não é? Você não tem sentimentos, você não tem coração...

- Não – disse Leslie calma.

- O que é que você tanto diz não, sua vaca? – Lílian perguntou.

- Eu não fiquei com ele, Potter – disse Leslie calma.

- Como assim? – Lílian perguntou incrédula – Acha que sou idiota? Eu vi vocês dois juntos.

- Me viu beijar o Teddy? – Leslie perguntou, Lílian ficou calada – Pois é, não fiquei com ele.

- Por que? – gaguejou Lílian.

- Porque, eu não sei direito. – disse Leslie.

- E por que está me dizendo? Achei que fosse adorar me ver assim – disse Lílian limpando a lagrima.

- Eu também, - assumiu Leslie fria – eu já fiz isso mil vezes, mas por algum motivo não gostei de fazer com você. Normalmente eu fico satisfeita e me sinto superior, mas no seu caso eu fiquei com peso na consciência...

- Por que? – Lílian perguntou.

- Não sei, - disse Leslie irritada – não sei porque fiquei assim, se fosse como antes ou com outra pessoa, eu ia adorar fazer isso, mas eu não sei porque fiquei arrependida por ter feito isso com você, sendo que eu te odeio.

- Por que não ficou com ele? – Lílian perguntou pasma.

- Você apareceu, - disse Leslie – foi como um banho de água fria, não sei porque, mas não consegui ficar com o Teddy sabendo que você devia estar chorando, e eu notei que ele também se abalou com isso.

- Por que? – Lílian perguntou.

- Por que, o que? – Leslie perguntou.

- Por que fez isso por mim? Nós nos odiamos, não é? – Lílian perguntou.

- Eu não sei, - disse Leslie sincera – normalmente estou agindo meio sem saber, sempre tive resposta para tudo, mas agora tenho perguntas demais e nenhuma resposta.

- Mas... – Lílian começou.

- Eu não sei, Potter, - disse Leslie impaciente – eu acho que é pelo fato de você não merecer isso, quero dizer, você não é má pessoa, só é boazinha demais, mas não merece isso, não sei como é, mas dizem que dor do coração dói muito.

- Dói mesmo – assumiu Lílian.

- Pois é, - disse Leslie mexendo nos cabelos – e você não merece isso, Potter, você não tem culpa por ser assim estourada e irritada e se alguém merece isso sou eu, não é? Afinal, eu sou o monstro aqui.

Leslie sorriu triste e começou a andar calmamente. De repente ela sentiu alguém abrasá-la com força, olhou assustada para Lílian que tinha os olhos fechados e a apertava com força. A loira olhou assustada para a menina que tinha lagrimas nos olhos e um leve sorriso.

- O que foi isso? – Leslie perguntou pasma se soltando da ruiva sorridente.

- Obrigada – murmurou Lílian limpando as lagrimas.

- Pelo o que? – Leslie perguntou curiosa – Por ter te feito chorar? Por ter tentando roubar o garoto que você ama?

- Por não ter feito nada disso, por mim – disse Lílian sorridente.

- Pará tudo, quem disse que foi por você? – Leslie perguntou pasma.

- Obrigada – disse Lílian ainda sorrindo.

- Pra de rir, menina – Leslie mandou nervosa.

- Sabe, Malfoy, você não é tão má quanto parece – disse Lílian calma e docemente.

- Sou sim, só má, cruel, terrível... – Leslie começou fazendo Lílian rir mais ainda.

- Não, não é – disse Lílian sorrindo.

- Sou sim – disse Leslie desesperada.

- Malfoy, você pode querer fingir ser má, mas não me engana mais – disse Lílian feliz.

- Ai meu Merlin, menina, - disse Leslie irritada – não surta, por favor.

- Não faz idéia do quanto você subiu no meu conceito – disse Lílian calma.

Leslie mexeu frenética nos cabelos, e tinha um olhar de desespero, assim como a face contorcida.

- Potter, não surta – disse Leslie sentando-se e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Por que está tão nervosa? Por que não quer que gostem de você? – Lílian perguntou.

- Porque isso não tem lógica, - disse Leslie desesperada – as pessoas gostam do David, ele é o bonzinho e com carinha de anjo, não é para elas gostarem de mim, eu sou uma Malfoy legitima, tenho sangue nobre e honro isso e...

- Não é tão má assim, está tentando ser o que não é, – disse Lílian preocupado – por que faz isso?

- Eu não estou tentando ser algo que não sou eu, - disse Leslie nervosa – é esse o problema, eu sempre fui cruel, dissimulada, má e humilhava todo mundo, mas desde que vim para cá eu não tenho mais controle de nada, justo eu que sempre controlei meus sentimentos, mas não consigo mais, pelo menos não como antes, olha para mim, eu estou aqui desabafando com uma POTTER!

- O que está acontecendo então, Malfoy? – Lílian perguntou.

- Eu não sei, esse é o pior problema – disse Leslie nervosa.

- Se acalma, – disse Lílian sentando-se ao lado da loira e passando o braço por cima do ombro dela – não entendo qual o problema.

- O problema é que isso não é certo? – disse Leslie nervosa – Eu era feliz do jeitinho que eu era antes.

- E não é mais? – Lílian perguntou.

- Sou... não sou... Nem isso eu sei mais, estou muito confusa – disse Leslie nervosa.

- Leslie, posso te chamar assim? – Lílian perguntou e a loira concordou com a cabeça – Qual o problema?

Leslie parou um minuto para pensar, qual era o problema? Nem isso ela sabia. Sua vida estava mudando radicalmente, mas ela não sabia dizer se era para melhor ou para pior.

- Eu não sei, Potter – disse Leslie fechando os olhos com força.

- Lílian – disse a ruiva.

- O que? – Leslie perguntou pasma.

- Lílian, pode me chamar de Lílian – disse a ruiva sorrindo de leve.

- Por que? – Leslie perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Porque quero ser sua amiga, posso? – Lílian perguntou.

- Por que? – Leslie repetiu.

- Por que eu não ia querer? – Lílian questionou sorrindo.

- Não sei, mas é que... – Leslie começou.

- Me diz uma coisa Leslie, - começou Lílian – aquela historia com a Daphne Sinclair, no começo do ano, foi culpa dela, não foi?

- Por que será que todo mundo me pergunta isso? – Leslie questionou.

- Porque, como eu disse antes, você não é esse monstro que os outros dizem – falou Lílian sorrindo.

- Por que está achando isso? – Leslie perguntou fazendo bico.

- Intuição – disse Lílian sorridente.

- Quer mesmo ser minha amiga? – Leslie perguntou pasma.

- Muito – disse Lílian fazendo Leslie sorrir de leve.

Assim que a ruiva viu o leve sorriso no rosto da loira, ela pulou no pescoço de Leslie a abraçando com força, em quanto Leslie implorava por ar e fazia Lílian rir mais que nunca.

Do alto da escada do dormitório masculino, James descia tranqüilo, David atrás dele, os outros ainda estavam dormindo, o primogênito dos Potter parou estático ao observar a cena, Lílian abraçando Leslie com força, enquanto a loira fingia estar com raiva, mas sem conseguir esconder o sorriso.

- O que é isso? – James perguntou distraído.

- Não faço idéia – disse David sorrindo.

- Juro que não entendo sua irmã – disse James observando a loira.

- Normal, ninguém nunca entende, - disse David sorrindo – não sabe quando começou a odiá-la, mas não se sabe também quando ela começou a se tornar indispensável.

- O que disse? – James perguntou distraído.

- Nada – disse David rindo de leve e olhando com carinho para as duas meninas.

**Na:/ Para as pessoas que não agüentavam mais o Teddy e a Líli de frescura, ta ai as coisas se ajeitando, satisfeitos? ;) Nina, querida, está respondido como a Lílian e o Teddy ficam? Eles vão ficar, é só ter calma, baby, quando a Less e o James eu não prometo nada (a). Leli, querida você voltou ao seu estado psicótico normal, tava com saudade já (mentira) hehe. Pati, querida, espero que tenha ido bem nas provas, pode deixar que com os casais eu dou um jeito ;)Tu adora lembrar isso né, Murilo? Hehe, bem, mEU leitOr favoritO, hehe, pode esperar sentadinho porque Less e James são meu melhor trabalho de enrolação e crise (: Lina, chuchu, não se prende autoras maravilhosas e amadas como eu (ah, e modestas) ^^, nós somos santificadas, e o James caiu de uns 4 metros mais ou menos, acho, alem do que ele não se machucou porque ele é lindo demais para se quebrar fácil assim, baby. Vai estudar, Barb :P hehe, relaxa amiga, o James é tapado, mas é lindo, ai agente perdoa :P e quanto ao David e a Milana, pode esperar que ta vindo ;) Lloiza, maluquinha da minha vida, eu não faço DANÇA mesmo, é meio que uma apresentação lá no colégio no teatro e pá, é uma apresentação grande, tipo uma abertura dos jogos, só que agente chama de Festa do Folclore, tem um tema, ai dividi um bando de paises, agente contrata coreógrafo, paga uma fortuna (¬¬) e dança no teatro, minha dança é da Hungria e pá, ai agente ta ensaiando feito loucos, mas tu faz sapateado? Que Mara, acho lindo *-*! Bem, fofíssimos, até mais ;*****


	12. Sentimentos Confusos

Sentimentos confusos (cap 11)

Já era tarde e todos estavam reunidos no salão comunal da Grifinoria. A primeira impressão ao se entrar lá era de susto, afinal, Leslie e Lílian estavam sentadas no sofá conversando animadas, enquanto David e James olhavam a cena, de longe, abismados. Ruki estava descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino, acompanhada por Milana, e ao chegarem as duas deixaram o queixo cair.

- O que é isso? – Ruki perguntou surpresa se aproximando das meninas.

- O que? – Lílian perguntou calma.

- Vocês duas, juntas, e sem gritarem uma com a outra, não é normal – disse Milana ainda mais surpresa.

- Eu e a Lílian tivemos uma conversinha seria – disse Leslie calma.

- E decidimos pela paz – disse Lílian rindo.

- QUE LINDO – disse Milana contente.

- Less, ela usou algum feitiço em você? – Ruki perguntou pasma e Leslie girou os olhos – Ai meu Merlin, quem é você e o que fez com Leslie Malfoy?

- Sem escândalo, Ruki – disse Leslie.

- Ai Merlin, é você mesma. – disse Ruki surpresa – Então, vamos ser amigas da ruivinha?  
- Não me chama assim – disse Lílian irritada.

- Sim, vamos ser amigas da cabeça de fogo – disse Leslie rindo de leve.

- Dá para pararem com isso? – Lílian perguntou irritada.

- Não – disseram Leslie e Ruki em uníssono.

Lílian bufou irritada fazendo Leslie, Ruki e Milana gargalharem. Em seguida, desceram Teddy e Hugo que deixaram a boca aberta ao verem as quatro meninas conversando e rindo, felizes.

- O que...? – Hugo começou se aproximando de James e David.

- Não me pergunte – respondeu James.

- É impressionante, Leslie sempre me surpreende – disse David rindo.

- Sua irmã se droga? – Teddy perguntou.

- Eu desconfio que sim – disse David gargalhando.

- Milana, - Hugo chamou – vamos tomar café?

- Depois, vão na frente – disse Milana rindo.

Os meninos saíram do salão comunal, bastante surpresos, foram andando até o salão de entrada para tomar café, mas não disseram nada até chegarem lá.

- Eu não entendo as garotas – assumiu Hugo.

- Muito menos eu – concordou Teddy.

- E eu então? – David perguntou rindo.

James não disse uma palavra, ainda estava muito chocado com o fato de Lílian ter se tornado amiga da Malfoy da noite para o dia, era estranho, principalmente pelo fato delas se odiarem e de Lílian ser cabeça dura demais para voltar atrás em suas idéias.

Como as coisas poderiam ter mudado tanto, e tão rápido? Essa era e pergunta que James se fazia, afinal, alem da nova amizade de Lílian e Leslie, ele sabia que sua opinião sobre a loira também estava mudando, não sabia porque, mas sabia que algo estava diferente, pelo menos não era aquele sentimento de ódio, se é que um dia foi.

- Eu estou ficando doido – murmurou James.

- O que disse? – David perguntou.

- Nada, – disse James calmo – só estava pensando alto.

- Então pensa mais alto que eu não ouvi – brincou Teddy.

- Por que você não cala a boca? – James perguntou rindo.

- Porque se eu fizer isso você fica com saudade – disse Teddy.

Assim que Teddy falou, James se lembrou de que era Leslie que dizia isso, e veio à cabeça de James o ocorrido na noite anterior. Teddy e a Malfoy haviam ficado sozinhos no salão, obviamente eles tiveram algo, e James sabia muito bem que algo era esse. James sentiu seu sangue ferver, chegou a sentir raiva de seu amigo, ele levantou-se bruscamente e saio do salão pisando fundo.

- O que deu nele? – Hugo perguntou assustado.

- Não faço idéia – disse Teddy surpreso.

- Eu acho que faço, – disse David misteriosamente, recebendo olharem curiosos dos amigos. – depois falo com ele.

James estava andando pelos corredores, seus pensamentos eram muitos e sua cabeça estava sobrecarregada, podia estar pensando em muitas coisas, mas todas estavam relacionadas com uma certa loira de olhos cinzas, muito frios.

O garoto então se escondeu ataras de uma das estatuas da escola, pois acabará se ver Leslie e as meninas andando em direção ao salão de entrada. A loira sorriu de leve enquanto as outras gargalhavam, elas pareciam felizes. Mas James acabará de perceber que nunca virá Leslie sorrir de verdade, ela sempre dava um meio sorriso ou gargalhava quando Ruki fazia uma piada muito engraçada, mas na maioria das vezes ela sorria debochada ou, com muito esforço, dava um sorriso de lado.

O primogênito dos Potter não pode evitar notar que a Malfoy era linda, ele sempre se pegava observando a beleza inegável da menina. Os cabelos loiros, tão angelicais, os olhos cinzas, tão frios e misteriosos, o corpo escultural, tão perfeito que parecia mentira, e aquele sorriso debochado, tão irritantemente lindo. Como ele podia estar assim, tão fascinado pela menina?

Assim que as meninas sumiram do corredor, James saiu de trás da estatua e voltou a andar perdido e sozinho, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Era o que James mais queria saber. Como ele podia ter ficado com raiva de Teddy? Justo Teddy que sempre foi seu melhor amigo e quase irmão, ele havia tido raiva do garoto só de pensar que ele e a Malfoy...

- _"Não foi só por isso, não pode ter sido por isso"_ – James pensou desesperado.

- _"Então, por que é?"_ – a voz em sua cabeça perguntou debochada.

- _"Eu não sei, mas não é por causa dela, não pode ser por causa dela" – _James pensou nervoso.

-_ "Mas e se for? O que você vai fazer? Porque, vamos ser sinceros, você não para de pensar na menina" – _a voz falou.

_- "Então eu vou ter que tratar de parar de pensar naquela loira estúpida" – _disse James decidido.

- _"Ah é? Como? Cá entre nós, não é muito fácil esquecer uma garota como ela, até porque ela não deixa, não é?" – _disse a voz debochada.

_- "Eu sou um Grifinorio, e nunca desisto" – disse James._

_- "Há um probleminha, ela também é da Grifinoria" – disse a voz mais debochada que nunca._

James bufou irritado, já não lhe bastava à quantidade de problemas, ainda tinha uma voz irritante em sua cabeça lhe dizendo que não ia conseguir parar de pensar naquela loira dos infernos, que diabo estava acontecendo com ele? Do que ele precisava para esquecer Leslie Malfoy, do que ele precisava para nunca mais pensar na garota ou notar o quanto ela era linda?

Mas como conseguir essa proeza? Ele não sabia o que sentia pela caçula dos Malfoy, afinal, às vezes ele tinha vontade de ir até ela e dar-lhe um belo murro, mas ao olhar aquele rostinho delicado ele tinha vontade de ir lá e dar um belo de um beijo na menina, ela tinha a capacidade de deixar James irritado até a ultima encarnação e também de fazer ele sorrir com as maiores besteiras do mundo. Ele com certeza não sabia o que sentia, mas sabia que não era ódio, pois se odiava alguém esse alguém era Jason Tucker por cercá-la.

O que ele sentia por Leslie? Nem ele sabia. Não era ódio, afinal não odiava mais a garota, não era amizade, afinal ele nunca teve esse tipo de ciúmes de uma amiga, então o que era? Não havia nada que explicasse o que ele estava sentindo pela menina, não havia sentimento, conhecido por James, para descrever o que sentia por ela.

- _"Eu tenho que achar uma solução" _– pensava James nervoso – _"Não posso continuar assim"._

- _"Mas o que você vai fazer?"_ – a voz em sua cabeça perguntou.

- _"Eu ainda não sei direito, mas vou fazer alguma coisa, Ah vou" – _James pensou decidido.

- _"Pode até fazer, mas será que vai dar certo?" – _a voz perguntou debochada.

James saiu bufando, havia decidido ir para o salão comunal da Grifinoria, pelo menos lá ficaria sozinho, sentou-se em um sofá afastado de todos e ficou olhando distraído pela janela, não soube porque, mas lembrou-se de quando descobriu que era Leslie que estava dormindo no quarto onde antes ele ficava observando e deixando seus pensamentos vagarem, vagarem e tentarem descobrir o que lhe faltava em sua vida, já que parecia tudo perfeito.

_**- Flash Back -**_

Ele se pegou pensando em quem estaria naquele quarto, mas a resposta se tornou obvia cinco segundos depois, na sacada da casa surgiu uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos cinzas, ela usava uma camisola de cetim preto coberta por um robe do mesmo tecido e também preto, ela ao notar a presença do garoto deu um sorriso debochado e se colocou de frente para ele na sacada.

- Potter, quanto tempo – disse a caçula dos Malfoy com seu tom de voz debochado.

-_ "É castigo demais, por que justamente esse quarto?" _– James se perguntou mentalmente sem conseguir se impedir de notar o quanto o corpo da garota era bonito – _"Controle-se James, ela é o ser mais desprezível do mundo"._

- Por que você ficou justo com esse quarto? – James perguntou irritado.

- Não é obvio, Potter? – ela perguntou debochada – Foi só para ficar olhando para você – disse ela fazendo uma cara sonhadora.

- Você me mata de rir, Malfoy – disse ele irritado.

- Não chora Potter, - disse ela fazendo biquinho – eu não agüento ver marmanjo chorando.

- Cômico, - disse James irritado – por Merlin garota, como você pode ser tão diferente de seu irmão?

- Eu não sou o David, Potter, e nem quero ser como ele – disse ela seria.

- Pois deveria querer, já que você é simplesmente o ser mais odioso do mundo – disse ele irritado.

- Oh Potter, não fala isso que eu gamo – disse ela rindo.

- Ah garota, vá dormir – disse James saindo da sacada.

- Boa noite, Potter – disse ela sorrindo e também saindo da sacada.

_**- Fim de Flash Back –**_

- James? – disse alguém se aproximando.

James havia tomado um susto, pois estava muito perdido em seus pensamentos, mas ao ver a cara confusa de David ele se recompôs rapidamente e olhou para o amigo.

- Fala – disse James rápido.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – David perguntou preocupado se sentando ao lado de James.

- Nada – mentiu James.

- Para, pela sua reação eu vou adivinhar, - disse David rindo – é um ser loiro de olhos cinzas, temperamento difícil e se chama Leslie Malfoy, que por acaso é minha irmã?  
- Por que eu estaria pensando na doida da sua irmã? – James perguntou.

- Porque está escrito na sua testa – disse David rindo.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, você está acostumado em seus amigos pensarem nela? – James perguntou irritado.

- Na verdade não, a maioria sempre odiou a Less – disse David calmo.

- Ah – disse James corando.

- James, eu vou te dar uma dica, e eu não sou do tipo irmão ciumento e possessivo que nem o Hugo, - disse David – se afasta dela, amo minha irmã, mas você é meu amigo e eu tenho que te dizer, a Less só vai te magoar, ela não é do tipo que se apaixona ou coisa do tipo, ela não é do tipo romântica e com certeza ela não é do tipo que acredita em amor, sim ela é uma garota bem diferente.

- E quem disse que isso me importa? – James perguntou desconfiado.

- Escuta James, foi só um conselho, cara, faz o que quiser – disse David se afastando e saindo do salão comunal.

James estava novamente sozinho e mais confuso que nunca, o que David havia dito lhe deixará com uma nova pergunta.

_- "Eu não amo a Malfoy, certo?" _– James se perguntava.

O feriado de Natal correu bem, tirando o fato de James estar mais afastado e evitar andar perto de Leslie, e de Leslie e Lílian estarem se dando bem, tudo estava super normal.

- Potter? - Leslie perguntou enquanto eles jantavam, todos já estavam de volta à escola.

- O que é? – James perguntou nervoso.

- Nossa, achei que só a Lílian tinha TPM – disse Leslie rindo de leve.

- Você é insuportável, menina – disse James irritado.

- Eu sei que sou linda – disse ela sorrindo debochada.

- Eu te odeio – rosnou James irritado.

- Não faz isso Potter, ta todo mundo olhando, se declara depois – disse Leslie mais debochada ainda e fazendo Ruki gargalhar.

- Morra, Malfoy – disse James impaciente.

- É bem melhor que agüentar ela – disse Leslie com cara de enjoou.

James virou-se para ver de quem Leslie estava falando e deu de cara com Daphne, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. A menina continuava linda, os cabelos e os olhos muito negros e aquele sorriso sempre tão falso irritava muito Leslie, que só pode bufar ao ver a cara de bocó de James.

- Oi Daph – disse ele sorrindo.

- Oi James, querido, como passou o natal? – disse Daphne sorrindo mais.

- Bem – disse James olhando para a cara de ódio de Leslie e sorrindo de leve.

- Acabei, - disse Leslie se levantando e fitando Daphne com ódio, a Cornival apenas sorriu de leve – vamos Ruki? Eu acho que vou ali vomitar, sabe como é, ver a Sinclair me enjoa.

O sorriso de Daphne sumiu e Leslie sorriu triunfante, Ruki se levantou rindo muito e Milana e Lílian fizeram o mesmo, as quatro saíram do salão de entrada deixando Daphne com ódio e os meninos desconfiados.

- É impressionante como sua irmã não tem educação, David – disse James presunçoso.

- Educação ela tem, - disse David calmo – acho que o problema dela é que ela às vezes fala demais.

- James, vamos conversar em particular, agora que aquela menina horrível saiu – disse Daphne manhosa fazendo David girar os olhos.

- Claro – disse James se levantando e saindo com Daphne.

- O James não nota que ela é loca por ele, não é? – David perguntou.

- Não – disse Hugo girando os olhos.

- E olha que ela é bem direta – disse Teddy rindo.

Enquanto isso James e Daphne andavam calmamente pelos corredores, Daphne sorrindo falsamente e James com o pensamento longe.

- Jamezinho, - disse Daphne melosa – por que está tão triste ultimamente?  
- É a idiota da Malfoy que me faz perder a cabeça – disse James irritado.

- Não ligue para aquela garota, ela é nojenta – disse Daphne doce.

- Eu sei – murmurou James, mas não pode evitar a imagem da loira vir a sua cabeça.

- Eu fiquei muito triste com sua irmã, sempre achei Líli uma menina adorável e agora ela está se misturando com pessoas da laia da Malfoy – disse Daphne falsamente.

- Também não gosto que a Lílian ande com aquela garota – disse James serio.

- James, eu tenho uma coisa para te falar – disse Daphne calmamente.

- O que? – James perguntou distraído.

- Eu a... – Daphne começou, mas foi rapidamente interrompida.

- Mas olha só quem eu vejo – disse uma voz arrastada que James teve certeza ser de Jason Tucker.

- O que quer aqui, Tucker? – James perguntou irritado e Daphne fuzilou o Soncerino com os olhos.

- Eu? Bem, eu estava andando daí encontrei você e sua namoradinha passeando, que romântico Potter – ironizou Jason.

- Some – disse James irritado.

Jason não pode evitar se assustar ao olhar para Daphne, a menina que tinha uma cara de tão boazinha e calma olhava para ele com ódio e parecia que se tivesse uma arma atiraria bem na cabeça do garoto, mas James que estava fitando Jason não percebeu isso.

- Potter, acho que você achou a garota certa para você, se é que me entende – disse Jason debochado.

James se lembrou de quando Jason lhe dissera que jamais teria Leslie, pelo fato dele ser bonzinho demais para ela. James sentiu o sangue ferver e ódio lhe subiu a cabeça.

- É melhor sair ou eu juro que você vai direto para a ala hospitalar – disse James irritado.

- James, não liga, vai para o seu salão comunal, depois conversamos – disse Daphne seria.

James não pensou duas vezes, saiu de lá pisando fundo e vermelho de raiva, assim que James saiu Jason olhou para Daphne como quem pede explicações.

- O que você quer falar? – Jason perguntou.

- Tente me entender, Tucker, - disse Daphne irritada – eu estava tendo uma conversa muito importante com o James e você interrompeu.

- E eu com isso? – Jason perguntou debochado.

- Você é bem lento, não é garoto? – Daphne perguntou surpreendendo Jason – Vou ser bem clara, notei que estava falando da Malfoy.

- Acho que estou entendendo – disse Jason sorrindo cruel.

- Até que em fim, - disse Daphne irritada – vamos por as cartas na mesa. Eu odeio ela, você odeia o James, eu amo o James e você quer a Malfoy, certo?

- Correto – disse Jason serio.

- Eu não vou admitir que eles dois fiquem juntos – disse Daphne seria.

- Muito menos eu – disse Jason irritado.

- Ótimo, - disse ela satisfeita – então faça o seguinte... Tire a Malfoy do meu caminho e do James.

- Feito, mas quero que fique com o Potter e mantenha ele bem longe de Leslie – disse Jason serio.

- Com prazer, - disse Daphne sorrindo – conquiste a Malfoy e deixe que do James cuido eu.

- O.k – disse Jason calmo.

- Hei, eu não acabei, - disse Daphne irritada – vamos fazer um acordo, vamos fazer aqueles dois brigarem, quero dizer, brigarem de verdade, daí é só cuidarmos para que eu fique com o James e você com a loira aguada.

- Perfeito, - disse Jason satisfeito – até que você é bem inteligente, mas de boazinha você só tem a cara, sabia? Você tem uma mente bem maligna, garota.

- Sou uma Cornival, é meu dever ser inteligente, - disse Daphne calma – mas a culpa não é minha se o James é ingênuo demais para reparar que não sou muito boazinha.

Jason sorriu satisfeito e esticou a mão para Daphne, que apertou decidida, os dois se fitaram e seguiram cada um para seu salão comunal. Enquanto isso no salão comunal da Grifinoria, as meninas conversavam animadas, quer dizer, Lílian, Milana e Ruki conversavam animadas e Leslie olhava distraída pela janela.

- Acorda Less – disse Ruki.

- Hã? O que? – Leslie perguntou acordando do transe.

- O que deu em você? – Milana perguntou preocupada.

- Só estava pensando – disse Leslie.

- Em? – Lílian perguntou curiosa.

- Besteira, mas deixe de ser enxerida, ruivinha – disse Leslie rindo.

Lílian bufou e Leslie riu de leve, Milana e Ruki apenas deram de ombros, mas as meninas foram surpreendidas por um James entrando irritado no salão comunal e se sentando afastado delas.

- Qual foi a dele? – Ruki perguntou.

- Eu que sei? – Lílian questionou.

- Devia, é irmã dele – disse Milana seria.

- Devia, mas não sei – disse Lílian calmamente.

- Alguém vai falar com ele – disse Ruki.

- Eu que não vou, pela cara dele deve estar com muito ódio – disse Lílian assustada.

- Vão dormir crianças, eu cuido disso – falou Leslie rindo debochada.

- É melhor agente subir, mesmo – disse Milana.

As meninas se entreolharam assustadas e subiram, pela cara de James ele estava muito irritado e Leslie podia irritá-lo mais ainda, era melhor nem ver o que ia acontecer. Leslie andou em direção a James que estava com tanta raiva que não reparou que a menina se aproximava.

- O que foi, Potter? Brigou com a namorada? – Leslie perguntou debochada.

James olhou a menina com cuidado, notou que só estavam os dois no salão comunal, depois de tudo que ele fizera para não ficar perto dela, agora estava sozinhos.

- Não tem nada para fazer? – James perguntou olhando pela janela.

- Não – disse Leslie sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Tem que ficar aqui? – James perguntou bufando.

- Sim – disse Leslie sorrindo de lado.

- Eu já disse hoje que te odeio? – James perguntou irritado.

- Já, mas não repete se não eu não vou me controlar – disse Leslie debochada.

- Você é o seu mais irritante do universo – disse ele impaciente.

- Jura? Que lindo – disse Leslie fingindo emoção.

- Não da para perceber que quero ficar sozinho? – James perguntou nervoso.

- Dá, mas é justamente por isso que eu estou aqui – disse Leslie rindo.

- Me diz, você está aqui só para me encher a paciência, não é? – James perguntou irritado.

- Gênio! – disse Leslie rindo de leve.

- Você é o cumulo – disse James nervoso.

- Mas me fala, Potter, por que tanta raiva? A Sinclair tentou agarrar você ou o que? – Leslie perguntou debochada.

- Não é da sua conta, mas não tem nada haver com a Daph – disse James irritado.

- _Daph_? – Leslie perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha – Que bonitinho, _Jamezinho._

- Qual o problema, Malfoy? Está com ciúme? – James perguntou debochado.

- Vai sonhando, Potter – disse Leslie cruzando os brancos.

- Está com ciúme só pelo simples fato da Daph ser mais educada, calma, doce, sensível, ingênua e perfeita que você? – James provocou.

- Primeiro: Ninguém é melhor que eu. – disse Leslie irritada – Segundo: Só você não reparou que de ingênua ela não tem nada.

- É melhor lavar sua boca antes de falar da Daph, Malfoy – disse James serio.

- É mesmo Potter? Me obrigue a não te dizer que sua namoradinha é uma vadia e dissimulada – disse Leslie irritada.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy – disse James irritado.

James levantou a mão com força, preparou-se para dar um belo tapa na menina, mas isso não aconteceu, ele desceu a mão com força até perto do rosto dela, mas não se atreveu a batê-la, Leslie por sua vez nem piscava, ela tinha uma cara totalmente indiferente e o nariz em pé.

- Você se acha bom, não é Potter? – Leslie perguntou seria e indiferente – Mas saiba que você não chega nem aos pés do Jason, ele pode ser meio boçal e tudo mais, porem ele não fica se fazendo de santinho, e ele luta pelo que quer.

- Que nem você, não é Malfoy? – James rosnou. – Mas me escute bem, NUNCA mais me compare com aquele nojento.

- Não vou, - disse Leslie calma – até porque não tem comparação, ele é bem melhor que você.

- ESCUTA AQUI, MALFOY... – James começou irritado colocando o dedo na cara dela.

- Tire esse dedo da minha cara, Potter – disse Leslie com indiferença.

O garoto obedeceu a contragosto, mas continuou a olhar com ódio para a loira, Leslie apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Tsc tsc, você é deprimente, Potter – disse Leslie calma.

A menina subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino deixando para trás um James irritado e com mais duvidas que nunca. Como ele podia odiá-la e não odiá-la, tudo ao mesmo tempo?

**Na:/ NÃO ME MATEM, VOCÊS SABEM QUE EU ADORO DE PAIXÃO UMA BOA E VELHA BRIGA *-* Pois é, Mary, as coisas estão se ajeitando, ou estavam, sei lá, agora tem mais briga, né? :P É, Lu, é ótimo, a dança é na quinta, vai ser MARA *-* mas me diz, festa junina em setembro é péssima, né? :p Lina, chuchu, é um fato inegável que Less e o James são tapados, como deu para ver eles só brigam mais e mais. Pois é Murilo, é melhor acabar com sua esperança de uma Leslie mais boazinha, ela é chata, mas eu a-d-o-r-o ela por causa disso ;p hehe, confusão é meu sobrenome. Nat, querida, a Less faz tudo, mas a Lili e o Teddy tão mais fáceis do que Less e James, né? Ta bom, Barb, vai estudar vai ;) :***


	13. Surpresas

Surpresas (cap 12)

Leslie entrou no seu dormitório bastante irritada, Milana, Lílian e Ruki olharam assustadas para a menina, mas só Ruki se atreveu a falar.

- O que o Potter disse? – Ruki perguntou.

- Nada – disse a loira irritada.

- Quem nada é peixe – disse Ruki rindo.

- Seu senso de humor me comove – disse Leslie tentando evitar rir.

- Você precisa relaxar – disse Milana calma.

- Quer um calmante? – Lílian perguntou.

- Não! – disse Leslie irritada.

- Eu sei um modo de você extravasar sua raiva – disse Ruki sorrindo.

- Nem pensar – disse Leslie irritada.

- O que é que custa? – Ruki perguntou.

- Minha dignidade – disse Leslie.

- Já disse que você é boa – disse Ruki.

- E já disse que não acredito.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Milana perguntou.

- Você disse que era para sermos amigas, então, qual o problema elas saberem? – Ruki perguntou.

- Saber o que? – Lílian perguntou curiosa.

- O problema não é elas saberem, é que eu não quero. – disse Leslie.

- Espera – disse Ruki.

A oriental se levantou e pegou o caderno preto de Leslie e entregou na mão da amiga, a loira olhou feio para Ruki que apenas sorriu.

- O que é isso? – Milana perguntou.

- Posso? – Ruki perguntou a Leslie.

- Vai em frente – disse Leslie segurando o caderno.

- É um caderno, a Less escreve, escreve e canta, canta magnificamente bem, mas ela é loira e não entende isso – disse Ruki rápida.

- Você canta? – Lílian perguntou surpresa.

- Não – disse Leslie decidida.

- MOSTRA! – disse Milana animada.

- Não! – disse Leslie decidida.

- Meninas, vocês tocam alguma coisa? – Ruki perguntou.

- Bateria – disse Lílian calma.

- Eu sei um pouquinho de teclado.

- Peguem, por favor – disse Ruki fazendo Leslie olhar com ódio para ela.

Milana e Lílian deram de ombros e foram pegar os instrumentos, que estavam encolhidos em suas malas. Lílian pegou uma bateria que cabia na palma de sua mãe, colocou-a no chão e tocou a varinha, em seguida uma bateria, consideravelmente grande, branca e muito bonita, surgiu. Milana fez o mesmo, mas ao colocar o objeto no chão, o que surgiu foi um teclado.

- Deixa eu escolher a musica, - disse Ruki roubando o caderno de Leslie que apenas bufou – se eu tocar vocês me acompanham?  
- Fácil – disse Lílian posicionando a bateria.

- Vou tentar – disse Milana insegura.

- Achei, - disse Ruki animada – vamos começar.

Ruki pegou a sua guitarra rosa e começou a tocar, uma musica animada, Lílian rapidamente a acompanhou com perfeição, mas Milana fechou os olhos para escutar e em seguida começou bem, mas não tanto quanto Lílian, Leslie bufou de leve mais em seguida começou a cantar perfeitamente.

What's she got that I don't have?

_(O que ela tem que eu não tenho?_)  
Does she fill those spaces that I left you?

_(__Ela preenche os espaços que eu deixei em você?)_  
When you wake up every night,

_(Quando você acorda todas as noites)_  
does the scent of regret ever haunt you?

_(__A sensação de arrependimento te persegue?__)_

Milana olhou abobada para Lílian que tinha o queixo caído, obviamente nenhuma das duas esperava que Leslie cantasse tão bem quanto Ruki disse, a oriental por sua vez apenas olhou para as duas como quem diz "eu falei".

Enquanto isso James estava irritado e sozinho no salão comunal, ele olhava perdido pela janela, os pensamentos longe, seus sentimentos se misturavam em ódio e remorso, tinha ódio de Leslie pelo que ela disse e remorso por ter ameaçado bater nela, jamais havia feito isso, aquela garota estava fazendo ele perder o controle.

Put this under your skin!

_(Preste atenção)_  
Cuz I am me!

_(__Eu sou eu e não vou mudar por ninguém)_  
and I won't change for anyone!

_(__Eu e eu mesma não vamos mudar por ninguém)_  
Me and I won't change for anyone!

_(Eu e eu mesma não vamos mudar por ninguém)_  
For anyone like you!

_(Por ninguém como você)_

O que estava acontecendo? Era o que James se perguntava. Ele estava mudado, não era mais o mesmo garoto, aquela loira estava mexendo com ele, estava-lhe transformando em um cara que ameaçava uma menina, onde fora parar o James Potter bonzinho e pacifico?

- James? – ele viu David se aproximar, ao lado dele vinham Teddy e Hugo – Cara, você está bem?

- Não, - disse James nervoso – e a culpa é da sua irmã.

Does the weight of consequence,

_(O peso da conseqüência)_  
drag you down until it pulls you under?

_(__Te afoga até você chegar ao fundo?)_  
Does she lend an eager hand to save you

_(__Ela dá a mão sem pensar para te salvar)_  
from the future of being with her?

_(__No futuro você vai estar com ela?)__  
Are you with her?_

_(Você está com ela?)_

- Por que eu não estou surpreso? – David perguntou rindo de leve.

- Cara, eu esperava te ver super feliz, afinal você tinha ido passear com a Daphne – disse Teddy calmo.

- Não rolou nada? – Hugo perguntou curioso.

- Não, mas eu não estava nem pensando nisso, - assumiu James – eu estava pensando o quanto odeio a Malfoy.

James começou a contar dês da hora em que Jason apareceu até Leslie subindo para o dormitório e deixando James irritado e sozinho.

- A Less não muda – disse David girando os olhos.

Put this under your skin!

_(Preste atenção)_  
Cuz I am me!

_(__Eu sou eu e não vou mudar por ninguém)_  
and I won't change for anyone!

_(__Eu e eu mesma não vamos mudar por ninguém)_  
Me and I won't change for anyone!

_(Eu e eu mesma não vamos mudar por ninguém)_  
For anyone like you!

_(Por ninguém como você)_

- Ela não muda nem nunca vai mudar, - disse James irritado – ela vai ser sempre aquela garotinha mimada e ridícula.

- Eu sei, - disse David calmo – a Less não muda por ninguém, ela é e sempre será do mesmo jeito, mas tudo depende do angulo que se vê.

- Como assim? – James perguntou.

- Eu acho que entendi – disse Teddy sorrindo confidente para David e deixando Hugo abobado e James incerto.

Why would I?

_(Por que eu iria?)_  
Why would I change?

_(Por que eu mudaria?)_  
Why would I change?

_(Por que eu mudaria?)_  
Put this under your skin!

_(Preste atenção)_

- Foi perfeito – disse Lílian assim que a musica acabou.

- Sua voz é divina – disse Milana pasma.

- Eu disse – falou Ruki animada.

- Eu mereço – lamentou-se Leslie girando os olhos.

- É verdade, - disse Lílian impressionada – quando a Ruki disse que você cantava, eu não esperava que fosse tão bem.

- Nem eu, mas foi estupendo – disse Milana sorridente.

- Parem com isso – disse Leslie decidida.

- Ela acha mesmo que não é boa? – Lílian perguntou.

- Acha – disse Ruki irritada.

Milana e Lílian começaram a tentar convencer Leslie que ela cantava maravilhosamente bem, enquanto a menina negava e mandava elas não falarem mais sobre isso, em quanto isso Ruki encolhia e guardava os instrumentos.

- Tive uma idéia – disse Lílian animada.

- Fala ai – disse Ruki sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Eu estou com medo – disse Milana assustada.

- E eu? – Leslie questionou girando os olhos.

- Vamos formar uma banda – disse Lílian com os olhos brilhantes?

- O QUE? – Leslie, Ruki e Milana perguntaram surpresas.

- Uma banda, eu toco bateria, Milana toca teclado, Ruki é a guitarrista e a Leslie... – Lílian começou animada – Obviamente é a vocalista.

- Nem pensar – disseram Milana e Leslie juntas.

- Amei a idéia. – disse Ruki sorridente.

- Eu tenho pavor de publico – assumiu Milana.

- E eu não canto – disse Leslie irritada fazendo as outras bufarem.

- Alem do mais, - disse Milana impedindo que Lílian e Ruki reclamassem – para que vamos formar uma banda? Não tem nem onde tocar.

- O pior é que ela está certa – disse Lílian triste.

- Mas se agente tivesse onde tocar, vocês tocariam? – Ruki perguntou triste.

- Se tivesse onde tocar, eu topava – disse Milana girando os olhos.

- É, eu também – disse Leslie.

- Juram? – Ruki perguntou.

- Juramos, mas por que está perguntando isso? – Leslie perguntou.

- Pensamento positivo – disse Ruki dando de ombros.

As meninas deram de ombros e foram se deitar, Milana dormiu rapidamente, Lílian também, Ruki ainda passou um bom tempo penteando o cabelo e em seguida dormiu que nem uma pedra, mas Leslie não conseguia dormir, a menina ao notar que as outras dormiam profundamente foi até a janela e ficou olhando o céu.

- Londres não está me fazendo bem, - murmurou a menina – onde já se viu, eu perdendo a calma? Isso é um absurdo.

Leslie estava bastante confusa sobre tudo ao seu redor, ela estava se dando bem com uma Weasley e uma Potter, Marina Telesco a considerava o ser mais perfeito do mundo, Teddy Lupin a tinha como uma grande amiga e ela odiava James Potter, mas ele sempre conseguia deixá-la em um estado que ela jamais ficara.

Mas não importava o que estava acontecendo, ela não ligava o efeito que James fazia nela, o que lhe importava era que jamais mudaria só por causa daquele garoto, afinal ela não era David, ela não mudaria por James e não mudaria por ninguém.

No café da manhã do dia seguinte, Leslie e James nem se olharam direito, os outros fingiam não perceber e tentavam entreter os dois em conversar diversas, onde eles sempre davam respostas curtas como "sim", "não", "Também acho" e outras.

Mas antes que eles pudessem se desesperar mais com a mudez dos dois, a diretora Minerva levantou-se e se preparou para falar, surpreendendo a todos que tinham os olhos pregados nela.

- Meus alunos, - ela começou – pude ouvir alguns alunos comentarem que a vida em Hogwarts não está muito animada...

- Que novidade – sussurrou Ruki para Leslie que riu de leve.

- E então eu e os professorem tivemos uma idéia para "animar" a estadia de vocês aqui, - disse a diretora, Ruki e Leslie giraram os olhos com desinteresse – como todos sabem o dia dos namorados está se aproximando...

- Pará, deixe-me adivinhar, um baile? – Leslie sussurrou debochada para Ruki que girou os olhos.

- Então pensamos em fazer um baile de dia dos namorados, - disse a diretora e novamente Leslie e Ruki giraram os olhos – mas não será um baile comum...

- Não, eles vão liberar a bebida? – Ruki ironizou e Leslie conteve a gargalhada.

- Eu pensei que um baile seria muito monótono, - a diretora continuou e as meninas trocaram olhares de tédio – então pensei que para animar o baile poderíamos ter apresentações, mas precisamente Shows, com os alunos de Hogwarts, os que quiserem se inscrever para cantar ou tocar no baile é só falarem comigo. Ah, também teremos as colocações, obviamente as melhores bandas ou cantores receberão os primeiros lugares.

Leslie deixou seu queixo cair, Lílian sorriu triunfante para Ruki que comemorava animada, Milana parecia mais branca que o normal, e os meninos olhavam assustados para elas.

- Há, você ouviu, Lílian? – Ruki perguntou rindo.

- Se ouvi, - disse a ruiva animada – e elas prometeram.

- NEM PENSAR – disseram Leslie e Milana em uníssono.

- Vocês juraram – disseram Lílian e Ruki sorridentes.

- Merda – murmurou Leslie irritada.

- Isso não é justo – disse Milana triste.

- A vida não é justa – disse Lílian piscando.

- Não para vocês – disse Ruki feliz.

- Dá para me explicarem o que está acontecendo? – David perguntou.

- Você vai saber, David, mas e ai, vão se inscrever para algo? – Ruki perguntou fingindo ingenuidade e fazendo Leslie e Milana bufarem.

- Não – disse Hugo calmo.

- Sim – disse Teddy sorridente.

- Vamos? – os meninos questionaram.

- Vamos sim – disse o Lupin sorridente.

- Quem disse? – perguntou James.

- EU – disse Teddy sorrindo mais.

- E quem vai com você? – David questionou.

- Vossas senhorias – brincou Teddy.

- Vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas temos escolha – Hugo perguntou.

- Não – disse Teddy sorridente.

- E que merda agente vai fazer? – disse James tomando um gole do seu suco.

- Seremos uma banda – disse Teddy sorridente.

- UMA O QUE? – os meninos perguntaram pasmos, James estava entalado com o suco e as meninas riam da cena.

- É isso ai, - disse Teddy – eu toco guitarra, esqueceram? Sei que o Hugo sabe tocar bateria, e o David, cara você toca algo?

- Baixo – disse Leslie calma fazendo o irmão olhar feio para ela.

- Ótimo, - disse Teddy animado – ta feito.

- Ótimo mesmo, eu estou livre da pagação de mico – disse James feliz.

- Calma, meu amigo, o que é seu está guardado, você não está fora de nada – disse Teddy misterioso fazendo James olhar assustado.

- E qual será o nome dessa coisa assustadora que você apelidou de banda? – Hugo perguntou.

- Eu pensei em "Teddy e os Teddetes" - disse Teddy sonhador.

As meninas não conseguiram segurar, as quatro caíram em uma gargalhada compulsiva, Milana cobria o rosto com a mão tentando segurar o riso, Leslie gargalhava e batia palmas como quem diz que adorou, Lílian e Ruki gargalhavam tanto que lagrimas saiam de seus olhos, os outros meninos, por sua vez, apenas olhavam feio para Teddy.

- Esta tirando uma com minha cara, não ta? – Hugo perguntou.

- Não gostou? – Teddy perguntou surpreso – Então me dá uma idéia.

- Puts, isso é ridículo – disse James irritado.

- Agente adorou a idéia do Teddy – disse Milana ainda rindo.

- Certo, que tal "Hugolândia"? – Hugo perguntou fazendo as meninas rirem mais.

- É uma banda ou um parque de diversão? – David perguntou pasmo.

- Que tal desistirmos? – James opinou.

- Não – disse Teddy decidido.

- Bem, nós vamos embora, - disse Ruki se levantando – depois me digam o que decidiram.

As meninas saíram em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinoria, deixando para trás o Teddy pensativo e James tentando convencê-lo a desistir.

- JÁ SEI, - disse Teddy animado e assustando os amigos – o que acham de "The Extreme"?

- The extreme? – James perguntou.

- Eu gostei – disse Hugo animado.

- Foi o melhor nome, até agora – disse David calmo.

- Então, o que acham? – Teddy arriscou olhando James.

- Certo – disse James sorrindo de leve.

- Esse é o meu vocalista – disse Teddy animado.

- SEU O QUE? – James perguntou irritado.

- Vocalista, o que achou que ia ser? – Teddy perguntou.

- De onde você tirou isso? – Teddy perguntou.

- Você tem cara de vocalista – disse Hugo rindo.

- MAS EU NÃO SEI CANTAR – disse James desesperado.

- Não inventa, você tem uma voz legal e as garotas gostam de você, serás o vocalista – disse Teddy dramático.

- Estou perdido – disse James desesperado.

Enquanto isso Ruki tentava ter uma idéia para o nome da sua banda com as meninas.

- Eu não consigo ter uma idéia – disse Ruki triste.

- O que acham de desistirmos? – Leslie perguntou animada.

- Nem pensar, foi o destino que nos mandou para esse show – disse Lílian sonhadora.

- Certo, mas qual será o nome, porque precisamos de um nome para nos inscrever, não é? – Milana perguntou.

- É – disse Leslie triste.

- Há tive uma idéia, o que acham de "Star Girls"? – Ruki perguntou sorridente.

- Brega – disse Leslie girando os olhos.

- Eu gostei – disse Lílian sorridente.

- Não temos muita escolha – disse Milana girando os olhos.

- Então, vamos nos inscrever? – Ruki perguntou.

- Sim – disseram Leslie e Milana desanimadas.

- VIVA! – gritou Lilian feliz.

- Vamos indo então – disse Ruki puxando as amigas.

As meninas começaram a seguir para a sala da diretora. Lá, David, James, Teddy e Hugo conversavam distraídos e esperavam a diretora para poderem se inscrever, quando aparece ninguém mais ninguém menos que Daphne Sinclair, acompanhada de três amigas cornivais.

- Oi, James – disse ela sorridente.

- Oi Daph, o que faz aqui? – James perguntou distraído.

- Eu ia perguntar o mesmo, já que eu só estava passando e te vi aqui parado – disse Daphne calma.

- Eu e meus amigos vamos nos inscrever – disse ele calmo.

- Jura? Que ótimo! – disse Daphne animada, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa mais notou os olhares que as amigas lhe lançavam – Ah, como sou distraída, esqueci de apresentá-los essas são minhas amigas da Cornival e esses são James e os amigos dele.

- Vivian Langdon – disse uma outra garota, essa tinha os cabelos negros e que batiam na cintura, seus olhos eram castanho claro e ela tinha um corpo bonito, e olhava compulsivamente para Hugo.

- Sou Natalie Cabot – disse a ela que olhava fixamente para Teddy, ela tinha os cabelos negros e lisos, mas que nas pontas eram ondulados, e os olhos de um tom que se parecia muito com violeta.

- Prazer, Nicole Harris – disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de mel, ela tinham um belo corpo e olhava fixamente para David.

Os meninos se apresentaram, Jenny insistia em puxar assunto com Hugo, mas o garoto era bastante distraído, Daphne conversava animada com James, Natalie praticamente se jogava em Teddy, mas o garoto fingia não notar, mas David não conseguia não notar Nicole, ela era muito bonita e estava abraçada no seu braço, o garoto corava com freqüência.

Leslie e as outras estava próximas a sala da diretora, mas frearam assim que presenciaram a cena, Ruki olhava feio para Vivian, Lílian olhava superior para Natalie, mas Milana não estava nada bem, a menina estava mais branca que o normal, os olhos esbugalhados e a boca consideravelmente aberta, sem contar o olhar de desespero, transformavam a menina em uma cena assustadora, e Leslie parecia ser a única que notará, pois olhava com pena para a caçula dos Weasleys.

**Na/: A musica do capitulo é "I am me" de Ashlee Simpson. Oh, Mary, parece que você não me conhece, relaxa, pode parar de esperança com Ruki e Hugo, eles vão demorar que só, baby, a Leslie vai melhorar, pdoe ter certeza, o David ta errado, quer dizer, mais ou menos, o Teddy é lento mesmo, relaxa, mas o pro do David e da Mila é que eles são muito lentos, odeio gente tímida u.u! Murilo, querido, é assim que as coisas são, acabamos com a esperança para deixar tudo mais animado *-* né lindo? Lina, chuchu, o James jamais bateria na Less, ele só se estressou, pode ver que ele parou e pá, mas a Less é chata porem eu adoro ela *-* sorry, ela não vai apanhar, não muito :P Tudo bem, Lu, você ta ficando mais perturbada cada dia que passa, concordo que a Daph e o Jason são um pé no saco, mas relaxa ai :P bem, pessoas, um minuto de silencio pela falta de Leli e Barb nesse cap, imagino que as duas estão estudando então vamos zombar da cara delas, o.k? :P **


	14. Planos em Mente

Planos em mente (Cap 13)

Milana permanecia parada e com aquela cara de morta, Lílian e Ruki já haviam notado o estado da menina, ela não estava nada bem, mas nenhuma delas conseguiu dizer nada, porem Lílian se sentiu na obrigação de falar.

- Mila... – a ruiva começou insegura.

Milana não respondeu, apenas olhou para Lílian com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e em seguida saiu correndo de lá. Lílian, Ruki e Leslie se entreolharam triste.

- Vamos atrás dela? – Ruki perguntou.

- Vão vocês duas, eu tenho assuntos a tratar com meu irmãozinho – disse Leslie com odeio.

Lílian e Ruki saíram correndo atrás de Milana e Leslie esperou as amigas sumirem para arrumar o cabelo e começar a andar superior em direção do irmão e amigos.

David ao ver sua irmã se aproximar, com aquele olhar tão frio e irritado, ele teve certeza que vinha bomba, James fechou a cara, assim como Daphne, Hugo olhou indiferente para a menina e Teddy sorriu de leve, Leslie Malfoy ia aprontar.

- Maninho, - disse Leslie debochada fazendo David olhar para os pés, apesar do fato de Leslie ser baixinha – quem é sua amiguinha?

- Nicole Harris – começou a menina esticando a mão.

- Você é David Malfoy? – ela perguntou estreitando os olhos e fazendo a menina engolir em seco – Eu acho que não, então cale a boquinha, querida.

- Por que não vai embora, Malfoy? – Daphne perguntou irritada – Procure o que fazer.

- Sinclair, meu amor, a conversa ainda não chegou no chiqueiro – disse Leslie calma.

- Ora sua... – Daphne começou, mas James a segurou.

- Não vale a pena, - disse ele olhando feio para Leslie – não queremos mais confusões, Malfoy, vaza.

- Ui, magoei Potter, – disse Leslie debochada – mas eu não preciso perder meu tempo com vocês, depois conversamos, David.

Leslie saiu de lá com o nariz em pé, mas deixando a maioria bufando de raiva, Nicole olhava com odeio para a menina.

- Ela é sua irmã? – Nicole perguntou.

- É – disse David calmo.

- Meus pêsames – disse Jenny girando os olhos.

- David, vamos dar uma volta? – Nicole perguntou docemente.

- É que eu tenho que me inscrever e... – ele começou nervoso.

- Não se preocupa, agente faz sua inscrição – disse Teddy observando Nicole com cuidado, a menina era bem direta.

- Ótimo, então vamos – ela disse e saiu puxando o garoto para os jardins.

Nicole e David andavam distraídos pelos jardins, Nicole falava compulsivamente e David fingia prestar atenção. Nicole era muito bonita, mas na opinião de David ela não chegava nem aos pés de Milana, mas ele sabia que precisava esquecer a Weasley, afinal ele achava que a menina não gostava dele e não sabia como Hugo, que era tão seu amigo, reagiria.

- David, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Nicole perguntou.

- Pode – disse ele calmo.

- Tem namorada? – ela perguntou, realmente a menina era direta.

- Não – declarou ele indiferente.

- Ótimo – disse ela sorrindo.

Antes que David pudesse pensar em algo, Nicole havia pulado em seu pescoço e o beijava com voracidade, no começo ele ficou surpreso, mas depois envolveu a cintura da menina, mas mesmo beijando Nicole, David não parava de pensar em Milana, em como devia ser melhor beijar a menina.

Nicole foi se separando devagar de David, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, o garoto não sabia seria ou não, eles apenas se fitaram em silencio, ela não era Milana, não tinha o jeito doce e meigo da menina, não sorria daquele modo ingênuo, mas era inegavelmente bonita, e ele precisava esquecer a menina a qualquer custo.

- Desculpa se te assustei, é que eu não gosto muito dessa historia de enrolar muito – disse ela ainda sorrindo.

- Se é assim, - disse David receoso – quer namorar comigo?

Nicole não respondeu, continuava pasma e bastante surpresa, mas assim que ela captou a mensagem sorriu de uma orelha a outra e voltou a beijar David animada, o garoto correspondia, mas seus pensamentos estavam pousados na caçula dos Weasleys.

- Está falando serio? – Ela perguntou sorridente.

- Nunca falei tão serio em toda minha vida, - disse ele calmo – mas não quero te enganar, Nicole, eu gosto de outra garota e...

- Eu não ligo, - disse ela rápida – eu te faço esquecer ela, não me importo se está me usando ou sei lá o que.

- Ótimo – disse David e assim eles voltaram a se beijar.

Enquanto isso no dormitório feminino da Grifinoria, Milana chorava compulsivamente e Lílian e Ruki tentavam acalmá-la, Leslie já havia parado de tentar convencer a menina a parar de chorar, por isso apenas ficava parada em sua cama observando.

- Milana, vai adiantar chorar? – Ruki perguntava.

- Não, mas eu não consigo parar – disse a menina triste.

- Milana, já está na hora do jantar, vamos descer? – Lílian perguntou, elas haviam passado o dia todo no dormitório, por sorte as aulas só começariam no dia seguinte.

- Não quero, não quero ver ele com aquela cornival – disse Milana triste.

- Eu vou descer, trago algo para vocês comerem? – Leslie perguntou indiferente.

- Não, perdi o apetite – disse Ruki.

- Eu também – falou Lílian triste.

- Volto logo – disse Leslie saindo do dormitório.

Assim que Leslie saiu do seu dormitório e seguiu para o salão de entrada, lá ela deu de cara com David e os outros, mas para a surpresa dela, ou não, lá também estavam Daphne e suas amigas, sendo que Nicole estava agarrada ao braço de David e sorriu besta. Leslie sentiu raiva daquela cena, Natalie olhava abobada para Teddy que parecia se exibir constantemente, Jenny conversava distraída com Hugo, mas o menino parecia ignorá-la, Daphne, como sempre, dava em cima claramente do ingênuo do James e David lá com aquela garota abraçada a ele.

- David, realmente precisamos conversar – disse Leslie seria recebendo olhares de raiva das cornivais.

- Eu sei – disse David calmo se levantando e saindo com Leslie do salão de entrada, deixando para traz uma Nicole irritada.

Os dois Malfoys seguiam em silencio pelos corredores, até que Leslie parou em um lugar que ela sabia estar totalmente vazio e olhou irritada para David.

- O que, exatamente, você e aquela idiota da Harris tem? – Leslie perguntou como se lesse os pensamentos de Leslie.

- Estamos namorando, - disse lê fazendo o queixo da irmã cair – começamos hoje.

- E se conheceram hoje também – disse Leslie pasma.

- É, mas estamos namorando – disse David cortando a irmã.

- Mas você gosta da Milana – disse Leslie decidida e David nem se deu ao trabalho de desmentir.

- Gosto mesmo, - disse David calmo surpreendendo a irmã – mas eu não posso viver sonhando, Less, eu tenho que viver algo real, e esquecer Milana.

- POR QUE? – Leslie perguntou impaciente.

- PORQUE É O CERTO, LESS, - disse David nervoso – diferente de você eu não faço tudo o que eu quero, gosto de Milana, Nicole sabe, mas não posso viver atrás dela, não posso prendê-la assim.

- Como sabe que ela não quer? – Leslie perguntou.

- Eu sei – disse David serio.

- Pode ter certeza, David, eu vou dar um jeito nisso – falou Leslie decidida, deixando para trás um David triste.

Leslie saiu irritada pelos corredores, como seu irmão conseguia ser tão cabeça dura? Era estranho, justo ela, falar isso dele, sendo que David era o sensato e flexível e Leslie a cabeça dura e difícil de se conviver.

A loira notou que andava tão distraída que acabará indo parar nos jardins, ela olhou distraída para a lua, estava tão cheia, o céu tão estrelado e lindo iluminava uma noite tão chorosa. Ela sentou-se na grama e continuou fitando o céu, tinha que achar um modo de ajudar Milana, mas como?

- O que eu posso fazer? – Leslie murmurou.

Mas do nada veio a sua cabeça a idéia mais escabrosa e brilhante de todos os tempos, a menina sorriu animada e começou a correr com velocidade total em direção ao castelo, ao entrar seu rumo foi o salão comunal da Grifinoria, e por ultimo, o seu dormitório.

Assim que chegou lá, Leslie deu de cara com Milana, que parecia bem mais calma, deitada no colo de Lílian e Ruki ao lado delas. Leslie entrou no quarto tão animada que as três a olharam surpresas, a loira respirava com força e tinha uma cara de quem acaba de descobrir a cura para a fome do mundo.

- O que houve? – Ruki perguntou curiosa.

- EU TENHO UMA ÓTIMA NOTICIA – disse Leslie animada.

- Desembucha – disse Lílian animada.

- Bem, para começar o David está namorando aquela enjoada da Harris, mas – Leslie começou, mas assim que disse isso Milana começou a chorar mais.

- E isso é boa noticia, criatura? – Ruki perguntou.

- Para de choro, Milana, não vai adiantar de nada, - disse Leslie impaciente – mas eu tenho uma idéia que vai adiantar de tudo!

- Tem? – Milana perguntou limpando as lagrimas.

- Qual? – Lílian perguntou preocupada.

- Escutem a minha idéia brilhante, - disse Leslie convencida – sabem o show? Bem nós já estamos inscritas e pelo que eu vi nos vamos cantar, exatamente, depois do Potter e cia.

- E daí? – Lílian perguntou.

- Ai como vocês são lentas, - disse Leslie girando os olhos – escutem com atenção, eu vou escrever uma musica, vou cantar, Lílian tocar bateria e Ruki guitarra, Milana não vai tocar nada.

- Por que? – Ruki perguntou.

- Pelo simples fato de que ela vai estar ocupada agarrando meu irmão, - disse Leslie clama fazendo as meninas a olharem como se ela fosse louca – ta eu sei, Milana é boazinha demais para fazer isso, mas eu tenho o dom, e meu irmãozinho vai fazer isso.

- Saquei, - disse Lílian animada – agente vai convencer o David que é para ele ficar com a Milana.

- E vamos fazer isso com a musica que você escreverá – disse Ruki sorridente.

- Mas, quem garante que ele vai fazer isso? – perguntou Milana pessimista.

- Eu garanto, o David é caidinho por você, vai por mim – disse Leslie confiante.

- Mas e se eu não tiver coragem? – Milana perguntou.

- Não precisa ter coragem, é só ficar do lado dele que o David faz o resto – disse Ruki animada.

- Então, no fim de semana que vem vamos a Hogsmead comprar nossas roupas, porque devemos estar lindas no Show, principalmente a Mila – disse Lílian sorridente.

- Feito – disse Leslie animada.

- Há, só lamento para aquela cornival, – disse Ruki – só vai dar Milana.

- Se vocês dizem – falou Milana incerta.

- Começamos a ensaiar assim que eu escrever a musica – disse Leslie pensativa.

- Estou com medo disso – admitiu Milana preocupada.

O fim de semana havia chegado, as meninas haviam adiantado todas as tarefas, para não haver empecilho algum, mas por surte havia poucas, já que as aulas haviam acabado de recomeçar. Leslie e James já estavam se tratando normal, isso quer dizer que eles voltaram a brigar e pararam de ignorarem um ao outro, e as meninas estavam se preparando para sair do dormitório.

- Vamos sozinhas para Hogsmead, já que David e os outros vão com o grupo de galinhas da Cornival – disse Ruki calma.

- É, a Daphne colou, com as amiguinhas dela, neles – disse Lílian irritada.

- Quem liga para a Sinclair, vamos embora meu povo – disse Leslie calma.

As meninas começaram a sair do dormitório, do salão comunal elas seguiram para o salão de entrada, onde passaram direto por David e os outros, pois eles estavam com Daphne e suas amigas. Mas antes que as meninas pudessem ir para as carruagens, Leslie sentiu alguém puxar seu pulso, e ao virar-se deu de cara com Jason Tucker sorrindo para ela.

- Leslie, eu queria falar com você – disse ele calmo, Milana e Lílian fecharam a cara e Ruki sorriu.

- Fala – disse Leslie indiferente.

- Quero saber se você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo – perguntou Jason fazendo Ruki sorrir mais e Milana e Lílian girarem os olhos.

- Claro – disse Leslie dando de ombros.

- Serio? – Ele perguntou sorridente.

- É – disse Leslie como se fosse obvio.

- Então agente se encontra no salão – disse Jason piscando e saindo.

As meninas saíram em silencio. Elas entraram na carruagem que as levariam para Hogsmead e então Lílian não agüentou mais.

- Por que vai com o idiota do Tucker? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Sei lá, ele é legal – disse Leslie dando de ombros.

- Vai por mim, Less, ele não é flor que se cheire – disse Milana.

- Qual o problema? Leslie vai com o Jason e eu vou com aquele super gato do Arthur Smith – disse Ruki animada.

- O artilheiro da Soncerina? – Milana, Lílian e Leslie perguntaram.

- Esse mesmo – disse Ruki convencida.

- E você, com quem vai, Lílian? – Leslie perguntou.

- É roupa de gala, não é? – Milana perguntou.

- É sim – disse Lílian animada.

- Sabem o Nick Jackson? – Lílian perguntou calma.

- O cara que narra o jogo? – Leslie perguntou.

- Esse mesmo – disse Lílian.

- E você Milana? – Ruki perguntou recebendo olharem mortíferos de Lílian e Leslie.

- Com ninguém, - disse ela triste – me chamaram, mas não estou muito a fim de ir acompanhada, não estou em clima para isso.

Novamente o silencio tomou conta do ambiente, Ruki olhava sonhadora pela janela, Leslie olhava distraída para os sapatos, Lílian enrolava o cabelo com a ponta do dedo e Milana olhava para o teto.

- Como vão querer seus vertidos? – Ruki perguntou sonhadora.

- Deixe-me adivinhar o seu, vai ser rosa e extravagante? – Leslie perguntou.

- E o seu vai ser preto e sexy? – Ruki perguntou rindo.

- Como são criativas – brincou Lílian fazendo Milana rir.

Ao chegarem no vilarejo às meninas começaram a andar a procura de uma loja de roupas que não estivesse lotada de garotas desesperadas. Elas acabaram por entrar em uma loja que estava mais vazia ou menos cheia mesmo.

Na loja as roupas eram divididas por cor, e como era de se esperar, Leslie foi para a prateleira cheia de vestidos pretos e Ruki para a de vestidos rosas, Milana e Lílian rodavam por todas as prateleiras atrás de alguma roupa que as agradasse.

- Olhem para a Ruki – mandou Leslie rindo.

Ruki parecia uma louca, ela olhava animadíssima para os vestidos e pegava a maioria, estava com uns dez na mão, mas ainda continuava procurando.

- Ela vai mesmo provar TODOS? – Milana perguntou.

- Ah ela vai – disse Leslie sorridente.

As meninas ainda procuraram por um bom tempo, quando foram provar, Milana estava com dois vestidos, Lílian com uns cinco vestidos, Ruki com uns quinze e Leslie com uns três.

- Só achou esses? – Ruki perguntou triste.

- Não, Ruki, é que eu sou bem mais seletiva – brincou Leslie entrando na cabine.

Logo Lílian, Ruki e Lílian já haviam escolhido os vestidos e pago, mas haviam combinado que iriam escolher o vestido de Milana juntas. Então Milana saiu da cabine usando o vestido que Ruki lhe dera, ele era rosa choque, cheio de brilho e bastante decotado, Milana olhou assustada para o vestido e Ruki bateu palmas animadas.

- Perfeito – disse Ruki sorridente.

- Ta brincando? – Lílian perguntou.

- Nem pensar – disse Leslie fazendo sinal para que Milana pegasse o vestido que Lílian escolhera.

Então Milana saiu com um vestido marrom de veludo sem decote, mas que deixava os braços à mostra, o vestido era bastante discreto e pela cara de Leslie ela não havia gostado nada.

- Eu gostei – declarou Lílian.

- Ela parece uma arvore – disse Ruki girando os olhos.

- Melhor que o rosa – disse Lílian debochada.

- Desisto, não fico bem com nada – falou Milana chateada.

- Calma, Mila, a fada madrinha vai entrar em ação – disse Leslie piscando e começando a procurar um vestido.

- Ela não vai de viúva negra – disse Ruki seria.

- Não, chuchu, diferente de vocês, eu vou vestir a Milana e não a mim mesma – disse Leslie fazendo Lílian e Ruki bufarem.

Leslie começou a olhar os vestidos com cuidado, precisava achar o vestido perfeito para a menina, algo que parecesse com ela e que David gostasse, então Leslie parou, sorriu compulsivamente e pegou um vestido, ela jogou-o para Milana que foi se trocar.

Assim que a menina saiu da cabine, Lílian e Ruki deixaram o queixo cair, Leslie sorriu superior e Milana se olhou com cuidado em um espelho.

- Perfeita – disse Lílian.

- Linda – declarou Ruki.

- Eu sou uma artista – disse Leslie animada.

- É, gostei – disse Milana sorrindo de leve.

As meninas foram pagar o vestido de Milana e saíram da loja com as compras feitas, ao saírem deram de cara com as quatro cornivais, sozinhas, saindo de uma loja de roupas a frente. As oito meninas se fitaram com desprezo e seguiram cada grupo para um lado.

Leslie e as meninas continuaram a andar por Hogsmead, andavam distraídas, mas novamente pararam, viram mais uma vez o grupinho de cornivais que elas tanto odiavam, mas dessa vez elas estavam com David e os outros, Lílian sentiu seu sangue ferver como nunca ao ver Natalie praticamente se jogando em Teddy, ela não pensou duas vezes e começou a seguir na direção eles.

- Líli? O que foi? – James perguntou ao ver a irmã que acabará de parar na sua frente.

- Eu... – Lílian acabará de notar que não sabia o que fazer.

- Sabe, Lílizinha, - disse Daphne falsamente fazendo Lílian bufar – se eu fosse você não andava mais com a Malfoy, ela não é companhia para você.

- Primeiro, Daph, querida, - ironizou Lílian surpreendendo a maioria – não é da sua conta com quem eu ando ou deixo de andar, mas com quem você sugere que eu ande? Com você? Por favor, faz-me rir.

- Lílian Virginia Weasley Potter! – censurou James nervoso.

- O que? – Lílian perguntou entediada – A daí me o favor, James, se você e os outros agüentam a rainha da falsidade e as fúteis das amigas dela a culpa não é minha.

Lílian saiu de lá pisando fundo, Leslie e as meninas riam compulsivamente, mas James olhava pasmo para a irmã e Daphne, assim como as amigas, tinha a cara fechada.

- Tenho certeza que isso é culpa da má influencia da Malfoy – disse Daphne irritada.

- Com certeza – disse James irritado.

- Eu acho que a culpa não foi da Leslie – disse Teddy rindo.

- Claro que foi, - falou Daphne – a Lílizinha não era assim, ela era um doce.

- Achei que a Potter estava bastante ciente do que estava fazendo – disse Natalie irritada ao ver o olhar admirado de Teddy para Lílian.

Leslie e suas amigas seguiam para as carruagens, iriam voltar para Hogwarts, já haviam feito suas comprar e Leslie queria ensaiar, já que ela já havia escrito a musica.

As meninas chegaram em Hogwarts e foram para o dormitório ensaiar, mas, enquanto isso James andava por Hogsmead com Daphne agarrada a ele, o garoto ainda precisava tirar a Malfoy de sua cabeça, mas não tinha feito nenhum avanço quanto a isso.

**Na:/ Certo, tem gente sumida demais nessa fic, né Barb? Né Pati? Né Nat? Bem, mas vamos aos meus sempre presentes... LELI, VOCÊ VOLTOU hehe, own, amiga, você sabe que eu adoro pentelhar ;p se puder comenta, mas de qualquer modo, VÁ ESTUDAR! OWN, Lina, que bom que você gostou do cap, éé eu adoro o teddy, quase deixei a banda como Teddy e os Teddetes, acho que ia ser fashion ^^ Murilo, fofo, não se tem pena de Barb e Leli, agente aponta e rir porque dá próxima vez elas fazem isso com agente, mas vá lá, o que a Less sentiu? Bem, que tal raiva, ciúme, nervosismo, tristeza e uma pontada de ódio? Acho que vale. É, Mary, eu sei que tenho o power para fazer isso, mas adivinha? Eu adoro tortura, é um habito antigo e cruel que eu preservo para vocês * risada maléfica * relaxa, baby, Milana está a dois ou três caps de desencalhar, prometo! :****


	15. O baile

O baile (cap 14)

O tempo havia passado, e até que em fim havia chegado o dia do baile do dia dos namorados, já era noite, as meninas estavam se arrumando e os garotos esperando. David ia com Nicole, James com Daphne, Teddy com Natalie e Hugo eles achavam que ia com Vivian.

Os garotos estavam esperando para irem para o salão, onde haveria a festa, para esperar seus pares, e Hugo disse que queria esperar a irmã, mas David e os outros decidiram irem indo para o salão e deixar Hugo lá.

O menino não esperou por muito tempo, como ele presumiu, Milana foi a primeira a descer, mas ele não esperava que a menina estivesse tão bonita. Ela usava um vestido azul bebê, longo, e com alguns detalhes rosa bebê, ela se parecia com uma bonequinha, seus cabelos cacheados estavam lisos e presos no alto da cabeça em um belo rabo de cavalo, que deixava apenas algumas mechas caindo, lhe dando um charme a mais, a maquiagem era leve e delicada.

- Você está linda, Mila – disse Hugo pasmo.

- Obrigada, – disse ela tímida – mas o que está fazendo aqui?

- Te esperando – disse ele calmo.

- Para que? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Você achou mesmo que eu ia deixar minha irmã ir sozinha para o baile? – ele perguntou rindo de leve – E alem do mais, linda assim, eu vou ter que ficar de olho em você.

- Mas e aquela tal de Vivian? – Milana perguntou.

- Ah, eu disse a ela, e alem do mais, ela é irritante – disse Hugo piscando.

- Hugo, você é o melhor – disse Milana com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não chora que borra a maquiagem – disse Hugo doce limpando a lagrima da irmã.

O garoto usava um smoking preto com uma blusa vermelha por dentro, ele esticou o braço e Milana o encaixou e assim os dois Weasleys seguiram para a festa, mas não sabiam que haviam sido observados, da escada do dormitório feminino, Ruki ouvia tudo com cuidado, e não pode evitar sorrir com a cena.

No salão, James, David e Teddy esperavam seus pares, nenhum deles parecia muito animado, mas logo as meninas apareceram, Daphne usava um vestido amarelo ouro com uma fenda na perna, o vestido era bastante justo e deixava a mostra as curvar da menina. Nicole usava um vestido vinho, bastante decotado e de parar o transito. Natalie vinha com um vestido laranja muito bonita, e tão decotado quanto o das amigas,Vivian vinha atrás, com a cara emburrada, mas bastante bonita em seu vestido roxo com uma enorme fenda na perna.

- Vivian, o Hugo deve estar vindo – disse David ao ver a cara da menina.

- E daí? Ele me dispensou – disse a garota se afastando de todos e indo se sentar com um outro grupo de cornivais.

- Essa eu não sabia – disse Teddy surpreso.

Eles se sentaram, os três meninos de smoking, mas David usava uma blusa branca por dentro, Teddy uma azul e James uma verde que realçava seus olhos. James fechou a cara assim que viu Jason Tucker e seu amigo Arthur Smith, passarem por eles com ares debochados.

- Com quem eles vêm? – Teddy perguntou.

- Não faço idéia, e não dou a mínima – disse David calmo.

Mas a calma de David não durou muito, pois logo surgiu Milana acompanhada do irmão, o loiro começou a se engasgar desesperado, Milana estava linda, perfeita, maravilhosa... Como alguém podia ser tão delicada? Ele não sabia. David viu Milana e Hugo se sentarem, afastados, viu Hugo dar um beijo na bochecha da irmã e ir falar com os amigos.

- Disfarça que ele esta vindo – disse Nicole mal humorada.

Hugo ficou sentado com os amigos, pois viu que Lílian havia chegado, Teddy deixou o queixo cair, Lílian estava linda, ela usava um vestido azul marinho bastante colado, mas nada vulgar, as mangas do vestido eram caída e davam um charme a mais, os cabelos ruivos estavam totalmente cacheados e ela vinha acompanhada de Nick Jackson., um garoto alto, forte e muito bonito, os cabelos dele eram castanhos e lhe caiam perfeitamente sobre os olhos igualmente castanhos.

- Você sabia que sua irmã vinha com o narrador? – Teddy perguntou indignado a James.

- Não – disse James cerrando os olhos.

- É da sua conta? – Natalie perguntou baixinho e Teddy fechou a cara.

- Obrigada por vir comigo – sussurrou Lílian para Nick.

- Que nada, Líli, agente é amigo a um tempão e eu sei da sua paixonite pelo Teddy, relaxe – disse Nick calmo fazendo Lílian corar e Milana gargalhar.

A próxima a entrar no salão fez grande parte na ala masculina babar, Ruki vinha simplesmente linda. A menina, como era de se esperar, usava um vestido rosa choque, tomara que caia e simplesmente lindo, o vestido tinha alguns detalhes orientais, os cabelos dela estavam presos em um coque, deixando apenas algumas mechas e a maquiagem era forte, mas delicada. Hugo babava consideravelmente, mas fechou a cara assim que viu Arthur Smith entrelaçando seu braço ao dela. O soncerino era alto, forte e bastante bonito, tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos cor de avelã.

- O que as garotas vêem em caras como o Smith? – Hugo perguntou irritado.

- Você está querendo saber o que a Zabine ver, não é? – James provocou.

Teddy e David não falavam nada, apenas olhavam para Lílian e Milana, James bufara com aquilo, mas logo foi à vez dele de babar, dele e de toda Hogwarts.

Leslie Malfoy aparecerá no salão, ela estava perfeita, simplesmente perfeita. A menina usava um belo vestido preto, ele amarrava atrás do pescoço e caia perfeitamente pelo corpo magnífico da loira, os cabelos platinados estavam lisos, mas com leves ondas na ponta, a pela branca era realçada por causa da cor do vestido e da maquiagem, já que Leslie usava uma sobra preta, os lábios da menina, na opinião de James, pareciam frios, eram de uma cor meio mel, meio avelã, ela estava perfeita. Mas perfeito não era seu acompanhante, pois ela estava com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Jason Tucker e isso havia irritado James compulsivamente.

- David, você sabia que sua irmã vinha com o Tucker? – James perguntou.

- Não – disse David perdido olhando para Milana.

- Odeio você, Malfoy – sussurrou Daphne olhando Leslie com inveja.

Leslie e Ruki deixaram Jason e Arthur na mesa com uns amigos da Soncerina e foram se sentar com Milana e Lílian, Nick havia saído para resolver algumas coisas do show.

- Você está linda, Leslie – disse Lílian admirada.

- Valeu, - disse Leslie simplesmente – mas a pergunta é, está pronta Milana?

- Não – disse Milana desesperada.

Nick se aproximou de James e dos meninos, Teddy olhou feio para o garoto e antes dele dar qualquer explicação começou logo a falar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Teddy perguntou irritado.

- Relaxa, Lupin, - disse Nick calmo – só vim aqui avisar que vocês serão os primeiros, então vão se preparando que é agora o show.

- Os primeiros? – David perguntou nervoso.

- É – disse Nick saindo.

- Vamos indo? – James perguntou e eles se despediram das meninas e foram, todos menos David.

O loiro puxou a namorada para o canto e olhou bem para ela, não sabia o que dizer, nessas horas ele se perguntava onde estava seu sangue Malfoy.

- O que é? – Nicole perguntou doce.

- Eu não posso, - disse ele triste – não posso fazer isso com você, sinto muito Nicole, mas...

- Para tudo, vai acabar comigo? – Nicole perguntou pasma.

- Vou, eu ainda amo a Milana e... – ele começou.

- Você prefere aquela coisinha aguada a mim? – Nicole perguntou surpresa.

- Pois é – disse David dando de ombros.

- Mas... – Nicole falava nervosa.

- É o melhor e o certo a se fazer, não posso continuar te enganando – disse David calmo.

- Morra, Malfoy – rosnou Nicole saindo irritada.

- O que deu nela? – Teddy perguntou assim que o amigo se aproximou.

- Terminei – falou David indiferente.

- Ela era gatinha, mas as amigas da Daphne são meio chatinhas – disse Teddy calmo.

- É – disse David olhando inseguro para Milana.

O loiro viu ela sorrir de leve como que deseja sorte e sentiu seu rosto queimar, em seguida olhou para Leslie, ela piscou para ele de um modo enigmático que fez ele se sentir melhor, sorriu para elas e tentou esconder o rosto depois de ver Ruki acenando desesperada. Estava na hora dos "The Extreme" começarem o show.

Os meninos subiram no palco, a população feminina praticamente encheu a frente do palco, parecia realmente um show, Milana, Ruki, Lílian e Leslie olhavam tudo de camarote e riam dos gritos desesperados das meninas e de Teddy soltando beijinhos enquanto os outros giravam os olhos.

- The Extreme? – Leslie perguntou rindo – Isso lá é nome?

- Deixa eles, Less – disse Milana olhando concentrada, Ruki e Lílian riram de leve ao verem os olhinhos de Milana brilhando.

James pegou o microfone, Teddy pegou uma guitarra, Hugo foi para a bateria e David arrumou seu baixo. Milana olhava atentamente para o Malfoy, ele estava lindo, tímido e nervoso, mas lindo. Assim que as meninas pararam de gritar um pouco Teddy e David começaram a tocar, em seguida foi Hugo, e logo James aproximou a boca do microfone.

Staring out into the world across the street

_(Destacando-se no mundo do outro lado da rua)  
_You hate the way your life turned out to be

_(Você odeia o modo como sua vida se esvaziou)_

Leslie sentiu todos os pelos de seu pescoço se arrepiarem, a voz de James era tão doce e calma normalmente, mas quando ele cantava era rouca e sexy, de um modo que Leslie jamais ouvira. Ela sentiu os olhos verdes pousarem nela, mas logo ele desviou. Todas as meninas gritavam compulsivamente.

He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound

_(Ele está parando na estrada e você não faz nenhum som)_  
Cause you always learned to hold the things you want to say

_(Porque você sempre aprendeu a segurar as coisas que quer falar)_  
You're always gonna be afraid  
_(Você está sempre com medo)_

Milana pode notar o quanto David parecia nervoso, ele olhava somente para o baixo e tentava ignorar as garotas desesperadas. Teddy por sua vez tocava e pulava animado, parecia fazer as meninas gritarem mais e isso irritava muito Lílian.

There's only hate

_(Existe só ódio)  
_There's only tears

_(Existem só lagrimas)  
_There's only pain

_(Existe só dor)_  
There is no love here

_(__Não existe amor aqui)_  
So what will you do?  
_(__Então, o que você irá fazer?)_

Ruki pode ver Hogo, ele tocava otimamente bem, não sabia porque, mas o Weasley havia subido bastante em seu conceito, ela jamais esperaria que ele fizesse o que fez por Milana. Achava que Hugo era do tipo distraido e super protetor, pensava que ele nem sabia que a irmã não tinha par,

- Weasley, você é surpreendente – murmurou Ruki sorrindo de leve e com olhar sonhador, Hugo pareceu notar o olhar da oriental e estava tocando melhor que nunca.

Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces

_(Abatido como um espelho estraçalhado em pedaços)_  
You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile

_(Você aprendeu o modo mais difícil de fechar a boca e sorrir)_

Leslie acabará de notar que olhava fixamente para James e que parecia nem notar as meninas gritando, parecia que não havia mais ninguém, apenas ela naquela mesa e James cantando. Se Ruki achava que ela cantava bem, o que era aquela voz?

De longe, Jason olhava irritado, ele havia notado o olhar de Leslie para o Potter, o soncerino apenas olhava com odeio, mas nunca se deve ignorar o odeio de um soncerino, principalmente se o nome dele é Jason Tucker e o assunto está relacionado com Leslie Malfoy e James Potter.

If these walls could talk, they would have so much to say

_(Se estas paredes pudessem falar, elas teriam muito o que falar)_  
Cause everytime you fight, the scars are gonna heal

_(Porque toda vez que você luta, as cicatrizes vão se curar)_  
But they're never gonna go away

_(Mas elas nunca irão desaparecer)_

Daphne olhava para todos com superioridade, parecia achar-se maior que a maioria, pois considerava James sua propriedade e agora todos sabiam que era uma propriedade que cantava muito bem. A garota acabará de notar que Leslie olhava perdida para James, olhava fundo nos olhos dele, e o garoto parecia disfarçar, mas ela também notou que ele olhava para a loira. A cornival sentiu raiva, não seria Leslie Malfoy que tiraria seu troféu.

You're falling

_(Você está caindo)_  
You're screaming

_(Você está gritando)_  
You're stuck in the same old nightmare

_(Você está preso no mesmo pesadelo)_  
He's lying

_(Ele está mentindo)_

Leslie ainda olhava para James, mas sabia que não podia olhar, era fora de lógica ela sentir aquilo pelo garoto, era inaceitável achá-lo bonito, quanto mais se sentir arrepiada ao ouvir ele cantar ou sentir suas pernas bambearem só de ver ele sorrir ou pior, sentir seu coração disparar toda vez que ele olhava para ela, ah e ela ainda sentia ciúmes dele.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – Leslie sussurrou para si mesma desesperada, a loira colocará a mão no rosto segurando a testa, e tocando os cabelos, ela estava fora de si.

You're crying

_(Você está chorando)_  
There's nothing left to salvage

_(Não há mais nada para salvar)_  
Kick the door cause this is over

_(Chute a porta porque este é o fim)_  
Get me out of here

_(Leve-me embora daqui)_

Ruki ainda sorria para Hugo, ela era difícil de mudar de opinião, mas não era de negar os sentimentos, sabia que o Weasley estava mexendo com ela de um modo que nenhum outro mexia, mas também sabia que entre eles não poderia haver nada, mas sonhar ainda não era pago, e caso fosse ela pagava.

Lílian balançava a cabeça negativamente, mas sorria boba, Teddy sorria galante para ele, daquele modo que ela sabia que ele fazia para brincar, o garoto pulava e se exibia e as meninas gritavam histéricas, mas Lílian apenas sorria, se sentia importante só de saber que de todas aquelas meninas, ele estava olhando para ela e só para ela, podia ser só como irmã, mas era para ela.

There's only hate

_(Existe só ódio)  
_There's only tears

_(Existem só lagrimas)  
_There's only pain

_(Existe só dor)_  
There is no love here

_(Não existe amor aqui)_

A musica foi parando, James parando de cantar, Leslie parecia ter despertado de um sonho e um sonho que não devia ter acontecido. As meninas gritavas desesperadas, Lílian ainda sorria, Ruki olhava pensativa para o palco e Milana olhava triste para David.

- Nick disse que somos agora – falou Lílian.

- Vamos indo logo então – disse Leslie.

As meninas se levantaram e começaram a ir em direção ao palco, Milana continuava sentada, ela sabia o que fazer, mas não estava nada confiante. Assim que elas cruzaram o caminho dos meninos, Lílian sentiu Teddy abraçá-la, a garota apenas ria, e Ruki e Leslie giravam os olhos.

Ao notar que ninguém estava notando, Ruki foi se aproximando de Hugo, quando ele notou ela estar ao seu lado, já era tarde demais, a menina havia lhe dado um beijo na bochecha e sorria para ele, que tinha a maior cara de interrogação.

- Achei lindo o que fez por Milana – disse ela simplesmente, de um modo que apenas ele ouvisse.

Antes que Hugo pudesse falar, Ruki se afastou e colocou-se do lado de Leslie.

- Vamos? – Ruki perguntou.

- Vamos – disse Leslie rápida.

A menina não queria olhar para James, olharia para tudo menos para ele, pelo menos não agora, mas isso não foi difícil, pois James estava querendo fazer o mesmo, como a menina podia ter tanto poder sobre ele? Não sabia.

Lílian se despediu dos meninos e subiu junto com as amigas para o palco.

**Na/: A musica é "No love" de simple plan. Mary o que eu tenho a dizer sobre o David e a Mila é: aguarde o próximo capitulo ;) Leli, fofíssima, paixão da minha vida, repito o que disse a Mary: aguarde o próximo cap :) Lina, chuchu, aguarde, aguarde que meu vilão ta chegando, *risada maléfica* vai ter vilão baby, sem pré tem ;) Barb, boa sorte com as provas, prova de matemática é sempre uma tortura u.u Murilo, querido, dia do seu aniversário eu posto o cap mais esperado do século, o cap da Mila e do David, ta bom não? UIAEOIUEAOUIAEOIU vai ser em sua homenagem, fofíssimo, relaxe, e muito bem, agora você é chique e tem conta aqui, agora só falta escrever uma fic também né? ;* Amo vocês!**


	16. Star Girls

Star Girls (cap 14)

Lílian, Leslie e Ruki entraram no palco, novamente ouve gritaria, mas dessa vez não eram só as meninas, a ala masculina da escola estava em peso na frente do palco. Milana observava tudo de longe, ela estava afastada de todos, perto da janela, onde quase ninguém estava.

Logo Ruki começou a tocar calmamente, e Lílian também, Leslie respirou fundo olhou para Milana e em seguida para James, ela pode ver o garoto sentado ao lado de Daphne e dos meninos e suas acompanhantes. Ela sentiu muita raiva da cena, mas se acalmou e começou a cantar.

There you see her

_(Você a vê)_  
Sitting there across the way

_(Sentada lá deste modo)_  
She doesn't got a lot to say

_(Ela não tem muito a dizer_

James pareceu entrar em transe, ele não ouvia mais seus amigos ou Daphne falando, ele apenas ouvia Leslie cantando, uma voz tão angelical e maravilhosa, e ela estava tão linda, chegava a parecer um anjo.

Como alguém podia ser tão perfeito? Ela era linda, insuportavelmente linda, mas ela tinha que ter uma voz dessa? Claro que tinha, porque assim James ficava ainda mais encantado e ainda mais desesperado para tirar a menina de sua cabeça, pois ela parecia ter sido colada com uma super cola.

But there's something about her

_(Mas existe alguma coisa sobre ela)_  
And you don't know why

_(E você não sabe porque)_  
But you're dying to try

_(Mas você está morrendo de vontade de experimentar)_  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_(Você quer beijar a garota)_

David por sua vez apenas sorria, sabia da voz da menina, sabia que sua irmã alem de linda, excelente jogadora de quadribol e inteligente, cantava muitíssimo bem, mas jamais imaginou que Ruki podia convencê-la a cantar em publico.

Mas logo os olhos de David se desviaram, ele viu Milana ali sozinha no canto, estava linda, simplesmente linda, então ele lembrou-se do que Leslie havia lhe dito, ela disse que ia dar um jeito em tudo, então ele não soube o que lhe deu, apenas se levantou e começou a seguir em direção de Milana.

Yes, you want her

_(Sim, você a quer)_  
Look at her, you know you do

_(Olhe para ela você sabe que sim)_  
It's possible she wants you too

_(Possivelmente ela quer você também)_

Leslie acabará de notar que David estava indo em direção de Milana, ela sorriu, sabia que seu irmão faria isso. Ruki e Lílian também notaram, pois sorriram confidentes para a menina. James ao notar a cara de satisfação de Leslie, olhou para onde ela havia olhado, e ao ver David se aproximar de Milana sorriu de leve e mexeu a cabeça negativamente, Leslie Malfoy era realmente um ser surpreendente.

Daphne por sua vez, ficava emburrada em seu lugar, olhando invejosa para Leslie, como ela conseguia prender tanto James? Daphne não sabia, mas sabia que os olhos do moreno estavam pregados na loira, e que ela apesar de tentar ignorar também olhava para ele, e isso irritava muito a cornival.

There is one way to ask her

_(Só existe um modo, pergunte a ela)_  
It don't take a word

_(E não é uma palavra)_  
Not a single word

_(Uma simples palavra)_  
Go on and kiss the girl

_(Vai lá e beije a garota)_

David estava ao lado de Milana, a menina olhava para ele com um olhar suplico, o loiro apenas olhava fundo naqueles olhos claros, não sabia o que fazer.

- Milana... – ele começou, a Weasley continuava a fitá-lo, mas não falava nada, não conseguia falar, David também não sabia o que falar, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia nem o que estava fazendo lá.

Look like the boy's too shy

_(__Oh eu vejo que o garoto é muito tímido__)_  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl

_(Não vai beijar a garota)_  
It's such a shame,

_(__Isso não é triste?)_  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

_(Muito ruim, ele vai perder a garota)_  
Go on and kiss the girl

_(Vai lá e beije a garota)_

David olhou para Leslie, via a cara de desespero da irmã, não pode evitar sorrir, e assim que olhou Milana ela também sorria, aquele sorriso puro e ingênuo, aquele sorriso tão dela e somente dela, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente ainda olhando para Leslie, mas com o mesmo sorriso.

O garoto tentou desviar os olhos e olhou de nova para Leslie, viu claramente a menina mover os lábios, mas sem fazer som, e ele leu claramente o que ela queria dizer "Vai David". O loiro então começou a se aproximar de Milana.

Now's your moment

_(Agora é seu momento)_  
Floating in a blue lagoon

_(Flutuando numa lagoa azul)_  
Boy you better do it soon

_(Garoto, é melhor você fazer isso logo)_  
No time will be better

_(Não haverá momento melhor)_

David e Milana agora estavam a menos de um palmo de distancia, o loiro olhava doce para a menina, que apenas o olhava nervosa e insegura. David não sabia o que fazer. Mas sua reação foi bastante rápida.

O loiro puxou Milana delicadamente pela cintura e começou a beijá-la docemente. Milana nunca havia se sentido tão bem, ela envolveu os braços atrás da cabeça de David, ela se sentia leve, e achava que se o garoto não estivesse a segurando ela cairia, pois suas pernas estavam bambas e ela se sentia como se flutuasse.

She don't say a word

_(Ela não diz uma palavra)_  
And she won't say a word

_(E ela não irá dizer uma palavra)_  
Until you kiss the girl

_(Até você beijar a garota)_

Leslie, Lílian e Ruki assim que viram o beijo começaram mais animadas que nunca. De longe James também havia percebido e então sorriu para Leslie e a menina retribuiu timidamente.

Ruki pode notar que Hugo praticamente se contorcia na cadeira, e que Teddy tentava segurá-lo, pois ele parecia estar tendo uma convulsão ou algo do tipo. Ruki apenas sorriu, e assim que Hugo viu a oriental sorrindo para ele o garoto parou quieto na cadeira corando violentamente, Ruki apenas sorriu mais e Teddy parecia prender a gargalhada, mas Daphne e Natalie não pareciam nada felizes, elas eram as ultimas meninas da Cornival na mesa, já que Jenny não estava lá e Nicole havia ido embora da festa irritada.

Look like the boy's too shy

(Oh eu vejo que o garoto é muito tímido)  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl

_(Não vai beijar a garota)_  
It's such a shame,

_(É uma pena)_  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

_(Muito ruim, ele vai perder a garota)_

Leslie cantava animada, Ruki sorria compulsivamente e tocava próxima a amiga loira, Lílian tentava se concentrar na bateria, pois parecia querer ficar olhando Daphne e Natalie com ódio e Milana e David se beijando.

Mas então a ruiva notou que Teddy sorria para ela, orgulhoso, ela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem compulsivamente, aquele sorriso tão lindo, ela tinha que se concentrar se não era capaz de parar de tocar só para ver Teddy sorrindo.

Don't be scared

_(Não fique assustado)_  
You better be prepared

_(É melhor você estar preparado)_  
Go on and kiss the girl

_(Vai lá e beije a garota)_

Don't stop now

_(Não pare agora)_  
Don't try to hide it how  
_(Não tente esconder o quanto)_

Leslie agora voltará a olhar James, ele a olhava tão preocupado e nervoso, mas parecia não ter a capacidade de desviar o olhar, ela tentou controlar um sorriso que parecia querer surgir.

De longe Jason olhava irritado para James e Leslie, James podia ter ganhado a copa de quadribol esse ano, podia ter ganhado a copa todos os anos, podia ser mais querido que ele, mas não teria Leslie, ah não, ele não sabia onde estava se metendo, Jason Tucker não desistiria de Leslie. Mesmo que ela preferisse James, seria Jason ou nada.

You wanna kiss the girl

_(Vo__cê quer beijar a garota)_  
Go on and kiss the girl

_(Vai lá e beije a garota)_

Leslie cantou o refrão final e assim a musica acabou, ouve uma enorme salva de palmas e as meninas agradeceram sorridentes. De longe James assistia a cena com o coração apertado, ele devia esquecer Leslie, pois a cada momento ela estava lhe deixando mais preso. Então ele olhou para Daphne e a puxou para longe dos outros.

- O que é, James? – Daphne perguntou curiosa.

- Daphne, agente se conhece a um bom tempo, somos amigos e tudo mais, mas a minha pergunta é, será que podemos ser mais do que amigos? – James perguntou fazendo Daphne se controlar para o queixo não cair.

- Você está me perguntando se...? – Daphne começou nervosa.

- Quer namorar comigo? – James perguntou rápido.

Daphne não respondeu, ela pulou no pescoço de James e começou a beijá-lo, James retribuiu o beijo, mas olhava com um fiapo do olho para Leslie, que estava descendo do palco, e indo falar com David e Milana.

- Vocês estão namorando? – Ela perguntou animada ao ver eles dois de mãos dadas.

- É – disseram os dois tímidos.

- Ai que lindoooo! – falou Ruki histérica.

- Eu vou até chorar – disse Lílian dramática.

- Eu tenho que ser a madrinha do casamento – falou Leslie piscando para o irmão e corou violentamente, Milana apenas sorriu.

Leslie então viu de longe, James e Daphne se beijando. A loira não soube o que lhe deu, se seu coração era frio, ele havia virado um cubo de gelo, estava frio e parecia ter parado de pulsar, ela não conseguiu falar, mexia a boca, mas nenhum som saia, por sorte David e as meninas conversavam distraídos e não haviam notado. Ela não soube o porque, mas sentiu seus olhos arderem, ela ia chorar? Não, ela nunca havia chorado e não seria por causa dele que ela choraria.

Leslie ainda olhava para James que beijava Daphne, não podia chorar, não choraria. A loira olhou para seus amigos e reuniu toda a sua coragem e força de vontade para dizer.

- Vou subir.

- Já? – Ruki perguntou.

- É – disse ela simplesmente.

A menina começava a seguir para longe deles, havia visto que Teddy e Hugo estavam indo falar com os outros e que Daphne e James haviam parado de se beijar e também se aproximavam, ela não queria ficar lá, não podia.

Leslie continuou a seguir para fora do salão, James havia visto a menina se afastando, mas tentou ignorar. Ela estava quase saindo do alcance de vista deles, quando sentiu alguém puxá-la pelo pulso.

- O que é, Jason? – Leslie perguntou mal humorada.

- Como sabia que era eu? – Jason perguntou sorrindo.

- Só você me puxa pelo pulso e... – Leslie começou sem animação, mas foi bruscamente interrompida.

Sem pedir permissão, Jason puxou Leslie com força pela cintura e colou os lábios nos dela. A menina estava totalmente indiferente a isso, apenas retribuía o beijo sem nenhum sentimento. Então ela se lembrou de James e Daphne, e então começou a retribuir o beijo com um sentimento, ódio.

O beijo de Jason era avassalador, e de longe James pode jurar que ele quase engolia a loira. O Potter sentiu seu sangue ferver, aquela menina tão delicada e de aparência frágil, parecia que ia quebrar nos braços do soncerino, que não tomava nenhum cuidado ou delicadeza. James pensou em ir lá, mas algo veio em sua cabeça, o que ele ia fazer? Ele estava tentando esquecer ela, por que iria lá?

Assim que o beijo acabou Jason tinha o sorriso mais besta que Leslie já virá, a menina por sua vez não esboçava nenhum sentimento e parecia indiferente a tudo. O beijo de Jason podia ter sido avassalador e violento, mas para Leslie ele foi apenas um tédio e sem graça.

- Leslie, eu gosto muito de você e... – Jason começou nem um pouco inseguro.

- Não, - disse Leslie calma – olha Jason, foi legal ficar com você, mas eu não preciso, nem quero um namorado. Então, não leva para o lado pessoal, ta?

- Certo, - disse Jason surpreso – mas agente...

- Relacionamento aberto? – ela perguntou, o garoto concordou com a cabeça – Certo, mas sem compromisso, não quero nada serio, me entende?

- Claro – disse Jason sorrindo.

Leslie sorriu de leve, e começou a se afastar, mas antes que saísse novamente Jason a puxou pelo pulso e beijou-a, mas esse beijo foi mais curto, e assim que acabou Leslie saiu do salão, se Jason a puxasse outra vez, ela era capaz de dar-lhe um tapa na cara.

A menina seguiu para seu salão comunal, e de lá entrou direto no dormitório, todo o caminho percorrido estava vazio. Ao entrar no dormitório ela olhou pela janela, as estrelas brilhavam e a lua estava enorme, olhando para ela. A loira sentou-se na beirada da janela, de lá ela olhou seu reflexo no espelho, estava linda, melhor, ela era linda. Leslie era o tipo de garota que podia ter o que queria e quem queria, então por que ela estava se sentindo como se não tivesse conseguido algo.

A loira voltou a olhar para o céu, podia ser bonita, mas sentia-se um lixo. Daphne havia lutado pelo que queria, e havia conseguido, Leslie sabia que estavam namorando, ela tinha certeza, era só olhar para o sorriso de Daphne que ela sabia, e sentia nojo disso.

Leslie então viu a porta do quarto ser aberta, do nada ela viu surgir uma menininha de cabelos e olhos castanhos, os cabelos presos em um belo par de marias chiquinhas e ao julgar pelo pijama e carinha de sono, devia ter acordado a pouco tempo.

- Oi Marina, – disse Leslie doce – entra, vai.

Marina Telesco foi entrando no quarto, meio insegura, e sentou-se ao lado de Leslie, próxima a janela, e fitou a garota mais velha com cuidado.

- O que faz acordada? – Leslie perguntou docemente.

- Sabe, - Marina começou – o baile só foi aberto para o pessoal do terceiro ano para cima, então eu fui dormir, ai acordei no meio da noite querendo água, só que quando eu fui descer vi você subindo as presas, então bebi água e vim ver se estava tudo bem.

- Eu estou bem, - disse Leslie olhando o céu – serio mesmo, pode ir dormir.

- Tem certeza? – Marina perguntou.

- Tenho sim – disse Leslie triste.

- Não acredito – disse Marina rápida.

Leslie parou por um minuto, e em seguido olhou cética para a menina de primeiro ano, cerrou os olhos para ela, mas Marina continuava com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de desafio no rosto. Leslie olhou bem para ela e em seguida riu de leve.

- Certo, não está tudo bem, mas vai ficar – disse Leslie calma.

- Melhor assim, - disse Marina debochada fazendo Leslie girar os olhos – o que você tem, por acaso é culpa daquela tal de Sinclair? Eu soube que mesmo depois de você ter me defendido, continuou brigando com ela.

- Parcialmente é culpa dela, - falou Leslie calma – mas eu só brigo com ela porque ela é uma vaca e...

- Entendi, - disse Marina cortando Leslie – mas a outra parte da culpa é do Potter?

- Como é que...? – Leslie começou.

- Ah, qual é? Todo mundo sabe que vocês dois não se dão bem – falou Marina como se fosse obvio.

- Tanto faz, mas parte da culpa é dele sim – falou Leslie calma.

- Você gosta dele – disse Marina sorridente.

- COMO É? – Leslie perguntou pasma.

- Gosta dele, - disse Marina sorrindo – ai você está com ciúmes porque ele está com a tal da Sinclair.

- Só você para me fazer rir, Marina, - disse Leslie gargalhando – Eu gostando do Potter? Jamais.

- Ele gosta de você também, - disse Marina calma – e digo mais, vocês estão tentando fingir que não se gostam, mas no fundo sabem.

- Desde quando virou a sabe tudo do amor? – Leslie perguntou rindo.

- Desde que você é muito cabeça dura e eu tenho que te explicar tudo – falou Marina fazendo Leslie gargalhar.

- Você não tem jeito – disse a loira rindo.

- Mas se quer saber minha opinião, o Tucker não serve para você, - disse Marina deixando Leslie boquiaberta – Hei, eu sou primeiro ano mais noto tudo, já vi que ele é afim de você, todo mundo já viu, ele não é nada discreto.

- Para uma aluna de primeiro ano você sabe até demais, mocinha – brincou Leslie fazendo Marina rir de leve.

- Sou mais nova, mas nem por isso sou desinformada – disse Marina rindo.

- Ta, mas já é tarde e você tem que dormir – disse Leslie calma.

- Eu sei, - disse Marina emburrada – daqui a pouco agente vai voltar para casa, vou sentir saudades.

- Eu também, mas daqui a pouco agente se vê, afinal, férias não duram muito – disse Leslie rindo de leve.

Marina sorriu de leve e saiu do quarto. Leslie voltou a olhar as estrelas distraidamente. As meninas ainda não haviam chegado da festa, mas sabia que quando elas chegassem àquela paz acabaria, mas isso até que não seria nada mal.

Fazia um bom tempo que ela não agia mais como uma Malfoy. Afinal, ser amiga de uma Weasley e uma Potter, ajudar uma menina de primeiro ano e sentir coisas estranhas por um Potter, não eram nem de perto atitudes de uma Malfoy.

A menina não pode evitar pensar em sua avó Narcisa, ela lhe ensinara tudo sobre educação e postura, se era uma dama a culpa era de sua avó, pensou no que ela diria. Afinal, Leslie estava jogando quadribol e cantando em publico, sua avó teria um treco.

Narcisa Malfoy achava que uma garota, mais ainda uma Malfoy, nunca devia jogar quadribol, por ser um esporte muito violento, e que Leslie não devia cantar em publico, pois ela considerava vulgar. A sua avó no começo não gostava muito de Luna, sua mãe, pois achava que ela não era o melhor para Draco, mas com o tempo se acostumou.

Certo, se Leslie estava se sentindo mal, agora havia piorado. Pensara em seu pai, justo ele que lhe ensinara a ser tão fria, calculista e a esconder todos os seus sentimentos. Ela parecia ter esquecido de tudo que ele lhe ensinara, pois estava agindo de um modo que decepcionaria Draco Malfoy, e isso para ela era inaceitável.

Leslie podia suportar magoar a todos, desonrar e desobedecer a sua avó, provocar deus e o mundo, brigar com sua mãe, mas jamais ela poderia decepcionar seu pai, ferir os sentimentos de Ruki e ver David triste. Eles três eram a coisa mais importante para Leslie, mas seu pai era o mais difícil, afinal, desde um bom tempo Leslie estava agindo de um modo que seu pai desaprovaria.

Ela sempre fora à menininha de Draco Malfoy, a filha que ele mais se orgulhava e que era mais parecida com ele, a que possuía seus olhos e seu temperamento, a que o admirava incondicionalmente. Não, Leslie não podia ver Draco Malfoy desapontado com ela, isso a loira não agüentaria.

Leslie se olhou no espelho, decidiu que iria tomar um banho e dormir, era o melhor a se fazer. Havia um lado bom em James e Daphne estarem namorando, Leslie poderia parar de sentir coisas estranhas pelo garoto, será que poderia?

**Na/: A musica é "Kiss the girl" de Ashley Tisdale. Capitulo dedicado ao nosso querido e único homem presente, Murilo, parabééééns, meu chuchu! ^^ Brab, boa sorte com as provas, você vai se dar bem, fofíssima, relaxe. Lina chuchu, relaxe, você vai se dar bem nas provas e pode esperar que vem mais capítulos por ai e você vai amar a Less cada vez mais. Leli, querida, quero meu presente, num fui boazinha? *-* OAEUIUOIEAUOIAEUIOAE eu achei que fui! ;) desculpa a demora, irei ser mais ágil, prometo! Sentindo falta de Mary, LLoiza, Pat e Nat. Amo vocês! **


	17. Qual a verdade?

Qual a verdade? (cap 16)

No dia seguinte, Milana acordará cedo e sorridente, Lílian já estava acordada,ara um habito dos Potter acordar cedo, mas nada sorridente, pois James havia falado no dia anterior sobre o inicio do namoro com Daphne. Milana foi sorridente acordar Ruki.

- Ruki, acorda – disse Milana animada pulando na cama da amiga.

- Me deixa dormir ó ser que está namorando – disse Ruki cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor e fazendo Milana rir.

- Ela ficou mais besta agora com namorado – disse Lílian calma.

- Eu que o diga – disse Ruki tentando tirar a Weasley de sua cama.

Lílian girou os olhos e começou a se aproximar de Leslie, olhou para a loira que dormia tranqüilamente, sentiu pena da menina, valia a pena acordar para ver que Daphne havia conseguido o que queria? Não sabia, mas iria acordá-la do mesmo modo. A ruiva chacoalhou Leslie, impaciente, mas a menina nem dava sinal de vida, então ela empurrou a loira da cama, que acordou as presas e desesperada;

- Ai, - disse Leslie colocando a mão na cabeça – doeu.

- A culpa é minha se você não acorda? – Lílian questionou irritada.

- O que deu nela? – Leslie perguntou ao ver a cara da ruiva.

- James – disse Milana simplesmente.

- O que tem ele? – Leslie perguntou.

- Está namorando a Sinclair – disse Ruki mal humorada.

- Ah, é isso? Eu já sabia – falou Leslie calma.

- Como sabia? – Lílian perguntou.

- Notei pela cara da Sinclair – disse Leslie simples.

A loira não esperou ouvir mais nenhuma palavra das amigas, andou calma para o banheiro. Ao entrar lá, trancou a porta e se olhou no espelho, seus olhos estavam ardendo muito, mas ela não queria chorar na frente das amigas, ela nem queria chorar, não sabia porque seus olhos estavam marejados, afinal, ela sabia que Daphne e James estavam namorando, mas ouvir aquilo como uma certeza era bem pior, mas por que ela se abalava com aquilo?

Assim que Leslie saiu do banheiro e as meninas terminaram de se arrumar, elas desceram para tomar café. No salão de entrada o único assunto era o namoro de James Potter e Daphne Sinclair.

- Essa escola não tem mesmo nada melhor para fazer – afirmou Ruki girando os olhos.

- Falar da Sinclair é a maior perda de tempo – disse Leslie bufando.

Se o animo das meninas já estava ruim, ao verem Daphne sentada ao lado de James na mesa da Grifinoria o animo delas ficou pior ainda. A única que continuava de bom humor era Milana, e ao ver David sorrindo besta para ela a menina ficou mais sorridente ainda.

Milana sentou-se de um lado de David, Leslie sentou-se do outro, David deu um selinho na namorada. Hugo olhou feio para a cena, ele não parecia nada satisfeito.

- Você podia não agarrar minha irmã? – Hugo perguntou irritado.

- Isso é agarrar? – Ruki perguntou prendendo a gargalhada e fazendo Hugo olhar feio para ela.

- Entendeu, Milana, porque eu não queria que tivesse entre os Malfoy um garoto? Parecia que eu estava adivinhando – disse Hugo irritado, David apenas riu, já estava acostumado com o Weasley.

- Viu, David? Ele te ama – falou Lílian rindo.

- Eu vou escrever para o papai, ele precisa saber disso – falou Hugo deixando David branco que nem cera e Milana bufando.

- Maninho, eu posso ficar com sua vassoura de herança? – Leslie perguntou fazendo Lílian, Ruki, Teddy e Milana rirem.

- Você é tão engraçada, Malfoy – ironizou Daphne.

- Oh, _Daph, querida, _- disse Leslie forçando o apelido – me desculpe, eu não notei que você estava aqui, sei como é difícil para você entender certas piadas.

- Por que não cala a boca? – rosnou Daphne e Ruki riu de leve.

- Oh, chuchu, - disse Leslie tranqüila – não fique triste, acho que seu namorado compreende e aceita o fato de você não ter cérebro, não tenha vergonha disso.

- Ora sua... – Daphne começou irritada.

- Calma, amorzinho, - disse Leslie fingindo preocupação – não force muito a sua frágil cabecinha, ela não agüenta sobre carga, sabe como é, pensar não é o seu forte, nós podemos esperar e você pode perguntar a alguém do que me xingar.

- SUA GRANDE... – Daphne começou nervosa.

- Não tenho presa, - disse Leslie calma – eu tenho o dia todo, ah, e você ainda pode esperar para me xingar ano que vem, juro que não choro.

- Morra, Malfoy – disse Daphne e saio da mesa.

- Tchau, Daphne, querida. – disse Leslie acenando e depois se virando para os outros – Adoro essa menina, ela devia comer aqui com agente mais vezes, é tão divertido.

Assim que Leslie disse isso ela mordeu um pedaço da torrada, e em seguida David, Milana, Ruki, Lílian e Teddy caíram na gargalhada. Hugo tentava inutilmente segurar o riso e James apenas girava os olhos e tentava se concentrar em algo que não fosse Leslie. Era impressionante como não havia como comparar a loira e Daphne.

- Hoje você tirou o dia, não é? – David perguntou rindo.

- Por que? – Leslie perguntou forçando cara de santa – Só porque eu gosto muito da minha amiguinha, Daph?

Os dias foram passando e logo o ano letivo havia acabado, estavam de ferias e voltariam para casa, coisa que Leslie não via a hora. As meninas estavam arrumando as malas para irem embora. Leslie já havia feito a sua e estava descendo as escadas.

Assim que pisou no salão comunal parou rapidamente, ela não acreditava na cena que estava vendo. James, James Potter estava sentado jogando xadrez de bruxo, e ao seu lado não estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Marina Telesco. Leslie começou a se aproximar.

- Cheque e Mate, Potter – disse Marina rindo.

- Como é que...? – James perguntou nervoso – Isso é impossível, você está roubando.

- Está desconfiando de uma garotinha de primeiro ano, Sr. Potter? – Marina perguntou fazendo cara de santa.

- Há, faz-me rir, Marina, de santa você não tem nada e... – James começou, mas parou bruscamente ao ver a loira se aproximando.

- Leslie! – Marina gritou animada e saiu correndo em direção de Leslie.

James ficou levemente abobado, Marina estava abraçando Leslie com força, a loira parecia se segurar para não cair, pois a mais nova havia pulado em seu pescoço.

- Marina, sai, ta pesada – disse Leslie e Marina apenas riu.

- Não sabia que conhecia a Malfoy, Marina – disse James se aproximando das duas.

- Malfoy? Você quer dizer a Leslie? – Marina perguntou fingindo uma inocência perfeita – Pois é conheço, sim.

- De onde? – James perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- De Hogwarts, anta – disse Marina fazendo Leslie rir de leve.

- Você é tão engraçadinha, Marina. – disse James girando os olhos – Vai, fala, como se conheceram?

- Pergunta a sua namoradinha, Potter – disse Leslie estreitando os olhos.

- Você está mesmo namorando a Sinclair? – Marina perguntou com cara de enjoada.

- O que a Daphne tem haver com isso? – James perguntou.

- Bem, Nina, - disse Leslie ignorando James – eu já vou indo, vou arrumar uma cabine, se você vir a Ruki diz que já estou no trem. Não se esquece de me escrever, mocinha.

- Sim, senhora - disse Marina rindo.

Leslie saiu do salão comunal com o nariz em pé. Assim que ela saiu, James olhou para Marina e começou a bater o pé nervoso.

- Fala – mandou James irritado.

- O que? – perguntou Marina fingindo inocência.

- Onde conheceu a Malfoy? – James perguntou impaciente.

- Acho que a Leslie já te mandou falar com a Sinclair – disse Marina irritada.

- Ah, Marina, não me venha com essa, - disse James – o que você e a Malfoy aprontaram para cima da Daphne?

- Eu e a Leslie? – Marina perguntou boquiaberta – A vadia da sua namorada não briga com gente do tamanho dela e a culpa é minha?

- O que quer dizer? – James perguntou.

- Não sabe? Então não sou eu que vou te dizer – falou Marina subindo as escadas do seu dormitório e deixando para trás um James confuso.

Certo, James já estava confuso quanto aos seus sentimentos, agora vinha Marina e Leslie com essa bomba, o garoto ia endoidar. Afinal, quem era a má da historia, Leslie ou Daphne? Ele sempre achou que Daphne era um doce, amável, delicada e bondosa, mas ele estava começando a se perguntar se estava certo. Afinal, muitos estavam lhe dando indiretas sobre o caráter de sua namorada.

James olhou pela janela e pode ver uma cascata de cabelos loiros entrando no trem. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar, seu estomago se revirar e sua boca ficar seca, o que estava acontecendo? Que sentimento inédito era esse que ele estava tendo pela Malfoy?

Leslie havia guardado suas coisas em uma das cabines e saiu à procura de Ruki. Não se surpreendeu ao ver à menina na mesma cabine de James e dos outros, se surpreendeu ao ver Daphne lá.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – Daphne perguntou.

- Não está na cara? – Leslie perguntou – Estou vendendo chocolates para arrecadar dinheiro e comprar um cérebro novo para você.

- SAI DAQUI – Daphne mandou impaciente.

- Há, vamos Leslie – disse Ruki irritada.

- Você não precisa sair, Zabine – disse Daphne olhando presunçosa para Leslie.

- Fica, Ruki – disse Leslie fitando Daphne com ódio.

- Nem pensar, eu não agüento mais a Sinclair – disse Ruki saindo da cabine, fazendo Daphne bufar.

- A Leslie não precisa sair – disse Lílian irritada.

- É – concordou Milana.

- Eu quero que ela fique – disse Teddy.

- E eu – disse David.

- Eu também – murmurou Hugo.

Todos olharam pasmos para o Weasley, os queixos caídos e as caras surpresas. Leslie sorriu triunfante.

- Eu sempre soube que você me amava, Weasley – disse Leslie se jogando em cima do garoto.

- Cala a boca – murmurou Hugo vermelho.

- Bem, - disse Leslie olhando de relance para James, que não havia dito nenhuma palavra – eu sei que me amam, mas não vou agüentar a minha amiguinha, Daphne, se agarrando com o namoradinho, vamos Ruki.

- Já não era sem tempo – disse Ruki rindo.

As meninas saíram de lá e foram para sua cabine. James permanecia calado, mas tentava conter um leve sorriso. Teria, Leslie Malfoy, tido ciúmes dele com Daphne?

A viajem não durou muito. Logo eles chegaram da estação 3/4. James e os amigos estavam esperando os pais ou Leslie e Ruki aparecerem.

- Vai me escrever? – Daphne perguntou manhosa fazendo Lílian e Milana fazerem caras de enjôo.

- Claro – disse James calmo.

Daphne puxou James pelo pescoço e começou a beijá-lo. Leslie e Ruki estavam descendo do trem quando viram a cena. Ruki olhou para Leslie com cara de nojo, a loira engoliu em seco, mas em seguida sorriu maligna e foi ate o casal.

- Potter, aqui não é lugar para essas coisas, - disse ela empurrando Daphne – vão para um quarto.

- Inveja, Malfoy? – provocou Daphne.

- Chuchu, - sussurrou Leslie para Daphne – inveja, disso? Acorda, eu faço melhor.

Daphne olhou feio para a menina e saiu pisando fundo. James girou os olhos e Ruki se contorceu em gargalhadas. Eles não tiveram muito tempo para discutir a situação, logo Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony apareceram.

- O que é isso? - Rony perguntou ao ver David com a mão na cintura de Milana.

- Namorando – murmurou Hugo tentando se controlar.

- O QUE? – Rony perguntou espantado fazendo David dar um pulo.

- QUE LINDO – disse Hermione animada.

- DAVID ESTÁ NAMORANDO? – gritou Luna sorridente, surgindo sabe-se lá de onde.

- Mamãe, isso era um ouvido, mas agora eu vou chamá-lo de membro auditivo que não funciona mais – disse Leslie.

- Deixa de ser chata, Leslie – disse Luna ainda sorrindo e sonhadora.

- Luna, vamos ser parentes – disse Hermione animada.

- Estou emocionado – ironizou Rony.

- Eu mais ainda – disse Draco girando os olhos.

- Certo, - disse Gina tentando amenizar a situação – vamos para casa que vocês conversam melhor lá.

Eles seguiram para suas casas. Os Malfoy e Ruki foram os primeiros a chegar, Leslie e a amiga decidiram subir para guardar as coisas, David ficou lá com o pai e a mãe, não sabia de quem tinha mais medo, se de seu pai ou do de Milana.

- Não acredito que está com uma Weasley – disse Draco irritado.

- Eu amo Milana – disse David girando os olhos.

- Que fofo – disse Luna sonhadora.

- Fofo? – Draco criticou – Agüentei ele ser certinho, agüentei ele ser tímido, agüentei ele não ser nada parecido com os Malfoy, mas isso?

- Sinto muito se não sou a Less – disse David serio.

- Sobe, Draco, vai ver sua filha – rosnou Luna.

Draco bufou irritado e começou a subir as escadas, deu de cara com Ruki descendo animada e dizendo que queria ver o show. Riu de leve, continuou a subir encontrou Leslie sentada na sua cama olhando o nada.

- O que faz aqui sozinha? – Draco perguntou sentando ao lado dela.

- Nada, só pensando – disse ela calma.

- Sabe, eu não fiquei triste por ter ido para a Grifinoria, - disse Draco fazendo Leslie suspirar aliviada – lá os caras são bonzinhos demais para mexerem com você.

- Paizinho, nenhum garoto com a cabeça no lugar se mete a besta com Leslie Malfoy – disse a menina rindo.

- Essa é minha menina, – disse Draco abraçando a filha. – mas me diz, e o quadribol?

Leslie começou a conversar animada com o pai. Enquanto isso David parecia que estava indo para a forca, pois os Potters e os Weasleys acabavam de chegar.

- Quero explicações – rosnou Rony.

- Eu também, cadê a Leslie? – disse Teddy calmo.

- Ela deve ta no quarto – disse Luna dando de ombros.

- EU NÃO LIGO, QUERO SABER DE MINHA FILHA – rosnou Rony irritado.

- Nossa filha está namorando o David – disse Hermione calma.

- E você acha que eu vou...? – Rony começou.

- Ninguém liga para sua opinião, Rony – disse Gina irritada.

- É, e quem manda sou eu, fica quieto – disse Hermione decidida.

- O Malfoy concordou com isso? – Rony perguntou.

- O Draco? Quem liga? – Luna questionou.

A briga continuou por um bom tempo, até que Hermione se irritou e disse que ia ser assim e pronto. Rony ficou indignado, mas aceitou. E todos foram para suas casas.

Luna, David e Ruki entraram na casa e deram de cara com Leslie e Draco no sofá, a menina deitada no colo do pai que tinha um papel na mão.

- O que houve? Que carta é essa? – Luna perguntou calma.

- Mamãe – disse Draco simplesmente.

- Quando? – Luna perguntou desanimada.

- Amanhã – disse Draco.

Luna fez cara feia e começou a ir em direção a cozinha, ela ia mandar os elfos colocarem o jantar e avisar que Narcisa Malfoy estaria chegando.

- A vovó vem mesmo? – David questionou.

- Sim – disse Leslie calma.

- A queridinha da vovó – disse David calmo.

- Morra de inveja – disse Leslie mostrando a língua para o irmão.

Após o jantar Leslie seguiu para seu quarto, deitou a cabeça na cama e começou a olhar o teto. Mas seu "transe" foi interrompido, pois sua mãe entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- O que houve? – Leslie perguntou fitando a mãe.

- Tenho um assunto serio para falar com você – disse Luna seria.

- Se for quanto à vovó... – Leslie começou.

- Não é quanto a sua avó, é quanto a você, Leslie – disse Luna calma.

- O que? – Leslie perguntou surpresa.

- Meu amor, você tem que entender que sou sua mãe e me preocupo com você. - Luna começou e Leslie bufou, sabia onde aquilo ia dar - Para começo de conversa quero falar dessa sua mania por preto.

- Eu gosto – disse Leslie simples.

- Mas parece que você está de luto, - disse Luna – você é linda, ficaria mais linda ainda com qualquer cor...

- Então qual o problema com preto?

- O problema é que é macabro, parece que você é um ser mau – disse Luna irritada.

- Vai ver que eu sou – ironizou Leslie.

- Esse é outro problema, - disse Luna se levantando irritada – acha que eu gosto do fato de todos te odiarem.

- Todos me odeiam? – Leslie perguntou calma.

- Você sabe que sim – disse Luna impaciente.

- Então, a senhora me odeia? – Leslie questionou.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – falou Luna em triste.

- Eu sei o que quis dizer, - falou Leslie irritada – mas não ligo. Não ligo se pessoas como à senhora me odeiam, vai por mim, tem gente que não odeia.

- Eu não te odeio – sussurrou Luna.

- Odeia, sim – disse Leslie impaciente.

- Não odeio, o mundo é que te odeia – disse Luna irritada, mas em seguida cobrindo a boca com a mão.

- Sai do meu quarto – mandou Leslie.

- Less... – Luna começou insegura.

- SAI DAQUI AGORA – Leslie gritou irritada.

Luna não sabia o que dizer, apenas abaixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Leslie trancou a porta e deitou-se em sua cama. A menina sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas não ia chorar, não ia.

Ela olhou pena janela e viu James olhando distraído para o céu. Ela não soube o que lhe deu, mas seu coração ficou apertado e pequeno como nunca. Por que tinha que sentir aquilo justo por ele? Por que não por Jason, que era louco por ela, ou por qualquer outro? Por que tinha que ser justo ele, justo o que não dava a mínima para ela?

Quem ligava se ele não dava a mínima para ela? Ela não queria isso, não mesmo. Leslie levantou-se da cama decidida. Ela era uma Malfoy, e os Malfoys não tem crises de depressão ou coisa do tipo. Os Malfoys nunca perdem uma briga. Os Malfoys conseguem tudo o que querem. E se ela quisesse James Potter, coisa que ela não queria, ela teria.

Leslie foi decidida para o espelho do seu quarto. Era um espelho enorme que mostrava o corpo inteiro. Olhou-se com cuidado, sabia que era linda, mas seu estado estava deplorável, os cabelos loiros estavam embaraçados e sem brilho, o rosto parecia abatido e sem graça, as roupas meio amassadas e nada sensuais.

Como ela havia chegado naquele ponto. Justo ela, Leslie Malfoy, estava em estado de calamidade publica. Leslie sentiu raiva de si mesma ao pensar que no estado que estava, talvez, era mais provável sentir-se atraído por Daphne Sinclair do que por ela, mas isso não ficaria assim por muito tempo.

A menina sorriu maligna. Leslie Malfoy ia voltar, e voltar com tudo. Não pensou muito, correu para o banheiro e bateu a porta atrás de si.

**Na:/ Nat, que bom ter você aqui de novo querida, que bom que gostou ;) Ah, Lina, querida, que bom que você gostou, e num liga não, no dia que a bru aqui se estressar por essas coisas me interna que eu vou ta dodói da cabeça ;) Lloiza, paixão, ta perdoada, que bom que gostou, boa sorte com as provas, amiga. Murilo, querido, que bom que gostou do presente, obrigada por me avisar dos caps, ajeitei os demais, mas deixa esses assim mesmo :P relaxe que vai tudo se ajeitar. Barb, barb, se ajeita Barb, mas relaxe que você vai melhorar, amiga :* EAUOUEOAIUEA você me conhece, Leli, nunca serei boazinha :P **

**Obs IMPORTANTE: Minha cara(o), "...", em primeiro lugar gostaria de dizer que não fiquei nem um pouco, como posso dizer, afetada com seu recado, muito pelo contrario ,respeito sua opinião e agradeço que a tenha expresso aqui, mas gostaria de lhe pedir que dá próxima vez seja um pouco mais delicada (o), penso que você gostando ou não da fic EU não mereço o tratamento que me foi dado. Outra coisinha, se quiser esculhambar a fic pode ficar a vontade, não vai me magoar em nenhum momento, mas peço que seja mais delicada com meus leitores, pois eles são pessoas serias SIM e você não tem o direito de falar qualquer coisa deles. Quanto a Avril, bem é meu gosto musicas, sinto muito se não te agrada, mas assim como eu não tenho o direito de falar mal do seu gosto você também não tem de falar do meu, não acha? Bem, querida(o), se aceita um conselho eu vou dizer, podia tentar ser mais educada com seus comentários e agindo assim você não vai conseguir nada. Ah gostaria de colocar também que você gostando ou não vou continuar postando aqui minha historia, pois não tenho objetivo nenhum de fazer uma obra de arte aqui, isso aqui é por pura diversão, para mim que escrevo e, se tiver sorte, para meus leitores, e enquanto houver no mínimo um ser maluco e bondoso e leia minhas fics e goste delas eu vou continuar postando. Bem, espero não ter sido grossa, pois essa não foi minha intenção, mas gostaria de pedir que se for para fazer um comentário maldoso como o ultimo, por favor, não comente mais, sei que não posso mandar em você, mas seria o mais delicado a se fazer, sabe, se não gosta da fic não a leia; mas se conseguiu ver que o que disse foi indelicado ou se não teve a intenção de ser grosseira(o) e isso ocorreu acidentalmente, você podia tentar ler a fic, sei lá. De qualquer modo espero que não fique nenhum problema entre nós. Grata, Bruna. **


	18. Como fogo e gelo

Como fogo e gelo (cap 17)

No dia seguinte James acordou cansado. Ao descer deu de cara com Teddy e Lílian que conversavam animados. O garoto mordeu uma maçã e foi até a irmã e o amigo.

- Acordou, bela adormecida? – Teddy perguntou rindo.

- É – murmurou James calmo.

- Seu namoro te faz tão bem – ironizou Lílian.

- Sobre o que estavam falando? – James perguntou ignorando o comentário da irmã.

- Eu e a Lílian vamos para o shopping – disse Teddy fingindo animação.

- Por que? – James questionou.

- Ele prometeu me fazer companhia – disse Lílian calma.

- Ah, - disse James entediado – eu não vou.

- Agente não tinha te chamado – disse Lílian debochada.

- Estou te ignorando, Lílian, - disse James – vou ver se o David está. O Hugo não vai deixar a Milana sozinha nem tão cedo.

James saiu de casa e foi bater na porta dos Malfoy. Assim que a porta abriu deu de cara com Luna sorridente. James tentou falar algo, mas a mulher foi logo empurrando ele para dentro da casa animada.

- Querido, o que faz aqui? – disse Luna sorrindo.

- Queria saber se o David está – disse James olhando atento para a casa.

Ele sempre observou aquela casa, mas jamais imaginou que ela ficaria daquele modo. O lugar parecia um palácio, a pintura e a decoração era de muito bom gosto, tudo parecia perfeito, James ficou encantado e não conseguiu disfarçar isso.

- O David não está, ele está na mansão Weasley, - disse Luna calma – foi falar com o Rony.

- Sei, - disse James distraído – sabe Sra. Malfoy, a sra. fez um excelente trabalho com a casa.

- Obrigada querido, - disse Luna sorridente – quer conhecer a casa?

- Não quero incomodar – disse James tímido, mas na verdade adoraria conhecer o lugar.

- Vamos lá, querido, vai ser um prazer – disse Luna sorridente.

- Bem... – James começou inseguro.

- Não se preocupe, Leslie e Ruki não estão, elas foram buscar a avó da Leslie na estação – disse Luna calma.

A mulher saiu puxando James pela casa, mostrando a ele todos os cômodos. James ficou fascinado com o lugar, era incrível como Luna tinha um gosto maravilhoso e diferente.

Luna abriu uma porta e James entrou em um belo quarto, o lugar era lindo, e enorme. A cama era de casal e em volta tinha uma bela cortina lilás, transparente, havia varias fotos espalhadas pelo lugar e James pode ver uma bela sacada, mas não pode evitar deixar ser queixo cair. Conhecia aquela sacada, aquele era o quarto de Leslie Malfoy.

- Esse é o quarto da...? – James começou incerto.

- Sim, - disse Luna calma, mas ao ver a cara de surpresa de James sorriu de leve – a Ruki arrumou, a Less sempre deixa ela fazer isso, já que ela adora.

- Ah – disse James calmo.

- Ai meu Merlin, - disse Luna desesperada – eu acho que esqueci minha torta no forno, temos elfos, mas minha querida sogrinha é muito fresca com tudo.

- Sei... – disse James calmo.

- Espere aqui, querido, volto já – disse Luna saindo rapidamente do quarto.

James olhou com cuidado para o quarto. Ele estava sozinho no quarto de Leslie Malfoy, realmente aquilo era estranho. O garoto olhou o lugar com cuidado, então algo chamou sua atenção. Ele viu que o quarto era cercado de muitas fotos então começou a ir em direção a elas.

Ele pegou uma foto com cuidado. Nela estavam um menino loiro sorridente que acenava animado devia ter no Maximo cinco anos, e uma menininha loira da mesma idade, só que não tão sorridente, ela olhava insegura para a foto, os cabelos presos em um belo par de trançar.

- Malfoy? – James perguntou a si mesmo olhando a menininha loira, obviamente era Leslie, mas nunca pensou vê-la daquele jeito, tão insegura e incerta.

James colocou a foto no lugar e pegou outra. Nessa havia duas meninas, que deviam ter dez anos. Uma tinha fortes traços orientais, obviamente era Ruki, ela usava um vestidinho preto discreto e fazia um biquinho estranho, a outra tinha os cabelos loiros na altura do ombro, e usava uma saia e uma blusa rosa choque, a loira tinha os braços cruzados e olhava feio para a foto, a oriental abraçava a menina com força.

- Isso com certeza foi idéia da Zabine – disse James rindo da foto.

Mas então James viu uma foto que chamou sua atenção. Tinha um homem loiro sorridente, com uma menininha igualmente loira de seus oito sete anos no colo. A menina estava pendurada no homem e sorria abertamente, um sorriso ingênuo e puro, um sorriso confiante que parecia se sentir protegida só por estar junto ao pai. O pai, por sua vez, também sorria muito e parecia admirar a menina com orgulho.

James não pode evitar ficar surpreso, aquela menininha loira de olhos cinzas era Leslie Malfoy. Mas ele jamais viu Leslie sorrir daquele modo, tão sincero e feliz, ela nem estava usando preto, usava um belo conjuntinho azul bebê e estava linda. Parecia um anjo, puro, ingênuo e sorridente.

O garoto continuou fitando a foto, incerto. Como alguém podia ser tão misteriosa? Ela parecia um cubo de gelo, normalmente, até na maioria das fotos que virá, era a Leslie que conhecia. Mas naquela foto, naquela que ela estava tão... Diferente. Ela parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana, aquele sorriso tão magnífico, por que ela nunca viu ela sorrir daquele modo?

De repente veio a James, que aquela menininha da foto, aquela que parecia um anjinho estava namorando Jason Tucker. O.k, ele não sabia o que eles tinham, mas ele viu os dois se beijando então alguma coisa tinha. James sentiu raiva, uma raiva inigualável, ao lembrar-se de Leslie beijando Jason. Ele parecia que ia quebrar a menina ao meio, como alguém podia ser tão bruto? Se ele odiava Jason, parecia que a cada momento esse ódio aumentava mais e mais.

James parou por um momento, Leslie Malfoy estava deixando ele de um modo super estranho, aquilo não era normal, ele não estava com a sanidade mental em alta. Ele estava namorando, estava namorando e estava pensando em outra garota? Mas, ele estava pensando em outra garota? Ele estava pensando em Leslie Malfoy?

O garoto colocou a foto de volta na mesinha onde ela estava, mas notou algo. Tinha um caderno preto perto da foto. James olhou incerto, não parecia um diário, mas então o que seria. Pegou o caderno com cuidado e começou a se perguntar se tinha ou não o direito de abrir aquilo.

- Potter? – uma voz perguntou incerta.

James colocou o caderno de volta no lugar surpreso. Virou-se assustado sabendo que a voz era de Leslie Malfoy, mas ao virar-se se assustou. Fazia tempo que não via a menina tão bela. Os cabelos loiros platinados brilhavam como nunca, os olhos cinzas penetrantes, o rosto delicado e aristocrático e a roupa sensual que marcava seu corpo perfeito, ela estava linda.

- Fala Potter, o que faz aqui, mexendo nas minhas coisas? – Leslie perguntou olhando para o caderno.

- Eu... – James começou incerto.

- Leu meu caderno? – Leslie perguntou irritada.

- Não, eu... – James começou nervoso.

- Sai daqui Potter – rosnou a menina.

- Eu não li – James falou.

- Não leu? – Leslie perguntou irônica – Me faz rir, Potter. Agora, saia!

James tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não teve coragem. Abaixou a cabeça e saiu de lá com o rabinho entre as pernas. Leslie deitou-se em sua cama, fechou os olhos com força, como ele pode ter lido seu caderno.

- Less? – alguém perguntou.

Leslie virou-se entediada e viu sua avó. Narcisa Malfoy podia ser uma senhora idosa, mas nem por isso era uma velha. A mulher era muito alta, o rosto fino e pontudo, magra, os cabelos eram loiros quase brancos e estavam muito bem presos.

- Fala – Leslie mandou impaciente.

- Não se dirija a mim dessa forma, mocinha, - disse a mulher seria – não quero desculpas, só quero saber quem era aquele rapaz que saiu daqui.

- James Potter – disse Leslie calma.

- E o que ele estava fazendo aqui? – Narcisa perguntou.

- Não que seja da sua conta, vovó, - Leslie começou seria – mas acho que foi a mamãe que colocou ele aqui.

- Isso é bem a cara da sua mãe – disse Narcisa irritada.

- Mas se me dá licença, vovó, eu gostaria que a senhora se retirasse – falou Leslie seria.

Narcisa Malfoy olhou feio para a neta, mas em seguida sorriu de leve e saiu do quarto. Sua neta era uma menina de fibra, isso Narcisa jamais negaria.

O resto do dia passou rápido. Leslie ainda estava mal humorada pelo fato de desconfiar que James havia lido seu caderno, mas no fundo a garota sabia que ele não havia feito isso, mas como ela sabia?

A menina estava desesperada, sentia que ia explodir, não sabia o que fazer. Olhou e volto, viu um violão no chão do seu quarto, era de Ruki, ela devia ter esquecido lá. Leslie nunca foi tão boa tocando violão quanto Ruki, mas sabia enrolar.

Ela olhou incerta para o violão. Bufou de leve e fechou a porta do seu quarto a chave. Sentou-se delicadamente perto da janela, mas não na sacada. Pegou o violão e o caderno. Folheou o caderno com cuidado, escolheu uma musica e começou a tocar uma melodia doce.

James havia acabado de entrar em seu quarto, quando ouviu um som vindo da sacada. Foi até lá incerto e teve certeza ser o som de um violão. Olhou mais de perto e pode ver um breve pedaço de Leslie Malfoy, era, obviamente ela que estava tocando.

Dear Diary

_(Querido diário,)_

Today I saw a boy_  
(__hoje eu vi um garoto)_

I wondered if he noticed me_  
(E eu queria que ele tivesse me notado)_

He took my breath away_  
(ele me tirou o fôlego)_

James ao ouvir aquela voz sentiu todos os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. A menina cantava docemente. Ele sentiu-se entrar em transe, a voz dela era baixinha, mas James podia ouvir com perfeição a musica.

Leslie tocava a musica com os olhos fechados. Nunca soube muito bem o que lhe dava inspiração para escrever, mas às vezes lhe vinha à cabeça uma idéia e ela começava e escrever uma musica. Ela não sabia porque escolheu aquela musica, mas sabia que era aquela.

Dear Diary_  
(Querido diário,)_

I can't get him off my mind_  
(eu não posso ficar sem pensar nele)_

and it scares me_  
(E isso me assusta )_

'cause I've never felt this way_  
(porque eu nunca me senti assim)_

James ouvia a musica de olhos fechados. Aquela menina realmente tinha algum poder sobre ele, que o menino desconhecia. A voz de Leslie girava em sua cabeça. Do nada, James teve a idéia mais absurda e sem sentido dos últimos tempos. Olhou atentamente para a sacada de Leslie, e para a dele, elas eram próximas, no Maximo dois metros separava as duas.

No one in this world_  
(Ninguém nesse mundo)_

knows me better than you do_  
(sabe melhor do que você, )_

so diary I'll confide in you._  
__(então, diário, eu vou confiar em você)_

O garoto respirou fundo, não podia pensar muito, se pensasse ia se arrepender e não faria o que estava planejando. Ele olhou temeroso para a janela, mas não podia desistir. Contou até dez e começou a andar de ré para dento de seu quarto, em seguida correu com toda a velocidade em direção a sua sacada, impulsionou o pé e pulou decidido.

Dear Diary_  
(Querido diário,)_

Today I saw that boy_  
(hoje eu vi um garoto,)_

As he walked _  
(quando ele andou )_

I thought he smiled at me_  
(achei que ele sorriu pra mim)_

Leslie cantava e tocava distraida, quando ela viu uma sombra vindo em direção ao seu quarto. Sua surpresa foi tremenda ao ver James Potter caido em sua sacada olhando para ela, timido. A menina tinhao queixo caido e não sabia o que dizer. Apenas parou de cantar e ficou fitando ele.

- Continua – disse James calmo, Leslie sorriu de leve e prosseguiu.

And I wondered_  
(E eu queria)_

does he know_  
(Que ele soubesse )_

what's in my heart?_  
__(o que há em meu coração)_

Itried to smile_  
(Eu tentei sorrir),_

but I could hardly breathe_  
(mas eu mal pude respirar)_

Leslie sorria debochada para James, que estava caido no chão e as vezes gemia de dor, enquanto tentava se levantar. A menina teve que conter a gargalhada, ela jamais imaginou ver James Potter caido em sua sacada, pedindo para ela continuar a cantar.

Should I tell him how I feel_  
(Eu devo conta-lo o que sinto?)_

or would that scare him away_  
(Ou isso irá assusta-lo?)_

Diary, tell me what to do_  
__(Diário, diga-me o que fazer,)_

please tell me what to say_  
(por favor, diga-me o que dizer)_

A menina sempre ouvia Ruki e todos lhe dizerem que cantava maravilhosamente bem. Mas por algum motivo só acreditava agora, que via James caido em seu quarto pedindo para cantar. Ele sorria inseguro e timido, Leslie pode notar as bochechas muito vermelhas do menino.

Dear Diary_  
(Querido diário,)_

One touch of his hand_  
(um toque na mão dele)_

now I can't wait to see that boy again_  
(agora eu não posso esperar para vê-lo de novo)_

James observava a menina com cuidado, como podia ter tomado uma atitude tão insensata. Ele estava querendo não pensar mais nela, ai decidia pular no quarto da menina. Por sorte, ou não, Leslie estava totalmente vestida. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. A menina usava um short preto muito curto e uma blusa igualmente preta que deixava boa parte da barriga a mostra. Barriga essa que era magrinha e perfeita.

He smiled_  
(Ele sorriu)_

and I thought my heart could fly_  
(e achei que meu coração podia voar)_

Diary, do you think that we'll_  
(Diário, você acha que nós não seremos )_

be more than friends?_  
(mais que amigos?)_

I've got a feeling we'll be so_  
(Eu tenho um sentimento que é maior que é)_

much more than friends._  
(muito mais que amizade)_

Leslie acabou de cantar a musica, deixou o violão ao seu lado e fitou James incerta. Seu sorriso debochado continuava, ela se levantou e começou a rodar o garoto.

- Tem que ficar me rodando? – Ele perguntou tímido.

- Eu faço as perguntas aqui, Potter, - disse ela rindo – virou habito invadir meu quarto?

- Sinto muito – murmurou James muito vermelho.

- Ah para com isso, - disse Leslie entediada sentando-se ao lado dele – o que te deu na cabeça para pular aqui?

- Eu não sei – disse ele sincero.

- Imaginei, - Leslie disse se levantando, pegando o caderno preto e sentando-se novamente ao lado dele – você não leu, não é?

- Não – disse James calmo.

- Puts, sabia, - disse Leslie girando os olhos – mas ficou curioso.

- Bastante – assumiu ele.

- É um caderno que eu uso para escrever minhas musicas, - disse ela olhando para o teto – sabe, sou eu que escrevo o que canto.

James observou a menina com cuidado, ela estava linda daquele jeito. Certo, ele tinha que controlar os hormônios, Ele era um cavalheiro, e cavalheiros não tem esse tipo de pensamento, pelo menos não por Leslie Malfoy.

- Por que me disse? – James perguntou.

- Por que você perguntou – disse Leslie como se fosse obvio.

James riu de leve, e agora foi à vez de Leslie deslumbrar o garoto. Certo, James Potter não a deixava em condição normal, então era melhor evitar ficar sozinha com ele.

- Sabe Potter, - disse Leslie calma – pretende ganhar a taça de quadribol de novo?  
- Claro que sim – disse James surpreso.

- Então é melhor treinar, pois você está um caco – disse Leslie rindo.

- Como é? – James perguntou. – Acha mesmo? Então faz melhor.

- Aposto que faço – disse Leslie convencida.

- Serio? – James perguntou debochado – O.k, vamos a uma competição então, amanhã de manhã vamos ver quem é o melhor apanhador.

- Feito, – disse Leslie decidida. – Só não chore quando perder.

- Não sou eu que vou chorar Malfoy, – disse James sorrindo de leve e apertando com força a mãe de Leslie – mas acho que eu já vou.

- Vai pela porta – disse Leslie.

- Ta maluca? – questionou James – Se teu pai me ver eu estou morto.

- Ta mesmo – disse Leslie rindo.

- E você acha graça? – James brigou.

- É – disse ela calma.

James bufou de leve, mas não pode evitar sorrir. Olhou para Leslie, ela podia ser irritante, mas até que às vezes era legal.

- Bem, até amanhã – disse James inseguro começando a se preparar para correr.

- Até, Potter – disse Leslie rindo e dando um beijo na bochecha do menino.

James parou por um segundo, respirou fundo. Não teve coragem de olhar para Leslie, saiu correndo e pulou par seu quarto. Ao entrar lá ele deitou na sua cama e fitou o teto. Havia notado que as mãos da menina eram bastante frias, mas aquele breve e simples contato com a boca dela fez James sentir todo o seu corpo queimar, como aquilo era possível? Apesar das mãos e dos lábios serem frios, ela fazia James sentir seu corpo se aliviar de uma forma que parecia que ele estava pegando fogo e havia caído em água gelada, era um choque térmico perfeito e diferente de tudo.

Leslie por sua vez, olhou-se pasma no espelho. Ela havia mesmo feito aquilo? Ela havia tocado seus lábios na bochecha de James? Merlin e o que foi aquilo? Como a mão de alguém podia ser tão quente, e o rosto então, nossa, Leslie sentiu como se todo o gelo que ela usará para congelar seus sentimentos havia derretido. Certo, todo não, mas uma grande parte, e aquilo já era consideravelmente assustador. O que era aquilo? Foi um choque térmico, foi simplesmente estranho demais para se descrever.

**Na/: A musica do capitulo foi "Dear Diary" de Britney Spears**. **Ah, vai, vocês todos mereciam esse capitulo depois** **do "vamos salvar a Bru do ser do mau" foi tão lindo, galera, por isso amo vocês ;) vamos lá. Marulo, relaxa, deixa que eu me viro, não pega briga, titia Bruna cuida de tudo, Ah, todos querem um barraco, meu bem, é para isso que vivemos :P Todos odiamos a Daph u.u a fic vai até o cap 21 depois vou direto para a 2 se não vocês me matam, EU GARANTO :p Pois é Lina, as reviews estão bumbando nessa fic, tou so happy, hehe, ah, mas a Luna não é má, é só uma mãe extremamente louca como tantas outras u.u hehe, você ta gostando da Less, que lindo *-* Mary, chuchu, o Draco não é mal, ele só é arrogante e metido, mas isso faz parte do charme, ELE É O LOIRO, BABY, sorry, hehe, aqui é quase casos de família, tou me sentindo a márcia :P hehe, ah e deixe seus amiguinhos assustadores longe :P hehe! Sempre soube que você era psicótica x} Lluiza, fofa, relaxa, você ta cada vez mais psicótica e ta levando nossa Mary para o mal caminho u.u Éé, nós amamos a Leslie, uhuuu, Ah e poste na sua fic, sua louca! Oh Leli, eu sei, você é o Maximo, ah mereço um presente depois desse cap né? Eu sei, senti que sou o Maximo :p uioeuoieauoia É AMIGA, VOCÊ É MINHA LEITORA MAIS ANTIGA, QUE MAIS QUE PERFEITO! EUIIOEAEIAIO Cara, é mais de um ano juntas, que lindooooo *-* Bem, pessoas, amo vocês, obrigada por tudo e eu num sou nada sem meu bando de loucos de plantão (L) **


	19. Amar, uma capacidade para poucos

Amar, uma capacidade de poucos (cap 18)

Leslie, para a surpresa do mundo, acordou cedo. Ao descer, notou que não havia ninguém acordado, olhou no relógio e viu que eram sete da manhã, riu de leve, jamais havia acordado tão cedo, pelo menos não pr livre e espontânea vontade. Ela comeu alguma coisa e foi para seu quarto se trocar.

James, como sempre havia acordado cedo, mas não estava com fome. Seu estomago estava embrulhado, ele estava bastante nervoso. Mas por que estava nervoso? Ele só ia jogar quadribol, claro que seria com Leslie, mas o que isso tinha demais?

Ele começou a sair da casa, sabia que logo todos estariam acordando, e ele não queria dar explicações de como havia marcado esse jogo com a Malfoy. Assim que chegou ao campo de quadribol sentiu seu estomago dar saltos mortais. Leslie já havia chegado, a menina estava na arquibancada, olhando distraidamente para o céu, os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, uma blusa preta justa, mas confortável, e uma calça de malha igualmente preta.

- Não tira o preto nem para jogar quadribol? – James perguntou se aproximando.

- Só tiro no colégio porque é uniforme – disse Ela rindo de leve e se aproximando dele.

- Pronta, Malfoy? – James perguntou rindo de leve ao ver a menina tão legal com ele.

- Eu já nasci pronta, Potter – disse ela convencida fazendo o garoto gargalhar.

James se controlou, olhou concentrado para a loira confiante e balançou a cabeça negativamente. O garoto abriu a caixinha com o pomo de ouro, e logo a bolinha dourada voava enfurecida pelo campo. Os dois subiram na vassoura e começaram a procurar o pomo.

O garoto tentava se concentrar, mas era impossível. A cara de indignação da Malfoy por ainda não ter achado o pomo era incrível, ela olhava enfurecida para os lados como se esperasse que encontrasse o pomo mais rápido.

- Difícil? – James perguntou rindo.

- Cala a boca, Potter – disse a menina irritada.

James controlou a gargalhada, sabia que ela não era das pessoas que mais gostava de perder. Mas era impressionante o quanto era decidida, ela obviamente faria o possível para ganhar, e não levava nem aquele jogo na brincadeira.

Depois de um bom tempo, James viu um pontinho dourado escondido embaixo das arquibancadas, sorriu de leve, Leslie não havia notado. O garoto voou com velocidade total em direção ao pomo. Ele passou por Leslie, que o olhou surpresa, mas em seguida começou a seguir o garoto o mais rápido que podia.

Os dois voavam lado a lado. James pode notar que a menina não estava nem um pouco afim de perder, então era melhor não brincar. Ele tomou um impulso maior, cortou o caminho da menina que freou a vassoura para impedir uma colisão, e fez uma captura exemplar.

Leslie bufou irritada e desceu na vassoura pisando fundo. James desceu rápido e começou a correr atrás dela, prendendo a gargalhada ao ver como ela levava uma brincadeira a serio.

- Não sabe perder? – James perguntou rindo.

- Você roubou – declarou a menina.

- É impressionante como é mal perdedora – disse ele rindo.

- Não sou perdedora – falou a menina bufando e o fuzilando com ódio.

- Não, realmente. Você foi muito bem – disse ele serio.

- Mas eu perdi – disse ela irritada.

- Mas foi muito bem – disse James rindo.

- E do que isso me serve? – Ela perguntou girando os olhos.

- Olha, eu jogo nessa posição a um bom tempo, com certeza como artilheiro eu perco de você, mas para uma iniciante eu digo que você foi muito bem – disse ele calmo.

- Nossa, estou emocionada – falou a garota emburrada.

James apenas sorriu de leve, era estranho ver Leslie Malfoy suada, descabelada e suja, mas era mais estranho o fato de ele continuar, ficar ainda mais, linda nesse estado, sem maquiagem e ofegante.

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente, ele tinha namorada, Daphne era uma garota legal, e ele precisava esquecer aquela menina, Leslie não era para ela. Jason estava certo, ele era bonzinho demais para ela. Logo o ódio tomou conta de si, lembrou-se de Leslie e Jason, como ela podia estar com aquele idiota.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – James perguntou.

- Já fez, - disse ela calma – brincadeira, fala!

- Por que está com o Tucker? – James questionou irritado.

Leslie parou por um minuto para pensar, olhou para James. Ele estava uma graça de cara emburrada olhando para ela como quem exige uma resposta, ela riu de leve. Ele ficava lindo com ciúmes? Para tudo, ele estava com ciúmes? Não! E ele não ficava lindo NUNCA.

- Por que a pergunta? – Leslie questionou.

- Curiosidade – disse James emburrado.

- Eu falo, desde que diga o porque de estar com a Sinclair, não é pelo papo dela com certeza – disse Leslie debochada.

James mordeu o lábio inferior nervoso, não podia dizer que era para parar de pensar na loira, seria humilhante. Teria que arrumar um desculpa, e rápido.

- Eu gosto dela, - mentiu James – a Daphne pode ser infantil às vezes, mas é uma garota integra, de bom coração, delicada, indefesa e...

- Nossa, ela precisa de uma babá, não de um namorado. – disse Leslie girando os olhos – Fala serio, Potter, esse é o motivo mais...

- Eu a amo, satisfeita? – James perguntou impaciente.

Leslie parou surpresa, não sabia o que dizer, mas foi ela quem perguntou, e James respondeu com sinceridade. Sentiu novamente aquele ardor nos olhos, mas não choraria. Ela juntou toda a frieza do mundo para falar.

- Satisfeitíssima – disse ela fria.

- E você? – James questionou cabisbaixo, ele não conseguia olhar para aqueles olhos tão frios que pareciam perfurar seu corpo.

- Eu? – Leslie perguntou nervosa – Por que estou com Jason? Bem, ele é interessante.

- Interessante? – James questionou.

- É, não espere que eu diga que o amo, - disse a menina fria – pois Malfoys não amam, não é?

- Quem disse isso? – James perguntou.

- Ninguém, você que pensou – disse ela dando de ombros e saindo de lá, deixando James sozinho.

James não sabia o que pensar, o que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Lembrou-se do que David lhe dissera "ela não é do tipo que se apaixona ou coisa do tipo, ela não é do tipo romântica e com certeza ela não é do tipo que acredita em amor, sim ela é uma garota bem diferente". Será mesmo?

O garoto sempre ouviu coisas como "Malfoys não amam", sempre achou que isso não se dirigia a David, pois ele nem parecia um Malfoy, mas caia como uma luva em Leslie. Ela era sempre tão fria e parecia não ter sentimentos, mas será mesmo que ela era assim? Por que aquela menina tinha que prendê-lo tanto.

- _"Você não fica com ela porque acha que ela não ama?" – _Uma voz em sua cabeça lhe perguntou indignada.

- _"Não, eu não fico com ela porque não amo ela. E sei que ela não me ama e..." - _James começou.

_- "A pessoa não assumir as coisas para si mesmo é ridículo" – _disse a voz irritada.

James sentou no chão do campo, e fitou aquele céu azul. Logo a imagem de Leslie pequena sorrindo, como na foto que ele viu dela com o pai, lhe veio à cabeça e ele pensou. Será mesmo que aquela menina não podia amar? Certo, Leslie não era mais uma criança, mas ela já foi aquela menina da foto.

Leslie entrou em casa pisando fundo, sua avó lhe falou algo, mas ela nem deu atenção. Subiu para seu quarto e deitou a cabeça em sua cama, olhou para o teto, o que havia dado nela? Por que havia se irritado com James? Ele não havia perguntado nada demais.

A garota sentiu seus olhos arderem, o que estava acontecendo? Por que a opinião dele era tão importante? Por que saber que ele acha que ela é um ser impossibilitado de amar, era a coisa mais horrível do mundo? Justo ela, que sempre achou que realmente não tinha o dom de amar. Ultimamente ela não estava tendo tanta certeza disso.

- Precisamos conversar – disse Narcisa Malfoy batendo a porta do quarto da neta e olhando com raiva para ela.

- Não tenho nada para falar – disse Leslie emburrada.

Narcisa rangeu os dentes e tentou se acalmar. Contou até dez baixinho, puxou a varinha e lançou um feitiço na porta e voltou a olhar a neta. Leslie sabia que ela tinha trancado a porta para impedir a menina de sair antes que a mais velha desejasse.

- Só abro a porta depois de termos uma conversinha seria – disse Narcisa se aproximando da neta.

Leslie se levantou e ficou sentada na cama, Narcisa puxou uma cadeira e ficou de frente para a neta. Os olhos cinzas da mais velha estavam ficados nos da neta, que eram da mesma cor, mas a mais nova não encarava a avó.

- Tenho que lhe dizer que está me decepcionando, - disse Narcisa olhando para a neta – está suja, pelo que imagino jogou quadribol, certo? – a menina concordou com a cabeça – Leslie, meu amor, você é uma dama, é de uma linhagem superior, você é melhor que essas pessoas, está acima delas e...

- Não é o que parece – disse Leslie emburrada.

- Por que diz isso? – Narcisa perguntou surpresa.

- Eu odeio aquela escola, - disse Leslie irritada – odeio aquelas pessoas, elas são todas boazinhas e não vêem o mal em nada, são ridículos e fracos. Odeio aquele lugar porque eu não consigo o que quero. Odeio aquela merda de lugar porque me faz sentir sentimentos que eu nunca tive. ODEIO AQUELE LUGAR!

A menina tinha os olhos cheios d'água, a avó apenas a fitava surpresa. James, em toda sua vida, Narcisa havia visto um Malfoy falar naquele modo, ainda mais Leslie Malfoy. A mulher respirou entediada e olhou a neta com pena.

- Leslie, tenho que lhe contar uma coisa, - disse Narcisa triste – meu amor, seu pai e seu irmão são uma exceção da regra, são homens, mas nós, bem, nós não somos para se dar bem nisso.

- Nisso o que? – Leslie perguntou curiosa.

- Entenda, David nem parece um Malfoy, - disse Narcisa calma – Draco mudou muito, se acha muito frio, mas desde que ficou com sua mãe ele é um romântico. Mas, meu amor, eu nunca tive sorte com isso, amava seu avô, mas eu não fui feita para isso.

- Não estou lhe entendendo – disse Leslie nervosa.

- Meu bem, - disse Narcisa triste – você jamais terá o Potter!

Leslie balbuciou algo, mas não conseguiu falar nada, apenas olhava espantada para a avó, que a olhava com pena.

- Less, - a menina se assustou ao ouvir a avó lhe chamar pelo apelido – James Potter nasceu para casar com uma garota bonitinha, boazinha, sorridente e calma. Uma perfeita bonequinha sem cérebro que apenas sorri. Esse é o destino dele, e você não é isso, você não é para ele. Se ama mesmo esse garoto, é melhor tratar de esquecê-lo.

- Mas... Eu não falei nada dele – disse Leslie nervosa.

- Não precisava, - disse a avó triste – sou sua avó e ter conheço. Te amo, Leslie, não quero que você sofra, esse menino precisa de alguma donzela em apuros. E nós, Leslie, não achamos o príncipe encantado, porque nós somos as vilãs. Seu pai se deu bem porque ele foi o malvado que ficou bonzinho. Mas você não Leslie, você não pode ter isso. Amor não é um sentimento que você pode ter, mulheres como nós recebem apenas obsessão.

- Obsessão? – Leslie perguntou.

- É, pessoas loucas que ficam doentes por nós, - disse Narcisa calma – é esse o sentimento que recebemos. Leslie, isso aqui não é um conto de fadas, você não vai ter um final feliz, você é a vilã, e me diz se vilãs tem um final feliz. Não tem, meu amor. Não queira se dar mal, então não se coloque no caminho do Potter, ai você pode ser apenas má e não a vilã que quebra a cara no final.

- Entendi – disse a menina com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Vou te fazer uma previsão, querida, - disse Narcisa seria – vamos dizer que você fique com o Potter, certo? Ai você fica com ele, mas ele descobre a garotinha dos sonhos dele, e te abandona, sabe o que acontece com você? A mesma coisa que aconteceu com a Parkison. Você fica deprimida e triste, você estraga sua vida e perde o sentido de tudo.

- Mas e se... – ela começou.

- Não existe "e se...", meu amor, - disse Narcisa fria – Existe que você vai perder tudo o que conquistou só por causa de um garoto, você quer isso? Quer desistir de tudo por algo tão incerto e pouco provável? Quer ficar deprimida e acabar sendo professora da futura filha do Potter, com outra mulher?

- Não – murmurou ela chorando.

- Então pronto... Ah, e não chore, – Narcisa disse fria – chorar é um sinal de fraqueza, e você deve manter o nome dos Malfoy.

Narcisa tirou a varinha e desenfeitiçou a porta, a mulher saiu de lá deixando para trás sua neta encolhida na cama abraçando as pernas com força. Leslie esperou a avó fechar a porta do seu quarto e se olhou no espelho.

Lagrimas nos olhos que estavam muito vermelhos. Era a primeira vez que Leslie chorava de verdade, não sabia porque, mas o que sua avó havia dito tinha sentido e era isso que doía mais.

A esperança é a ultima que morre, mas morre. E a única esperança de Leslie havia sido destruída pela sua própria avó. A menina foi até a escrivaninha onde estava seu caderno preto, olhou triste para ele.

Ela pegou o caderno e o abraçou com força, os olhos fechados e as lagrimas escorrendo. Leslie foi descendo e acabou por sentar no chão ainda abraçada ao caderno, do nada a menina parou de abraçá-lo e fitou a capa preta, ela fechou os olhos com força e quando os abriu jogou o caderno longe e com força, e em seguida deu um grito irritado. Depois voltou a chorar.

Eles já haviam voltado para Hogwarts, e os dias estavam passando com a velocidade de um relâmpago, mas para uma certa loira o tempo estava mais rastejando que andando. Leslie sentia que o tempo não passava. Ela estava com um mal humor irrecuperável e para piorar ver Daphne sorrindo deixava a loira ainda mais irritada, pois sabia que a cornival estava sorrindo pois estava com James.

- Less, amiga, o que você tem? – Ruki perguntou preocupada.

- Nada, Ruki – disse Leslie triste.

Ruki se levantou impaciente, foi até a porta do dormitório e a fechou, sentou-se ao lado da amiga e a olhou irritada.

- Eu te conheço desde sempre, Leslie Malfoy, - disse Ruki impaciente – me diz o que você tem.

Leslie mordeu o lábio inferior com força, juntou toda a coragem para olhar para Ruki. Os pequenos olhinhos orientais da menina fitavam a loira com raiva, Leslie abriu olhou fundo para a amiga. Ruki deixou seu queixo cair, os olhos cinza-chumbo e impenetráveis de Leslie estavam de um cinza, como um céu nublado, muito triste. As feições antes rígidas e impassíveis da loira estavam fracas e desanimadas, a menina parecia que ia cair no choro a qualquer momento.

- O que houve com você? – Ruki perguntou abraçando a amiga – Desde as férias você anda muito triste, claro que na frente da maioria você fica com aquela cara de indiferença, mas eu sei que você não anda a mesma, Less, já vi você olhando triste pela janela, me diz amiga, o que está acontecendo.

Leslie respirou fundo e abraçou Ruki com força, deitou a cabeça no ombro da amiga e deixou as lagrimas rolarem, Ruki apenas abraçou a menina com força.

- O.k. Saquei, foi sua avó? – Ruki perguntou, Leslie apenas murmurou algo estranho – Sei, vou entender isso como um sim, mas o que aquela idosa ruim de morrer fez?

- Não fala assim dela – disse Leslie chorando.

- Você pode gostar dela, Less, mas você sempre soube que não gosto daquela lá – disse Ruki irritada.

- Ela só me fez acordar, Ruki, - disse Leslie chorando mais – eu estava sonhando mais do que posso.

Ruki levantou a cabeça de Leslie com a mão e olhou fundo naqueles olhos tristes e nublados, em seguida bufou irritado.

- Ela falou que você não podia ficar com o Potter? – Ruki perguntou irritada.

- Para, o que? – Leslie questionou pasma.

- Olha, Less, você pode esconder seus sentimentos de todo mundo e até de você mesma, mas não de mim o.k., eu já tinha notado? – disse Ruki impaciente.

Leslie não questionou mais, apenas disse a Ruki o que havia acontecido quando sua avó estou em seu quarto e o que ela disse. Ruki fazia uma careta maior a cada palavra da loira e quando Leslie acabou ela disse.

- Eu realmente odeio aquela mulher.

- Mas ela esta certa – murmurou Leslie.

- Quem é você e o que fez com Leslie Malfoy? – Ruki perguntou irritada – Eu quero minha amiga Leslie de volta. Sabe porque? Porque ela jamais ouviria isso e não faria nada. Se ela ouvisse uma coisa dessas ela ia mostrar a todo mundo que ela pode tudo, e que a velha coroca da avó dela estava errada.

- Mas ela esta certa – disse Leslie triste.

- Minha amiga Leslie jamais ficaria choramingando, - disse Ruki mais irritada – ela ia levantar a cabeça e olhar para todos de cima, ela não ia entregar os pontos, sabe o que ela ia fazer? Ela ia dar uma lição na idiota da Sinclair e mostrar a avó dela quem é que faz as regras do jogo.

- Mas...

- Você pode até não ficar com o James, ou sei lá o que, - disse Ruki irritada – pode decidir que sua avó está certa, tudo bem, mas a Leslie que eu conheço jamais entregaria os pontos desse jeito, pois se fosse para ela desistir, no mínimo ela teria mais classe. Se acredita mesmo no que sua avó diz, beleza, vamos embora, você esquece o Potter, e acabou.

- Você...

- Pode desistir dele, Less, mas não pode desistir de sua vida – rosnou Ruki que a essa altura já estava em pé olhando a loira com ódio.

Leslie limpou as lagrimas com as costas das mãos e olhou fundo para a amiga, sorriu de leve e abraçou Ruki com força.

- Obrigada – disse Leslie por fim.

- Amigas são para essas coisas – disse Ruki sorrindo.

Problema resolvido, a vida de Leslie havia voltado ao normal, pelo menos mais ou menos já que Jason não saia do seu pé e por mais que ela lembrasse a ele com freqüência de que não estavam namorando o garoto insistia na idéia de que tinha que colar nela.

- Jason, vai mesmo ficar atrás de mim? – Leslie perguntou impaciente.

- Só estou curtindo minha garota – disse ele puxando ela pela cintura e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Ta, mas eu não sou sua garota – disse ela se soltando dele e andando irritada para longe.

- Não, querida, - disse ele fazendo Leslie bufar, por que ele tinha que chamá-la assim? – mas a culpa é sua por isso.

- É, só pelo simples fato de que eu NÃO quero – disse ela irritada.

- Não entendo você, Leslie, qualquer garota ia querer um namorado – disse ele incerto.

- Esqueceu, Jason? Eu não sou qualquer garota – disse ela bufando ao ver o sorriso débil dele.

- Com certeza que não, é a minha garota – disse ele puxando ela pela cintura.

Antes que Leslie pudesse protestar, Jason já havia colado seus lábios no dá garota e iniciado um beijo ardente e violento. Leslie girou os olhos, ele sempre fazia isso quando brigavam, como alguém podia ser tão idiota? A menina viu de longe James se aproximar de mãos dadas com Daphne, e ela aprofundou mais o beijo.

James olhou abismado para a cena, não pode notar o sorriso de Daphne, mas ele estava com o queixo caído. Já havia visto Leslie beijando Jason, na verdade era ele que a beijava, pois sempre que vira a cena do beijo deles dois, a garota parecia indiferente a tudo, mas não dessa vez. Leslie retribuía ao beijo violento de Jason, com tanta voracidade quanto o soncerino. A paciência de James se esgotou quando Jason colocou a garota contra a parede.

- Vocês acham que isso aqui é o que? – ele perguntou irritado fazendo Daphne bufar.

- Potter, você não tem nada para fazer? – Jason perguntou olhando irritado para James.

- Não, - disse Leslie debochada – ele namora a Sinclair - Jason riu cruel e Daphne olhou com ódio para a garota.

- Por que você não pode ser um pouco mais parecida com seu irmão, garota? – James perguntou nervoso.

- Potter, sei que você não tem experiência com garotas, - disse ela olhando para Daphne que ficava vermelha de raiva – mas acho que já deu para notar, mesmo eu sendo gêmea de David, que eu não sou meu irmão. Eu sou uma garota, Potter, reparou?

- OLHA AQUI, MALFOY... – Daphne começou.

- Olhe só, Jason, minha querida amiguinha Daph sabe falar, - disse Leslie debochada – vamos lá, Daph, não me diga que você descobriu que a terra é redonda, amiga!

- Morra garota – rosnou Daphne.

- Ai que emoção, - disse Leslie rindo cruel – eu poderia passar o dia ouvindo você falar, chuchu, mas tenho que ir fazer algo mais interessante, tipo, olhar fungos.

Leslie sorriu superior e saiu de lá com o nariz em pé. Assim que teve certeza de que estava longe o suficiente deles respirou feliz, aquela foi a melhor desculpa para poder se livrar de Jason, até que em fim Daphne havia sido útil para algo.

A menina andava distraída pelos corredores, até que ouviu passos, olhou para traz, ninguém. O corredor estava totalmente vazio.

- Jason se for você, me dá um tempo, o.k.? – Ela falou irritada.

Não ouve resposta, e isso deixou a menina levemente intrigada, teve certeza que ouvirá passos. Continuou a andar tentando ignorar aquilo, mas novamente ouvirá passos.

_- "É só sua imaginação" – _pensava ela preocupada, acelerando o passo.

- Não fuja, Leslie – ela ouviu alguém falar, uma voz rouca e fria que ela jamais havia escutado.

- Quem está ai? – Ela perguntou nervosa.

- Não fuja, querida, não se pode fugir do destino, - dizia a voz – o acerto de contas está chegando.

- Do que está falando? – Leslie perguntou desesperada.

A menina olhava frenética para os lados, estava sem a varinha em um corredor escuro e vazio, e com uma voz sinistra dizendo que o "acerto de contas estava chegando".

- Less! – até que em fim uma foz familiar – O que faz sozinha aqui?

- David, eu... – ela começou nervosa.

- O que? – David perguntou.

- Nada, vamos sair daqui – disse a loira puxando o irmão.

Assim que entraram no salão comunal, Leslie se sentou e respirou aliviada, David sentou-se ao lado da irmã e olhou preocupado para ela.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou.

- Nada, - disse ela mais calma – esquece, certo?

- Tudo bem – disse David incerto.

Leslie subiu para o dormitório, e deitou-se em sua cama. De quem seria aquela voz? Ela não podia estar ficando louca, tinha mesmo alguém dela. E ele queria algum acerto de contas, mas ela não havia feito nada, pelo menos não que se lembrasse, quer dizer...

- _"Ta, assumo, já fiz muita coisa, mas dessa vez sou inocente, eu acho"_ – disse para si mesma.

**Na:/ Eu sei sou o Maximo, postei ultra rápido, hehe, mas sei também que querem me matar, então se controlem, fofos. ÉÉ, Lina, surtei mesmoo, mas controla a Kim possible que está dentro de você, o.k? HEHE :p Leli, paixão, isso é quase uma historia de amor, amiga, muiiito tempo juntas, hehe, musica favorita? Hum, tem varias, mas cara eu sou fã da avril então sendo dela eu já adorooooo, oeaouieaouiea, Ah, e nem se preocupe eu terei minhas ameaças em breve, se num já tiver agora :P Lloiza, querida, você tem tomado seus remedinhos? Ta mais pirada a cada dia que passa, fofa, AH e eu quero um cap da sua fic, o.k? acelera :P Mary, notando coisas na fic que EU nunca notei, ri muito, nunca notei a das iniciais, adorei, OIUAEUIOEAUIO, Ah e se controla, não vamos matar ninguém, o.k, baby? (L) Nat, querida, é ótimo tê-la aqui novamente, bem, como pode ver as coisas estão se ajeitando, hehe, mas eu adoro desajeitá-las :P Murilo, controla, se acalma e vamos a fic, pois é, eu amo um drama, serio, devia desistir do vestibular para direito e investir em artes cênicas :P hehe! Pati, xuxu, você ta viva minha flor, hehe, relaxe, sei que vida de estudante é complicado, sei bem como é, ah e todos odeiam a Daphne, ela ta quase ganhando uma comunidade com isso :p OUEOUEUOAI ah e deixe essa confusão para lá, coisas do oficio, amiga :P amo vocês :* **


	20. A apanhadora

A apanhadora (cap 19)

Novamente os dias se passaram, mas dessa vez para Leslie passaram mais rápido. Ela não havia mais escutado a voz e evitava andar sozinha e sem varinha. Mas o caso era que a final do quadribol estava se aproximando, sim o ano já estava no fim, e dali e duas semanas seria a grande final, Grifinoria X Soncerina, mas havia um pequeno probleminha.

- COMO ASSIM EU NÃO VOU PODER JOGAR?

O time estava na ala hospitalar, e ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que James Potter estava na maca com uma cara de desespero. O garoto estava treinando que nem um louco para a final, mas no ultimo treino havia caído na vassoura, e isso lhe dera uma bela queda que lhe forneceu um braço enfaixado.

- A senhora sabe que a final é daqui a duas semanas? – ele perguntou desesperado.

- Sei, sim, - disse a enfermeira entediada – mas eu não mandei você cair, mandei? Agora, é melhor achar um substituto, pois VOCÊ não joga.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas" Sr. Potter – disse a enfermeira se afastando para atender outro paciente.

- E agora? – Victoria perguntou.

- Teremos que achar um novo apanhador – disse Teddy.

- Mas essa é a posição mais difícil de se achar alguém, e precisamos de um jogador excelente – disse Lílian.

- É, não tem como acharmos um apanhador em menos de duas semanas – disse David triste.

- Isso quer dizer que já era? – Hugo perguntou.

- Parece que sim, maninho – falou Milana sorrindo triste.

- Massa – disse Leslie girando os olhos.

- Vocês desistem muito fácil, - disse Ruki fazendo todos olharem para ela – se é tão difícil achar um apanhador porque não acham alguém em outra posição.

- Por que nós precisamos de um apanhador, Ruki, sua besta – disse Leslie bufando.

- Zabine você é genial – disse James sorridente.

- Ela é? – Todos perguntaram.

- Sim, eu sou – disse Ruki animada.

- E o que foi que ela disse para ser genial? – Lílian perguntou.

- É só eu colocar um de vocês como apanhador e achar alguém que substitua a posição – disse James.

- Ah, é? – Leslie perguntou impaciente – E quem seria?

- Ora, você Malfoy – disse James como se fosse obvio.

- EU? PIROU POTTER? – Leslie perguntou boquiaberto.

- É nossa ultima esperança, já vi você de apanhadora, lembra? – disse James.

- Eu perdi – lembrou Leslie.

- Ta, você não é a melhor do mundo, mas com um pouco de treino e se fizermos muitos gols, talvez agente ganhe sem o pomo – disse James.

- Você pirou – disse Leslie.

- Ele está certo, Less – disse David.

- É nossa ultima escolha – disse Lílian.

- Única – corrigiu Hugo.

- Você consegue – disse Victoria sorrindo.

- Se você treinar um pouco – começou Teddy.

- Talvez pegue o pomo – continuou Milana.

- Certo, todos vocês piraram – disse Leslie pasma.

- Está com medo? – James provocou.

- Como é? – Leslie perguntou.

- Medo – silabou James.

- Não mesmo – rosnou a menina.

- Aceita? – James perguntou.

- Claro – disse Leslie irritada.

- Maravilha, - disse Milana – agora só nos resta achar um artilheiro.

- Ah, já pensei nisso também – disse James sorridente.

- EU O QUE?

Eles estavam agora todos no salão comunal e rodeavam Marina Telesco.

- Nina, você joga bem, e com um pouco de treino vai ficar no lugar da Malfoy – disse James.

- Nem pensar – disse a menina.

- Você tem vassoura? – Milana perguntou.

- Tenho.

- Sabe jogar? – Victoria perguntou.

- Sei.

- Posição favorita? – perguntou Lílian.

- Artilheira, mas...

- Sem "mas", Marina – disse Ruki sorrindo.

- Você é nossa esperança – disse Hugo.

- A Leslie já topou, só falta você – disse Teddy.

- E então, Marina? – Leslie perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos da menina.

Marina olhou bem para Leslie. A loira já havia lhe ajudado e agora estava lhe pedindo ajuda. Marina não era mais uma garotinha besta de primeiro ano, estava no segundo ano, os cabelos que antes não passavam das orelhas estavam na altura dos ombros e ela não se parecia mais, tanto, com uma criança.

- Certo – disse ela abaixando a cabeça e fazendo todos pularem de alegria, exceto Leslie que apenas sorria para a menina.

Eles agora estavam no campo de quadribol. Ruki e Milana olhavam animadas para Marina, era o primeiro treino dela, Leslie estava sentada ao lado de James, ela, segundo o garoto, ia treinar depois.

O treino de Marina foi muito bom, ela conseguiu até fazer gols, o que não deixou Hugo nada feliz. Assim que acabaram o treino, todos seguiram para fora do campo, confiantes, se dependesse de Marina, eles tinham muitas chances. O campo estava vazio, exceto por Leslie e James.

A menina subiu na vassoura e James soltou o pomo. Ela procurava a bolinha dourada incessantemente, e estava começando a se irritar com os gritos de James.

- Você é cega, Malfoy? – Ele perguntava.

Depois de um bom tempo ela achou o pomo e o entregou irritada para James.

- Toma – disse ela.

- Se for com essa velocidade o Tucker vai pegar o pomo antes de você poder dizer "quadribol" – disse James irritado.

- Faz melhor, - disse ela nervosa – Ah, é, você não pode, por que está invalido! ENTÃO CALA A BOCA, O.K.?

A briga não se prolongou mais, e eles voltaram para o castelo. Os dias se passavam rápidos, e o dia do Jogo estava se aproximando. Era noite e James olhava seu prato embrulhado, não estava conseguindo comer nada.

- Vou andar – disse ela saindo da mesa.

O garoto seguiu sozinho para o campo de quadribol, ao chegar lá surpreendeu-se ao ver que não estava vazio. Se aproximou e pode ver uma garota de longos cabelos loiros voar rapidamente atrás do pomo, a garota era Leslie, agora James havia se lembrado que fazia um bom tempo que a loira não ia jantar, então era por isso?

Ela estava treinando, e assim que pegou o pomo caiu no chão. Leslie olhou irritada para a bolinha em sua mão, pegou a caixa dela, que por sorte estava perto e não precisou se levantar, e guardou a maldita bolinha dourada. Ela abraçou os joelhos e bufou irritada, até que notou que havia alguém parado a sua frente.

- O que quer, Potter? – Ela perguntou olhando irritada para o garoto em pé a sua frente.

- Vai ficar sentada ai? – Ele questionou.

- Vou.

- Ótimo.

O garoto sentou-se ao seu lado e fitou a garota com cuidado. Leslie olhou para ele como se fosse louco, mas não pode se impedir de reparar que ele ficava lindo com a luz da lua o iluminando. A garota tratou de desviar o olhar rapidamente.

- O que faz aqui, sozinha? – James perguntou.

- Ora, não notou? Eu estou dançando a conga – disse ela girando os olhos.

- Estava treinando quadribol? – ele perguntou.

- Viva, nós temos um gênio aqui – disse ela bufando.

James riu de leve, um sorriso lindo e perfeito, na opinião de Leslie. Um sorriso sincero que a fez apenas bufar irritada.

- Por que? – ela perguntou.

- O que?

- Por que me colocou para ser apanhadora? Quer que eu seja humilhada em publico ou algo assim? – ela perguntou.

- Por favor, Malfoy, acha mesmo que eu faria isso? – Ele perguntou se levantando.

- Acho.

- Pois está duplamente errada – disse ela puxando a menina.

Leslie foi pega de surpresa. Não esperava que James a puxasse, por isso ela quase cai em cima do garoto que a segurou com força pela cintura. Eles ficaram se fitando por um bom tempo, James olhava perdido aqueles olhos cinzas, e Leslie tentava não olhar para ele, mas era pedir demais para seu alto controle.

- Então por que me colocou para jogar de apanhadora? – Ela perguntou tentando quebrar o clima.

- Bem, acho realmente que pode ganhar – disse ele soltando a menina.

- Como? – Leslie perguntou.

- Olha, Malfoy, - disse ele olhando os pés – essa taça é muito importante para mim, é meu ultimo ano e estou no time desde o primeiro, é como encerrar minha estadia em Hogwarts com chave de ouro, eu quero muito ganhar.

- Confia mesmo em mim? – Ela perguntou pasma.

- É lógico, - disse ele surpreso – por que essa cara?

- É que... – ela começou tímida – Acho que ninguém, jamais, confiou em mim desse jeito.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou incerto.

- Ninguém jamais confiou em mim algo importante de verdade, - disse ela – ninguém nunca acreditou em mim como...

- Eu acredito – disse ele olhando fundo na menina.

- Você está acreditando – murmurou ela ignorando o comentário de James.

- Olha, Malfoy, - disse ele – você não é a pessoa mais simpática do universo, mas não é nenhum monstro, é bastante esforçada e eu sei que você fará o possível para pegar o pomo.

- Valeu – disse ela olhando os pés.

- O que disse? – ele perguntou.

- Obrigada, - disse ela olhando fundo para ele – obrigada por confiar em mim.

James não pode evitar se aproximar da menina, ainda olhava fundo naqueles olhos cinzas, como alguém podia uma hora parecer uma muralha e não outra parecer tão frágil. O garoto tocou de leve o rosto delicado da menina, foi levantando o queixo dela com cuidado, Leslie por sua vez não tirava os olhos dos olhos verde-esmeralda de James.

- Potter... – disse Leslie percebendo o que estava fazendo e se afastando dele.

- Malfoy... – disse James inseguro e corando violentamente.

- Você fica uma graça vermelho – disse a menina rindo debochada.

- Para, ta legal – disse ele tentando voltar à cor normal e fazendo a menina rir mais.

- Potter, você é uma comedia – disse gargalhando.

- James.

- Como?

- Pode me chamar de James, Malfoy – disse ele esticando a mão.

- O.k., então é Leslie – disse ela apertando a mão do garoto.

- Agora vamos para o castelo que você precisa de um banho, já está fedendo – disse James rindo.

- Há, gracinha, eu não fedo, - disse ela indignada – eu tenho cheiro de perfume até quando estou suada.

- Perfuminho peba esse seu – disse ele rindo.

Leslie olhou indignada para o garoto e começou a correr atrás dele, James ria compulsivamente enquanto a menina tentava bater nele. Era realmente uma cena inédita.

O dia da final do quadribol havia chegado. Os times já estavam em seus vestiários e Nick Jackson, o locutor do jogo, já havia apresentado o time da soncerina.

- Bem pessoal, - disse ele desanimado – como vocês sabem o capitão James Potter não vai poder jogar, mas torcemos que ele se recupere e a Grifinoria ganhe.

A arquibancada, entrou em pânico, James era o astro do time, era inaceitável ele não jogar. No campo Jason sorria debochado.

- Mas vamos ao time, - disse Nick – O goleiro: Hugo Weasley é um paredão. Os melhores batedores, Teddy Lupin e David Malfoy tomam conta dos balanços. Nossas queridas artilheiras, Lílian Potter, Victoria Swan e... Marina Telesco? Para tudo, cadê a Malfoy? POR MERLIN! Leslie Malfoy vai ser a apanhadora no lugar de James Potter.

A arquibancada foi abaixo novamente. Não sabia-se se era de surpresa ou de orgulho por Leslie ter se arriscado a ir para aquela posição.

- Qual o problema, Potter? – Jason gritou assim que o time da Grifinoria entrou, toda a platéia olhava para ele – Espera que eu deixe a Leslie pegar o pomo? Que golpe baixo, Potter, esperava mais de você. Mas não pense que eu vou pegar leve só porque é a Leslie.

A torcida da Soncerina gargalhava e falavam coisas como "que decadência" ou "esse jogo vai acabar rapidinho". O outro lado da torcida ficava quieto e James bufava irritado, estava pronto para responder algo para Jason, mas alguém fez isso antes.

- Escute aqui, Tucker, - berrou Leslie irritada – sinto-lhe informar que eu ganho de você até com as mãos atrás das costas, querido! Ah, e obrigada por ter dito que não vai dar chance, assim você não pode usar isso como desculpa, QUANDO VOCÊ PERDER, SEU MERDA!

A torcida da Grifinoria gritava o nome de Leslie, e James sorriu para a garota. Jason olhou boquiaberto para a menina que apenas virou a cara.

- Apertem as mãos? – a profa. Nolee falou, parecendo mais perguntar do que afirmar.

- Prepare-se para perder – disse Leslie apertando a mão do garoto e em seguida a limpando na roupa como se tivesse nojo.

Eles subiram nas vassouras, Jogaram a goles e soltaram o pomo, o jogo começou. Logo o pomo havia sumido também e os balanços estavam soltos.

- Grifinoria com a posse da bola, - disse Nick – Lílian Potter passa para Victoria Swan, Mas o idiota do Smith pega a gole. Esperem, Marine Telesco tira a gole de Smith e vai voando para o gol da soncerina, passe perfeito para Swan e... É GOL! A NOVATA JOGA MUITO!

- Valeu, Nina – disse Leslie animada.

Ela pode notar que Jason olhava para ela irritado, por isso apenas deu-lhe um sorriso debochado e se afastou, voltando a procurar o pomo. Olhou para a arquibancada, James estava na primeira fila, sorrindo besta para o campo.

- MERDA! Gol da Soncerina – disse Nick irritado.

E isso pareceu fazer Leslie voltar a si, tinha que ganhar aquele jogo, por Marina, pelo time, pela grifinoria, por ela e principalmente, POR JAMES! Ela então até que em fim deslumbrou um pontinho dourado ao longe.

A menina voou com velocidade total atrás do pomo, Jason logo percebeu e estava na sua cola. Leslie sentiu os dedos tocarem o pomo, mas ele estava se afastando, aumentou a velocidade e... QUASE CAIU DA VASSOURA.

Para tomar impulso Jason havia empurrado ela para baixo com o pé, e se não tivesse se segurado bem, teria sido uma queda e tanto. Olhou irritada para o garoto que continuava a voar atrás do pomo, pode notar que ele sorria como quem acaba de dar uma lição em uma criança.

Leslie sentiu seu sangue ferver, pode ver James gritando irritado da arquibancada algo como "O IDIOTA IA DERRUBAR ELA, PRENDAM ESSE OTARIO". Riu de leve, há, agora era questão de honra.

A menina tomou um impulso maior e logo alcançou Jason, o garoto olhou irritado para a menina que novamente estava na sua frente, os dois desciam com velocidade total tentando alcançar o pomo. Jason irritado empurrou novamente Leslie com o pé, mas dessa vez a garota estava caindo.

James se levantou nervoso e olhou a garota caindo sem saber o que fazer. Era muito alto ela podia... Mas isso não aconteceu.

Para a surpresa de todos, Leslie havia conseguido recuperar a vassoura e com a quase queda havia se aproximado mais do pomo, que agora estava em sua mão.

A torcida foi a delírio, Leslie olhava surpresa para a bolinha dourada em sua mão, a menina desceu da vassoura ainda olhando o pomo, mas logo lhe caiu a ficha. Ela sorriu triunfante e levantou o pomo. A torcida gritava mais ainda. O time desceu das vassouras apresados.

- Less, você foi o Maximo – disse David girando a irmã.

- Foi incrível – disse Hugo sorrindo.

- Valeu, Less – disse Teddy sorridente.

- Perfeita! – simplificou Victoria.

- Essa é minha garota – disse Lílian abraçando a menina.

- Ah, pois quando eu crescer quero ser que nem você – disse Marina gargalhando.

O time comemorava animado, mas Leslie olhava distraída para a platéia. Mas logo ela sentiu alguém envolvê-la pela cintura e ela sentiu seu corpo girar.

- Estou sem palavras – disse James abraçando a menina.

- Me solta – disse ela rindo.

- Você foi incrível, o Maximo, a melhor – disse ele rindo.

- Eu não fui, eu sou – disse ela rindo.

- Obrigado, Leslie, mesmo – disse James sorrindo para ela.

- Obrigada você – disse ela sorrindo verdadeira.

James parou um pouco para deslumbrar aquele sorriso. James havia visto aquele sorrido, apenas na foto dela pequena, mas nunca ao vivo. E lá estava ele, agora, recebendo aquele sorriso só para ele. James não pode se culpar por tentar aproximar os lábios dos da garota, e teria conseguido se não fosse...

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Jason perguntou.

- O que você acha? – Leslie perguntou girando os olhos.

- Você é MINHA namorada – disse Jason irritado.

- Se eu fosse você nem dirigia a palavra a Leslie – disse James.

- Leslie? QUE INTIMIDADE É ESSA? – Jason perguntou.

- É, é a intimidade de quem não tentou matar ela – disse James.

- Não seja exagerado Potter, não tentei matar minha namorada – disse Jason.

- EU NÃO SOU SUA NAMORADA – Berrou a menina.

- Mas, Less... – Jason começou.

- Não sou nem nuca fui, Tucker, e agora qualquer relacionamento que agente tenha tido está ACABADO! – disse ela por fim.

- Mas...

- Sai da minha frente ou eu juro que te lanço uma maldição imperdoável – disse Leslie irritada.

Jason saiu de lá pisando fundo. James olhou fundo para Leslie, ela apenas deu de ombro e o garoto gargalhou.

- Parabéns, se livrou de um encosto – disse ele.

- É, - disse ela fechando a cara – mas você não se livrou do seu.

James se virou e deu de cara com Daphne, que abraçou ele com um sinal de posse e Leslie apenas se afastou de James e saiu de lá pisando fundo.

Ela ainda pode ouvir a voz de Daphne falando com James, a menina se afastou o mais rápido que pode, correu para o salão comunal e de lá foi para o dormitório. Leslie mergulhou de cabeça no chuveiro e sentiu as lagrimas escorrerem por seus olhos.

Leslie havia se esquecido, James jamais seria seu, e ela sabia disso. Não só porque sua avó lhe dissera, mas ela não era burra, sabia que James Potter não era algo que estivesse ao seu alcance. Ela saiu do chuveiro colocou uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa preta colada, colocou um par de botas de cano alto que iam até boa parte da perna, salto bem alto, passando por cima da calça. Foi até o espelho limpou o rosto e penteou o cabelo, estava linda. Não queria parecer que havia chorado por causa de James nem de ninguém.

A menina saiu do dormitório e seguiu para os jardins, que estavam vazios, pois todos estavam no campo comemorando. Ela andava sozinha e pensativa pelos jardins.

It's funny when you find yourself

_(É engraçado quando você se vê)  
_Looking from the outside

_(Olhando pelo o lado de fora)_

I'm standing here, but all I want_  
(Estou aqui mas tudo que eu quero)_

Is to be over there_  
(É estar ali.)_

Why did I let myself believe_  
(Por que me deixei acreditar)_

Miracles could happen?_  
__(Que milagres podiam acontecer?)_

'Cause now I have to pretend_  
(Porque agora eu tenho que fingir)_

That I don't really care..._  
__(Que não estou nem aí...)_

- _"É, parece que o jogo acabou"_ – disse a voz em sua cabeça.

_- "E esse eu não ganhei"_ – falou ela para si mesma.

- _"Adiante eu dizer que só acabou o primeiro tempo?"._

_- "Não, o jogo acabou, e o placar indica que a Sinclair ganhou"._

_- "Talvez se você tivesse dito a ele da sua briga com ela no ano passado..." – _a voz começou.

- _"Ele ficaria com outra garota, que não fosse ela nem eu"_ – disse Leslie.

- _"Pessimismo mata?"_ – a voz perguntou irritada.

I thought you were _  
(Eu achei que você fosse)_

my fairytale_  
(Meu conto de fadas)_

A dream when I'm not sleeping_  
(Um sonho quando eu não estou dormindo)_

A wish upon a star_  
(Um pedido feito às estrelas)_

That's coming true_  
(Que está se realizando)_

But everybody else could tell_  
(Mas todo mundo podia perceber)_

That I confused my feelings _  
(Que eu confundi os meus sentimentos)_

with the truth

_(Com a verdade)_

When there was me and you_  
(Quando havia eu e você.)_

A menina andava pelos jardins, com o olhar perdido. Leslie era uma garota bastante bonita, e sabia disso, mas também sabia que não ia conseguir ficar com James só por ser bonita E inteligente. Ela já havia conseguido assumir para si mesma que gostava bastante do garoto, mas ela achava que sua avó estava certa, e era melhor não sonhar.

_- "Sonhar é para garotas boazinhas"_ – pensou ela triste.

I swore I knew the melody_  
(Eu jurei que conhecia a melodia)_

That I heard you singing_  
(Que ouvi você cantando)_

And when you smiled You made me feel_  
(E quando você sorriu, você me fez sentir)_

Like I could sing along_  
(Que eu poderia cantar junto)_

But then you went and changed the words_  
(Mas aí você foi lá e mudou as palavras)_

Now my heart is empty_  
(E agora meu coração está vazio)_

I'm only left with the used-to-be's_  
(E eu fiquei com o que sobrou)_

And once upon a song_  
(e uma música antiga.)_

- Eu posso ter o garoto que eu quizer, - murmurava ela para si mesma – por que eu tinha que querer justo o unico que eu não posso ter?

-_ "Será que é porque ele é perfeito?" – _a voz lhe perguntou.

- Pode ser, - disse ela triste – mas porque ele tem que ser tão perfeito?

-_ "Para voce ficar apaixonada, bobinha" – _disse a voz rindo de leve.

Now I know you're not a fairytale_  
(Agora eu sei que você não é um conto de fadas)_

And dreams were meant for sleeping_  
(E que os sonhos são feitos para quando se está dormindo)_

And wishes on a star_  
(E que os desejos feitos as estrelas)  
_Just don't come true

_(Não se realizam)_

'Cause now even I can tell_  
(Porque agora até eu posso perceber)_

That I confused my feelings with the truth_  
(Que confundi meus sentimentos com a verdade)_

Because I liked the view_  
(Porque eu gostei da vista)_

When there was me and you_  
(Quando havia eu e você)._

_- "Tenho que esquecer dele" – _disse Leslie em pensamentos.

- _"Mas o que voce vai fazer? Para esquecer dele, quero dizer"_ – falou a voz.

- _"Acho que terei que tomar medidas drasticas"._

_- "Nem pense nisso, odeio medidas drasticas" – _disse a voz preoculpada.

I can't believe that I could be so blind!_  
__(Não consigo acreditar, que eu podia ser tão cega)_

It's like you were floating_  
(Era como se você estivesse flutuando)_

While I was falling_  
(Enquanto eu estava caindo)_

And I didn't mind_  
(E eu não me importava)  
_Because I liked the view..._  
__(Porque eu gostava da vista)  
_I thought you felt it too

_(Eu achei que você também sentia)_

When there was me and you_  
(Quando havia eu e você)_

Leslie olhou para os jardins com cuidado, vislumbrou as flores, o lago e os arredores da floresta proibida. Sentiu seus olhos arderem, por que tinha que chorar? Sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas certas coisas eram dificeis e...

A menina não pode continuar seu raciocinio, pois sentiu algo bater com força em sua cabeça e em seguida caiu inconciente, a unica coisa que pode ouvir foi uma voz dizendo

- É a hora do acerto de contas, Malfoy.

**Na/: A musica do capitulo é "When there was me and you" de Vanessa Hudges.**** Leli, querida, você sabe que titia bru é malvada e adora torturar os leitores :P não tenham um piripaque, eu serei cruel demais, mas você sabe que é isso o meu charme ;) todos odiamos narcisa, fofa. AH MEU PAI, QUE HAPPY, Sweet Miss, fofissima, que bom que está gostando da fic, ficou altamente satisfeita, podeixar que as coisas vão se acertar, ou não, mas confia, fofa. (ah, desculpa, fuxiquei seu profile e vi que gosta de historia de lily e tiago vivos, sabe como é, se tiver interessada minha serie A IRMÃ GÊMEA DO MAL é assim). Pati, linda, todoso diamos jason também e a Daph merece tudo de ruim, hehe, Less detona. Murilo, amore, sinto ser eu a dar a você essa noticia, mas se quer ver Less e James felizes é só esperar para a fic 2, conte comigo, eu sei o que fasso, nosso vilão ta chegando ;) Nat, pode confiar, titia bru sabe o que faz, ah e deixe nosso vilão do mal se mostrar, ele é do mal, mas estavamos ansiosos por ele ;) Lina, controla, o vilão é do mal e eu gosto de torturar meus leitores, entao sinto a ameaça u.u Mary, querida, a Narcisa é um pé no saco, fato, e pode se preparar que ela pode piorar, sempre pode ;p hehe! Amo voces! **


	21. Sequestro

Sequestro (cap 20)

- Certo, onde está minha filha? – Draco Malfoy perguntou entrando irritado na sala da diretora.

- Calma Sr. Malfoy – disse a diretora em sua mesa.

Na sala estavam Luna, Draco, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione, e seus filhos acompanhados por Ruki, todos menos Leslie e James. Todos bastante preoculpados com o sumisso repentino da caçula dos Malfoy.

- Draco, não adianta gritar – disse Luna calma;

- Como pode estar tão calma? – Draco perguntou irritado – É nossa filha, Luna, será que alguem pode me explicar o que houve?

A diretora poupou as palavras, apenas entregou um pedaço de pergaminho a Draco e ficou olhando para o loiro estressado.

- Foi deixado no dormitório das meninas – falou a diretora – e está endereçado a você.

Draco pegou a carta e começou a ler com atenção, com frequencia sua cara se contorcia em caretas ou coisas do tipo.

- O que tem ai, Draco? – Luna perguntou.

- Potter, por que não me disse que o Burton saiu de Askaban? – Draco perguntou irritado, Harry apenas arregalou os olhos.

- Ele fugio, - informou Harry – mas eu não achei que devia lhe dizer para não causar alarme e...

- ALARME? – Draco perguntou irritado – Aquele idiota me odeia, Potter.

- Todo mundo te odeia – murmurou Rony recebendo um beliscão de Hermione.

- E agora ele pegou a Less – disse Draco irritado.

- QUEM PEGOU A LESLIE? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – Ruki perguntou preoculpada.

- Longa historia – simplificou Draco.

- Parem tudo, onde está o James? – Gina perguntou.

- Bem, - Teddy começou – depois do jogo ele saiu para os jardins, acho que fou atrás da Leslie e... Merlin, será que ele seguiu esse cara?

- DO JEITO QUE ELE É, É BEM CAPAZ. – disse Gina nervosa.

- Mamãe, se acalme, agente ainda não sabe de nada – disse Lilian tentando disfarçar a preoculpação.

- Bem, o que importa é que Burton está solto, e se bem conheço ele deve ter reunido um bom grupo de ex-comersais – disse Hermione sabiamente.

- Ah, mas eu vou entrar naquela floresta é agora – disse Draco.

- Não mesmo, precisamos de um plano – disse Luna.

- Plano? Meu plano é salvar a vida de minha filha – disse Draco irritado.

- Ah, e você dá conta de Burton e mais uma pilha de comersais? – Luna perguntou irritada.

- Dei dá primeira vez e... – Draco começou.

- Não deu, nós te salvamos, esqueceu? – Luna perguntou.

- EU TINHA 17 ANOS – disse Draco indignado.

- QUEM LIGA? – Luna perguntou brava.

- Vocês... – disse Hermione apontando para os mais novos – para os dormitorios, já.

Meio contra gosto eles sairam da sala da diretora, mas não foram para os dormitorios.

- Leslie está sem varinha – disse Ruki desesperada.

- O James não vai dar conta sozinho – disse Lilian.

- E agente não pode ficar só olhando – disse Hugo.

- Certo, vamos para a floresta – disse Teddy decidido.

Eles entraram na floresta proibida, e estavam levemente...

- Perdidos – disse Milana irritada.

- E a culpa é minha? – Teddy perguntou.

- "Vamos para a floresta" – disse Milana imitando Teddy – como se fosse simples.

- Eu não vi você reclamar – disse Teddy.

- Calem a boca, o.k.? – David perguntou impaciente – É a vida da minha irmã, e vocês só fazem brigar.

- Desculpa – disseram Teddy e Milana.

- Sem desculpas, - disse Ruki seria – temos que achar a Leslie.

- E o James – completou Lilían.

- Olha, se acalmem, tudo vai dar certo – disse Hugo tentando tranquilizar Ruki.

- MINHA MELHOR AMIGA FOI SEQUESTRADA POR UM MANIACO, E ESTÁ SEM VARINHA, E VOCÊ TEM A CARA DE PAU DE ME DIZER QUE TUDO VAI DAR CERTO? – Ruki perguntou irritada.

- Bem... – Hugo começou nervoso, mas Ruki apenas bufou e acelerou o passo.

Enquanto isso, distante dali, Leslie começava a recuperar a conciencia, e se via em um lugar escuro e levemente sombrio, parecia uma caverna, só que em forma de slão gigante.

- Onde eu estou? – ela perguntou.

- Querida, você está na floresta proibida – disse a voz que havia ameaçado Leslie da primeira vez.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou.

- Gabe Burton, - disse ele, era um homem alto, de cabelos muito negros e os olhos da mesma cor, deveria ter mais ou menos cinquenta anos e não parecia nada legal – e é um prazer conhecer você, Leslie, querida.

- Por que...? – ela começou.

- Por que lhe sequestrei? – Burton perguntou e Leslie confirmou com a cabeça – Não me leve a mal, princesa, não é nada com você, é com seu pai. Um assunto antigo, vamos dizer que ele pisou na bola, entende?

- Como assim? – ela perguntou tentando esconder o medo.

- Eu era um comersal, minha linda, - disse ele serio – e seu pai também. Mas nenhum de nós gostava de receber ordens do cara de cobra, ai eu e seu pai combinamos, que quando o Potter acabasse com Voldemort nós tomariamos o poder do mundo bruxo, pois todos estariam muito fragilizados. Mas isso nunca aconteceu, porque seu pai conheceu a pirada Lovegood e veiu me dizer que não queria mais, e que se eu desistisse ele não me entregaria, dá para acreditar?  
- Er...

- Ai eu não desisti, estava prestes a matar o idiota do Malfoy, - disse Burton com odio – mas ai o Potter e os amiguinhos dele apareceram e o seu pai me venceu e me deixou em Askaban, terrivel? Ah, mas eu passei minha estadia lá arquitentando minha vingança, Draco Malfoy pagará, e é por isso que está aqui...

- Eu sou uma isca? – Leslie perguntou.

- Sim – disse ele simples.

- Ah ta, - disse Leslie gargalhando – e você e que exercito vai acabar com meu pai?

- Esse exercito – disse ele batendo as mãos uma vez.

Logo o salão estva lotado de pessoas encapuzadas, Leslie viu Burton gargalhar de sua cara de surpresa, e em seguida bater de novo as mãos e todos sumirem exceto um.

- Bem, deve estar curiosa para saber como consegui lhe encontrar, não é? – Burton perguntou e o encapuzado se aproximou.

- Sim – disse Leslie insegura.

- Lhe apresento, meu mais fiel dissipulo, - disse Burton e o encapuzado tirou o capuz – Jason Tucker.

Leslie deixou seu queixo cair ao dar de cara com o soncerino que apenas a olhava com desprezo.

- CORNO! – disse ela irritada.

- Leslie, amor, - disse Jason debochado – eu não queria fazer isso, mas você me obrigou, eu estava tentando convencer o Burton a não lhe sequestrar, mas você teve que ganhar de mim e ainda me trocar pelo Potter, não é? Então eu tive que dizer a o Burton onde você estava, meu amor. Me entenda, ou você fica comigo ou não fica com ninguem.

- Já vi que vou morrer solteira – disse ela debochada fazendo Jason bufar.

Jason olhou com odio para a menina que apenas sorria superior, Burton olhou bem para os dois.

- Não estou interessado nos seus problemas emocionais, Tucker, – disse ele – vou deixar a Malfoy sobre sua guarda.

Burton sumiu deixando Leslie no chão, amarrada e sem varinha, na companhia de Jason Tucker, problematico e estressado.

- Você não devia ter me dispensado – disse ele nervoso.

- Chora – disse ela mal humorada.

Jason deu um chute em Leslie que a fez cair longe, mas mesmo assim a garota continuava a olhar superior para ele, não iria dar a aquele idiota o gostinha de ver que aquilo havia doido MUITO.

- Atacar uma garota sem varinha, quanta horra – disse ela debochada.

- Cala a boca, vadia – disse ele irritado.

- Vadia é sua mãe, seu grande... – Leslie não continuou, pois logo recebeu um outro chute caindo novamente.

- MANDEI CALAR A BOCA – disse ele irritado.

- NÃO CALO – gritou ela.

- Você me obrigou... – disse ele apontando a varinha para a menina – Cruciatu...

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Jason havia voado para longe. Leslie e Jason viraram rapidamente para ver quem havia soltado o feitiço e deixaram os queixos caidos. Lá, parado olhando tudo serio e com a varinha em punho, estava James Potter, com seus cabelos negros e olhos verdes brilhando muito.

- Potter, – rosnou Jason – você realmente precisa de uma ocupação.

- Se afasta dela, Tucker – disse James irritado.

- Que graça, - disse Jason gargalhando e puxando Leslie para perto dele – veiu salvar a princesinha, principe Potter?

- Pois é, tira a mão dela, dragão – disse James debochado.

- Está andando demais com a Leslie, Potter, - disse Jason serio – acho que podemos resolver isso como adultos.

- Ah, é? – James surpreso.

- É, - disse Jason jogando Leslie no chão e pegando a varinha antes que James pudesse fazer algo – Cruciatus!

James caiu no chão se contorcendo, enquando Jason gargalhava debochado. Leslie olhou assustada para a cena, não soube o que lhe deu mais Saiu rastejando discretamente até algo que se parecia afiado e cortos as cordas, em seguida correu até Jason pulando em cima do garoto.

- PARÁ – gritou ela tentando pegar a varinha.

- NÃO – disse ele irritado.

Mas Leslie deu-lhe um belo murro na queixo e roubou a varinha, quando o garoto caiu.

- Finitte Incantatem – gritou ela.

A maldição parou e James começou a respirar ofegante, Leslie soltou a varinha e foi correndo até o garoto.

- Por que...? – ela perguntou.

- Vi quando te levaram, – disse ele ofegante – vim atrás...

- Mas...

- Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar eles te machucarem? – James perguntou sorrindo.

Leslie apenas retribuiu o sorriso, mas sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Estava com vergonha? Estava vermelha? Ela nunca...

- Você está vermelha – disse James doce.

- Não, estou não – disse ela corando mais.

- Está sim, - disse James rindo – fica linda vermelha.

- Que graçinha, Potter, mas isso não fica assim – rosnou Jason e em seguida um grupo enorme de pessoas encapuzadas apareceram no salão.

- Ferrou – disse a menina olhando para todas aquelas pessoas, deveriam ter umas vinte, e eles eram só dois, sendo que ela estava sem varinha e James machucado

- É... acho que sim – disse James olhando para a menina que segurava ele com cuidado.

- Se agente morrer... – Leslie começou.

Ela não teve tempo de concluir, pois James havia puxado seu rosto com delicadeza e colado seus labios nos da garota. James sentiu todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem, os labios dela eram frios, mas simplesmente irresistiveis e o beijo era simplesmente perfeito. Leslie por sua vez sua vez sentiu sua pernas bambearem, se não estivesse sentada teria levado uma queda e tanto. Era incrivel como James consiguiu envolver a garoto em um beijo como nenhum outro conseguiu.

- Sinto interromper, - rosnou Jason – mas é hora de dizer adeus.

Os dois se separam e olharam assustados para o soncerino a sua frente. James abraçou a menina como que tentando protegê-la. Leslie olhou incerta para o garoto, como é que alguem podia ser tão perfeito?

- É melhor não tocar em um fio se quer do cabelo da minha irmã, Tucker – disse David surgindo com a varinha em punho e com os outros atrás dele.

- Qual o problema de vocês, tem sempre que atrapalhar? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Faz parte do contrato – disse Ruki debochada se aproximando da amiga.

- Sua varinha – disse David entregando a varinha a Leslie enquanto levantavam James.

- Bem, eu acho que agora está mais justo – disse Teddy.

- Justo? – Milana questionou – são vinte contra oito.

- É, facinho – disse Lilian rindo.

- Bem, vamos acabar logo com isso – disse Hugo rindo.

O grupo ergueu a varinha e a batalha começou. David cuidava de três, Milana de um, Lilian de dois, Teddy de quatro, Hugo de quato, Ruki de tres, Leslie de dois e James cuidava de Jason.

- É Potter, agora eu acabo com você – disse Jason irritado.

- Vai sonhando – falou James.

James e Jason duelavam entre eles, era mais do que lutar pela vida, aquilo era pessoal. Enquanto isso Lilian havia derrubado um dois seguidores de Burton, mas o outro veio por tras e lhe derrubou no chão.

- Avada... – ele começou.

- Waddiwasi – gritou Teddy fazendo uma enorme pedra voar em cima do adversario de Lilian fazendo ele cair.

- Valeu – disse ela timida.

- De nada, - disse o garoto galante – certos caras não tem educação.

- Ah, é? E você tem? – provocou Lilian.

- Tenho sim, mas Lili, sei que não é a melhor hora só que... – Teddy começou inseguro.

Lilain sorriu de leve e puxou Teddy pela nuca, envolvendo o garoto em um beijo, mas tão rapido quanto começou acabou e Lilain sorriu de leve ao ver a cara abobada de Teddy.

- Quer namorar comigo? – ela perguntou surpreendendo o garoto.

- Eu... – ele começou – Eu tinha que perguntar isso.

- Certo, pergunta – disse ela rindo.

- Quer namorar comigo? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Não sei, tenho que pensar, - disse ela fazendo cara de pensativa, mas ao ver o sorriso de Teddy ela disse – O.k. já pensei, QUERO.

Em seguida pulou no pescoço do garoto que ria compusivamente.

- Dá para se agarrarem depois? – Ruki perguntou.

- Não dá – disse Teddy fazendo Lilian girar os olhos.

Leslie girou os olhos e prendeu a gargalhada, aqueles dois não tinha jeito, mas eram feitos um paro o outro e... Ela não pode evitar olhar para James, eles não eram feitos um para o outro, e ela sabia disso, mas agora seria ainda mais dificil esquecê-lo.

James havia acabado com Jason, que havia caido no chão de dor, o garoto sorriu triunfante, olhou para os amigos, todos os seguidores de Burton estavam no chão e os amigos o olhavam ofegantes.

- Foi facil – disse Hugo rindo de leve.

- Facil uma ova – reclamou Milana.

- Que graçinhas – disse Burton entrando na sala – acabaram com eles? Tudo bem, tem bem mais de onde esse vieram.

Buston bateu as mãos e novamente uns vinte ou mais seguidores apareceram. Os garotos olharam assustados, não tinham folego para continuar, se entreolhara, era o fim.

- Deveria se meter com alguem do seu tamanho, Burton.

Todos olharam para o portão onde Draco Malfoy aparecia acompanhado de Harry Potter e Rony Weasley. Draco tinha uma cara nada satisfeita, mas pareceu aliviado ao ver Leslie bem.

- O que vocês tem na cabeça? – Harry perguntou se proximando do filho.

- Pai... – James começou.

- Foi a imprudencia do ano – disse Rony.

- É... – Hugo começou.

- Leslie, você está bem? – Draco perguntou.

- Otima, – disse a menina tranquila – mas seu amigo precisa de um psicologo.

- Imagino – disse Draco rindo de leve.

- Malfoy, - disse Burton irritado – que bom revê-lo.

- Não digo o mesmo – disse Draco rosnando.

- Avada... – Burton começou.

- Incendio – gritou Draco e logo metade dos seguidores de Burton estvam rolando no chão para apagar o fogo de seus corpos.

- Imprecionante, – disse Burton – mas eles não são grande coisa.

Draco começou a duelar com Burton enquanto os outros cuidavam dos seguidores. Rapidamente Draco terminou com Burton, mas ainda havia muitos seguidores dele.

- Isso é por ter mexido com minha filha – disse Draco chutando o homem no chão.

- Certo, mas e quanto ao resto? – Hugo perguntou.

Mas a resposta de Hugo veio por si só, quando uns cinqüenta aurores apartaram na caverna. Todos olharam intrigados para os aurores que rapidamente dominaram a situação.

- Quem...? – Draco começou.

- É por isso que eu queria um plano – disse Luna debochada surgindo com Hermione e Gina.

Draco sorriu de leve para a mulher e logo eles saíram da floresta de volta para o castelo. E tudo estava bem, pelo menos por enquanto.

**Na:/ Não, não quero vocês felizes por enquanto, se controlem crianças ;p Murilo, satisfeito? Gastou sua raiva do Tucker? Respire baby, a Sinclair não vai se sar bem, eu prometo, Ah e como eu disse não fique feliz ainda, AH e eu vi a atualização, TA PERFEITO *-* Lelix, querida, dia 18 você ganha um presente, eu prometo, nem que seja o cap final só para você :P Lina, querida, controla suas ameaças e deixa o basilisco lá no lugar dele que ta bom, hehe :p Ah, Lloiza, você é meio doidinha, mas ta se superando, ah ¬¬ Pati, querida, ta aqui o cap, relaxa, ah e como pode ver jason se ferrou uhuuu! Mary, querida, satisfeita? Leslie e James juntos, super fofo owwwn, por enquanto! UAEUIOEAUIOAEOIUIUE amo vocês, tou em prova por isso a demora :* **


	22. Eu te amo, mas adeus!

Eu te amo, mas adeus (cap 21)

O tempo havia voado, e o dia do baile havia chegado. Leslie não falava com James desde o beijo na floresta proibida, mas ela parecia estar mais preocupada com outras coisas.

- Você tem certeza? – Ruki perguntava enquanto arrumava os cabelos negros.

- Tenho, mas você... – Leslie começou.

- Nem adianta, agente já falou sobre isso – disse Ruki irritada.

No salão de entrada, onde a festa seria realizada, Teddy e Lílian dançavam no meio salão, enquanto Milana e David agüentavam Hugo dando restrições no namoro dos dois e James rindo da cena.

- O.k. Weasley, para de encher o saco – disse Ruki rindo, ela estava perfeita.

- Eu tenho que cuidar da minha irmã – disse Hugo tentando não babar.

- Saiam daqui – murmurou James para eles enquanto Hugo estava distraído com Ruki.

Os dois riram e saíram rapidamente da mesa, Hugo olhou pasmo à procura da irmã e Ruki e James apenas deram de ombros. Ele saiu decidido atrás dela com Ruki em seus calcanhares dizendo o quanto ele era infantil.

- Oi – disse uma voz atrás de James.

Ele virou-se para dar de cara com Leslie Malfoy, em um belo vestido cinza, chumbo, da cor dos seus olhos, tomara que caia e com um belo par de luvas. Os cabelos lisos e brilhantes moldavam o rostinho delicado e sem muita maquiagem.

- Você está linda, mas... – James começou inseguro.

- Estou estranha – disse ela rindo.

- Não, só diferente – disse James admirando a menina.

- Me sinto diferente – disse ela.

- Leslie, - ele começou - você...

- Aceito dançar – disse ela rindo de leve.

Os dois foram para o meio do salão, havia começado uma musica lenta. James envolveu a cintura da menina enquanto Leslie deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Sua namorada está com ciúmes – disse Leslie olhando para Daphne que via tudo com ódio.

- Não tenho namorada, - disse ela fazendo Leslie olhar incerta – terminei com a Daphne depois do jogo de quadribol.

- Serio? – Leslie perguntou.

- É, e você sabe porque – disse ele rindo de leve.

Leslie apenas abaixou os olhos corando de leve. James riu e levantou o queixo da menina com cuidado envolvendo ele em um beijo.

Leslie correspondeu, mas logo ela sentiu lagrimas correram por seu rosto. James fez menção de parar o beijo e perguntar o porque dela estar chorando, mas Leslie não deixou. Apenas o beijo mais forte, como se quisesse lembrar para sempre daquela cena, como se fosse uma despedida.

- Eu te amo – disse a garota assim que se separaram.

- Leslie, você quer...? - James começo.

- Não – disse Leslie simples.

- Mas eu nem perguntei ainda – disse James surpreso.

- Não quero namorar você – disse ela fria.

- Mas você disse que... – James começou.

- Sei o que disse – falou Leslie saindo e deixando James sozinho no salão.

A menina saiu do salão e seguiu para os jardins, onde uma enorme carruagem com cavalos alados a esperava, ao lado da carruagem estavam Milana, David, Lílian, Teddy e Hugo, Ruki estava terminando de falar com David e entrando na carruagem.

- Você vai mesmo? – Milana perguntou.

- Vou – disse ela calma.

- Vou sentir saudades – disse a menina se despedindo.

- Também, cunhadinha – disse Leslie rindo.

- Por que tem que ir para Nova York? – Lílian perguntou abraçando a amiga.

- Porque sim – disse Leslie triste.

- Mas... – Lílian continuou – você vai escrever?

- Vou sentir sua falta, ruiva – disse Leslie se separando da amiga.

- Boa sorte – disse Teddy abraçando a menina.

- Deixa de drama Lupin, e vê se cuida da ruivinha – disse Leslie abraçando o garoto.

- Se cuida, Malfoy – disse Hugo esticando a mão.

- Eu tomo conta da Ruki para você, – disse Leslie surpreendendo Hugo com um abraço – vê se relaxa Huguinho e deixa meu irmão em paz.

Hugo riu de leve e soltou a menina, Leslie seguiu para falar com David, o garoto olhava triste para ela e a menina teve que controlar o choro.

- Por que faz isso? – ele perguntou.

- O que? – Leslie questionou.

- Foge – disse David.

- Porque eu não sou tão corajosa quanto você – disse a menina abraçando o irmão com força.

- Tem mesmo que ir? – ele perguntou.

- Tenho, - disse ela prendendo as lagrimas – mas não faz essa cara de enterro, não é a ultima vez que agente vai se ver.

Leslie viu James vindo correndo em direção a carruagem. Ela abaixou os olhos, beijou a bochecha do irmão e entrou. Logo a carruagem levantou voou com ela e Ruki dentro.

I always needed time on my own  
(_Eu sempre preciso de tempo para mim mesma)  
_I never thought I'd need you there  
_(Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você)  
_When I cried  
_(Quando eu choro)_  
And the days feel like years  
_(E os dias parecem como anos)_  
When I'm alone  
_(Quando eu estou sozinha)_  
And the bed where you lie  
_(E a cama onde você deita)_  
Is made up on your side  
_(Está arrumada do seu lado__)_

James parou ofegante onde há poucos segundos a carruagem estava parada, olhou para cima e pode ver os cabelos loiros de Leslie pela janela.

- Para onde...? – ele começou.

- Nove York – disse David simples.

- Por que...? – James perguntou surpreso.

- Não sei, - disse David – só sei que ela e Ruki foram e pretendem morar lá, arrumar algum trabalho e bem...

- Para sempre? – James perguntou.

- Supostamente – disse David com pensa do moreno.

When you walk away  
_(Quando você anda por aí)_  
I count the steps that you take  
_(Eu conto os passos que você dá)_  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_(Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?)_

Leslie olhava pela janela, via a imagem de James se afastando cada vez mais, assim como a do seu irmão e a dos amigos. Ela não sabia de onde havia tirado a idéia de ir para Nova York, mas sabia de uma coisa, lá ela esqueceria James, e seria melhor para os dois. Ele acharia a garota certa e ela... Bem, ela faria o que tinha que fazer, pela primeira vez em séculos, Leslie Malfoy faria a coisa que ela considerava que era melhor para outra pessoa.

When you're gone  
_(Quando você está longe)_  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
_(Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta)  
_When you're gone  
(_Quando você está longe)  
_The face I came to know is missing too  
_(O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também)_  
When you're gone  
(_Quando você está longe)_  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
_(As palavras que preciso ouvir para sempre conseguir ir adiante com meu dia)  
_And make it OK  
(_E fazer tudo estar bem)_  
I miss you  
_(Eu sinto a sua falta)_

James ainda não conseguia acreditar que era verdade, Leslie estava indo embora. Mas ela havia dito que lhe amava, e depois dizia que não queria namorar ele e ia embora, o que ela tinha na cabeça. James não soube o que pensar, não soube o que fazer, só sentia seu coração apertar e a sua respiração parar.

- LESLIE! – ele gritou com toda a sua força

I've never felt this way before  
_(Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes)  
_Everything that I do  
(_E as coisas que eu faço)_  
reminds me of you  
(_Me lembram você)_  
And the clothes you left are lyin' on the floor  
_(E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão)_  
and they smell just like you  
_(Elas têm seu cheiro)_  
I love the things that you do  
(_Eu amo as coisas que você faz)_

A menina sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e viu James. Ele olhava para carruagem com a maior cara de "o que foi que eu fiz" e aquilo deixava o coração da loira do tamanho de uma ervilha. Ela olhou para ele, pela ultima vez, queria deixar a imagem dele para sempre em sua mente. Os cabelos negros voando, os olhos verde-esmeralda... Ele era perfeito.

When you walk away  
(Quando você vai embora)  
I count the steps that you take  
(Eu conto os passos que você dá)  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
(Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?)

James gritou mais uma vez, sabia que ela estava ouvindo, mas por que não respondia, o garoto caiu de joelhos no chão e deixou grossas lagrimas escorrerem. David pousou a mão no ombro dele e Teddy apenas observava a cena com pena, Lílian e Milana continham as lagrimas e Hugo olhava triste para a carruagem.  
_-_ LESLIE!_ –_ ele gritou com toda a força.

We were made for each other  
(_Nós somos feito um para o outro)_  
I'll keep forever  
_(Agora e sempre)  
_I know we were  
_(Eu sei que seremos)_  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
_(Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber)_  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
(_Que tudo o que eu faço dou meu coração e minha alma)_  
I can hardly breathe  
(_Eu acho difícil até respirar)_  
I need to feel you here with me  
(_Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo)_

- Sinto muito, James – murmurou Leslie.  
Leslie olhou para fora da carruagem, James havia desaparecido assim como tudo, ela só podia ver o castelo se afastando e ao seu lado Ruki cochilando. Havia sido uma decisão difícil, mas estava na hora de um novo começo, afinal não existe fim.

_**CONTINUA...**_

**Na/: A musica do cap final foi "When you're gone" de Avril Lavigne. Gente essa fic tem continuação, relaxem que não vai acabar assim! AAAAAH PARABÉÉÉÉÉNS MARYYYYYY, ULTIMO CAP PARA VOCÊ, AMIGA, SENTIU A RESPONSA? Por favor, Leli, não tenha um ataque cardíaco, o primeiro OFICIAL da segunda fic vai ser no ser aniversário, talvez eu dê o resumo dos personagens antes, mas o cap é no seu dia, eu prometo :P Amandinha, fofíssima, que bom que você gostou da fic, espero vê-la na 2 em breve, ah e não entre em pânico, titia bru é malvada as vezes, mas juro que sou legal ;p Nat, amore, que bom que gostou do cap, ah, não tenha um ataque, eu num podia deixar tudo tããão fofo né? Pois é, Pati, os maus se deram mal e os bons também, quer coisita mais lindja? :p Desculpa a demora, Lina, é por causa das provas, ah E EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA GOSTAR, é lindo demaaaaaaaaaais, eu ka tou na 6 fic poow ;p Obrigada, Murilo, meu querido, ah e como você esperava as coisas foram malévolas, mas eu sou assim, fazer o que? :P Barb, sorry, mas os caps tão demorando por causa da prova, E VOCÊ TEM QUE POSTAR MAIS RAPIDO TAMBÉ, HEIM! A galera me ameaça, mas tu sabe que ninguém me controla ;p IUOEAUOIEAUOI Lu, você me conhece, adoro coisas assim bizarras e improváveis, faz parte do charme, tipo, mesmo tudo dando certo no final num deu OIUEAUIOEAOUI Bem, é isso, pessoas, vejo vocês na próxima que num vai demorar a sair... AH e a nossa queridíssima Leli fez o trailer dessa fic *-* ficou tudo de bom e mais um pouco, então dêem uma olhadinha, ta no profile, ah e o capa da próxima fic também num vai demorar a sair. ;* kisses para vocês ;* ;p**


End file.
